


Desires in Red

by FacelessScar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anthro, Blood, Coroner, Death, Detective, F/F, F/M, Furry, Gore, Jeweler, Jewelry, M/M, Multi, Murder, NSFW, Polyamory, Roleplay, Romance, Serial Killer, Serial Killers, Sociopath, Thriller, cannibal, corpse, hey kids wanna see a dead body, mlm, morgue, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 169,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacelessScar/pseuds/FacelessScar
Summary: When evidence that his sleepy town becomes entangled in the work of a serial killer, Coroner Dorian Boucher becomes caught in the middle when he comes face to face with one charming Frenchman with an interesting ruby red brooch and a detective haunted with grief. Drawn on both sides by the life he's always wanted and the perverse pleasures he's always pushed away, Dorian will have to navigate his way safely through what it is that he truly wants out of life... before any more blood stains the streets red.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> This is rated 18+ for themes of abuse, sexual scenes, and gore.
> 
> This is a story pulled from a RP involving my characters and another, so the reading switches between PoVs of a variety of characters. We do hope you will enjoy it as much as we do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet a certain feline who's excited for her Special Day.  
> This is an added Bonus Chapter by FacelessScar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> This is rated 18+ for themes of abuse, sexual scenes, and gore.
> 
> This is a story pulled from a RP involving my characters and another, so the reading switches between PoVs of a variety of characters. We do hope you will enjoy it as much as we do.

Could anything be more perfect?

Elizabeth strolled down the street as if she was walking on a cloud. The pale feline’s strawberry blonde hair bounced with every step she took. Her wedding day was still a few months away and there were so many preparations to be done, but that didn’t matter. Soon, she would marry the love of her life and become the mother of his wonderful daughter. The Cornish rex’s heart fluttered as she thought about it. She should be stressed with all the details that went into a wedding. The invitations, the food, the venue, the flowers, the cake, the outfits, and everything in between. However, no matter what, all she had to do was think about her future with her new family and all her stresses simply melted away.

Though, it was time to think about the preparations.

Specifically, about what she wanted to wear on her wedding day. To be exact, the jewelry she wanted to pair with her suit. However, this was proving to be much more difficult than she had anticipated. Everything she seemed to find was either too ornate or too simple, or it was the wrong color or material. She just couldn’t find what she wanted. Was it just because she was being nitpicky? Normally she didn’t care about fashion or jewelry of any sort. She was an elementary school science teacher or enjoyed digging in the dirt with her students or going out on long hikes and camping trips with her fiancé in place of date nights. But maybe that was why she wanted her to look to be perfect because she rarely did take the chance to dress up in fancy jewelry and clothes—or at least nicer than what she normally wore.

Still, she had yet to find something to go with her outfit, but now she may not have to keep searching from store to store.

Elizabeth stopped at a crosswalk to wait for the light to change and dug around in her pocket to pull out a strip of paper. On it was some information written down from an employee from the previous jewelry store she had visited.

“Cervis Bijoux,” she mumbled to herself as she reread over the words. Apparently, he was a jewelry designer who was very popular in France that made his home here. She thought back to some of his pieces she had searched on her phone before it died. They were all so very extravagant and ornate, which was nothing that she was looking for, but apparently, it wasn’t uncommon for him to take on commission work as well. All she wanted was something simple, so surely it wouldn’t be any trouble for an artisan like himself. Something perfectly created to her liking. She got excited just thinking about it.

It was all just so exciting.

The feline made her way across the crosswalk when the light finally changed, looking around as she walked. It was a peaceful night, but the last thing she wanted to be was out this late. She used to not worry about walking down these streets of her hometown, but now, it seemed hardly anyone wanted to be out late. With news of a killer still loose among them, it was no surprise that people were scared to be out late and alone. Her fiancé would probably have a heart attack if he knew she was still out after dark. She couldn’t blame him either. With five girls already found in alleys and abandoned buildings, set up like some art sculpture, and no real leads for the police, everyone was either stumped, afraid, or both. Nobody wanted to end up like that or have someone they loved to be found like that.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh of relief as she entered the car garage where she had parked her car. She couldn’t wait to be home and put all these fearful thoughts behind her. Elizabeth pulled her purse up closer so that she could get out her keys, slowing down some to get a better grasp on where they were at in her purse—

Tap.. Tap..

The sound of light footsteps echoed throughout the quiet garage. Footsteps that sounded like they came from behind her. Normally, she wouldn’t think much of hearing some footsteps echo in a public place like a parking garage, but considering her previous thoughts, her instincts moved her to turn around to at least see who it might be. However, as her body turned around, the pace of the footsteps quickened, as if in response to her own movements, and the face she saw wasn’t even truly a face at all. For a split moment, it was as if the world just stood still. Someone was sprinting towards her, a mask covering their face, black clothes hiding their body from ears to tail, and an item she couldn’t distinguish in his left hand. A shadow, racing towards her, in a parking garage with no one else around.

As the gloved hand from the shadow reached towards her, the feline snapped back to reality with only one thing in mind: to get as far away as possible. She quickly swung her purse upwards, ramming into the bottom of their jaw and causing them to stumble backwards. Elizabeth took the opportunity to make her escape, making a quick dash back towards her car. Normally, the dainty feline wouldn’t back down from a fight and would face confrontation head-on, but this wasn’t normal. Whoever this was, whatever their intentions, she doubted it was anything good. For all she knew, that was the killer behind her and she’d rather them stay far, far behind her.

Elizabeth pulled the keys from her purse, unlocking her car in the process. The car beeped signaling that it was open, but the echoes didn’t mask the footsteps of her pursuer.

“Just a few more steps..!” She frantically thought to herself as she came closer to the white vehicle, but as her hand touched the end of the trunk, a strong tug at her tail wrenched her backward. In that momentum, Elizabeth flung herself around, this time swinging her arm, and landing a punch into the attacker’s neck. A muffled gag came out from underneath the mask and causing the grip on Elizabeth’s tail to loosen. The feline twisted herself around fully and shoved against the stranger in an effort to create more distance, but as she pushed forward, the attacker grabbed at her clothes and used her force against her. Elizabeth stumbled onto the ground, trying to catch herself so that she could quickly pull herself back on her feet, but the dark figure pinned her before she could even catch her breath— a knee weighted on her chest and a foot on her right arm.

“You son of a bit—!” Elizabeth shouted before a gloved hand clamped her snout shut. Elizabeth struggled and strained against the weight of her attacker, her free arm fighting against the arm that held her mouth shut and her legs kicking to get them off.

Then there was a pinch, and for a moment of clarity that was quickly fading, Elizabeth realized what it was that was held in their left hand. It was a needle. A needle that was just injected into her neck.

A muffled and drawn out “fuck” escaped as the grip on her snout loosened and the world around her faded into a black haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	2. The Encounter

Dorian furrowed his brows a little as he looked down at his papers, his attention divided between the reports and their photos while his other hand held the cup of hot coffee in a tall thin to go cup.. The young man was hard to miss as he walked down the street-- not only was he strangely tall at 6'5", but he couldn’t have weighed more than a buck twenty soaking wet.. His charcoal and pinkish cream hair hung limply around his face, one of his long fingers gingerly tapping along his thin lips.. He probably should have been looking where he was going, though, but as he turned the corner, he found himself crashing into something and the maned wolf grunted as the wind was knocked out of him and the coffee in his hand splashed all over the two of them.

Cervis was finding himself enjoying the night air much more so than usual as he made his way down a new trail. It was high time he switched up his usual routine since it was beginning to give him a bit of an “art block,” so to speak. The 5’9” silver fox moved with quick strides, flicking his deep blue eyes from building to building. His voluminous and short black hair glistened against the moonlight as he walked. A pair of sharp black markings sat at the tip of his eyes, markings that weren’t exactly common for his species and one might even assumed it to be make up. However, right as he turned an unfamiliar corner, he found himself stumbling back as he bumped into some obstacle, a feeling of something wet and warm staining his royal blue shirt. He looked forward, catching sight of a furl of papers floating to the ground and a maned wolf, stained in coffee like himself. He wasn’t anticipating someone else to be creeping the streets this late at night. That was left normally to hookers, drunkards, and himself.

The man on the ground scrambled and floundered, scraping himself up and hurriedly trying to get to his feet. "I-I am so-so s-s-s-s--!" He stops, clamping his eyes shut as he tries to get the right word out, but he seems to be stuck. One of his long-fingered hands balls up and hits himself hard in his stomach to knock him out of it, "S-Sorry..." He took off the long white coat that he was wearing, trying to dab it at the green tee that hung so limply off of him. His pants were too short, but that wasn’t so surprising considering his height... The other slowly looked up at him from where he was on the ground and then followed his eyes down. He made a little keening squeal and threw himself over the papers, trying to gather them all up.

“No need to apologize, monsieur,” Cervis responded smoothly. His French accent was audible, but it wasn’t thick enough to make his words difficult to understand. Instead, his words merely rolled off his tongue, contrasting against Dorian’s stammers, “I should have paid more attention as to where I was going.” He straightened out an oval yet simple broach that sat in the middle of his collar, which was set with a cracked red ruby, as he spoke to the fumbling man. He almost felt pity as he watched him try to gather the loose papers but wasn’t intending on helping him until he caught sight of a familiar face in one of the photos.

He bent down to gather a small stack, making it seem like he was helping round up the loose sheets, but his eyes stayed focused on one. It was of a female Cornish Rex. She was dainty with a cream coat and a head full of amber brown ringlets. Oh, how could he forget his own handiwork? Her melodic screams were one of his favorites. He could feel his heart pounding just recalling it. Not to mention he designed such a lovely pair of pearl earrings in memoir of her, “Do you always carry such intriguing photos with you, or is this just a special occasion?”

"Huh?" Dorian blinked, perking his large ears as he looked around to see what it was that the other man had.. Ooh... He had a rather lovely voice, and honestly, the man was rather lovely... Dorian was almost happy to have bumped into him. When he noticed what it was that he had, he squeaked and held out his hands to try and take the papers and photos back, "I.. I didn’t.. I.." He clears his throat hurriedly and mumbling now, "I.. I was on my way to work.. I.. I work for the city in the morgue..."

He tucked the papers in against his chest, his face red and flustered, his large ears lowered now into his hair, "P-Please ahm.. l-let me clean those for you. I.. I can pay for the dry cleaning…"

Cervis handed over the papers he had gathered himself to the flustered man, “There’s no need for that, Monsieur,” he patted his shirt to straighten it out, “A stain is a simple matter, nothing to fret over.” Cervis looked up at the tall fellow, taking in his appearance until locking eyes with him. He might’ve lucked out in finding his next victim with a simple bump in the road, but he never did find as much enjoyment in making men scream. They just normally didn’t have the pitch he liked. However, he did say something that that did make his ears prick.

 “So, you work in a morgue? Well, I guess that certainly does explain why you would carry around such gruesome images. However, you might want to consider carrying them in a case of sorts, lest you bump into someone and lose a few sheets.” He gave a handsome smile to the stranger, “Oùsont mes manières? My name is Cervis Bijouxe, and yours?”

Oh.. How nice it was not to have someone yelling at him over something small and simple like that.. It was such a relief. He gratefully accepted back the papers, tucking them in against his chest and shuffling them slightly as he does so, "Yes I.. I suppose that I should look into one of those... I.. I ho-hope that they didn’t.. disturb you too badly..." The young man swallowed thickly, flustering a little again, "Ah.. I.. My name is Dorian Boucher ...B-But just Dorian is fine.."

Hesitantly, the maned wolf brushed a few of his thick bangs back to his face, rubbing at one of his tired eyes. "A.. At least let me ahm... b-buy you a drink? It’s... It’s cold tonight..." Dorian shuffled his feet, looking everywhere, but at Cervis' dazzling smile, for fear of getting lost in it.

“Not to worry. I’ve seen paintings with more gore in them,” he let out a light chuckle, mostly laughing at his own lie. The idea of such photos disturbing him was also humorous, but surely, he didn’t know that fact. This Dorian fellow might be of some use to him. If anything, his offer of a drink could lead him to his new hunting grounds. “Well, _Dorian_ ,” he said, allowing his name to roll off his tongue, “That is an offer I simply cannot refuse.”

Dorian's eyes lit up at this, delighted that the beautiful stranger would allow him to treat them to anything... He had almost worried that Cervis would chew him up and spit him out as though he were gum beneath the shoe. "G-Great..!" He pipes a little louder and more excited than he should have and then his face goes hot again .. He clears his throat sheepishly and kicks his foot, offering a broken sheepish smile. " I-I mean, ahm.. ahheh.. I-It’s just this way..." He motions them down the road towards a little place with a flashing sign that read 'The Java Cup'.

Cervis followed the tall man’s stride to the building, flicking his gaze around at the surrounding area as to keep the area in his memory. Who knows, maybe he’ll return to this area on a later date. Cervis could tell that Dorian was smitten with him. He received such looks quite often. He couldn’t complain too much, it all only helped him with his hobby, but it was all feelings he certainly couldn’t comprehend. He saw no point in them for himself, but they certainly proved to be fun to toy with. He looked up at the blinking sign, “So this might be the fine establishment?” The blinking was proving to be an annoyance, but he held up his charming and kind facade. It was merely a fleeting bother anyhow.

"W-Well, it’s open all year round and all night long, Plus it offers heating areas for those who are ahm.. heat challenged, I believe is the term?" Dorian babbled as he got the door for Cervis, letting the other go ahead of him and then following him inside. The interior seemed to be decorated upon the theme of honey combs and chocolate. There were warm honey colors along the cushions and walls, the wood all stained dark. There were different paintings along the wall, tying into the theme, but with soft faint touches or reds or oranges. The whole place smelled of cocoa and coffee. Behind the counter was a bored looking scaly of some kind, with a green mohawk of spiny hair and honey colored eyes.

"Dorian.. Guests today? And he has a pulse." The other smirked. Dorian's face burned hot and he stammered and stuttered as the scaly chuckled.

The aroma was so thick it was almost nauseating. How could anyone stand this much of such a sickeningly sweet smell. The smell emitting from his shirt was already too much for him and now he was stuck in an entire building filled with it. He looked around the room for a count of heads, but unfortunately the place didn’t seem to be as bustling as a pub might’ve been. Pity. He was truly looking forward to finding some fresh inspiration. Cervis turned his head to face the reptilian that Dorian was failing to find a decent comeback to, “Cervis Bijouxe, a pleasure to meet you. Quite a vibrant caféyou have here, I can see why he’d speak so nicely of it.”

"I know, it’s sickeningly sweet, isn’t it?" The other said with a chuckle as he tilted his head lightly, motioning them over, "There is a nice spot by one of the windows that comes open for some fresh air and a good look over the area. I’ll get it set up for the two of you.. Name is Java, it’s nice to meet you too." The reptile moved to shake hands, "What can I get for you today?"

‘ _Well isn’t he a keen one?_ ’ Cervis thought to himself as he walked over to the table, “Just a black coffee is fine for me, monsieur, thank you,” Cervis motioned for Dorian to take a seat, “After you.”

"A black coffee and Dorian's usual monstrosity in a cup. Got it," Java said and turned, walking off to move about in the area behind the counter. Dorian made a soft sound at that and he slowly shuffled off, already knowing where it was that Java had meant for them to sit. He shifts a little, opening the window enough to let out the sweet smells and to let in the soft rain kissed smell of outside.

"S... Sorry.. He knows this is my favorite spot.." He mumbled in a quiet voice and tapped his nose. " It.. It’s sensitive.. If I sit in the middle of the shop too long, I get dizzy.. It’s... really sweet smelling in here..."

Cervis smiled softly. Dorian might’ve thought it was in response to what he was saying, but the truth was that he thought the lizard might’ve saw some crack in his facade. However, Dorian’s words only reassured him that he was as flawless as ever, “Ah, I see. Well, it certainly is a lovely spot,” He took a glance out the window then his eyes flicked back to Dorian, “with a magnifique view..”

Dorian can feel his face warm again as he hears that. He rubs softly at the back of his head, smiling sheepishly as he sits down. He slides his hand around to rest under his jaw and looking out at the window. The view from here looked out over some of the busier streets, the bustling of people in and out of clubs and restaurants, "Yeah.. It’s beautiful here, especially at night..." He whispered, not seeming to realize that the flirt might have been directed actually at him.

 _’How utterly clueless he is. It’s almost adorable,’_ Cervis thought, _’He’s easier to manipulate than most of my victims.’_ Cervis took a seat in front of him, “The night is truly a beautiful wonder. As the world becomes a midnight blue and the moon rises to bathe it all in a glimmer of silver, the sky fills with stars twinkling like thousands of diamonds just beckoning to be adorned. A jeweler’s dream indeed.”

Dorian had turned his head, looking at Cervis in surprise and wonder as the other began to speak.. He bit softly at his lower lip, leaning himself against the table now and slowly wagging his tail beside him, "That.. That is beautiful.. Did you just make that up yourself ?... OH, so does that mean that you're a jewelry maker? That must be a fascinating job…"

Cervis chuckled. He had his attention hook, line, and sinker, “Indeed I am. It’s actually what I’m known for,” he reached into his pocket to hand him a sleek and elegant business card, “Normally, for business purposes, I take commissions, but my true pleasure lies with my more artistic pieces. Pieces normally not meant to be adorned, but rather to merely be observed and appreciated.”

"I... I would love to see them some time..." The other mumbled, slowly reaching out to take the card and looking at it curiously. He turned it over in his fingers, glancing up at Cervis as if to make sure that it’s okay that he can keep it, "I wish that I could do something beautiful like that..."

“Everyone has the capability to create something beautiful. You just have to find the tools and the right canvas, chéri,” Cervis felt a surge of passion as he spoke on this. Such a quiet conversation was giving him a thrill just as if he was in a chase, “You have to find _your passion._ ”

“Mathematicians find passion in numbers, so solving an equation is their art. An architect has a passion to build, and so their art are the buildings they construct. Hunters find passion in the thrill of the kill, so whether they cook their kill or stuff it, _that_ is their art. The list could go on and on.”

Dorian perked his large ears as he listened to this, thinking about it now as Cervis described it. He supposed that made sense. There were many different ways to create art and to do things that made one's soul happy, he supposed.. but what made him happy…? His dark eyes lowered, flicking this way and that across the table top as he thought about it.. His fingers slowly crept up, drawing their bloody stained nails along his jaw line and over his lip as he considered, "... I.. I like dead things...?" He offered in a soft, quiet tone that one had to strain to hear. "… Taking them apart to see how they died and putting them back together.. seeing what’s different about them.. wondering what they were like..."

A glint seemed to almost spark across his eyes as soon as he heard ‘dead things.’ He was just becoming more and more interesting as he talked, and now it seemed that maybe the two were more alike than he could’ve possibly imagined: someone like him. Originally, the plan was just to charm him, in case he ever got found out, he might could use him to keep it all under-wraps.

But now. Now he wanted to know the stammering man’s truest, deepest, and darkest desire. And he wanted to see what he could do with that. Now, he was more than a plan B; _he was a project._ “Really now? So, is this why you work at a morgue?” He said, keeping his excitement hidden under his calm facade.

".. Sort of..." Dorian said quietly, unable to keep from smiling crookedly as he kept his eyes down, "My mother had the same job for most of my childhood.. Same place as me, even.. And she couldn’t always get someone to watch me, so she would bring me with her to work. I grew up in that office, reading her books and looking at files.. Sneaking out to look at the bodies and things when she was talking to police officers.. I always wanted to know more-- how they died, why, and what caused it and..." The lanky man moved his arms, winding them around himself and whispering, ".. It’s like being home.. It’s the closest thing I have ever had to companionship and friends.. And.. I like that..."

Cervis couldn’t help, but grin, “I can completely understand that. I didn’t really have parents to give me fond and precious memories, but my teacher, the one who taught me the skills I hone today, was the closest thing to father I had,” He looked out the window for a moment of silence, “He was actually the one who spoke as if the stars were like diamonds,” He looked back at Dorian, a softer look upon his face, “The skills he gave me and the words he told me help to bring me peace, so, in a way, I create in honor of him.”

Quelle charge de conneries...

Dorian considered this, brushing some of the hair back from his face as he thought on it again. He flicked his eyes up to the other slowly, "... I don’t.. know what that is like.. I have only ever really had my mother... I suppose that I had a few helpful teachers but.. It felt like most of them were scared of me.."

“That’s a such a pity to hear,” Cervis kept his look fixated on him, “You seem like you were such a bright boy, so I couldn’t imagine why,” Oh, he certainly could, “Well at least you had your mother.”

Dorian feels his face warm a little again at the compliments, not sure what to do with them. He's thankful when Java comes over, setting out the drinks for them and mumbling a quiet “Please enjoy.”

"Thank you," He whispers, quickly wrapping his long fingers around the cup and bringing it up to help hide his mouth. "So.. If.. If you don’t mind my asking," He babbled quickly, hoping to get the subject of the conversation off of himself, "What were you doing out here so late?"

Cervis slowly took a sip of his coffee. He didn’t really enjoy any sort coffee, but the pure bitter taste was the most he could endure to fake it, “I’m a bit more of a nocturnal walker. I enjoy travelling the streets, seeing new sights under the streetlights. No worry of the harsh sun’s light or the bustling of the noise of the world. It’s my favorite time of the day.”

"I’m sure that it doesn’t hurt your inspiration either..." Dorian said in a soft voice, giving a quiet sigh as he thought about what that meant and what that could be like... an odd idea came to him then and he perked up, a wide smile pulling at his face that almost made it look.. wrong, "Would... Would you like to come to work with me?"

Cervis’ ears perked. This was all going so much smoother than he could have ever anticipated, “Why, I’ve never been inside a morgue before, monsieur. It sounds absolutely intriguing. Would I even be allowed to go in?”

The taller tucked his hair back nervously again, biting at his lower lip and chuckling stupidly, "Ah.. Well.. I-I don’t see why not.. I mean.. if anyone asks, I can just say that you are there to identify a family member... but.. it.. it’s not like you could do or take anything..."

Cervis leaned forward bringing face closer to Dorian’s, his eyes fixated on him with an intense interest. Dorian could probably feel Cervis’ breath lightly breezing against him, “Then what are we waiting for, _ch_ _é_ _ri_?”

Oh he was sure that his heart was pounding so hard that those beautiful pert ears could hear every little thump.. Again, Dorian couldn’t help the stupid, happy smile as it pulled at his lips.. He slowly reached out one of his fingers, touching it against Cervis' and mumbling to him quietly, " Y.. Yeah.. Yeah, let’s go now..."

As Cervis felt those long fingers lightly brush against his own hand, a devious thought sparked through his head. Something to send the already flustered man into a flurry. Cervis gently swooped up Dorian’s hand into his own and brought it up to his mouth, lightly pressing the top of his hand to his lips. His blue eyes flicked back up to look at Dorian, and as he responded, his lips stayed close enough to barely brush against it.

“Then lead the way.”

It’s almost immediate as Dorian's eyes widen and his whole face seems to color in a brilliant red. Correction, his heart is now about to fall out of his mouth and roll away, he's sure of it. It’s not physically possible, but it feels like it would be. A stupid giggle bubbles up from him and he gently curls his long fingers around Cervis' hand, scrambling to stand and forgetting his drink for now, "Y.. Yea..!" He squeaks in delight.

 _”Oh so gullible.~”_ Cervis thought to himself. Oh, how easy it was to toy with people’s affections with just a simple act. How just the right brush or breath could bring a person to their knees. It was all so easy for him, but still so much fun. He let Dorian keep a grasp on his hand as he stood up from his own seat, just watching his companion fumble to stand. He had Dorian’s undying attention and he wasn’t about to break the spell.

Oh.. Dorian was so excited. Not only was he holding the hand of what was probably the loveliest man that he's ever seen walking around near his work.. But they were actually heading there, some place where he could show his expertise and not feel completely out of his element all of the time. "It’s just right over here.." He beamed, walking them towards a red brick building that dwarfed the others around it, "We can go around though, the loading dock is quieter."

Cervis looked over the loud building as if to memorize it. This place was the storage of most of his handiwork, or at least the pieces they had discovered. In a way, it was almost like going to an art gallery filled with his and other’s works, ready to be looked over meticulously at the details added to their canvas. Except the audience was a bit more exclusive, and Dorian was one of them. Cervis couldn’t help but ponder on what was his thoughts on his creations were. He thought back to the female Cornish Rex’s picture. What was her name again?

“Quiet is indeed pleasant,” he said, slightly working to keep with Dorian’s long and excited strides, “Certainly more intimate.~”

The idea of the two of them and the very word 'intimate' being uttered tickled him pink inside. Dorian had to bite at his lower lip to keep from giggling once more... Of course, that didn’t stop the powerful sway of his long tail as he walked. The maned wolf moved them around to a large metal back door, almost like one on a meat locker. He pulled it and it slid open, passing them through a completely tiled hallway, past hanging sheets of plastic and into the sterile room. There were drawers set into the walls and covered by thick metal doors, large metal tables set to drain straight into the floor. There was an office off to one side that was dark and one of the lights overhead flickered... and the look of sheer glee on Dorian's face was almost unnerving, "Tadaa... "

Cervis probably looked as if he was waltzing around the room from the way he walked and spun to glance over every detail. Little did Dorian know was that it was more familiar to dancing man than he could’ve known. “So this is where the magnifique Dorian fulfills his passion?~” He said almost playfully, “It’s even more elegant than I could’ve imagined.” He turned his body once more to face Dorian again, what could be interpreted as an excited smirk glued to his face, “May I see one?”

Oh.. Oh, was he allowed to do that? Dorian paused, worrying his teeth gently along his lower lip. Augh, all of these compliments were making him dizzy and delirious, his heart pounding in his ears, "It’s.. It’s really not that great but I.. I like it..." He swallows, finally finding his voice now as he moves over to one of the drawers and leans a little against the door of it. He smiles crookedly as he rocks himself on his heels, "I... I might... be able to show you one.. I have a pretty kitty one that you might like..."

His ears perked upright. Cervis felt like the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end in excitement and anticipation. The odds of this “pretty kitty” being the one he recalled from the image was 1 out of how many cats actually lay in these drawers. Oh, but it just _had_ to be her. She was indeed a fine and delicate flower to look at. That was something even he could admit.

He recalled that night clear as a sunny day. She was one of the few victims he didn’t even have to really charm into his lair. He couldn’t even charm her if he had tried. The woman was engaged and not to mention stubborn. For a dainty lady, she put up one hell of a fight, but oh, it made hearing her screams so much more rewarding. “Oh, really now?~ Well, by all means, don’t be rude. Bring them into the light.”

Dorian couldn’t help but beam at this, looking like the kid that brought the apple for his teacher now and nodding his head. He gives a twist of his wrist to pull on the lever at the front of the door, letting it slide open and make a quiet hiss like when a fridge opens. He pulls on the tray inside, excited to show what had once been a beautiful feline woman. Now, however...

“It’s like looking at someone else's taste in art...” He explains in a hushed tone as he looks down at the mess of a woman, "Each mark is a different brush stroke.. Every blemish is a splotch of paint.. The cops don’t really see it the same as I do but.. In its own way.. It’s beautiful..."

_Elizabeth._

The name finally hit him as he saw her face to face once again. He never really thought he would ever see her in the flesh again, but he truly did do a number on her, the picture just doesn’t do it justice at all. Listening to him just speak so highly of his work just made him even more so excited.

Dorian was seeing his work for exactly what it was: art. Carefully and meticulously planned art. His eyes stayed glued to the feline as he looked over every scar on her body, “Is that so? I guess not many people do have that sort opinions or thoughts...” His voice trailed off as he seemed to be in a mesmerized daze.

Seeing how Cervis quiets down and just stares... Part of Dorian worries that maybe he has done the wrong thing here... Was it really wise of him to have shown this man-- this beautiful stranger... a dead body? A murder victim at that.. and then praise the killer? Oh.. Oh god, maybe this was a bad idea.. The maned wolf's tail starts to twitch behind him as his mind reels with all of the horrible conclusions that this could come to.. first and foremost in his mind being that Cervis wouldn’t want to see him again.. That.. That would be... He swallows thickly, "I... I’m sorry..."

Cervis leans in closer towards the girl. How unfortunate he would never hear that lovely screech again— His ears flicked back at the sound of the apology. Now why on earth would he be sorry? He gave him exactly what he asked for. If anything, he should be asking for a treat.

Cervis slightly glanced at him, “Now, why do you feel the need to apologize, chéri? You showed me _exactly_ what I wanted to see,” A crooked smile almost wanted to form on his own lips as he spoke. He snapped his gaze back at the body, “This is truly inspirational! To see this is— is remarkable!” He cackled a little as he finished his sentence.

Oh.. Dorian's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped a little. That... That was not what he was expecting to hear at all, "R.. Really? I.. I was worried that I might have taken it too far or something..." He mumbled, twisting his fingers in the front of his shirt as he spoke. The sheepish smile slowly played over his lips once more, "You.. You really like it? I-I mean.. You see it the way that I do?"

“How could I not? This body wasn’t just _tossed carelessly_ into a wood chipper! The way the scars lay across her body remind me of thoughtful strokes on a canvas! Coordinated notes of a melody! Or, more in my case, carefully inlaid pearls upon a pair of earrings! Truly this was meant to be art!” Never did he ever imagine he’d be praising his own work like this in front of someone, but oh how he enjoyed the rush, “Please, tell me, what do you know of this case?”

Dorian fumbled and scrambled a little to get the file, picking it up as he chewed softly at his lower lip. Finally... Finally, someone who looked at gore and death and saw something like what he saw. Something beautiful and reverent and.. He had to squirm himself some to try and hide how excited Cervis' response made him, "She.. She was found in an alley way. Like you guessed, she wasn’t just dumped. Someone laid out card board boxes that had been flattened and her blood soaked into them like paint. She was found with her eyes open and her clothes arranged in shredded bits around and on her..."

Cervis nodded along as he listened. Yes, yes, he recalled how he laid her out. He wanted the world to see her blood, so he specifically picked out white boxes that he could find. He would’ve preferred maybe a plastic tarp or something that didn’t soak up that ruby red like a sponge, but when time demands... However, he knew all this, and he had a more curious thought on his mind. Something he could never ask anyone else. Cervis spoke up, cutting off the excited Dorian, “What’s your thoughts on how it was designed? What meaning do you see behind it?”

"M.. My thoughts?" Dorian asked slowly, lowering his ears slightly as he looked from Cervis to the body once more, tilting his head lightly to one side, "... I ahm.. I’m not.. sure…?" That was a lie and even he knew it.

Swallowing thickly, he tilted his head enough to look to the other side of the large room, making sure that no one else was coming in. He licked his lips slowly and spoke in a quiet, hushed voice, "He could have done so many things to her but he chose this. It was slow and painful, she probably screamed a lot. She bled a lot too, there are photos of how her blood soaked into the boxes and it... It kind of reminds me of a Madonna or something like that. The cuts accentuate her form and her details, he made her into his latest work of art.. I feel like it should be familiar and like I should be seeing it everywhere or in other cases and my mind keeps coming back to it..."

"... He made her _beautiful_..."

Cervis’ tail fluffed at the praise that the unknowing Dorian gave him. It was like fuel to a flame. Cervis pushed his hair back and the wildest grin covered his face, “Magnifique! Formidable! Vraiment, vous voyez tout comme moi!” A cackle escaped his lips as he slowly regained his senses. He took in a few panting breaths as his maniacal laughter settled. He cleared his throat as he looked back at him, “You speak in such a marvelous manner, chéri. It’s almost music to my ears.”

Dorian frizzed a little in surprise at that reaction... What.. What was that? It was as if he Cervis was taking the compliments personally... Were all artists like that? He shifted, rubbing softly at his upper arm and unable to keep from smiling as he looked at the other, "Y.. You really think so..?" He asked, pulling his tail around to pull and pet, trying to smooth it out now as he giggled to himself. Dammit, no, no.. He shouldn’t be letting himself get wrapped up like this but.. seeing Cervis smile at him like that and the way that he beamed...

Dammit, he's...

He's perfect...

 _‘It’s as if he’s a lump of coal just waiting for the right amount of pressure! Oh, this is more fun than I could have anticipated!’_ Cervis thought to himself, “But of course,” he stepped closer to him as he spoke, “Much more than you could comprehend! You have an artist’s sight and a passion just waiting to esca—!”

Then a beeping sound cut him off. Cervis snapped a look at his watch and hissed some illegible words in French at it. He shut off the alarm emitting from the watch, “Unfortunately, it seems that I must cut this meeting short, chéri. Time is a cruel mistress, but a demanding one...”

Dorian's ears shot up again at the sound of the alarm, unable to keep from slouching a little in disappointment and his mouth turning down into a pout, "Oh.. You.. You have to go? Already?" Moving over, he peeled a piece of paper off the end of a report, scribbling and scratching out his name and phone number onto it. He looked at it for a few moments and then up to Cervis, slowly holding it out and trying to smile for him again, "H.. Here.. in case you ahm... You want to see me again?" God, he hoped that Cervis would accept it, would want to see him.

Cervis gingerly took the shred of paper from him, “Oh dearest Dorian, chéri, this certainly is only the first meeting. Actually!” He snatched up the pen in a hurry and began writing on the first sheet of paper he laid a hand on, “If you could find time between your possibly busy schedule, I have some works being presented in a show tomorrow night. Since you showed me your passion, it’s only fair that I return the favor,” Cervis’ tail brushed against the side of Dorian’s leg, “It would be such a pleasure to see you there, _ch_ _é_ _ri_.”

Oh... Oh he is sure that the normally pale fur along his face is burning at this point... It’s probably pink or even red.. He bites his lower lip and reaches out, taking the scribbled-on writing and looking down at the elegant lettering there, ".. I.. I can make it…" He promised in a breathless voice, "I will make sure and make it. I don’t care what happens.." He clutched the paper to his chest, smiling brokenly as he does so, "Th-there could be a bus pile up and I would still come...!"

“I’m glad to hear it!” Indeed, he was. He had so much work to do to bring out his deepest desires, not to mention how much he adored his compliments of his works! It was set in stone and was now rolling. Cervis gingerly took a hold of Dorian’s hand and lifted it, “Until tomorrow,” and with that he kissed the top of his hand, letting it linger just a moment longer than the last, _“mon ch_ _é_ _ri.”_

Finally, he walked past Dorian to leave, allowing his tail to brush against him one final time as he passed. Cervis crookedly smirked as he exited the doors, “En effet, jusqu'àdemain...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	3. The Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian heads out to meet with Cervis at the opening night of his gallery--. Oh? Who's this lovely little zebra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a two groups that swap between PoVs in the middle. The underlined section will signal this to help distinguish between the groups.

****Dorian sighed wistfully as he watched the other go, holding his hand tightly against his chest. Tomorrow.. Tomorrow was so far away already...

When the evening finally rolled around though, he was nervous. Pacing back and forth in the office of his work, trying to smooth back his hair and fix it to look nice. He'd scrounged up a decent enough button up and a jacket, a pair of comfortable jeans that looked like they might have had blood or wine splattered on them… He was leaning towards blood-- he never drank wine, "Okay.. Okay, it’s going to be okay..." The young man told himself, taking in deep gulping breaths as he tried to still his heart beat. He could do this.. He could do this..! Pushing open the doors to the office, he told himself that over and over as he slipped out of the morgue and down the street towards the showing.

As Dorian walked up, he found himself upon a smooth and white brick building with glass doors at the front. The windows glowed a warm light from the inside. People were silhouetted from the inside and others even crowded the front as chattering could be heard. It was quite the lively scene. They all seemed to be dressed in nicely, some might even be described as wearing expensive formal attire. As pleasantries ensued between the people outside, there didn’t seem to be any sign that Cervis was outside the building.

Dorian stood on his toes, trying to see around the crowds and spot the man.. but.. Where was Cervis? He was supposed to be here but.. Oh.. The tall, rather gangly young man whined quietly under his breath, pulling his tail around once more. He tugged and pet it, pulling on it as he backed himself out of the room, back towards the door. He yelped in alarm as he backed into a woman and she snarled, baring her teeth at him, "Watch where you are going, you damned ghoul!"

"... Sorry..." Dorian whimpered.

“C'était déplacépour!” A female woman’s voice rang out from behind the woman. An albino zebra wearing an elegant red dress stepped between her and the tall man. Her gold stripes seemed to glow in the warm light. Her wild and curly hair was pulled up into a bun, “There is no reason to be rude!” Her French accent was thick on her words as she spoke. She turned to face Dorian, brimming with a bright smile and striking sky-blue eyes, “I apologize for her behavior. You seem lost, you can follow me. The gallery is right this way.~” She took a hold of Dorian’s arm before he could even get a response out and walked him through the crowd towards a separate, dimmer room.

"Ah w-well thank you..." Dorian squeaked in a soft voice, letting the woman drag him around. He bit softly at his lower lip, letting her draw him into the other room, "I... I am hoping to find someone..." But.. Oh.. This lady was rather lovely... and her accent. Was it too much to hope that maybe she was Cervis' assistant? "I.. I’m not late, am I? Or am I early?" He asked with a quiet squeak to his voice

“Oh, you’re just in time! The show has just started. I’m sure whoever you’re looking for is already inside.” The gleeful lady led Dorian into the dim and quieter room filled with spotlights on encased pieces filled with mannequins that bore detailed and exquisite jewelry and dresses of all sorts of colors and designs. People walked around looking at the exhibits and lowly talking about them amongst themselves.

“My name is Marguerite.~ Please enjoy the Bijouxe exhibition, monsieur.”

"Thank you.. I-It was very nice to meet you, Ms. Marguerite…" The maned wolf said with a soft waggle of his fingers after her, taking another moment to marvel at her lovely figure and her unique colors. He had to shake the idea of wondering if she was as red inside as everyone else and how that would look against that white fur away—

No, no, no. Be good. Don’t have those kind of thoughts... Normal people don’t think like that .. Instead, he slowly meandered his way over to the displays, thankful at the moment for the advantage of being so freakishly tall as he gazed down at the pieces from his vantage point.

Marguerite waved goodbye to him as he went on his way to explore the gallery. The young lady then proceeded to go around greet others who were viewing the show and looked to be talking about some of the pieces to the people she greeted. There were some pieces in there that were just sets of necklaces and earrings paired together along the side wall. Titles were alongside the pieces. On the back wall, gowns hung from strings attached to the ceiling and seemed to be set up to look as if they were in motion. Then larger glass cases set up with mannequins decorated with paired dresses and jewelry filled the middle area. The gallery seemed almost like a fashion show, but without the models, photography, and noise.

It was all stunning...

Honestly, he couldn’t believe that Cervis could really create so many beautiful things. Carefully he squirmed and moved his way back over towards the hanging gowns, trying to get a better look at them.. and to try and move himself out of the close groups of people. It was.. uncomfortable to be around so many of them...

"It’s all so.. breath taking..." He mumbled to himself, biting a little at the corner of his lips now as he crouched down a little, trying to get a better look at them.

“Chéri.~” A voice rang from behind him, “I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it.” Behind him stood the man of the hour, now without a coffee stain in sight. Cervis wore a black suit jacket over a royal blue button up and a long scarf wrapped around his neck to tie it altogether, “I take it you’re enjoying the exhibition?”

Dorian turned his head, a bright smile coming onto his lips now when he saw the other... and oh.. Oh, Cervis looked so beautiful.. He straightened up quickly, trying to fix his clothing now and offering his crooked awkward smile as he did so, " I ahm... I was more than happy to come. These pieces are all amazing, they really are..."

"I hope that I didn’t keep you waiting.. Your assistant helped me in here, she's very nice by the way..."

Cervis blinked a few times. Assistant? He had no assistant, “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I don’t know who you are speaking of. However, I’m glad she was able to bring you to me,” He gave him a soft kiss on hand and a welcoming smile, “So. I see you found yourself to one of Marguerite’s pieces.”

The taller man flustered a little and smiled about to say something, to tell him about how good he looked and how this was a much better time than spending it alone in the morgue but... wait, what? Dorian's brows lifted a little and he parted his lips, confusion playing over his face. There was no assistant? Wait, but then who was that...

"Marguerite…?" He asked slowly, looking at the hanging dresses once more and feeling a lump coming up into his throat, "..Who is she again?"

Cervis read the confusion on his face. That’s right. He doesn’t know about his own little arrangement with the woman. He knows better than to bring her up when he’s in the process of charming someone, but normally the people he charms don’t get a second date. “Oh, my dearest apologies. I failed to introduce her, but it really isn’t something to bring up. Especially while in the presence of someone as spécial as you, mon chéri. I didn’t want to scare you away,” Cervis cleared his throat, “Marguerite is Madame Bijouxe. We’ve been married for a few years now, but it’s all just a business arrangement.”

Cervis looked around at the people, “You see, as much as I do these exhibitions, I prefer to not be in the limelight. Too many eyes on me. I would much rather watch from a distance. Marguerite, however, can’t help but attract attention. She’s striking in personality and appearance,” he looked over at the dresses, “Not to mention, she has talent with fabric. Something that goes hand in hand with my line of art. So, we do these shows together, they’re much more popular that way anyhow, and she handles the people while I stay in the background.”

Cervis looked back to Dorian, “Does that explain everything, chéri? I understand if you’ve lost interest in me now that you know the truth,” he glanced away a little, feigning a small look of sadness and worry.

Did.. Did he just hear that right? Wife, that he said that was his...

".. Oh," The other said in a soft voice, blinking once or twice as he tried to wrap his mind around all of that.. Married.. Married. That-- the two of them were.. Part of him feels so stupid and foolish, of course someone like this would already be married and to such a beautiful woman-- how stupid was he? To think that someone like this would have a real interest in him and would even think about..? His smile twists a little, straining at one side as he shakes his head, "Oh, no, no... I-it makes perfect sense. I mean, the two mediums pair together so well and you make such a striking couple, I can completely understand."

That little glance though, that is what kills him and he feels himself tense in fear of making this worse or saying something wrong, " What? Oh—no, no, no, n-- It.. It’s nothing like that! I just.. I’m not ahm.. I didn’t know you could do that."

It was good to see his acting skills were as sharp as ever, but Cervis still felt that this news was leaving the dear Dorian a little more shaken than he anticipated. He wasn’t about to lose his new toy just because of _her_.

“You still seem a bit nervous about all this, and granted, it is uncommon. Dearest Dorian, did you know that in the past, marriages weren’t exactly done for love. They were survival moves. Political arrangements. A spot of business. They were well thought out more so about the benefits rather than compatibility. Though, nowadays, it is generally frowned upon if both parties are not deeply infatuated before engagement, she and I both had things to gain by sharing a name,” Cervis faced his companion, a look of genuine sincerity set in his eyes, “but we are far more different than alike, chéri. She doesn’t see like I do. Not even in the slightest. But you,” he stepped closer and took his hand, “ _you_ do, and believe me when I say I don’t wish to lose that. At least not this soon. Not like this.”

Even though the emotions were all an act, the words he spoke couldn’t be more truthful.

Dorian was quiet, wringing his hands lightly in front of him as he looked at Cervis, watching the other man spin and weave this tale to him in such a way... In such a way that he wanted to believe it, he wanted to swallow it all.. hook, line, and sinker.. He wanted to be one of those beautiful gems, hewed and honed by Cervis' hands into something truly stunning and breath taking.. He swallowed thickly, finding his throat dry before finally managing to pluck up his voice once more, "If... If you want me to stay. I.. I will..."

"As... As long as you want..."

Cervis’ eyes lit up. Perfect! Absolutely perfect! Certainly, he was still unsure, but this was almost as if he had just given him a pledge of loyalty. And that was all he required. His smiled revived, “Oh, mon chéri!~ You don’t understand how happy that makes me feel.~ I truly thought for a moment there, I had lost you when I had just started to get to know you.”

"W.. Well, like you said.. W.. We are just getting to know one another.. It would be wrong of me to just... turn tail and run.." Dorian speaks slowly, pulling his tail around to wring and twist in his fingers once more-- it seems to happen enough that it must be a tell or a habit of some kind for his mood, "And I.. I want to know more.."

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, slowly prying his hand off of his own tail and reaching it out. His long fingers tenderly slide against the back of Cervis' hand, as if too scared to take ahold of it and grasp it as tightly as he wanted to.

“As I would like to know more about you..” His voice trailed off as he took notice of Dorian’s brave effort to take a hold of his hand. In due time, he’ll show his new toy more secrets, but he nearly lost him because of a simple marriage. He couldn’t risk anything just yet, but maybe he could show him one thing.

Cervis took ahold of the hand that was trying to grasp his, “You’ve seen the projects I present in public galleries, but how would you like to see my private collection of my most crowned achievements? My pieces of true passion. I’m growing tired of this noise anyway.”

He swears that he feels his heart stop when that hand takes ahold of his.. He swallows thickly, and Dorian can’t help the smile that creeps up along his lips again. Those long thin fingers move, curling around Cervis' own as he feels his face heat up once more, "I-I would be honored to see such a thing..." He manages to squeak out, "and.. and we won’t be missed here?" He had a sickening feeling in his stomach.. He hoped Marguerite would miss them, would come to look and find... Find what? Her husband and another man? But she was so sweet.. She didn’t deserve that...

“Believe me, chéri, I never stay the whole lengths of these things. By the time anyone would even notice my absence, I have been long gone. Especially now that Marguerite deals with anyone of importance, I can leave unnoticed.” If she was good for one thing, it was how easily she distracted others attention. Even when he found her on the streets, dirty and covered in whorish rags, she attracted attention, “There’s a back way that I take to leave that’s free from prying eyes. A hidden entrance and exit— “

He was cut off by the familiar chime, “Cervis, mon amour, vous êtes là!” Cervis’s hand dropped instinctively as he turned to face the striped lady in red as she pranced up with someone else who held a high-end camera. Damnit. This woman’s timing was impeccable at the worst of moments. Such a nuisance.

“Oui? Qu'est-ce que c'est, Marguerite?” He said through gritted teeth.

Marguerite noticed Dorian first before finishing her greeting to Cervis, “Oh! Bonjour encore.~ Have you been enjoying the exhibition? I see you’ve met my husband.” She stepped over and gave Cervis a warm kiss on the cheek. He didn’t seem as pleased about it, but he feigned her a smile in return, however, not as sincerely as the ones he had given Dorian.

Dorian had a very distinct feeling.. A feeling that before long, he was going to come to hate that sweet voice and the adorable way that she spoke French. It wasn’t even the poor woman's fault, but for now, it set his teeth on edge and he had to speak in a measured tone, lest he say something stupid, "Yes, I did. Thank you so much for your help before-- It... It was very kind of you," His smile twitched a little as it pulled at his lips, quickly pushing one hand into his pocket as the other came up for him to worry along the nails with his teeth.

"I didn’t realize that some of the pieces up were yours as well. Beautiful, really. I love the color choices and how it moves. I couldn’t believe that there were no figures or anything to hold them up."

Marguerite gave him the biggest and brightest smile in return, unbeknownst to the annoyance the two men felt towards her, “Merci beaucoup monsieur!~ This one is indeed my favorite piece I have created thus far,” Though Marguerite couldn’t see through Dorian’s annoyance, Cervis surely could. Poor Dorian just wasn’t as well rehearsed as he was in these situations. Though, he also wasn’t leading a double life like he was so what reason did he have to act.

Cervis cleared his throat to catch his chatty wife’s attention, “ _Dearest._ Would you care to introduce me to your guest?” He said in reference to the man with the camera.

“Oh, oui! This is Micheal from the _Aesthetix_ magazine. He’s a photographer. He was hoping to get some photos of us for an article about the exhibition.~”

The man reached out and shook Cervis’ hand and exchanged pleasantries with him, “Right. Yes. A few photos would be fine..” Cervis turned to Dorian, “Please excuse me for a moment. This won’t be long, I promise.” Marguerite pulled him away while following the photographer to better lighting. He despised things like this, but it was just one of those necessary evils in his line of work.

"Alright I.... I'll wait... here..." Dorian mumbled as he lifted his hand in a small wave, trying to smile.. but the further that the pair moved away with the photographer, the harder it was to keep it on his face.. and when they disappeared into the crowd, he'd given up all together…

"..What am I getting myself into…" The maned wolf groaned as he moved himself over to a small bench on the far side of the room, sitting down beneath the window and trying to curl himself up as small as he could so that no one would see him. He combed his hair back from his face, messing it up in the process. He had to sort through these thoughts-- these feelings and the situation that he was in...

He was falling in love with a married man. That was fact number one... A married man who didn’t seem happy in his marriage, though.. Talked about it more like a business deal, really.. So.. Did that even count anymore? But Marguerite seemed so nice.. was it just a business deal for her too or was she really in love? Dorian just groaned again, bowing his head to set on his knees as he waited.. maybe an answer would come to him...

As Marguerite and the photographer talked about the article and how to set up the photo, Cervis just followed along, not even hearing a word they said. Right when he had him in his grasp once again, the _wench_ shows up just to ruin it. If she wasn’t so useful, he’d probably just get rid of her, but she certainly was making things difficult for his plans to come to fruition. For him, the marriage had always been just business. She was beneficial for him to continue his facade and his hobbies.

The issue, however, was that the feeling wasn’t mutual for Marguerite. He did charm her in the beginning. He needed to have her loyalty that if things went south, she’d be willing to fight for his innocence no matter what. The con was that she did develop feelings for him. This was the closest thing to “real love” she had received, and she fell for it hard. To her, the role of “loving wife” would never be an act, and that had been an advantage, but now, if Dorian realizes that fact, he might take pity on her. He couldn’t have that. He’ll have to limit their interactions if he’s going to keep his grasp on Dorian.

After the quick photoshoot, Cervis looked back in the direction of his tall companion. He had hoped he hadn’t ran off after just a short while.

“Mon amour, there is a small after-party in the lobby. We should attend. Make an appearance. There will be champagne.~” Marguerite hugged at his arm.

Why must she be so clingy?

“Chère. You know I don’t enjoy those things. Besides, I was speaking with a friend before you grossièrement interrompu.”

Marguerite let go of his arm, a small look of hurt in her eyes at the sound of his tone, “O-oh, Je suis désolémon amour... You must introduce me to him later..”

Not likely. Marguerite gave him a quick kiss, seemingly aiming for his lips, but with a slight turn of his head, she landed on his cheek. Kisses on the lips were _rewards_ , which she hadn’t earned today. She was lucky they were surrounded by people, but the look Marguerite read on his face sufficed.

Her ears cocked back and her gaze dropped as she began backing away from her husband to exit the room, “Je te verrai demain...” He gave her a small wave in return as she left. At least she was well-trained. Cervis then turned on his heel, heading back in the direction he was dragged from. Thankfully, she’ll be out of the way for the rest of the night.

Dorian was still on that little bench, backed up against the corner of the room so that no one could get in behind him. His knees still tucked up to his chest and that long tail wound around himself, flicking here and there. He had his phone in his hand, flicking through a few of the images on it which gently lit up his face from the darkened corner. One of his ears flicks when he hears someone coming back into the room and his eyes come up from the tiny screen. They reflect the light off of it for just a second, making them look a haunting orange before they flick back to normal.

 He offers his thin smile as he sees that it’s Cervis there and he scoots forwards to unfold, back up to his full height, "Hey.. You're back quick. I was thinking it might take longer.." Oh, he was so thankful for that, "So.. So do we have some time to ourselves now?"

Cervis was surprised at how innocent he looked curled up in the corner like that. For a split second, Cervis pondered whether there was a moment he was ever like that. A time when he was naïve and easily scared. If there ever was, he didn’t recall, and nor did he care. What mattered was his future plans and how fun it was going to be to remove that innocent nature, “Well, all he required was a few pictures of us together, nothing complex. However, now it’s just us, chéri,” He lifted his hand and gave a soft kiss to it, “So shall we leave?”

Dorian couldn’t help but smile brightly in response to this, nodding his head as he moved his fingers to gently take ahold of Cervis' hand once more-- not needing the extra boost of the other's confidence, "Yes.. Yes, I.. I would love to get out of here. Anywhere that you want to go.." His tail swayed behind him, making a quiet happy noise in his throat as they began to wander away.

As Marguerite backed herself away from Cervis and towards the displays, though, someone caught her by the arm. The woman was thin, dressed in a black knitted top and dark tight jeans. Her long whip like tail curled behind her, large ears sporting a few ornate glass earrings molded to resemble different flowers. One blue eye and one gold blinked curiously at Marguerite.. but perhaps the most striking thing about the woman.. was that she bore no fur at all, "Excuse me.." She said in a soft, gravelly voice, "Do you know who did this piece with the fabrics?"

Cervis smiled at the man’s steady rise in confidence. Little did Dorian understand how devious that smile meant, but Cervis was alright with that, “Splendid.~” He said as the word rolled off his tongue. His tail slinked and swayed as he walked Dorian to a back entrance. As they walked, they pass by a tall stranger. A dark gray wolf with quite long brown hair that was tied at the ends and long bangs that covered the right side of his face. As they went past, Cervis’ sapphire blue eyes met with the stranger’s dark brown eyes that looked to glint amber in the light. He bared his teeth at Cervis while he only returned a crooked smirk.

It was almost like the two had met before.

Marguerite stumbled and blinked at the sudden force that grabbed her from her thoughts. She looked at the hairless girl, a bit stunned, but then found her words a moment after hearing the question, “O-oh. That would be, Madame.”

Dorian blinked, curious about the other man and turning his head slightly to look after him as he and Cervis leave together.. What was that? It didn’t make sense to him that someone could dislike Cervis enough to growl at him like that.. But, perhaps he didn’t know enough? Perhaps that man was an ex-lover of some kind or a colleague that hadn’t had their work appreciated like Cervis' was..? He shifted, coming a little closer to the smaller male as he followed him out, tenderly squeezing his hand.

The furless feline smiled a little at this, as if pleased by the answer, and her eyes sparkled a little, " You mean, I am speaking to the artist directly? Oh, how lucky am I then...?" A low purr rumbled up from her throat and she shifted, sliding her arm through Marguerite's to draw the other woman closer, "Please, I would love to hear what you were thinking when you designed these."

Cervis felt nothing at the sight of the stranger, but the squeeze he felt from Dorian’s hand made him wonder if he had made him nervous. He knew the man was a bothersome one with an explosive temper that honestly Cervis envied, so if he chose to interact, he had to be wary. Marguerite already stirred enough questions in his pet. He kept walking, leading Dorian out of the exit and into a back alley next to the building.

However, the sound of a door clicking behind them didn’t happen, “Leaving so soon, Cervis?” A voice sounded from behind them. It was deep with a hint of grit to it, almost a little intimidating.

 _‘How annoying.’_ Cervis thought to himself. He didn’t turn to face him, but the stranger leaned in the doorway, his single visible eye trained on the back of his head.

Marguerite was surprised at how close she was to herself. She felt a little uncomfortable as she thought about what her husband might think. He was already upset with her. Reflexively, she gently wormed a bit more space between the two of them, hoping at the same time she hadn’t offended her, “Oh, well, these are a bit more abstract, Madame. To be fairly honest, some of them I’m trying to figure out myself, but I know they deal with emotions I’ve been feeling from day to day, just put into form through dresses,” She gave the feline a gentle smile.

Dorian swallowed softly as he heard that voice, turning his head slightly to look at the stranger once more. Oh dear... This wasn’t good. First the wife and now a former flame? Was Cervis just catnip for craziness? The maned wolf shifted some, keeping his hand in the other's as the two of them walked, "D... Don’t acknowledge him..." He whispered to the other, hesitantly lifting a hand to touch Cervis' arm, thinking that he might need to comfort the smaller man-- in case he was as scared as Dorian was, "If.. If he keeps bothering us, I’ll tell him I work with the police and that I’ll call them if he persists... It.. It’s okay.."

But he wasn’t sure if that was for himself or for Cervis at the end...

This seemed to surprise the feline and Devyn blinked, lifting her brows slightly as she turned to look at Marguerite once more. Oh.. Was she not big on touchy feely? She'd have to remember that about the lovely zebra for later. And she so hoped there would be a later, "I see.. I love that, personally. And the fabric choices themselves-- They are stunning. Do you do the designs for them yourself? Like get them printed out with your own specs in mind?" 

As she was speaking, she dug through her small clutch bag, holding out a card finally, "Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Devyn Carridigan. I’m a designer and... I would like to talk to you, perhaps, about a collaboration, of sorts?"

Oh, the dear fool, how innocent of him to think that he was the one who needed comfort. He wasn’t worried, and he _certainly_ didn’t need the police. He barely glanced back at the tall stranger to answer, that crooked smirk plastered to his face, “I’m not much of someone for the crowds, dear _Cassie_. Though you should know that with how much you like to follow me around. Well, I guess you don’t have much else to do now since I heard you _quit_.”

As much as he probably should ignore him, he couldn’t help but to retort back, just to get a rise out of the tall man, which worked like a charm. He didn’t look to see for himself, but he could practically _feel_ the heat rising from the man’s temper. This Cassie person didn’t move to pursue any further, but he did let a low growl echo through the small alleyway. He locked eyes with Dorian for a moment, seeming to soften up ever so slightly, “If you know what’s good for you, you’d dump that sleazy _rat_.” He snorted.

As Cervis and Dorian exited the alleyway, Cervis flicked him a wave, “Au revoir, _Cassidy._ ” A spitting noise could be heard in return as they turned a corner.

The golden zebra seemed to loosen up at the sound of “collaboration.” Marguerite read over the card, “Oh! It’s a pleasure to meet you Madame Carridigan,” She dug in a small handbag of her own and passed her a business card in return, a small gold band glinted on one of her fingers as it hit the light, “My name is Marguerite Bijouxe. A pleasure to meet you.” She gave Devyn a small courtesy. It was a habit she formed when properly introducing herself. 

“And to answer your question, I do in some cases. Especially if I can’t find a specific fabric to fit with my idea of the feeling for the dress. The piece _Libert_ _ é _ _ en Gr _ _ â _ _ ce _ , the three dresses in the back, all sport fabric of my design.”

The other blinked, turning now so that he can try and look at the stranger again while they turn the corner. Just what was his problem with Cervis, that it would come out like this in such a way...? And why was he... Was he warning Dorian? The maned wolf blinked at Cassidy curiously as he was pulled around the corner, unsure as to why.. but he waved his hand slightly as they slipped out of sight, "Is he.. a rival artist or something? He seems to really dislike you..." Dorian asked as he finally turned his eyes forwards once more, worried now that the stranger might be some kind of threat to him, "He... He isn’t going to try and.. hurt your work in some way, is he?"

"Really? What a pretty name..." Devyn hummed happily, that purr bubbling up in her again as she happily took the card to look at it excitedly, "You really did? I saw those a bit ago, and I have to say that I really rather like them... Do you have some other designs that you are thinking of doing? I would love to see if you are." She flicked her mismatched eyes up now, offering the woman a warm smile.

“He wishes he was a threat. That, chéri, was my half-brother Cassidy. Brother on my father’s side. He’s never really cared for me to begin with. Doesn’t help he has a temper like a wildfire,” Cervis gave the other a soft pat on his hand in reassurance, “He’s nothing to worry your lovely head over.”

Though what Cervis told Dorian was true, it wasn’t the full truth. Cassidy was an ex-detective and ex-fiancéto the mutilated feline that lay in Dorian’s morgue, and the only one to suspect he was the reason behind it all. Truly, the biggest thorn in his side, but he held no evidence against him so all he had left was to obsess over an unsolved case and a hunch. Pathetic really. To think that he is related to _himself._

Marguerite slightly blushed at the compliment of her name. She remembered how Cervis complimented her name when she first met him. The way he let her name roll off his lips sent chills down her spine that night. Oh, how she missed those days of how he charmed her so...

“Well, my bigger sketchbooks are back at my studio, but,” she pulled out a small notebook from her bag, “I do keep a smaller book of ideas for when I just have to write or sketch something down.” She passed the notebook to Devyn, “It’s a bit chaotic at the moment as I’m working to figure out my next project, but you’re welcome to flip through, Madame.” She returned a smile, almost getting lost in her jubilant look and dual colored eyes. When was the last time she got lost in Cervis’ eyes like that? It couldn’t have been _too_ long ago...

"You have a brother?" Dorian's brows raised high up into his hair when he heard this, looking back over his shoulder again to try and see Cassidy once more before back to Cervis. "I.. I didn’t know that you had any siblings..." Oh, he had so much to learn and explore... Such a little thing, and yet.. it left him reeling. It served to remind him just how little they knew of one another and how badly he wished to change that. Maybe he could find a way for them to really bring them closer somehow.. That would be nice, right?

"Well.. I’m sorry to hear that you and he don’t get along.." He says softly, shuffling a little faster so that he can keep up with Cervis and raising the other man's hand up to gently ghost his lips along the back of it. Maybe... Maybe he could help Cervis by speaking to Cassidy for him, helping them to bridge that gap and become closer in some way.. Yeah.. that would be good, right?

Devyn's eyes glittered in delight and she beamed, holding out her hands to take the little notebook from Marguerite. She made happy little sounds in her throat as she began to flip through it, "Oooh!~ Look at these!" 

"That’s more than alright, I feel that some of the greatest inspiration comes from chaos." She hummed softly as she flicked one page to the next, drinking in the images and the notes there as her tail curled and uncurled behind her, "... They are beautiful... Just like their creator..." Devyn finally said as she lifted her eyes once more, looking at the albino woman and beaming at her, "Breath taking in every way. I’m very excited to work with you."

He couldn’t say he was shocked to feel Dorian softly brush his lips against his hand, but he was pleased that he was progressing so quickly in confidence. Plus, he had to admit that it was nice to have someone’s admiration for once, someone of a like mind, “Well, I actually have three siblings, including him. All half siblings on my father’s side. Though, Cassidy is the only one I have any ‘contact’ with,” though he wished he didn’t, “However. The night is not about him. It is about us, mon chéri, and me showing you my proudest works!~” Cervis’ tail brushed softly against Dorian as he spoke, excitement and passion rising back up in his voice.

            “O-oh..! Uhm.. oh, Je vous remercie..” She could feel the heat rising up in her cheeks at the compliment. What was with her at the moment? She was usually not this easily flustered. Many had flirted with her before and she handled it usually with stride. Maybe it was because Cervis was upset with her. Oh, if only he just let her have one small, tiny peck, she wouldn’t be like this. She shouldn’t have bothered him while he was in the middle of conversation. It was absolutely rude of her and she knew better... 

“Oh, of course. Same to you, Madame. If you’d like, I could ask my husband if he would like to take a part in it? He such a magnifique bijoutier. He created all the jewelry on show here tonight,” she softly touched at the sparkling and detailed red and gold necklace she wore, “He even designed the pieces I’m wearing.~”

"Three siblings?" Dorian couldn’t help, but beam at the idea of that.. Oh.. That must have been nice. He wondered what kind of friendships and how close they could have been... or what it would have been like for him to other siblings.. But.. Then he supposed that he wouldn’t be where he is now, and he wouldn’t be as close to his mother was he was.. Perhaps siblings weren’t so great. But.. Proudest works, that pulls him out of his thoughts. He perks up at this, offering a little grin now as his own tail picked up its wag in speed. Proudest works.. That meant that they had to be close to his heart and that he wouldn’t share them with just anyone... That proved that they were getting close, right? That they were getting to be special to one another... Oh, he felt his heart fluttering in his chest now as he widened his stride, "I.. I really want to see them. Can we go faster please?" He piped excitedly.

Devyn moved, lifting one of her hands now as she spoke, "Oh.. Oh, come now, none of this 'Madame' stuff. Please, it's just Devyn. Or even Dev, if you like. I’m not special enough to need a 'Madame' in front of my name." 

Though at the mention of a husband, the corner of Devyn's mouth does give a little twitch.. Oh.. Too bad.. But if there was a husband, why wasn’t he here celebrating his wife's achievements with her? That didn’t make sense to the feline, not a lick of it. Weren’t married couples supposed to support one another and all that? Something seemed amiss in the exhibition, or at least, according to her nose, "Well, I do have to admit that the pieces are rather lovely.. especially the ones that you are wearing.. but I think that I would be a little more interested in working with you first. I feel that the clothing is part of what makes the statement-- jewelry is nice, yes, but I feel that it’s only a compliment to the true statement. Perhaps we can speak to him and see if he would like to join our collaboration when we have something to show him? It wouldn’t do to come to him before we have even come to brainstorm a few ideas together! And If it gives him inspiration when we do, I’m sure that he would be more willing to assist in such a venture"

Finally! This was the side of Dorian he liked to see. After all that drama, he was finally able to focus back on the task at hand. He started to feel that rush again. That rush he usually only got from a good chase or a melodious scream. His tail twisted and flicked at his own excitement. A small yet sly smile returning to his lips, “But of course, chéri. We are fortunate enough that this exhibition isn’t too far from where I live, so it’s just a short walk.” He led his jubilant companion down a few blocks to a tall, high-end apartment building and took him up to his own suite, quite a few floors up.

“Oh.. I guess that does make sense...” She never really had done a collaboration without her husband before. Actually, he was the only one she had ever collaborated with, but she did have a point. Besides, he might be busy, so it was best not to upset him further. “Well, Mada—uhm—Devyn..” she cleared her throat of her near mistake, “I.. would be honored to work with you. I look forward to what ideas you have in mind.~”

Dorian worried softly at his lower lip, unable to keep the corners from turning up into a smile. Not only was it a private collection that he wasn’t showing anyone else.. But it was at his home? Oh.. Oh he must have finally done something right in his life to get this.. His mind raced along as the two of them walked, picturing what the pieces must look like and how they would lay along Cervis' slim throat or perch at his pert ears... He wondered if it would be too forward to ask the artist to model them for him... in nothing else.. on a cold metal table—

No.

No, no, no.

When they arrived at the building, he had to stop and crane his neck in the attempt to look up to the tippy top, laughing quietly. _Keep those thoughts away_ , his conscience whispered to him as they slipped inside and to the elevator. Just because he was interested in it before doesn’t mean that he will be again. Keep your sick mind on track and follow the lovely man. _Don’t fuck this up, Dorian…_

That bright smile took over Devyn's face once more and she bounced a little on her heels, holding the little card to her chest, "Wonderful! Simply wonderful! I can’t wait to get started!" She handed back the little sketch book, though she caught Marguerite's hand when she reached out for it. The feline dipped, giving a little bow as she settled her lips to the back of the zebra's hand in a soft kiss, "You have no idea how happy you have made me. Thank you again, oh lovely Marguerite." 

Straightening up, Devyn fixed her clothing to straighten it out, a pleasant hum coming from her throat again— perhaps mixing with the sound of her purr again as that soft gravelly voice went on again, "How about... I take you to lunch tomorrow, and we can start discussing some ideas? Does that sound good to you?"

When they reached the room, he unlocked the door and held it open, letting Dorian enter first into the suite. As he entered the room, the lights clicked on automatically, illuminating a simple yet elegant living room. The room itself and most of the furniture was colored with black, white, and grays with some decorations here and there adding a bit of color and liveliness to the room. Touches probably added by Marguerite. A large window allowed for a wonderful view from a balcony area over the buildings and the night sky. “Please, make yourself comfortable, chéri,” Cervis said as he shut the door behind him.

Another rush of butterflies hit her stomach as Devyn kissed her hand. It was then she realized how much she missed receiving those from her husband. He had such a way of doing it that just sent her heart into a tizzy. Maybe she could get him a gift or take him out somewhere, try and get him to kiss her hand like before... 

She jumped out of her thoughts again at the mention of “lunch.” 

“Oh. Lunch. Oui, of course! Well, maybe. I should check with my husband first, make sure he doesn’t have any plans for tomorrow. I don’t want to cause any scheduling conflicts..” She pulled out her phone from her purse. What if he did have plans for tomorrow? Oh, how exciting that would be.~ Just him and her again... but then again.. what if he’s busy... She seemed to hesitate at her phone as she put in the number, her smile growing dimmer as she buried into her thoughts again, debating the pros and cons of the risk upon dialing her husband.

Dorian stepped inside slowly, astonished.. It looked so nice.. and that view.. Oh, it took his breath away... He hopped a little, taking off one shoe first and then the other—  quickly putting them by the wall at the entrance so that he wouldn’t track anything around the house before flitting about. He looked curiously at the window and the balcony, trying to see out over the city and take it all in at once before back into the room to look over the furniture and their surroundings...

Honestly, he felt like a kit being at his favorite part of the museum again, but that was okay, right?

Devyn noticed this, the way that the smile on Marguerite's lips seemed to shrivel and shrink away.. She carefully slipped her hand over the other woman's and winked at her when he looked up, "You know what.. If he had plans, he would have told you already, right? So that you'd be ready for them? So.. Why don’t we just go ahead with ours? If he needs you after all, I’ll bring you right back home and we can reschedule for another time... Besides, a girl needs a little me time every now and then, right?"

Cervis smirked at his tall companion’s glee. He felt pride in anything he did, but just watching him scurry around the room in astonishment and recalling how he complimented his work, only proved exactly how great he was at everything he did. His heart began to race again. What a stupendous thrill. Cervis removed his scarf and hung it up on a chair, revealing his cracked ruby broach, “I assume you like the place.”

Marguerite looked back down at her phone, her brows furrowing in contemplation “I... uhm... Maybe..? He may have forgotten or...” Her voice trailed off as she bit at her lips smudging her lipstick. She should call. He at least should know that she has plans for lunch. However, if he’s busy... Maybe just a small text would be fine... “I’ll just.. send him a text. Just in case..” She tapped at her phone, “He should know I’ll be busy.. tomorrow..” She shot Devyn a small and short smile. 

A failed attempt to say everything was fine.

Dorian turned his head to look back at the other man again, smiling at him brightly once more as his tail wagged behind him in a slow way, "Yes! Your home is so lovely, and it has such wonderful view of the city! I.. I must admit, I’m a little jealous.." He moved over, tilting his head down at the other and offering him a shy smile. "How come you did not have this piece on display? I have never seen a ruby quite like it before.."

Devyn was more than willing to accept that though, as a sign that things were going well so far. Besides, it still sat wrong with her that such a lovely woman would be left here alone by her husband on the eve of some of her great works.. Then again, perhaps that was also because she found Marguerite so lovely.. How could anyone tear their eyes and attention away from such an angel? 

"Great!" She piped, that whip tail moving excitedly behind her again, "If you don’t mind my asking.. Have you ever considered modeling?"

Cervis touched to straighten the broach, “This old thing? I’m flattered, chéri, but this was my first successful piece I made years ago. Even the gemstone has a crack in it, a pity really. I guess I just wear it at this point as a bit of a signature,” He looked back up into Dorian’s eyes, acknowledging how close his companion’s face was to his now and letting the tone of his voice lower ever so slightly, “But I didn’t bring you here to just stare at an old ruby, chéri.~” Letting his breath softly breeze against Dorian.

Marguerite flushed as she put away her phone, “Oh well.. I prefer to let the beauty of the fabric speak for itself rather than having it flaunted.. about,” she thought back to her days on the streets. How people would eye over her body for her appearance and the clothes she wore. She thought about how when she met Cervis, how those deep sapphire blue eyes never left hers. Never once did he glance at her form. He just kept those intense eyes locked with hers... 

She looked up at Devyn, recalling on what she said may have offended her new friend, “N-not that modeling is a b-bad thing..! I just...” she nervously cleared her throat, “I just design and display is all.” She smiled embarrassingly at Devyn, her cheeks glowing a soft pink.

Dorian couldn’t help it as he drew his tongue over his lips, looking down at the cracked ruby still.. He wasn’t sure just what it was about it.. but he liked it.. "..It reminds me a little of a heart.." He whispered as he lifted his hand, hesitantly touching near the broach...

He draws his hand back though, his face hot and a cracked, lopsided smile pulling at his lips, "Right... Right, you have other pieces that you wanted to show me. I can’t wait— I’m sure that they are just... just as stunning as you..." He stammered in a high, excited tone.

Devyn's eyes softened when she saw the way that Marguerite seemed to think and consider that.. She offered a quiet smile at this, nodding softly, "No, no, I just asked because.. Well, personally, I find you breath taking.. But if you are not comfortable with such a thing, no one can make you do it. Nor should they."

"If it makes you feel better, you can have me model your designs," She offered with a cheeky little smile, "It would turn enough heads, I’m sure. And when they get over the fact that I’m fur challenged, they will realize how stunning your work is to even make someone like me lovely."

He chuckled at how Dorian stammered and hesitated to give into his own temptations. Soon enough, he’ll break those little inhibitors. One step at a time.

Cervis unhooked the broach from his collar and laid it in the hand Dorian had snatched back, “If it mesmerizes you so, feel free to have a closer look at it, chéri.” He let his hand caress against Dorian’s palm as he turned to walk, “Though, I promise you, these pieces are far more stunning than that broach or even myself, but I’m honored you would think that.~”

Her ears perked at what she was hearing. This unique and lovely lady didn’t require one of her dresses to make her anymore beautiful, “I don’t know what you mean, Mada— Devyn. Dev. I would be honored if you would like to model my works, but my art won’t make you anymore lovely than what you already are,” Marguerite’s hair bounced as her mood seemed to brighten up, “Your eyes are absolutely mesmerizing, you have such a graceful and elegant poise and form about you. And your smile is truly endearing. Fur nor fabric isn’t what defines beauty,” she gave her new friend a warm smile, “If anything, you’d make my dresses shine for sure.~”

"I..." Dorian swallowed a little as he turned his head to try and keep up with Cervis, stumbling slightly after him to keep up, "I don’t know about that... I don’t.. I don’t think that even your most beautiful pieces could ever obscure how beautiful you are.." Oh... Oh god, did he say that out loud?! He feels everything above his collar bone begin to dye itself red as he stammers and stutters to try and come back from that, "W-what I mean.. I.. I mean..!"

This seemed to surprise Devyn and her brows shot up again, "..You really think that?" She laughed quietly at this, looking down before glancing up again, "I’m not sure how many people would actually agree with you on that one.. Most look at me and think that I probably have some kind of disease or something.. Which, I assure you, I don’t." But still.. to hear such a beautiful woman tell her that... 

Oh it made Devyn's heart flutter in her bone ribcage like a butterfly ready to show its beauty to the world, "For you, I would make anything shine." She promised in a soft, lulled voice and dug out her phone, flipping through a few things, "Now... to try and guess what kind of place you would like best and impress you with my innate knowledge..." She teased with that cheeky smile again, "Perhaps... a cute cafe? Or a lovely little bistro?"

Cervis whipped around and kissed the top of Dorian’s hand in one swift motion to stop him from his back tracking, “Mon chéri. You have no reason to apologize. You absolutely flatter me.~” Cervis clicked open a door from behind him, the only light pouring in from moonlight shining through a window. When Dorian’s eyes adjusted, he could see that the room that Cervis opened was indeed a bedroom. The interior seeming to match the living area but lacking the colorful decor.

A low-bearing, queen sized bed lay in the middle of the room. The room lacked furniture, with just a dresser and two nightstands that sat on either side of the bed, both bearing a modern style lamp to match. The room also had three doors along the walls. Two were just singular doors while one was a pair. Cervis waltzed on over the double doors, not bothering to turn on the lights.

Marguerite gave a small giggle at Devyn’s teasing. Finally, she was feeling herself again and she was glad she was able to clear up that small hint of negativity she saw in her friend. The world was indeed cruel, even to such beautiful and kind people, “I do enjoy quaint bistros or even the cutest cafés, but I do love a surprise as well.~” She hinted at, trying to tease back in her own way.

Dorian was stunned, both from the kiss and the interior of the room. He followed Cervis in slowly, turning here and there to try and look around.. It looked so nice and even in the dark, it was enough to make his heart thump.. The bedroom.. The two of them were in the bedroom already and it.. Oh, he had no idea of what to do now. He'd never been in a position like this.. But it was so nice.. The idea of them here.. that maybe he could sit on the edge of that bed and Cervis would wear those pieces for him, would crawl up over him onto the bed and the two of them...

He focused instead on where Cervis was going, biting gently at the tip of his tongue to chastise himself.

Devyn laughed again, beaming in sheer joy that the other woman was loosening up and seemed happy to go along with her hair brained schemes, "Great.. Great! Here, they are serving champagne right now, huh? Let me get you a glass and maybe we could talk a little bit more about some of your pieces. I would love to know what you were thinking and feeling when you came up with them."

Cervis stood at the doors, not noticing Dorian’s awe as he looked at the bedroom. For the first time, he would be showing his most prized and secret possessions to someone. Not even Marguerite had access to this room and now he was practically letting a stranger take a peek into his special memoirs. Pieces he designed specifically based off his favorite kills. It was almost thrilling. He laid his hands on the double doors, his heart pounding. A crooked smile brimmed from ear to ear.

One step closer.

He wondered if Dorian would be able to glimpse into the way Cervis saw them. Unlikely, but how exciting would that be?

Cervis slid open the doors, lights automatically clicking on in the smaller yet still sizable room. It was a different light. It was warmer which contrasted the cooler tone of the other lit room. The room was filled with different jewelry pieces. There were necklaces and bracelets and earrings, even a few headpieces and anklet pieces. All with their own personalities. In the middle of the room was a display case that held a vastly different piece. It almost looked like a knife of some peculiar design. Cervis stepped to the side and waved into the room, letting Dorian go in first, “Dearest Dorian, mon chéri, I present to you, my private collection.”

“Oh, oui. They’re serving it right in the lobby. I’ll be right here,” Marguerite got a little secondhand excitement from Devyn’s own excitement. It was nice to see someone so genuinely jubilant to get to know her pieces and her exact thoughts behind them. Sure, people had asked her these questions before, but there was something about Devyn’s pure joy and fun smirk that got her all giddy inside. Marguerite laid a hand on her face to feel her own warm cheeks. It seemed so far away from when she last felt this bubbly inside. Cervis had a similar sense a passion that had a way of getting her worked up. Maybe she could reignite that passion. She looked over at one of the pieces that showed off a dress with matching jewelry. One of their shared pieces. 

Their best moments were always shared through their passion of art...

Dorian leaned a little to get a better look from where he was perched there on the edge of the bed... But oh.. He felt himself already moving, pulling himself up to step up behind Cervis.. Oh.. The way that the light silhouetted him.. He couldn’t help but wonder how Cervis would taste.. And when the other stepped aside...

The maned wolf stopped completely, enraptured by the sight of the different jeweled pieces on display there.. His eyes lingered especially on the knife, the curve of the blade and the way that it glittered amidst all of these jewels... His lips parted slightly as his dark eyes flickered this way and that, trying to take it all in at once. He lifted one of his hands, playing his fingers slowly just under his jaw as he tried to drink it all in. What was it...? Looking at a couple of these pieces, why did he feel...?

Devyn nodded her head, striding confidently towards the lobby in order to get their drinks. Oh.. She felt those lovely little butterflies in her stomach and the feline had to set a hand over her tummy to try and quell them. It was like when she was fifteen again and telling Jamie Rutledge that she liked her all over again... Of course, hopefully this wouldn’t end in a slap but.. even that was bitter sweet too. She collected a pair of the glasses, enjoying the way that they bubbled and fizzed in their little flutes and strutting her way back into the exhibition room.

Cervis merely watched in silence as his tall companion soaked in the visuals of the warm and glittering room. It was almost like a dragon allowing someone to enter his treasure room to gaze upon his acquired hoard. Cervis’ excitement rose as he watched Dorian linger his gaze over the knife. Probably his most treasured item in that room. Handmade out of ivory and shaped to look like the mandible of a canine, it was the only weapon he had ever made, but oh how he was proud of it.

The red gemstones set in the handle glistened against the light. They were five garnets, ten if you counted the ones on the other side. Two larger ones being almost eye-shaped. With every victim he had, they all became quite familiar with that blade. It was, after all, his favorite weapon to use. As Dorian began to glance around the room at the other pieces, little title cards were seen next to their respective works. The titles consisting of female names…

“So? What do you think?” He finally said, breaking the long silence while Dorian had looked around.

As Devyn walked back up, she found Marguerite wasn’t exactly in the spot she had left her, however, still nearby. The striking zebra had made her way over to the nearby display of a detailed and blue dress that was accompanied with matching jewelry. A headpiece of jewels and sheer fabric adorned and covered the mannequin’s head. The mannequin was positioned so the hands were held together in front of the body. Marguerite seemed to almost share the light with the display as she gazed longingly at the piece. She looked to be lost in thought and almost a bit lonely.

Dorian felt like he was holding his breath as his eyes glanced over the title cards and their respective pieces.. He sucked a little on his teeth before he was finally able to pull up his words once more, feeling like he was having to drag his voice up from somewhere deep down inside of himself, "... Have.. Have you ever let someone wear them...?" The tall man shifted so that he could look at Cervis now, the lights casting shadows along his pale face, "I... What I mean is.. Would you wear them...? F-For me?"

Oh god, was he actually going to ask this..? It seemed that he was.. The other licked his lips, almost seeming to vibrate in place as he trembled, "W... Would you.. wear those for me and... and nothing else?" He winced a little as he asked, fully expecting a smack and to be told to leave.. probably to never come back…

Devyn halted as she saw the other woman there.. The way that she held herself, the stunning lay of her stripes against that beautiful pale fur... How beautiful and lonely she looked as she stared at the... 

And the feline couldn’t help but hate the person that made her look so lonely, despise the twinkling of those gems against the blue fabric. It roiled and gripped hard in her gut before she slowly moved over to the other woman's side, "It’s a lovely piece..." She offered in a hushed tone, holding up one of the champagne flutes.

Cervis found himself stiffened at the request. That was indeed not what he was expecting to hear. It seems while he was trying to dig up the anxious man’s darkest desires, it in turn surfaced his _deepest_ desires. Sensual desires. Those ones that severely evaded him. Cervis flirted and charmed like it was nothing and even fulfilled Marguerite’s desire for intercourse before, but to himself, it meant nothing. It was all just an act. A simple act that he had practiced to perfection.

This request, however, was something entirely new. Something he would have never predicted. What did he say? What did he do? These were never meant to be adorn, only to be seen and admired, but if he didn’t, it might set his pet back a few steps, making his desires more difficult to unlock. His new toy was proving to be much more interesting and unpredictable than he could’ve imagine.

He cleared his throat, regaining his senses, “Well, isn’t that an interesting request. I’ve never really thought about modeling my works, certainly not these pieces, chéri, so I must apologize about my initial shock,” He took a few paces closer to Dorian, “But is this what you truly desire, _mon chéri?_ ”

Marguerite looked over at Devyn, her voice shaking her from her own thoughts. She gently took the flute of champagne, “Oh, thank you.” She looked back at the piece, her voice speaking softly as she went back into her gazing, “ _Sérénité_. A piece my husband and I designed together. The jewels are constructed in a way to mock the appearance of violets. A flower meaning peace and devotion. I remember how we were trying to come up with some way to finish the design and as I practiced my harp, he was nearly falling asleep on the sketchbook when the idea of the headpiece came to mind,” she looked down at her glass of bubbling champagne, “We were up all night creating the final piece.”

Dorian couldn’t help but fluster a little, trying to wrap his head around the idea that he'd actually said that aloud. Oh god, he was getting so wrapped up in this— He had to try and quell these burning wants that were coming to life in him, "I.. I mean..." He squeaked quietly as he took a step back, putting some space between himself and Cervis, but also the pieces as well, "I.. I have over stepped, I.. I’m sorry. I shouldn't..."

_I wonder how many times he might have made that same request to whoever those names are.. or even his wife? I wonder if he's ever planted that knife into some one and wrenched it up to spill all of their ruby red—_

He lifted one of his hands, hurriedly thumping it against his forehead to try and dislodge those thoughts, "M-Maybe I should go, I.. I’m taking this too fast, I.. I’m really sorry, Cervis..."

"... Did you know that women used to give other women violets as a term of romantic affections?" Devyn asked, looking at the piece, tilting her head lightly as she tried to take it all in and process her thoughts on it, "I don’t remember all of the exact details, but violets were used as a safe way to pass the information about because no one would suspect such a thing.. It came from a Greek story, I believe, where it spoke of a woman and her lover both wearing violet crowns and using them as gifts for one another…" 

Her voice drops off here as she sets her jaw, drawing her finger slowly around the edge of the champagne flute as she thought it over, "...Of course.. I could be remembering wrong..." Finally, she pulled herself out of her thoughts, offering the other woman a warm smile, "It’s a lovely piece all the same. You both did a wonderful job on it."

Cervis was honestly surprised at how quickly Dorian retracted at going forth into his temptation. The way he backed away, how he hurriedly apologized, and how he thumped his own head? Ok, that was a bit odd to watch. However, he wasn’t about to let him leave, not now. If he did, he might end up losing his new toy. He couldn’t have that. His goal was to unlock whatever twisted desires he held deep inside him, and dammit all if he was about to fail doing so. Of course, he wasn’t the least bit interested in whatever romantic or lustful feelings Dorian was feeling for him, but if they were going to unlock to those dark desires he saw within him last night then it would all be worth it in the end.

“Dorian. Chéri. Slow down,” he took a hold of Dorian’s wrist as he spoke, but instead of kissing the top of the hand like before, he instead placed his lips against the palm. It was a little trick he had learned from Marguerite, something she had done to him once before. He let it linger for a moment before speaking once more, his voice was soft, and he let his words drip from him mouth like silk, “You don’t see me running. Plus, it’d be rude of you to leave without answering my question.”

Marguerite looked at Devyn, “That’s an interesting piece of information.. I might’ve never known that,” she smiled back, “and I thank you on the behalf of me and my husband for the compliment.” She sipped at her champagne, wishing that Cervis had stayed to enjoy a glass with her.

That simple little move worked, stilling Dorian in his movements so that his eyes lingered on Cervis' face and the way that those lips caressed his palm. He slowly moved, curling his fingers so that the nails could gently brush along the other man’s cheek and under the curve of his jaw. Oh, this wasn’t fair... How badly Dorian wanted to pull Cervis into his world— into the cold sterile little work room, splattered in blood and with gleaming instruments...

With how Cervis seemed so excited seeing the body last night.. Could he? It was possible.. but he knew there was no way that he could do it all.. Not without killing Cervis.. and then where would he be? He swallowed nervously, taking in a soft breath and mumbling in a soft voice, "... It’s not... It-It’s most.. but if I say the rest..." A pained look flickers over his face, "... You'll run..."

Devyn slumped a little, supposing that Marguerite really didn’t get what it was that she was hinting at or trying to say.. The reminder again of the husband, the useless husband that wasn’t even bloody here…! 

"Well, I suppose that I am just a wealth of strange information," she offers, sipping at her drink now to keep from saying anything else that could be misconstrued, "I hope that it can continue to be interesting for you. It'll ensure you keep speaking to me." 

Her phone chimed from her pocket and the feline paused, drawing her brows as she looked down at it and sighed, ".. I’m so sorry, but could you excuse me please? I’m supposed to be meeting a friend for a ride home and he is getting impatient with me.. I do look forward to seeing you tomorrow for lunch though."

Cervis felt a cackle swell within him, just wanting to escape. Him? Runaway? Highly unlikely. Impossible really. He didn’t have fears and whatever Dorian had in mind was no exception. He reached out, gently pulling Dorian’s face close to his own, “I beg to differ, _chéri..._ ” He let the word slide off his lips, keeping his eyes locked with Dorian’s.

“Oh.. It’s a shame that you must leave so soon, but I understand that you must,” her eyes seemed to glisten for a moment with that loneliness she saw before, “but indeed we do have tomorrow.” 

Marguerite gave a little curtsy, “It was a pleasure meeting you, Devyn.”

Dorian drew in a soft breath, mumbling to him in a small voice, "... You don’t.. You don’t understand, Cervis.." He whispers back, worry creeping into his voice as he backs up enough to sit on the edge of the bed again, "... When I say that I want to see you wearing those pieces... I mean all of them..."

His voice trembles a little as he moves a hand, touching his own sternum and pressing his fingertips there, "... The necklaces around your throat, the bracelets on your wrists.. the earrings and anklets... and the knife... so that I can see how beautiful you are inside as well..."

That was all he needed to hear. He stood there in the doorway, the light silhouetting his figure as that maniacal cackle escaped his throat. A wild and crooked grin spread across his face. He quickly slipped his way over to his worried companion and held his face in his hands with a wild intensity burning in his eyes.

“Oh, comme vous êtes parfaitement naïf! Mais pourtant si plein de désir et de passion! Comme nous sommes semblables, mais différents!” He panted for a moment to catch his breath from how fast he spoke. He could feel his heart racing once again. It was like he was in the thrill of a chase, but instead of using his physical abilities, he was using his words to capture his prey.

“Mon chéri! If only you could comprehend how _magnifique and perfect_ you are!”

Those tired dark eyes widened as Cervis advanced on him, pelting him with French. What.. What was he saying? He would have to research and see if he could teach himself French.. Maybe Cervis would like that, for Dorian to whisper to him in his native tongue... And oh, those hands on his face.. This was heaven.. It had to be.. Never mind the way that those beautiful lips were curling and twisting their way up into such a bright grin and the laugh...

"I... I am?" He squeaked out in a soft voice, his face showing confusion and a bit of worry now, "I.. I don’t understand?"

Oh, how he craved to spill out the truth of his little hobby. How he wanted to tell the secret behind the inspiration of the jewelry that laid in that room. How he wanted to watch all his inhibitors shatter as he performed his first kill.

But not yet.

He still wasn’t completely ready. He needed absolute certainty that he wasn’t going to turn tail and run. He required his passion, his affection, and most importantly, his loyalty. Not a single loose end. But soon enough, with patience and persistence, he’ll have him wrapped around his finger. No questions and no hesitations.

“You will, chéri, in due time...” He whispered to his confused companion before doing something that he had never initiated himself but seeing how his little pet was too hesitant to seize opportunity, he took it upon himself to see it through. It was key to him seizing his full attention after all.

He leaned in, planting a kiss on Dorian’s lips before he could say another word.

He wished that Cervis would explain it to him, that he could understand.. But the moment that he feels those lips on his.. Dorian's eyes roll back into their lids, and he leans forward, moaning quietly as he lifts his hands. Those long slender fingers entwine into his dark hair as he pulls Cervis in closer with him, back onto the bed.

He didn’t even care that Marguerite might come home to find the bed messed up.. might question where it was that her husband had gotten to during the exhibition... For now, Cervis is all his...

And that was so very thrilling...

In that moment, as he felt Dorian pull into the kiss, Cervis did what he knew best in this situation: keep kissing and follow the other’s lead. This moment was all about sealing Dorian’s loyalty and letting his desires out of their cage, and that was exactly what he was going to do. How fortunate that Marguerite slept in a separate bedroom than his.

Everything in him was hammering and throbbing, it felt like. Like there was so much heat and blood rushing around inside of him.. Dorian made a soft sound in his throat as he rolled them over, gathering up the smaller man beneath him. His taller, lithe body arched over Cervis to accommodate their kisses, his nimble fingers pulling and tearing a little at the clothing, popping a few buttons as he did so.

Cervis found himself panting at the rush Dorian was in. Usually, he preferred to be in control of whatever he was involved in, but considering his lack of experience in this position, all he could do was just try to keep up. As he felt his body being pushed into the bed, he ran one hand through Dorian’s wild hair while the other clutched onto his neck.

Could Cervis hear that thumping? Dorian wasn’t sure if it was his heart trying to hammer its way out of his rib cage or the blood in his ears. He slid his fingers along Cervis' slim wrists, pinning them to the bed. He had to slide his knees apart as he rocked their hips together, forcing the smaller male's legs to hitch over the jutting bones on his own hips. Suddenly everything was so much more vibrant and sharper. He was so very hungry to taste more of the beautiful French man—

Starving for him.

As he felt his arms being pinned to the bed, a new feeling arose in him. A sense of powerlessness. He never once felt like this with Marguerite. She was in the lead as well, but she wasn’t as full of energy— no, as full of _passion_ as Dorian was. He had no control over Dorian and, in a way, no control of himself, and he might be actually _enjoying_ it. His heart was racing, and his body temperature just felt like it was rising. He found himself kissing at Dorian’s neck, even taking a nip at it in the process.

The nip seemed to egg Dorian on and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.. In fact, it almost looked a little too wide as he did it. Another low moan left him, and his hips rolled more slowly and languid against Cervis' hips. His hands shifted, passing the wrists into one palm and the other sneaking down his chest. The fingers flicked at his buttons, pulling them either through their allotted slots or just plain off as he lowered his mouth. White teeth pressed into the flesh of Cervis' throat, moving like they were slowly grazing. Up to his jaw line and then down along the shoulder, to the collar bone. As they came up to glance over the Adam’s apple, though, they parted and settled on either side of his throat.

A rush of adrenaline pumped through him as he felt those teeth run over his body. Any other sane person might sense some sort of danger in the moment, probably would’ve stopped, but _this was all too exhilarating_. Was this how his prey felt as he ran a knife along their skin? It had to be similar. Cervis let a groan escape as his hands slid underneath Dorian’s shirt, his claws inching up his back. Then clinging them into his partner’s skin.

The form over his shuddered and Dorian moaned low, the feeling of it reverberating up from his throat and through his teeth against Cervis' throat. They press in a little before he tucks his head back, just enough to rasp out in a needy voice, "P.. Please.. D-Do that harder.." The teeth find their way to his throat again, dragging down it and pressing themselves in at the dip of his collar bone before beginning to roam and look for a new home.. Dorian's hands had given up trying to secure Cervis to the bed, instead helping the French man out of what remained of his shirt and jacket.

Cervis couldn’t help but give a small cackle as he heard him plead. Now he was beginning to get the point of all this, or at least his own interpretation of it. He felt the tug of his clothes as he instinctively slipped out of them, and quickly clutched his claws back into his skin, more than willing to fulfill his partner’s desire. He dug deeper and drug them downward as he let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding in.

Dorian gasped, arching his body and moaning long and low... He trembled and panted, shifting now so that he could hurriedly clamp his mouth onto Cervis' once more in hungry kisses. His hands slip down now, pulling desperately at the button to the other man's pants.

Cervis returned those kisses if only to add fuel the fire. At first this was all just a game to awaken Dorian’s desires, but it seemed in turn, Dorian created a few in him. His craving to draw blood turned into a _need_. He wanted to see his blood drip from him like little sparkling rubies. He wanted to sink his own teeth into his flesh just to hear what melodious scream he had to offer. He panted between the wild kisses and desperately racked his claws against Dorian’s skin, ripping a little at his shirt.

The larger male gave a whimpering sigh, his eyes fluttering softly under their lids once more. How had he never done this before... He supposed it was because he'd never had a partner like Cervis before.. Never had someone so utterly perfect and beautiful and—

His teeth clamp down roughly into the other's shoulder as the phone in his back pocket begins to sound.

 _No, no, no, no, no! What an absolutely terrible time...!_ His hands stopped just as they got the button of Cervis' pants undone and he slowly draws his lips back with a sigh.. Dorian scowls angrily, fishing out the phone and jamming his finger on the accept call button when he sees it’s from his work, "What..?!"

Cervis had just released a satisfied moan when he felt the teeth release from his shoulder, and the obnoxious sound of a ringing phone filled the air. The desire to take the interrupting piece of technology and smash it against the wall shot through him as he panted heavily, “Que diable..? Qui, au nom du diable, appellee..?!”

Dorian's face fell as he kept listening, his free hand moving to gently smooth over Cervis' cheek and up to one of his ears. He petted and tweaked it gently, hoping to soothe the other's temper and his own at the same time as he hung his head.

"..Dammit..."

"No.. No, I.. I can make it..."

He mumbles sadly into the phone, slumping a little so that he can lay down over the smaller male and cuddle against him. He planted soft kisses and pets adoringly as he mumbled "Mm-hmmm…" and "I got it, don’t worry..." When the phone finally clicked off, he gave Cervis another warm kiss on the lips and leaned back, looking at him sadly.

"There's been a triple homicide..."

Oh, how tempted he was to just say _‘So?’_ right then and there, but he held his tongue. Why couldn’t all killers be just as good as him and not attract attention until warranted. How absolutely annoying. He was so close to getting a lovely scream out of him, too.

“What a.. pity...” was all he could get out that didn’t blatantly make him sound like some killer himself, “Do they seriously have no one else they could bother at this time, chéri?” He said as he ran a finger under his chin.

"Sadly, no..." Dorian said in a soft voice, lulled at the feeling of the finger under his chin and reaching up to catch it. He used his nose to unfurl the other fingers and kissed Cervis' palm as the man had done for him, "Jamison wants it to be me because he thinks it’s some kind of serial and I have already seen the other bodies that he wants to compare it with.. Just my luck right?"

He slowly looks up at the disheveled man and lowers his ears, "Forgive me? I... I can make it up to you next time.." He promises.

_Oh, please God, let there be a next time. Let there be a next time, let there—_

_‘Really? How insulting that they think that whatever messy set up this is could be my work? I don’t do three bodies at a time and I surely don’t put up a piece on an opening night. That’s just bad business.’_ Cervis thought to himself.

“Well, I guess they just require the best man for the job,” he spouted disappointedly. He was in such a splendid mood as well. He looked over at his messy partner and returned a kiss to him, “So long as next time, I get to hear you scream, chéri.~” A smirk curling back over his lips.

Dorian bit the tip of his tongue at that, visibly melting and slumping happily to hear such a thing and to see that smirk.. Oh it was clear now.. Cervis not only had him hook, line, and sinker... He had him gutted and mounted on the damned wall at this point...

The maned wolf leaned down again, giving his new lover a passionate and hungry kiss as he groped blindly for his coat on the other side of the bed...

But wait, what was that..? Metallic taste? Like someone had dipped an old penny in a sugar coating?

Dorian drew his lips back, smiling to show blood on one or two of his teeth, producing the tongue he'd bitten and was now dripping with a little blood.

"So.. you have some of me in you tonight.." He leaned forward to give another quick, rushed kiss and then up he went, straightening his clothing and pulling on his coat as he rushed towards the door.

Cervis couldn’t help, but cackle at the sweet gesture— or at least sweet to them.

He licked at his own teeth as he watched his pet scurry on out the door. Tasting blood wasn’t exactly his thing, he’d much rather watch it flow and drip to admire its beauty, but Dorian’s little gesture was just the cherry on top of what he learned tonight. That man was just _craving_ for his desires to be set free. He held a passion that was just dying to burn bright.

“Oh, my dear Dorian, you’ll be set free soon enough. I’ll make sure of that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	4. The Grieving Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has been called into work and it seems a familiar face returns. He smells strongly of alcohol and... coffee?

Dorian jogged the whole way to the precinct, figuring that his sweat would cover the smell of his raging hormones.. and also hoping that it would help get his mind off of where he had just been pulled from, but the aching in his tongue and back served as such wonderful reminders and he sighed as he finally shouldered his way in through the door.

"Great... Just... peachy.." He moved towards the tiny office on the other side of the room, shedding his jacket on one of the metal tables as he went on to get his white lab coat and a hair tie.

“What do you mean I still have to _wait_?!”

An audible yet somewhat familiar voice rang through the mostly silent area, “It’s been long enough already! Shouldn’t the autopsy reports be already done? What more use could you have for her? _She’s dead!_ She deserves peace, dammit!”

A slamming noise echoed, sounding like a hand smashing against someone’s desk.

"... Peachier..." Dorian grumbled when he heard that, bowing his head. Wonderful, not only was this going to be a long night from the triple and his raging bo— bood. Blood... But now he had an upset family member as well. The perfect cherry to top the sundae that is his night.

The coroner took in a deep breath, trying to make himself look presentable as he picked up a few files and headed towards the clerk's desk. He didn’t look up at the man right away, instead dipping down to speak softly in the clerk's ear, "I can take care of this.." When he chanced to straighten up and see who the screaming man was though... Huh.. That was a bit surprising.

".. Oh... Good evening.. Again..."

The tall man from before snapped his gaze at the tired Dorian. A snarl and a glare still glued to his face. He looked over Dorian with his one visible eye and snorted, a faint scent of coffee and alcohol scented on his breath, “You’re that guy from earlier. What, did you finally lose the filth? What do you want?”

"... I work here..." Dorian said slowly, in a clipped and measured tone, ".. And I am the one that handles all transfers and says when we are done with a body.. So I’m afraid the person that you should be threatening is me..."

He sighs and rubs a little at one of his eyes with the heel of his hand, "Please just.. Let’s leave Ms. Riso to her work and you can come and yell at me in my office.. At least it will be more private, and you can voice your grievances at me without having everyone staring at us..." He had a moment to realize how tired he must be if he was speaking to someone like this and he slumped a little.

"... If you please sir?"

Cassidy could feel his teeth grind against each other out of his rising anger. He was far beyond the point of decency and niceties, but he decided to hold it in for a little while longer before he started breaking whatever he could get his hands on.

Sucking in a deep breath, he followed the coroner to his office. At least now he could get clearer answers and yell at the right person.

Dorian sighed as he led them through the pair of double doors and into the sterile environment.. He strode across the tiled floor and to the little office off to one side, leaving the door open for Cassidy. The taller man slumped down into the chair behind the desk, looking through his files now to try and see if he could figure out which one that Cassidy might be upset over, "Now then.. May I please have the name of the deceased?"

He always hated the morgue. The setting of the area always sent a chill down his spine. Not to mention, now this was where his fiancé’s body lay. Cold and motionless. Just there to be looked over until they find a clue to her killer.

To that _rat._

Cassidy entered the room, but he didn’t care to sit down. He was much too full of caffeine and rage to calm down at this point, “Elizabeth Foster. Cornish Rex Feline. Found dead in an alleyway. She’s been here for a while now.”

This makes him pause and Dorian slowly laces his fingers together on the desk top, ".. Ah.. That one..." He says it like he's chewing on the words and he takes in a long slow breath before letting it out again, "... I’m afraid that I’m the reason that particular case is held up. I apologize to you, I know that it must be hard on you as the loved one but.." He moves, standing from behind his spot at the desk, "But I am trying to take in and document every detail of her case, I fear that it is tied to others that have come up here in my office— and a few in the surrounding area..."

Cassidy’s snarl begins to twitch at his mouth again. He talked forcibly slower, but still equally as angry, “What other details could you _possibly_ be reporting on? It has been _far_ too long,” he took in a shaky breath, “Look. I’m a wreck here. I can’t keep waiting like this. Her family can’t keep waiting like this. It’s _bad enough_ her case has been nothing but a dead end. I need some sort of closure, _dammit!_ ” He slammed his fist down on the empty chair that Cassidy could’ve sat in.

"I don’t think her case is an isolated one," Dorian tells him as bluntly as he can at this point, "I think that she is part of a pattern and that if I do not get every single detail from her that I can.. that it will be someone else's wife or daughter or fiancéon my slab..."

He sighs, combing his hair back from his eyes and one can see the weariness on his face, "I don’t.. understand the kind of grief that you are going through because I have never been in your position.. but I can see that you are hurting... Please, just.. three more days. That is all that I ask. Three days to make sure that Elizabeth doesn’t have anything more to tell us... and then I will personally take her to whichever mortuary that you like..."

Dammit, why did he have to be talking to him so reasonably right now? He just really felt like smashing some wall in or tossing a table through the air. But he couldn’t be angry at this guy. It wasn’t his fault. He was just doing his job. Cassidy let out a gruff and bitter yell, releasing all that built up frustration in one go.

Then, he collapsed into the empty chair, rubbing his face with his hands, a small hint of a bald spot peeking from beneath his bangs, “Fine! Fine.. Three days. After that, she... goes into a.. proper coffin...” All the anger seemed to dissolve immediately at those words, tears beginning to stream down his face. Three days and the love of his was officially gone.

Never to smile again.

Never to grace the sunlight with her presence again.

He felt like everything was crashing down around him all over again.

Dorian pauses for a few moments as he looks at the other, drawing his brows slightly. He isn’t sure what it is that he should do or say at this point.. but he doesn’t like to see the other male so upset, it has to be hard to lose someone that you love... He sits himself on the edge of his desk, hesitating before slowly reaching out one of his hands. He sets it onto Cassidy's shoulder, not trying to speak but rather just giving him the silent reminder that he is not alone.

Cassidy looks up at him, all the anger in his face replaced with a sincere hurt.

The face of a grieving man.

He let out a heavy sigh and stood himself back up, “I.. apologize for my behavior earlier. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you or the lady at the desk. You’re both just doing your jobs,” he rubbed away at his tears in an effort to pull himself back together, “And here I come barging in, drunk, caffeinated, and tired.. And you don’t deserve that. Especially not this late at night. I know how the system works. I know better. It’s just.. difficult..” He looked back at the weary coroner, realizing he had been rambling at this point. He huffed again,

“Sorry...”

"No.. No, there is no need to apologize. Grief can make people do.. insane things. Trust me, I have seen it.." Dorian said softly, nodding his head as he looks down at the other man, "She and I both understand that.. No one will hold it against you." He draws his hand back slowly, still trying to smile for him, "You know... If you are ever in need of someone to talk to.. My door is always open.. I might not be the best at it but.." He lifts his hands and puts them behind his large ears, offering that slightly crooked smile once more, "I’m a fantastic listener.."

It was probably the alcohol in his system and how high strung his emotions were at the moment, but he couldn’t help but smirk and snicker a little at the lanky man’s effort to be funny. It was short, but it showed he appreciated it, “Thank you. I appreciate it. The understanding and the offer to help, but the last thing I’m going to do is bother you with a stranger’s troubles. Probably best if I follow everyone’s advice and seek out a therapist.. I already need anger management, might as well find a grief counselor in the process.”

"If you feel that you need to do that, then go ahead and do that. It’s probably a good idea. But the offer still stands. I don’t mind being an open ear and someone for you to lean on.. If it means that you don’t do something reckless and end up on one of my slabs.." He lowered his ears slightly and looked down, playing with his fingers idly.

".. I would be sad to know that someone I had met, even briefly, was there.. So.." Those dark eyes flicked back up to Cassidy's face and he offered that smile, "If you want, you can stay here for a time too.. I will be a little busy, I have some work that’s on its way in, but.. you are more than welcome to the couch here in my office and the coffee pot.. I don’t think you'd want to watch me work, I’m dealing with a triple as of tonight of... unseemly implications.."

Cassidy shook his head and let out a sigh, “Damn... That’s horrible to hear. God, when are these murders going to end..?” He rubbed his face again, “Again, I appreciate the offer, but I should probably be heading back— “

The ringing of a phone interrupted him. Cassidy pulled his phone from his pocket to check it, “Sorry, I have to take this.”

He clicked to take the call as he moved towards the doorway, “Hey... No, I’m fine.... Sorry. Slow down... No, I said I’m fine... Only a little.. Sierra. Sierra, I said no. As your guardian— “ He looked at his phone and sighed, “And she hung up on me...”

Dorian perked his ears curiously at this, tilting his head idly to one side as he listened in. Now what on earth was this...? A possible offspring? No, he said guardian... He wrung his fingers slightly. “Is.. it something serious? Do you need a ride home?" He offered in a small voice, worried now, "There isn’t a child or something waiting for you, is there?"

Cassidy slipped the phone in his pocket, “Yes and no. Yes, there is a teenage girl who’s been waiting for me to come home. No, I don’t need a ride because she’s heading over with the car. It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have been out so long, but now it’s best if I stay here and wait for her.” He rubbed his fingers at the corner of his eyes, “So you said something about coffee?”

The other man blinked a little at this and he slowly couldn’t help but smile, "Of course... " He breathed in a soft voice, moving over now and gently touching Cassidy's shoulder once more, " Here, why don’t you go ahead and make yourself comfortable on my couch and I’ll get it started." The maned wolf began bustling about, picking up a few things and setting out a pair of coffee cups as he turned on the brewer that he had hidden in a small cabinet near the back wall of his office, "Your name is Cassidy, right? I noticed it in Elizabeth's file that you were listed there.."

_Not to mention that Cervis talked about you some..._

Cassidy sat down and felt himself almost sinking into the couch. Guess he was holding in more tension than he had realized. He watched the beanpole of a man pull out the pair of cups and get to work at brewing the coffee.

“Yeah. Cassidy Daray. And your name is?”

"Dorian Boucher, at your service.." He said with a soft chuckle, turning his head so that he can look over at the other now, "Ahm.. D-Do you like cream and sugar? Or no?" The tall man crouched down behind his desk, actually seeming to disappear as he does so with nothing but that tail twitching this way and that in metronome. His head popped up as he set out a small container of sugar and a container or two of different creamers that he seemed to hoard in a tiny fridge beneath his desk, "...Shh," he offered a tiny smile, holding a finger to his lips.

Cassidy raised an eyebrow. He’s a bit of an oddball, isn’t he? However, he didn’t mind. His slight aloofness was helping him relax some, “Just black will be fine— Well,” he said as he spotted the French vanilla creamer, “Maybe just a little French vanilla. I think my taste buds might choke me if I drink more straight black coffee,” he chuckled a bit at his own lame joke.

He watched Dorian work at the coffee when a question popped in his head that threatened to sour his mood, “So, if you don’t mind me asking, why were you with that piece of garbage earlier?”

Ah.. and here was where they entered a grey area. Dorian paused for a moment beneath the desk as he closed up the fridge.. He had a feeling that mentioning Cervis too much would set off that temper again. He popped his head up over the desk top once more, offering a sheepish smile, "Oh ahm.. You mean Cervis? We were talking about his pieces, I got invited to look them over, "He came out from behind the desk as the brewer clicked off...

He wasn’t.. entirely lying..

"But we got uncomfortable with all of the people there.. I.. I’m not so good with large groups.. or small groups... of people?" The other cleared his throat, laughing sheepishly as he poured one of the cups and topped it off with the cream, "So we just went somewhere quiet and talked..."

Cassidy eyes squinted as he detected the clear nervousness off the man, “Hm. Is that so? Well, if you know what’s good for you, you’d keep your distance from him. The guy’s a snake, and something tells me he’s hiding some things behind that ‘artist facade.’”

Cassidy bit the inside of his cheek as he considered what he was saying. Who knows what charms his “brother dearest” pulled on him and the last thing he needed was to start another fight. Nobody already believed him about the piece of shit anyway. All he had was a whole lot of hunches and no evidence to support it.

Dorian's ears gave a little perk at this.. He supposed.. that those words probably applied to him too, since he was helping Cervis cheat on his wife.. He rubbed softly at the back of his neck, looking up at Cassidy and offering a soft smile for the other man, "I promise.. I’ll be safe. Thank you for worrying.." Carefully he picked up the coffee cup and held out it out in his oddly delicate looking hands, "But.. for right now, how about you let me worry about you? Hmmm?"

Cassidy took the coffee from him, “Thanks, and I’m fine. Sierra worries enough about me already as is, so you don’t have to,” he looked down at the coffee. This guy. He was way too nice to be hanging around that bastard. He was sure _he_ was the cause of Elizabeth’s death.

He could just feel it in his gut.

“Look. You seem really nice and a good person. Just. Keep away from him,” he looked up at him, a look of concern and sternness mixed in his face, “You probably won’t believe me. Nobody fucking does, but my instincts tell me he has _some_ connection to Elizabeth’s death. So just. Don’t go near him, alright?”

Dorian was quiet at this, looking down as he thought about that...

Elizabeth…

Of course…

As he was thinking of her, he remembered when he had brought Cervis here to see her.. Had he said that she was his sister in law when he was here? And a piece of the jewelry that they had looked over... Wasn’t one of them labeled with that name too? Had Cervis and she also had an affair? Part of that worry crept into his head as well and he nodded his head, brushing some of the bang back from his face as he did so, "I... I think that I will keep my distance.." He promised in a subdued tone, ".. Thank you Cassidy.."

He'd definitely given him something to think about..

Cassidy let out a sigh of relief hearing that. He may not be able to find some dirt on the guy, but he could at least make sure no one else is at risk to get hurt by him, “I’m relieved to hear you say that. Whether he actually did or not, it’s better to not take a risk. Besides, the guy is still trash anyway,” he added as he took a sip of his coffee.

The taller man found that he wasn’t sure what to say to that.. What did that make him, for liking a garbage person like that? Probably either worse or just as bad in Cassidy's eyes... and he didn’t want that. Cassidy seemed intense and direct.. That was kind of nice.. Perhaps it was best to keep the full extent of their interactions to himself. He picked up the other mug of coffee and sat himself down onto the couch next to Cassidy, blowing on the dark liquid to cool it enough to sip on, "You seem fairly... comfortable being down here, all things considered... Are you affiliated with the morgue in some way?" He asked, deciding that it was the perfect time for a subject change, "Like.. a detective or something?"

Cassidy was thankful for the change of topic. He was a little worried there that he caused some tension that might’ve made the other a bit too uncomfortable. He had a tendency of doing that with how brutal he typically was with his honesty and direct with his opinions.

“Quite perceptive of you. You sure you aren’t a detective?” He gave chuckle to help lighten the mood, “Yeah, I used to be. I was a detective in the precinct on the other side of town. I quit not too long ago though. After Elizabeth’s death and hearing nothing but dead ends in her case, I couldn’t focus on work anymore. Couldn’t take the stress of it and couldn’t move forward, so I just gave up. Figured it’d be for the best... Heh, Elizabeth would probably be scolding me if she knew. Her stubbornness could rival my temper.” He gave a small laugh thinking about how Elizabeth would sometimes get into more fights than he did. That dainty girl surely wasn’t to be underestimated.

Dorian almost choked on his coffee, holding it out from him and setting a slim hand to his chest as he does so, "Me, a detective?" He coughs quietly as he regains his ability to breathe, laughing a little through his choking fit, "I... I honestly don’t think that I could.. No one would give me any kind of information— look at me..! I get called a 'ghoul' just from going to a social outing and I’m.. I’m rubbish at social interactions.. I would make things worse.."

He does calm though, shifting to sit sideways on the cushion now and holding his head up with one hand.. Seeing how Cassidy spoke about Elizabeth... He was a little jealous.. He wished that someone would speak about him like that.. Would Cervis..? He wasn’t sure.. "She sounds like she was really a wonderful woman.." He says in a gentle voice, ".. I’m sorry that you had to lose such a force like that in your life.. It must be.. scary."

Cassidy stared down at his cup, watching the liquid slowly swirl, “It was actually... I never could’ve imagined someone would hurt her... but yet some twisted fuck _mutilated_ her and then put her on display for the whole world to fucking see— Ow, shit..!”

As he spoke, he hadn’t noticed his hands beginning to tremble and a splash of hot coffee caught his hand. He set down his cup and wiped the liquid onto his own pants, “And to think that whoever did that to Elizabeth is still out there, probably planning his next big kill. All I am now is paranoid that it could possibly be Sierra who gets hurt next..” He looked at Dorian and then groaned and leaned his face into his hands, “I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

Dorian didn’t respond right away, alarmed at the other suddenly voicing pain along with his rant. He quickly set his cup aside, scooting Cassidy's over as well. The coroner kneeled down on the floor in front of the other man, taking the burned hand in his and looking at it closely, "A little.."

He didn’t wait for the response or ask if it was alright as he reached back, pulling open one of the drawers of his desk and pulling out a few small gauze and a wrap, "Its not bad, but you should be careful, just in case. Even a minor burn has a chance of getting infected if you don’t take care of it.." Carefully, Dorian pulled off his lab coat and tenderly wiped the spot with it, making sure that it wasn’t too badly hurt before he applied the gauze and began to wrap it as gently as he could, "Here.. This should at least make sure that you don’t hurt it further... You really should be more careful..."

Cassidy was a bit shocked at how Dorian just immediately went to wrapping up his burn. Honestly, he wasn’t the least bit worried about it. His reaction was more towards the fact on how it caught him off guard rather than how much pain it caused. He did have a pretty high pain tolerance after all, “You.. didn’t have to do that..” He said as he glanced over the wrapping. However, he couldn’t say that he didn’t appreciate it. If anything, it was sort of soothing watching his delicate fingers work to wrap his hand, “but, uhm, thanks anyway.”

"I.. I suppose that I didn’t.." Dorian drawled slowly, still gently holding onto the hand as he looked it over to make sure that it was alright, "I.. I’m sorry, that must have seemed silly of me.." Slowly he turned his head to look up at the other man once more, a few of those mixed colored bangs falling down to shade one of his dark eyes, "I just.. I didn’t like the idea of you hurting so I kind of just.. acted... I hope you aren’t upset with me..."

Cassidy raised an eyebrow as he looked at him. He looked like some little hurt puppy which was oddly kind of cute, “Upset with you? Why in the hell would I be upset? You acted on your instincts to help someone who was hurt, if anything I applaud you.” He pushed back the hair that had fallen in front his face. For some big and brash guy, he had a quite a gentle touch to him, “You should never feel sorry for helping someone,” he said as he gave Dorian an oddly soft smile coming from a guy with a natural brooding face.

Hearing that brought a little bit of color into Dorian's cheeks and he couldn’t help the smile that took over his lips, "Oh.. W-well then, ahm... I suppose that you are welcome.." He said in a soft voice, leaning his head slightly towards the hand as it brushed away his bangs like that, "We.. We should ahm.. We should get you to the front so that your daughter can pick you up.. Huh?"

Though right now.. He kind of didn’t want that.

Cassidy blinked for a second at feeling Dorian lean his head into hand. For a moment, all he could think about was how soft his hair was and how precious he looked when he smiled…

Ok, that had to be the alcohol talking and probably the grief-stricken loneliness mixed in as well. He had _way_ too many issues to sort out before he could even consider a relationship. But he couldn’t deny how cute he looked in that moment.

“Right. Shit,” he stood up from the couch, “Knowing her, she’s probably waiting outside, if not ready to storm the place searching for me. Thanks again for the coffee and well.. everything. It’s really kind of helped.”

"Of course..! Ahm.. I-I would say 'come back any time' but ahm.. that might not be appropriate.." Dorian said as he hurried to his feet, dusting himself off as he did so. He scooted his lab coat behind the desk, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck as he did so. He followed the other to the door of his office, "But ahm... I.. I wouldn’t be opposed to maybe... seeing you again some time...?"

Cassidy couldn’t help but chuckle at the man’s scurrying and stammering. Dammit, why’d he have to be so _cute?_ Just a moment ago he was fighting to remind himself that he needed more time, but now, how the hell could he turn down seeing him again.

However, before he could answer, a boisterous voice rang out from down the hall, sounding like it came from a young girl.

“You son of a dick!”

Cassidy whipped around to see a black panther with a curl-filled pompadour and a pair of fluffed out wings charging at him from down the hall.

“Fuck—!” was all the wolf could spit out of his mouth before being tackled into a bear hug to the floor.

"P-Perhaps we could refrain from..." Dorian started but stopped, taking a large step back as the girl came rushing down the hall and straight into Cassidy.. He winced a little at the sound of the impact, tilting some so that he could peek down at the pair of them there on the floor, ".. I believe this must be Seirra.." He said slowly and offered a sheepish smile, holding out a hand to assist them in getting up, "Also.. You.. You might not want to lay on that floor, there is no telling what viscera was there.. ju-just saying..."

Sierra looked at the tall man, not realizing his presence until he spoke up, “Oh! Sorry!” She said as she took him up on his offer at helping her up, “I didn’t see you there. Uhm, yes, that’s my name. And you are?” She said tilting her head to the side. For someone who just took off down a hall at full sprint and practically football tackled a 6’ 4” man, she still seemed to have a ton of energy leftover.

Cassidy made his way up a bit more slowly than Sierra since he was the one who collided onto the tile floor, “This is Dorian Boucher. He’s the coroner here,” he said as he rubbed his back, “Seriously, Sierra, was that all necessary?”

The teenage girl snapped her look up at Cassidy, “It’s not my fault that you had me worried sick! Where have you been? Why haven’t you called?” She sniffed at the air around him, “You know no amount of coffee can cover up the fact you’ve been drinking. And what the hell?” She snatched his recently wrapped hand, “What did you do now?!”

A quiet chuckle left Dorian now as he looked from the girl to Cassidy.. They must have a good relationship, for the two of them to act in such a way to one another. Oh, how he envied that, "Please.. don’t worry about it.. It actually happens a lot.."

"And I’m afraid that it’s my fault that he is here. I was going too slow with some of my work load and he came to remind me that the people that I look after still have families and loved ones that want to put them to rest. I apologize.."

Why was he finding it so easy to talk to her?

To Cassidy?

Normally he'd have been a bumbling and stuttering mess while someone screamed at him but this.. this was so easy.. "Oh I.. I might have over reacted there.. We were talking, and he spilt some of the coffee I made on his hand... I do hope it will be alright, please remember to double check that?"

Sierra sighed in relief, “Good. I thought he might’ve busted his hand again from punching a wall or something.”

“That was one time— “ Cassidy tried to retort, but was only interrupted.

“Liar! It was two times! Wait. Remind about..? Cassidy, I swear if you came down here and harassed these nice people about Elizabeth— “

Cassidy shoved his hand into Sierra’s face to get her to stop talking, “Alright, alright. That’s enough. I get the point. I fucked up.”

Sierra pushed the hand off her face, “You know I miss her, too, right? But you can’t came barging in here all drunk and demanding shit.”

“Like you did?” He replied with a smirk.

“Hey! I’m not drunk, asshole!” She looked at Dorian, “I’m sorry you had to put up with this obnoxious, rude, temperamental— “

“Okay! That’s enough from you!” She laughed as he stepped in front of her before she could continue.

Dorian just smiled as he looked at the two of them, lifting his eyes up to look Cassidy in the face once more when the larger of the two stepped in between him and the girl, ".. You are so lucky..." He said in a hushed tone, "..She must really love you to make sure that you are okay like this.. I wish I had something like that..."

But he pauses here, drawing his brows and quickly clearing his throat before offering a quick nod of his head, "I should let the two of you get home though.. I’m sure that there might be a bit of discomfort waiting for you in the morning. Just make sure you get down some bread and water, it should help with the hangover.." He leaned around Cassidy now to address the young woman "...Make sure he gets plenty of rest.. and thank you for coming to get him."

“If I didn’t come and get him, he’d probably would’ve ended up fighting a building somewhere,” she replied giving him a playful wink.

Cassidy just rolled his eyes at her snarky remark and looked back at Dorian, “Yeah, I’ll do that. And I think I have some burn cream at home, so I’ll try to remember to put some on, so you won’t worry over it,” he said with a chuckle, “Thanks again. I really appreciate all you’ve done for me tonight.” He felt a nudge in side as Sierra held up a pen to Cassidy, “Huh? What is this for?” He said as he curiously took the pen.

“What do you think, dumbass? Give him your number!”

Cassidy stiffened up some as his ears pointed straight up, “I don’t need you to be my wingman, missy!”

“ _Riiiight_.” She said giving him a sly smile. She snatched back the pen and grabbed Dorian’s hand, writing a number on the top of it, more than likely Cassidy’s.

Dorian blinked, his head twisting to one side as he looked down at the number... His tail slowly wagged behind him and he couldn’t help smiling down at it, ".. Thank you.." Carefully, he moved, taking the pen from her and reaching out his fingers. He took ahold of Cassidy's hand and turned it so that he could write on the palm, gently scrawling his number there on the bandages, "Skin is hard to write on so.. This way the numbers won’t get so smudged.." He said in a quiet tone, "and I ahm... I hope that I hear from you soon..."

Was he blushing? He had to be. His cheeks were starting to feel warm again and it wasn’t because of the alcohol. Cassidy was speechless as he looked at the number. He felt like a doofus trying to come up with what to say. Oh, god, it was Elizabeth all over again. Cassidy cleared his throat to say something when Sierra spoke for him.

“Oh you will!~ If anything, I’ll make sure of that!” She gave Dorian a big grin.

“Excuse you— ” Finally finding his voice again as it cracked out of his throat, “I can speak for myself thank you!”

“Are you sure about that?”

Cassidy pushed Sierra forward, “Alright! Off to the car!” He looked back to Dorian giving him a wave, “I’ll uhm.. I’ll call you, I guess.”

Sierra turned to face Dorian, giving him a big wave of her hand in the process, “See you later, Dorian!”

Dorian stood up a little bit on his toes as he watched them go, wanting to try and keep in view of the other man.. He bit softly at his lower lip, waving after them.. He did really hope that Cassidy called.. With a quiet sigh, he slumped back into his usual posture, listening as the door clicked closed behind the pair.

Off to work...

He combed his hair back from his face and pinned it there, picking up a pair of gloves as he walked back into the examination room.. It took hours, doing one body then the second, then third... By the time that he'd finished, Dorian was exhausted through and through.. He crept off to his office, crawling up onto the couch and snuggling up there.. He had enough thought process to pull his phone from his pocket and text Cassidy. His eyes lingered on the clock at the top of the screen.. Already three in the afternoon... Great... Maybe a nap would be nice.. He dozes off as he hits the send button.

'Update. New bodies not linked to Elizabeth. Hypothesis, two serial killers in town. Second specializing in males. Please be careful. Dorian.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marguerite goes out to meet with her new friend who she met at the gallery. So totally not a date. Totally just gals being pals. Totally.

Marguerite stepped out her room, stretching and yawning. She gazed out the window from her doorway, enjoying the sunlight that poured into the room. She would never get over how gorgeous that view was. She made her way over to the kitchen, her hooves lightly clicking against the floor as she walked and began boiling some water to fix herself a cup of tea. As the water boiled, she looked over to her husband’s closed door that led to his bedroom. It was very rare for him to get up as early as her, but she couldn’t help but hope he would poke his head out. Marguerite looked at her phone to review the address Devyn had sent her. She didn’t recognize it, so she was excited to see where it was that her friend had picked out.

After her cup of tea, she went about her morning routine. She went out on the balcony to water her plants and then do a session of yoga. After her time on the balcony, she swept the floors from the dust of yesterday, and then she did the laundry, separating the pile into two separate baskets: his and hers. She put hers away and then quietly stepped over to his room, basket in hand. She first lightly knocked on door, checking to see if he might’ve been awake, “Mon amour?”

No answer.

Lightly pushing open the door, she quietly stepped into the room to put away his clothes. Cervis just laid there curled up into the messy bed, sketchbook and paper strewn around him, _‘He must’ve had a wave of inspiration last night.’_ she thought to herself as she put away his clothes into his dresser.

After the clothes were put away, Marguerite stepped lightly to the bed, as to not wake him. She remembered the last time he caught her in his bedroom, and she did not wish to have a repeat of that day. She lightly put the balled-up sheets of paper into the basket and then slowly lifted up the sketchbook. She looked over what seemed to be some sort of ornate hand piece. _‘How interesting.. I wonder what inspired him to make this...’_ She laid the book on the nightstand next to him and silently left the room.

After finishing things around the house, she then got ready for her lunch date with Devyn. She decided to wear a white dress with purple and blue flora print. She added on a sun hat and pearl jewelry to top it off. She looked at her phone, checking the time at 2:10 in the afternoon. She sent a response to Devyn with her address on where to pick her up and how she was excited to see the place.

Finally, before leaving, she left a note on the fridge for her husband, just so then he didn’t worry where she had gone, especially with someone going around and slaughtering women. She finished off the note with an imprint of her lipstick at the bottom, and with that, she slipped out the door.

Devyn responded to the text right away, saying that she would pick the other woman up outside of her apartment at three. The feline was so excited, delighted even. She hurried around, grabbing up a few things to wear and holding them to herself to check in the mirror.

She decided on just a simple white camisole and a pair of faded color striped pants. She curled up the bottoms and slapped on a belt before grabbing her sunglasses and a ball cap before she rushed out to her car. By the time that three rolled around, she was waiting outside of the building, sending Marguerite a quick text to let her know and turning up the music as she waited, "Gonna take the pretty girl to a nice cafeee.~" She sings, smiling to herself as she stretches her arm over the seats of her convertible, "Make her swoon a little...~"

Marguerite stepped out of the front of the apartment complex, “She said that she would be in a convertible...” she mumbled to herself as she looked around for a short moment, however, it was the music that seemed to catch her attention first. She looked in that direction to spot the vehicle with the hairless feline in the driver’s seat. She walked in that direction, excited to have some girl time. She gave a little wave to Devyn in the process of walking over.

Devyn blinked as she noticed the other woman coming towards her, pulling down her sunglasses along the bridge of her nose and beaming back at her. She lifted a hand to wave in response, opening the door of the convertible and climbing out to greet Marguerite with open arms, "Hey! Wow, you look beautiful today! I love that dress!" She turns the other around to get a good look at her, a wolf whistle leaving her lips, " Very lovely. You ready to go for lunch?"

Marguerite couldn’t help but giggle at Dev’s playfulness and blush a little at the attention, “This old thing? Well, I’m glad you think so,” She gave a beaming grin to her gleeful friend, “And you look absolutely wonderful yourself.~ You have such great style.” She fixed the bag she held on her shoulder, “So where are we going to be eating at? A cute café? Or perhaps a lovely little bistro?” Marguerite added, playfully recalling the choices Devyn offered last night.

"Ah, ah, ah, I can’t tell you just yet," Devyn said with a delighted laugh, shaking her head, "It’s going to be a surprise, but I can assure you that it will be a place that you might really enjoy." She leans over, nosing tenderly at the other's cheek like she is going to give a little kiss before scurrying around to the other side of the car, "After you, Maggie,~" She singsongs as she gets the door for her.

Marguerite blinked a little at Devyn’s gesture. Was she trying to do the faire la bise? I mean, if she was, it was a little off, but she decided to just shrug it off. She could probably show her the correct way to do it later.

“Well then, my faith is in your hands,” she said as she took a seat in the car. Maggie. Wow, it was a long time since she heard that nickname before. She figured it was lost to time and memories, but hearing Devyn say it gave her a nice, warm feeling inside. If only her husband was call her by that name...

"Oh, I love hearing that," Devyn said with a soft chuckle at this, shifting to push her sunglasses back up onto her nose and climbing into the driver's side. She turned the key, bringing the engine back to life and listening to it puff, “Awww.. She likes you," The woman giggled quietly at this and off they went, pulling away from the side walk and off towards the town that filled out around them, "So, any no-no’s that I should steer clear from? Allergies or things that bother you?"

Marguerite let out a soft noise of surprise as the car roared and purred to life. This had to be the fanciest car she had ever been in. Not even Cervis’ car was this nice. She held her hat in her lap as to make sure it didn’t take off in the wind, “Oh, well, I am a vegetarian,” she said a little louder than usual, not being used to having to talk over the wind and noises of the car.

"Vegetarian. Got it," Devyn sang happily as they drove, one of her arms leaned onto the door and tapping there as the thought about it, "I think that I know just the spot then. They do these great little cucumber sandwiches, and they have high tea. It’s pretty fancy and sweet. I think that you'll like it.”

“Oh, that does sound nice, if you don’t mind that is,” Marguerite tried to keep her hair under control as the wind whipped her curls all around. She certainly wasn’t used to the speed and power of the convertible, but she had to admit, it was a little exciting. Besides the fact of her untamable hair slapping back and forth into her face, “So what brought you to the exhibition last night?”

"Believe it or not, I was actually hunting for inspiration.. a new muse, as it were.." Devyn explained with a little laugh, shifting now so that she could tip her cap back and glance over her sunglasses at the other woman, "And.. as it so happened, I found it. In you. I hope this doesn’t sound so forward, but you really make me want to build and create and bring out the most beautiful things I can."

“O-oh? Moi?” Marguerite looked down at her hands as she picked at her nails. She? An inspiration? She wasn’t that great. She couldn’t have been. Without Cervis, she wouldn’t have even stood a chance to get her art out there. Either way, though, she was indeed flattered, “I really don’t see how I could possibly be an inspiration, but je vous remercie. You are very sweet to say that.”

"I am not sure if you should thank me or not. I’m only telling the truth," Devyn pointed out with a smile as she glanced over at the other woman again, chuckling softly. She shifted a little now, holding onto the wheel with her other hand and stretching out the one closest to Marguerite to gently take ahold of her knee and give it a comforting squeeze, "And I usually mean what I say, so.. Take it to heart, okay, Maggie?"

Marguerite’s cheeks warmed as she felt the gentle squeeze on her knee. Ever since she met her, Devyn had been nothing but kind and attentive to her. She missed those feelings. That feeling of being wanted. When was the last time Cervis treated her like this? Talked to her like this? Were they in a rut?

“I will. Thank you, Devyn. I only just met you, but you’ve been such a good friend already. That truly does deserve a thank you,” She smiled warmly over at Devyn.

"Thank me in kisses!" Devyn laughed as they finally started to slow. She parked them across the street from a quaint little place— it was set back from the street with hanging vines along the awning and the surrounding pillars. The glass doors held back a warm and inviting interior. There was a little wooden table set outside with a pair of folding chairs, as well as a few small potted plants, "Alright... This place is one of the best kept secrets in the city," Devyn told her in a soft voice as she killed the engine, "So you think that we can keep this between us?"

Marguerite giggled along at Devyn’s playful tease as they came up to the foliage covered bistro. It was absolutely lovely. The area was quaint and quiet, and the emerald greens of the leaves just made it all the more inviting. It was like something out of a magical storybook, “Wow...” she said under her breath as she took in the surroundings. She was glad that Devyn kept this place as a surprise, no words could truly describe the place anyway. She looked back over at Devyn, pushing her hair from her face to reveal the child-like wonder in her eyes, “Our little secret.~” She slipped back on her hat and let herself out of the car so that she could gaze at the front of it for a little longer.

"Hehehe, come on then, lets head on in.. Do you want a seat inside or maybe that little spot there outside under the vines? It’s totally up to you," Devyn says as she slings an arm around the other woman's shoulders, walking with her across the street and up to the little cafe's doors. There is the soft sound of a tinkling bell as they step inside and are washed in the comfortable chill of the AC.

Marguerite felt right at home in the quaint place. The smell of pastries and coffee was heaven to her nose. She couldn’t help but take in a deep breath as her whole being just relaxed, “As lovely as it is inside, I think we should sit outside after we order our food.~ It’s such a beautiful day and the greens of the leaves are so calming and nice,” she said as she looked around at the surroundings, “Unless you would like to sit inside, which is just as fine.”

"No, no. I’m good with having us sit inside," Devyn said as she held up her hands, laughing quietly, "I’m kind of sensitive to the heat so inside is best side for me, unless we are talking like... swimming.." She chuckled softly and motioned to the spot by the window, "Here, why don’t we sit there. We can put in our order for some tea and snacks and they will bring it to us. You okay with that, Maggie?” Oh how she loved saying that...

Maggie, Maggie, Maggie.~

She didn't realize how much she missed hearing that nickname. The last she got to hear it was from her mother, really the only person who called her by it. It was heartwarming to hear it revived. It almost made her feel like a young girl again. She stepped over to the spot, looking it over and opening the window with a bouncy nod. She turned to faced Devyn once again, a giggle at her lips, "Oui.~ It's perfect."

Oh Devyn was sure that she could and would fall in love with that smile, "Great..." She whispered in a dreamy tone before quickly clearing her throat and straightening up, "Great! Come on then, why don’t we go ahead and put in our orders. Then we can sit and really enjoy the place.”

 Behind the counter was a tall mouse woman, her dark hair pulled up into several little loops that almost seemed to shape a flower at the back of her head. She had glasses on her nose and a thin frame, but a warm smile pulled at her lips when the two women came over. When she spoke, it had a soft twinge of English to it, "Good afternoon, Ladies. My name is Quilla and I’ll be servicing you today. Do you need time to look at our pastries and tea selections or do you have an idea of what you would like?"

“Bonjour madame.~ My friend here told me something earlier about cucumber sandwiches? I would to try them, and I would like to add a chocolate croissant and a French vanilla cappuccino. That’ll be all for me, thank you,” she then looked over at Devyn, “What would you like, Dev?”

Devyn pursed her lips for a few moments as she thought about it before slowly smiling, "I’ll take mine high tea, please, with a pot of Earl Grey."

The woman behind the counter nodded her head, "Of course, ladies. I’ll bring that right over as soon as its ready," she made a motion towards the seating area, "Please, go ahead and sit wherever you like."

“Merci beaucoup madame,” she gave Quilla a soft smile and then trotted back over to the window seat Devyn had picked out. She set down her bag beside her chair and set her hat on top of it. As she set her hat down, however, she unclipped a flora piece that decorated the hat and clipped it into her wild hair. It didn’t hold back every strand from her face, but it did keep a majority of it out of her face, “Don’t need my hair in my face when the food arrives,” she added with a giggle as she sat down.

Devyn laughed a little bit at this and she leaned a little on the table, smiling at Marguerite as she tucked her chin into her hand. God, this woman was beautiful... Did she even know how much? The feline couldn’t stop the long, low purr that was starting to bubble up from in her throat.

Marguerite didn’t seem to notice her friend admiring her as she bent over to dig into her bag to pull out a sketchbook and small bag, probably filled with pencils and pens, “So I didn’t know exactly what you have in mind for the collaboration, but I did write down some ideas and sketched some possibilities—“ Her ears flicked, finally catching the sound of the purring. She looked up at Devyn, a small tilt to her head as she caught sight of her in a gaze, “Dev? Everything alright?”

This brought the other woman out of it and she blinked, her face going a little pink as she realized that she was caught, "What? Oh, oh, no, no, no, we are fine— I.. I’m fine.." She assured and quickly cleared her throat, offering a smile, "I’m fine. But I see that you got some ideas? What have you got for me?"

 _’What was that all about? Did I have something in my hair? Or was it just something behind me?’_ Marguerite thought to herself, tempted to look behind her to see what Devyn saw, but she kept herself forward. It was better if she just moved on from it, “Oh. Well, it isn’t too much. Just some scratchy sketches and some disconnected thoughts due to brainstorming, but coming here... I feel like I would like to do something inspired by greenery and flora. Maybe something magical. What about you? What are your ideas?~”

Devyn whistled softly as she thought it over, looking over the writing and a few of the little scribbles there, "Mmm.. These are all great ideas.. And I love the idea of us drawing our inspiration from this place. If we do, I would want to design it for a tall bird like Quilla, ya know..?"

As Devyn talks, she gently takes one of Marguerite's pencils and makes a fast, angular sketch. She draws out a figure without its head, with a belt over the chest that shows a long sheet of fabric to form the rest of the gown, making quick shades of color and then smudging them here and there with her thumb to illustrate the slapped-on effect and then going back in to add details that look like foliage. She adds a petticoat beneath it and leans back, popping her lips.

"Just a first thought."

Marguerite took a glance at it and her eyes light up, “Oui, oui, c'est un début fantastique!” She took the sketchbook in an excited flurry to add her own idea to the page. She drew her own headless and armless figure in a softer and flowing style. She then sketched a long gown with a halter style neckline and a long train that seemed to wrap and create a floor beneath the figure. A diagonal line was left open on the dress, showing some of the waist. Marguerite finished the dress with details of flowers that sprouted from the neckline and flowed down into a variety leaves and smaller flowers to the train of the gown.

“Perhaps this?”

Devyn whistled at this and she grinned, "Nice, very nice... My turn again?" The feline chuckled at this and she shifted a little now, twirling the pencil in her fingers as she twirled the sketchbook back to herself, "Let’s play a little with that magic comment, shall we?"

Another figure came to life on the page, with a collar along their throat that had gathered up sheered fabric that led down to a bodice covering along the breasts. The sleeves were long and sheered, as well, and came down into little bunches and cuffs at the wrists. The skirt stopped at the knees and had the same kind of covering as the shoulders and the whole thing was spotted and speckled with stars on top of the sheer.

Marguerite tapped her pencil at her chin, “I like it, but I’m still feeling green.. Maybe magical like a fée.”

She created another figure as she thought about her next design. She added a strapless top to it, making it look like petals flowing downward on the figure. As she reached the skirt, the petals bloomed out and fluffed around just above the knees. Going back to the top, she outlined a sheer piece of fabric at the collar, and following the form of the dress, ended in a high-low style around the knees.

“Oh hey, I like that..!" Devyn chimed excitedly, leaning a little over the table until she heard something. At the table side there was a little silver cart, Quilla on the other side of it with a soft smile. She carefully set out a large tea cup on a small plate for Marguerite that held her coffee drink and for Devyn, she set out an empty cup and a tea pot. Her movements were quiet and practiced as her hands moved back to the cart, lifting a three-tiered display. Each layer had a plate— the top featuring tiny tarts and macarons, the middle with small hand pies, pinwheels, and delicately iced cookies with lace patterns and designs. The bottom plate had the cucumber sandwiches, cut into the shapes of leaves and flowers, as well as a few vegetable slices that were added in like additional flowers or stems.

Devyn whistled, "Nice."

“Wow.~ This is all so lovely. Merci beaucoup encore, madame.~” She piped excitedly as she gazed over the display, her blue eyes seeming to twinkle with glee, “And it all smells so wonderful!~”

"I am very pleased to hear that you like it," Quilla said softly and she nodded her head, stepping back now with a little bow of her head, "If you ladies need anything else at all, please do not hesitate to call me." She turned with the little cart, her tail sway this way and that as she walked it back to the double doors of the kitchen.

"... I think this just became my absolutely favorite tea spot," Devyn whispered as she chuckled to herself, picking up one of the cookies and looking curiously at the decorations that mimicked stitching and buttons.

Marguerite giggled as she delicately lifted one of the sandwiches, admiring the details and effort put into it, “Well I can surely see why. This would be just a fantasy of mine when I was a jeune fille. I remember looking at the windows of fancy bakeries and just daydreaming of what everything tasted like. And now, I get to try whatever it is I like.”

She spoke wistfully, seeming to recalling days of her past. She took a bite out of the sandwich and hummed in delight, “Absolument délicieux.~”

This made the other pause and Devyn slowly flicked her tail, wrapping the long thin whip like thing around herself now, ".. I’m guessing you didn’t come from such a good home life then, eh?" She asked in a soft voice, looking down as she moved her finger along the top of the cookie, swiping off part of the button. She licked the icing off of her finger, checking to make sure that she got it all, "Yeah... Seems like any one worth their salt or worth knowing didn’t…" Her mismatched eyes lifted back up to look at the other woman and she offered a quiet smile, ".. Doesn’t make you any less of an angel though, trust me."

Marguerite lowered her sandwich a bit, the smile staying at her lips, but her eyes..

Her eyes seem to change from intense happiness to a soft sadness, “Well, oui.. My mother didn’t have a lot of money, so it always seemed like we were fighting to get by. It only got harder after her passing,” she fiddled with her fingers as she recalled her past, “I’ve done some things that wouldn’t be considered very ‘angelic...’ Heh.. If I had never met my husband, I would never be where I’m at today.”

She pushed back her hair as she thought about the night he came across her. He had no interest in her services and looked past all dirt to see _her._ The charming and gentle way he spoke to her, the gift of new clothes, and of fancy food. For so long, she was sure he was just a dream and she would wake up from it at any moment. And then, he wanted to marry her!~ Her heart fluttered recalling those memories.

“He was so kind in bringing me into his life...”

Devyn listened quietly to all of this, nodding her head slowly. The image of it.. Of some faceless man charming this beautiful woman and taking her out of poverty.. Putting her in fancy clothes and taking her to beautiful dinners.. Charming her in every way until the novelty wore off and she was just another pretty play thing...

The feline hadn’t noticed that she'd crumbled the cookie in her hand until it was too late, and she hurriedly let it go onto her plate, "Shit..!" She reached for one of the napkins, quickly wiping it off and offering a sheepish smile, "I-I’m sorry about that.. He seems.. really charming. Really. I am almost sad that he wasn’t at the exhibition last night— or at least, I didn’t see him..." There was an edge to that as she glanced aside, setting her jaw to grind teeth just long enough to readjust back into her calm, patient smile, "If it makes you feel better.. Mine isn’t sunshine and rainbows either.. It was hard growing up being the 'Hairless Wonder..’ Fun fact, neither of my parents were."

Marguerite jumped back to reality at Devyn’s quiet shout, “O-oh...! Careful..!” She responded as she had passed napkins. Did the cookie fall apart as she bit into it? Maybe she just gripped it too tightly as she grabbed it. They did seem like delicate cookies..

As Devyn finished cleaning the crumbled remains of the cookie, Marguerite spoke back up, “Cervis was there last night, he just doesn’t like large crowds, so he usually leaves much earlier than me,” Marguerite recalled back to the tall maned wolf he was talking with. Oh, if only she had caught his name, “He was also talking with someone about one of the pieces. A tall, soft-spoken fellow. He seemed to like it, so I’m sure my husband said some nice things about it.”

Then when Devyn hinted about her past, her ears dropped a little. She really seemed to have some self-esteem issues about her unique feature... “I hate to hear that.. I wish nobody had to go through hardships, but if it means anything, I find you absolutely captivating, fur or no fur. And if it helps, my mother wasn’t albino,” She gave a small giggle at an attempt to brighten the mood.

"... Really..." Devyn said in a long, slow, drawn voice as she heard that. It was official, if she ever met this man, she might have to worry about clawing his throat out. But the lovely zebra woman didn’t need to know that. No, no, no.

"I guess.. that just means that you and me? We are special.." She said softly as she reached out one of her hands, gently taking ahold of Marguerite's. The feline gave it a warm and tender squeeze of affection, "And I really do think that you are special... Alright, Mags?"

Marguerite’s cheeks turned a soft pink at Devyn’s gesture. She gave a warm and friendly smile in return, and softly squeezing the feline’s hand in response. She didn’t really realize how much she had actually resting on her chest until she opened up to Devyn. This short moment with her.. It meant the world to her knowing she had someone who understood her world and listened so deeply. She never had those moments with Cervis anymore, so it was nice to finally have someone again.

“And I could say the same to you, mon amie.. Merci..”

Devyn just smiled at her once more and she shifted a little now, reaching out her hands once more. She gently took Marguerite's hands in hers and squeezed them tightly as she speaks in a soft voice, "I... I’m really happy that you came out here with me today, Maggie... Thank you..."

"But come on, we should go ahead and eat on some of this before it gets cold. We can keep sketching as we go.. Sound good?"

Marguerite gave her hairless friend a gentle smile. “It’s all thanks to your invitation,~” she teased. She had a feeling that Devyn was going to be a friend that she’d treasure always. In these short moments, she felt like she had known her forever, like she was some childhood friend she reunited with and quickly just picked up where they left off. What a beautiful feeling this was.

“Yes, I do agree!~ I saved my appetite just for this moment, so let’s eat and let our inspiration be fueled!~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	6. Thee Dead Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cervis brings dinner to Dorian at work to see the reason why their night was cut short.

Cervis slinked down the streets as the sun sunk below the horizon. Normally, this would be the prime hour for him to begin his hunting, but for the time being, that would have to wait. For now, he had other plans, and part of that meant he had to play his part of “adoring lover.”

He still couldn’t believe how smoothly things were progressing as he recalled last night. Dorian responded extremely well to affection and intimacy, and it showed through his reaction to a simple kiss. He found it amusing really. Sure, he got wrapped up in the thrill of it all, but in the end, he felt nothing in response to Dorian’s affections. However, keeping up an act was a mere simple task.

But tonight, his thoughts were less interested in the progression of his toy. Tonight, he just _had_ to know about this triple homicide. They theorized that it might’ve been one of his works, but he knew that was incorrect. So, was this just some messy killing? Or perhaps?...

Cervis stepped up to the backdoor of the morgue and slinked in without being seen by anyone who may have saw. He made his way down the hall as he drank in the surroundings once again. Oh, how he loved this place. He found his way to the office, knocking lightly on the door with his free hand as he peeped in, “Oh mon chéri?~ Are you here? I brought you some dinner.~”

Dorian blinked a little from where he was writing out the report on his computer, a pair of glasses perched on his nose and a pen clenched in his teeth. He had his bangs pinned back out of his face, better showing the dark circles that took up residency under his eyes— worse than usual.

He stared vacantly for a moment before a smile pulled at his lips and he set the pen down, standing up, "Cervis? I-I wasn’t expecting.. Please! Please, come on in! This is such a great surprise after today!" Oh, how happy he was to see such a beautiful face right now. After all the work today and the interrupted nap, the crick in his back from sleeping on his work couch.

"You didn’t have to come all of this way just to see me... and you even brought me food? You are amazing..."

Cervis couldn’t help but ponder on how long the lanky man had been awake, he was obviously sleep deprived. Oh, how did he appreciate his line of work where he decided his own hours. Besides that, however, Cervis didn’t mind his pet being devoid of decent rest. It allowed him to be more prone to suggestion.

“But of course I came to see you, chéri,” he said softly as he made his way over to Dorian, “You had to leave in such a hurry over this triple homicide, and I never heard back from you, so I took it upon myself to check up on you.~ I hope you like Japanese.” Cervis softly set a bento box down on the desk, “I took a guess and just stopped by this magnifique Japanese restaurant.”

Dorian looked from Cervis to the food and back and he couldn’t fight how much his mouth watered.. God, when was the last time that he had eaten before this?... Yesterday. Yes, he was very much overdue, as his body was making a point of telling him now...

Very loudly.

"You are a god among men, do you know that?" The maned wolf asked with a soft chuckle as he reached out to take the box, tucking it into his lap. He dug about in one of his drawers, pleased to find that his emergency fork was there, "Yes, I’m so sorry about that.. This one was a doozy, to say the least. They were worried that it was some form of escalation of our known serial killer— the one that’s been doing all of the women? But all it took was a first look for me to tell them that there was _no_ way that it was the same person– Oh god! This smells amazing.."

Dorian practically melted as he popped the top on his food, biting his lower lip as he surveyed it and then began to dig in.

It was almost like he knew _just_ what he wished to hear, and oh, he knew he could depend on dear Dorian to know his work at first glance. He might’ve kissed him if he wasn’t stuffing his cheeks full of rice. How unflattering..

“Oh, is that so?” Cervis leaned against the desk as his voice peeked with interest, “So if it isn’t our local serial killer, should we still be concerned? I guess what I’m wondering is if these are just some one-time murders by someone with a grudge, or because there was question of these being connected to previous deaths, are we looking at some other threat?”

Dorian made a slightly disgruntled face at that, swallowing the mouthful of rice— though it went down a little harder than he would have liked.

"Actually.. I know that you like to take nightly walks and things but.. Maybe.. you should be careful until they bring this man in, just to be safe..." The coroner lowers his eyes, tapping his fork idly in his to-go box before he sighs and rubs at one ear, "...What I’m about to tell you, you can’t divulge to any one, alright? I’m not really supposed to talk about open cases but... I want you to be safe.."

He sets the food aside and takes in a deep breath, slowly letting it out, "Our three new cadavers are all male— that’s one difference from the other killer. This one is... I would say 'theatric' is a very glorified word for it and 'gruesome' would be another..."

"The victims were found as mere torsos.. Heads gone, limbs gone— even the tails. Their remaining orifices were all sealed shut— as it turned out, I had it tested... good old super glue.. The stomach was slit open and everything that was _supposed_ to be inside was removed..." His face went sour again, "... I’m sorry, this isn’t dinner talk but.. I need you to understand how dangerous this could be..."

But he still looked uncomfortable.

As Dorian spoke, Cervis could feel his heart pound faster and faster with every word. Not out of fear, but out of irritation. In a way, he almost felt competitive. This person may not have been stealing his prey, but they were in _his_ territory. His hunting grounds. Comment osent-ils? Who did this killer think they were? Had they no decency?

He gave a thick swallow as he focused to try and keep himself calm. A blank look took over the Frenchman’s face. After Dorian finished speaking, Cervis took a moment to process everything, blinking as he found his words. The emotion in his face returned when he looked at his worried partner, giving him a cool and collected smile, “Oh, mon chéri. I appreciate your concern, but you have no need to worry about me,” he let his hand caress against Dorian’s cheek and slide beneath his chin, “I promise you, I can protect myself.~ Besides, if anything, I’ll be worried about you, so you be cautious, chéri.”

He wasn’t going to lose his new toy to some amateur.

Dorian pouted his lower lip, tilting his head into that hand. It was such a relief to feel that hand along his face and to be told that he worried too much... But it didn’t quell the worried racing of his mind.

"Just... I want you to be safe.. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you..." He turned his head in towards the palm of that hand, pressing his lips into it and snuggling it with his lips and nose.

"After all... I just got you.. How could I just go and let something happen to you?"

Cervis truly enjoyed that kiss on the palm. It was almost like a silent sign of loyalty to him. He gave Dorian a soft gaze in return and lifted his chin to give a small kiss on his lips, “Chéri. I promise you. I will be safe.”

 He let his hand softly drift across Dorian’s face as he went back to an upright position. Now, of all things, he was curious. He wanted to know more about this case. He wanted to know the set up. He wanted to see the hollowed remains. He wanted to know everything he could about it. Was this a woman or a man who did this? If it was a woman, what an interesting hunt she would make. In the end, he was curious on Dorian’s thoughts. Would he also praise this killer’s work? Or would he insult it? So many questions and only one person to answer them...

“You should probably finish up your food, chéri, before it gets cold,” he spoke up as he straightened his broach, “Then, perhaps... I understand if I cannot, but. Maybe you could show me these three cadavers? You really have gotten me curious about them now if I’m being honest.”

Something flicked across Dorian's face here. Before he had looked so excited to show Cervis the body and to give his impressions, to call it art.. but this one... The maned wolf lowered his eyes, pushing his food around some with his fork.

"I... I suppose that I could show you... If only to really make you understand just how worried I am about you being up and around on your own on those walks.." He slowly closed up his take out, checking his phone for messages before setting it screen side down on the desk. His hand sought out Cervis' and he lead the two of them out of his office and back into the morgue.

Cervis followed Dorian into the morgue, growing slightly irritated by Dorian’s worries and fears. He just wasn’t getting the point that he wasn’t scared of this novice. Not to mention, he just didn’t understand the point of fears. Last he felt fear was when he was a child and that was short lived when he came to accept his desires. Though, at the same time, it was grateful for the signs of worry. Just another sign that he was in his head.

He also took note on how Dorian seemed apprehensive to showing these hollowed shells. He obviously didn’t seem to enjoy them. What was this killer’s motive? It surely wasn’t an artful desire. He was positive that Dorian would show at least some interest in showing them off if that was the case.

Curiouser and Curiouser...

“You don’t seem to understand that I can handle myself, chéri, but we’ll see if these change my mind if that brings you any sort of comfort.”

Before Dorian had laid down his phone, he saw the two texts he had received from Cassidy. A text of thank you in response to Dorian’s heads up and then a second one asking if he would like to go out for coffee when he got done with work. It wasn’t much, but the ex-detective, but it showed he still kept his interest.

Dorian's mind rolled with the fact that not only was he seeing one brother right now, but he had the other on his mind and in his phone. He tightened his hand a little on Cervis' hand as they stepped over to the drawers in question. He took in a shuddering breath and slowly moved, pulling open the first one that they came to. The sheet over the body was stained.. and a rancid smell came from it. It wasn’t like with Cervis' kills.. the sheet was stained with blood and some other fluid..

"... Please be sure that you want to see this…" He mumbled in a quiet voice, swallowing thickly as he looks aside.

When he pulls back the sheet, the scene was a grisly one.

The body was that of a slim young man, or what had been one. All of the limbs, including genitalia had been removed— or rather.. pulled off.. There was blood stained glue sealing up the places where the limbs had been removed before death and stitching along the stomach as though a crude C-section had been performed.. At the bottom of the table were the head, hands, feet and genitals... All covered in a foul-smelling pinkish liquid.

Cervis was fortunate enough that his nose didn’t work as well as others did, but he could certainly tell it was a rancid one by how it stung at his nostrils. Not even his works smelled as ghastly as this. He covered his nose to keep the smell out as minimum as possible.

As Dorian pulled back the sheet, Cervis couldn’t help but sneer in disgust. Certainly not because of the corpses, but because of the crude handiwork. How absolutely distasteful. Such unclean cuts. How messy the staining was. And super glue? How old was this person? 6? And what was that disgusting slime…?

“This is... absolutely disgusting..! Où est l'art? Le sens? Ce n'est qu'un gaspillage insensé d'une toile! et comment sale et collant!” Cervis looked at Dorian, “I can see why you didn’t want to show me this, chéri..”

"... It gets worse..." Dorian commented in a quiet voice as he pulled the sheet back over the mess of what had once been a person. He motioned to where the body parts were at the end of the table, "I found those stitched up in the stomach... covered in a mixture of blood, urine and semen..."

The coroner shuddered and almost physically gagged again as he hurriedly pushed his weight on the drawer to slide it back into the wall and close the door in front of it.

"I... I will admit that I have a certain.. appreciation for those that have passed, but this is... sickening to me."

Cervis kept his nose covered as he watched Dorian slam it close. Semen, urine, and blood was the contents of that slime-like sustenance? How utterly disgraceful, “I could say the same for myself... Such a tacky display... Any other details about them? Signs of how they took them down, where they were found, etc. etc.”

Dorian leaned against the door a little still, lowering his eyes as he kicked one of his feet slightly. He uses this to slide his way down and sit on the floor, pulling his tail around into his lap and petting it in a worried way, ".. Skid row.. They were posed and put around on the floor that was marked with chalk.. It was mostly a thing to mess with by the police, I believe.. But.. It was still…"

The other shakes his head a little still and he glances up at Cervis now, hesitantly reaching out a hand for the other to hold, "I just.. I worry. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you…"

There he goes again with that innocent look. Just like that night when he saw him in that corner. He sighed and bent down to his partners level, taking ahold of his hand firmly as to comfort him, “Chéri. I promise you that you have nothing to fear, but I will keep a careful watch if that helps to put your mind at ease.”

He wasn’t lying. He certainly will be keeping a lookout for whoever this killer was. If anything, to remove this unwanted pest from his hunting grounds.

This seemed to make him calm and the other nodded his head, reaching out now. He looped his arm around as he pulled the smaller man straight down into his lap, "Thank you.. Thank you.." He whispered, nuzzling his lips and nose into Cervis' hair and drawing in his scent, ".. The last thing that I would ever want is to have you on my table where you can’t talk back to me..."

            Cervis let his body be pulled in by the nervous man. Whatever would help to settle his useless worrying. Cervis curled his tail next to Dorian’s side and let it gently caress against it. He was growing tired of this side of him.

That’s when he got an idea to help take his toy take his mind off the unsettling case.

Cervis brushed his face against Dorian’s so that he could whisper into his large ears, “Well, perhaps one day, I can be on your table, yet still fully capable of speech...”

Hearing this does seem to catch his attention and the other blinks, his ears perking up. Oh.. Oh that does sound.. really rather exciting. Dorian feels his face go hot and he dips his head slightly, smiling to himself as he hides against Cervis' jaw.

"Yeah ?" He asks in a husky, low tone. He bites softly at his lower lip, gently sliding his fingers along the other man's arm tenderly and whispering to him, "I... I won’t lie, I would.. really like the idea of that... of having you under me and being able to still speak to me and feel everything, but unmoving.. unable to stop my hands..."

Cervis let out an airy chuckle at his response. Now this was the side of him he enjoyed, “Oh.~ That sounds _thrilling_ , mon chéri.~” Cervis wrapped his arms around his neck and let his claws tickle against his skin and gave him a light nip at his ear, “I’ll let you do whatever you please.. Whatever you _desire..._ ”

"Anything...?" Dorian asks with a little hitch to his tone, his face hot as he still tries to hide against the other male and battle with his own wants and desires for what he wants to do with him. Oh the option of that was so tempting.. so alluring.. He huffed quietly as a little tremor worked its way through his body, curling himself tighter around the smaller frame that he held.

"... Do you even realize how badly you make me want you...?"

 _’That’s the whole point of this..’_ Cervis thought to himself as a soft noise purred in his throat, “Oh? Really now? I hadn’t noticed.~” He shifted his head down to nuzzle his muzzle into the taller one’s neck and planted some soft kisses into it. His body moved slightly to fit a bit more comfortably in the lap he was pulled into.

Dorian seemed to enjoy this, his lips pulling into a warm smile and he pulled the other to him again, erasing any space between their bodies, "I can’t do anything in here with you though.. M.. Maybe back in the office, if we have time.." But he wanted it to be special, some place where they didn’t have to worry about being walked in on and they could take their time doing whatever they pleased...

"M.. Maybe tonight? At my home?"

Dorian’s own home. Normally, a person’s sanctuary where they get to be their truest selves. Where the thoughts in his head, _his inhibitors_ , would be at their weakest. His tail swayed as he gave Dorian’s neck one last long and deep kiss.

“What are we waiting for then, _mon chéri.~_ ” he said as a smirk curled on his lips.

Oh that was more than enough for him now.. Dorian flustered and flushed, biting again at his lower lip as he smiled, "I ahm.. W-Well I’m sure that I can clock out by now.. We.. We could go now.." He offered in a hushed tone, sliding his fingers softly along Cervis' back.

Cervis felt a small chill run through his back as Dorian ran his fingers along it. That was interesting.. and new... He gave Dorian a quick kiss, “Then maybe I should let you go and do that.~” he spoke as he stood back up, pulling Dorian up to his feet as well, “I’ll be waiting here for you to clock out, chéri.”

Dorian hurriedly nodded his head as he clambered to his feet, lifting Cervis' hand to kiss the back of it, "Of.. Of course, I’ll be quick as I can..!"

He hurried to his office, picking up the files and papers that he had to turn in before the end of his shift.. and then he snagged his phone as well, checking the messages from Cassidy as he went. He dropped the papers off with the woman at the front and hesitated, slowly typing back that he'd love a late-night coffee run later that evening, if he would be up for it...

Cervis watched Dorian scurry on out to finish settling things before they could leave. His soft smile fading into that of irritation as he stood alone. He wrapped his hands behind his back as he glanced over at the drawer that held the mutilated remains. That sense of competition rising back in his veins. This most certainly was an amateur compared to his prowess, but he too was once an amateur as well. His challenge was to find this pest before they improved. It was already hard enough trying to dance around the fear he had already caused. Not to mention he had his facade to keep up and his toy to twist. He pushed his hair back as he ground his teeth together just thinking about it all. He was an artist, not a juggler, dammit.

Dorian got a response not long after the text he sent saying, ‘Whatever works best for you. You are the one with the full-time job. Just let me know when you’re free, alright?’

The young man couldn’t help but smile when he read that, locking his phone again and tucking it away into his pocket. He finished signing out of the things in his office, hung up his lab coat there and stepped out with his messenger bag. He gave his warmest, least creepy smile to Cervis, puffing out his chest, "Ready."

Cervis quickly snapped back into his act as Dorian reappeared, giving him in return his charming smile as he walked towards him, “Well then to your home we go, chéri,” he looped his arm around Dorian’s as he came up on his side.

Dorian couldn’t stop the warm smile playing over his lips again and he dipped his head, running his nose and teeth softly along the edge of Cervis' ear as the two of them walked out arm in arm.

"Yes, let’s..." He breathed, the night air enveloping them as they went out into the night and under the flickering street lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	7. The Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: What is that you have in your hand?!  
> Cervis: A Knife!  
> Me: N O!

Back on the streets. His hunting grounds. His hunting grounds that were infested by a _rat_. It was a shame he couldn’t go prowling tonight, but perhaps tomorrow...

He took in a deep breath of the cool night air. One of the few things that truly soothed him. For now, he had to focus on his little project, not on this pest. He followed Dorian along back to his place.

The two of them walked for some time.. and since it didn’t seem like Dorian owned a car, that must mean that he walks this way to and from work every day.. Past the edge of town and towards the edge of a large park that was federally protected by some organization or other.

They cut down a small road leading into it and up to an older home. It was dilapidated and run down to some degree, but large. Built in a Victorian style, with a porch that wrapped around the whole structure and two stories...

"I ahm.. I know that it’s not much but.." He offers a sheepish smile and Dorian gets the door for them, "Would you like to step inside?"

Guess it was a good thing he exercised pretty daily himself considering the walk they took. He didn’t anticipate his home would be this far out, but he surely didn’t mind it. A simple, long walk was nothing compared to dragging around an unconscious body.

Upon arriving at the home, he couldn’t help but feel pleased at the sight of it. By the look of the age of it, Cervis assumed it was some family home, probably owned by his mother beforehand. Sure, it could use a coat of paint at the very least, and maybe if he didn’t have so much on his plate, he might’ve thrown some money into a bit of renovation on it. However, the aura the home exuded was enticing. Why, in some horror movie, this would be the site where some hellish demon would slaughter some foolish children. He couldn’t help but enjoy the that thought at least a little.

“To me, it’s quite lovely, chéri,” he said as he took a step inside.

Dorian couldn’t help but smile at that, tucking some of his hair back from his face as he moves to close the door behind them, "Thank you.. During a low point in our family history, my ancestors worked as both doctors and coroners.. morticians.. This was both our home and our work place. It still has a fully operational morticians suite in the basement— with the metal table and drawers, everything. There is even an old style elevator..."

"But ahm.. You might not want to see that.. Where do you want to start?"

Cervis’ ears perked at the sound of this. How absolutely intriguing. Not only was his mother before him a coroner, but this was a whole family business. A whole lineage dedicated to handling corpses. No wonder dear Dorian was so fascinated by the dead, it coursed through his veins and his history.

“Actually, that’s where I’d like to start. Of course, I just have to see every inch of this home. This vintage style is just so charming to me, but the fact the family business was run here.. _Fascinating..._ ” his voice trailed off a bit as he slowly twirled around to look around the room before returning his gaze to Dorian.

“Besides what better way to start than from the bottom up, chéri.~”

"You.. You want to.." Oh god, this man was perfect and he was only making Dorian love him more and more. He giggled quietly and even gave a tiny snort, which he tried to hide, "Of.. Of course. Why don’t we go ahead and start there then..."

He gently moves them to the center of the walk way, looking between the old elevator and the stairs, "It’s mostly the elevator that goes down, but there is a back-stair case, if you would prefer that…?" He offered in a soft voice, his hand resting on the small of the shorter man's back.

Cervis was honestly enthralled by every visual he took in of the old home. Oh, how it must have shone in its prime. How was he supposed to give his full attention to Dorian with such a home like this?

He gazed at the old elevator, obviously enamored by it, “Why waste time when there’s obviously so much to see? Besides, I must get a closer look of the mechanics of this ascenseur, chéri,” he said as he ran his fingers along the cold metal.

"R-Right," The young man said with a bright smile coming onto his lips. He pulled open the door to the small elevator and let Cervis in first, stepping in after him. The other shifted his hand, pulling the lever on one side of the wall and shuffling his feet. Oh.. In this enclosed space, this was so much harder.. His partner looked, smelled.. God, everything about him was perfect and beautiful...

Dorian moved his fingers, smoothing them over that broach and then along Cervis' neck.

Cervis couldn’t help but to analyze every detail of the antique elevator. It was simple, but yet so detailed at the same time. Modern styles never seem to understand the complex beauty of details nowadays. How meticulous work and the smallest touches defined true beauty. Like how adding one small gemstone can redefine and refine a single necklace. How one small cut accentuates the form and beauty of a body...

Cervis jumped back to reality has he felt the shift in his broach. He had almost forgotten he wasn’t alone in the small elevator. If it wasn’t for his lovestruck partner’s touch, he might’ve wandered into a haze of his own wonder of the contraption. Cervis ran his fingers over the hand that caressed his neck, almost encouragingly, “You really do have quite a fondness towards this old broach, chéri,” he hummed as he fixed his blue-eyed gaze back on Dorian.

"I can’t help it..." Dorian said in a soft breath, dipping his head now so that he could nuzzle his lips and nose into the other man's hair, drawing in his scent once more and smiling to himself. He smoothed his thumb over the other's Adams apple and then up under his jaw, enjoying the tickle of the short fur between his fingers as he did so.

"It’s beautiful and flawed and it’s such a brilliant red.. It’s the perfect representation of what I love about you, I think.. So.." He tilts his head some so that he can look down at Cervis once more, kissing and nibbling at his ear, "The crack makes me think of how the veins along your heart must look."

“Hmm... That’s quite in interesting take on it, chéri..” he closed his eyes for a moment, soaking in the adoration Dorian freely gave to him. He couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed this feeling of being adored. Of course, he used to get something like this from Marguerite, but that quickly grew old. Not to mention how much he had to train her after marrying her. She proved to be so much nosier than he anticipated.

Dorian, however, was different. He didn’t have to live with him. He wouldn’t bother him with talk of family and children or silly things of that nature. Most importantly, though, he had a mind like his. A warped and twisted mind with the only difference being that it was forced by society to keep from surfacing.

Oh, how he was going to change that.

Cervis wrapped his arms around Dorian’s neck, ghosting his claws up and down the spine. He fought back the temptation to jam his claws into his flesh in hopes to hear a beautiful screech. At least for the moment...

“However, I’m glad it holds such a deep and beautiful meaning to you...”

Dorian bit softly at his lower lip, nodding his head quickly in response to that, "It does... It really does... It makes me think of you," he let out in a heated, rushed whisper. The elevator dings in a dull sound as it finally reaches the bottom. The maned wolf groans a little as he has to pry himself away, pulling open the separator and then the door that opens out into the basement.

It’s lit with flickering fluorescent lights, a pair of metal tables in either sides of the room. There is a drain in the middle of the floor, which is tiled. There are metal spots and trays set into the wall here and there and then on the other side, more of those telltale doors that mean inside are trays like in the morgue.

"This.. This is the Boucher family funeral service..."

Cervis felt himself give a twisted grin at the welcoming sight of the dreary room. It was like that of the morgue except for one wonderful detail: it was private. He had his own “studio,” but this. If he could work _here_ with storage, oh the pieces he could create! Of course, the place could use some tweaking and refurbishing, but nothing that couldn’t be sorted out. The only obstacle was his little pet, and all he required was a few simple pushes...

He ran his hand along one of the metal tables. The cold steel sends a chill down his spin that merely fluffed his tail, “Mon chéri! Quel endroit exquis que vous avez ici! Absolutely marvelous...! And all to yourself? I have to admit, I’m jealous.~” He looked at Dorian again as he spoke, the light flickering off his black hair and blue eyes— almost dauntingly.

Dorian melted at his praise like hot butter in a skillet, leaning a little against one of the metal tables as Cervis spoke and his tail swaying idly behind him, "You ahm.. you think so..?" He whispered, looking down at the still pristine looking table top and smoothing one of his hands along it, "I.. I do my best to keep it all in good working condition.. I like to come down here to work on.. on ahm.. p-projects and things…"

No, no, no.

You do not tell him that you bring animals down here to take apart and put back together or rearticulate skeletons. That is not what people want to hear before they do what you have planned! He has to remind himself of this, scrunching his nose at the thought, "Usually it’s just me, Jeremy, and Argyle down here so.. It’s.. It’s nice to have a fresh face…"

_Do not talk about the stuffed owl and bat, idiot._

Cervis’ grin twitched a bit at the sound of other names. Oh great. Maybe it wasn’t as private as he hoped.. It feels strange though for him to have others down here, so who was this “Jeremy and Argyle?” However, curiosity of his projects beat his irritation of other people.

“Projects? What projects, chéri?” He took a few steps closer to him. Perhaps bringing up the projects will in turn reveal who these two friends were but keep his pet from hesitation.

Dorian felt his face color and he moved his hand to point to different spots in the room… One held a large stuffed horned owl and the other a rather large flying fox, "... Jeremy and Argyle.. M-My mother made them for me when I was small so that I could have friends..." He cleared his throat a little bit at that and he nodded his head, combing some of his hair out of his face as he adverted his eyes, "Yeah.. I like ahm... pu-putting together animal bones..." His face went hotter and he looked down in embarrassment, "T.. Taking apart road kill..."

"I-I’m sorry that’s... that’s weird..."

Cervis’ eyes flicked between Jeremy and Argyle, that twisted grin returning once more to his face showing off his canines to their fullest. _’So that’s how he fuels that itch deep inside him! Oh, how lovingly innocent of him. I guess it does suite his docile nature...’_ Cervis took Dorian’s face in his hands and chuckle bubbling in his throat, “Oh dear Dorian! I don’t find that bizarre at all!~ Chéri, you’re an _artist._ Your passion lies among death and lifeless corpses are your canvas!~” One of his thumbs softly rubbed against Dorian’s cheek, his voice lowering softly, “Honestly, I would love to watch you work one day... I’m sure it would be _fascinating_.”

Oh god, why was this man so perfect? It was like he'd pulled him apart and put him back together with exactly what he wanted.. It was so tempting and so badly, he wanted to break it and see how it worked...

"S... See me work? How... How would you like to do that?" He asked in a hushed tone, whining quietly as he gently gathered Cervis up in his arms. He set the smaller onto the top of the metal table, bowing his head to nose and kiss at the top of Cervis' head and ears.. The kisses trailed down along his jawline, his throat, and his shoulders. His nails moved to rake along his back and sides, down over his hips and thighs, "I... I want to take you out of these... Can I…?"

The laugh that bubbled in his throat only grew to swell as he watched Dorian’s hesitations break away. All his desires were clawing to dig themselves out and he wasn’t about to let anymore interruptions break him from his trance of passion.

A tremble shot through his back again as those long fingers traced down his spine, his tail giving a twitch in response. A hidden soft spot he never even realized he had, “Do as you please, chéri..” he almost cooed as he spoke. Cervis kissed along Dorian’s neck in return of the affection he was being given. A reassurance to push him onward.

A matching tremble seemed to work its way through Dorian now and he huffed quietly, moving now so that he could try and help pull Cervis out of his clothing. He carefully unpinned the broach and his long fingers worked the buttons. He pushed the fabric aside and dipped himself again.

Carefully, Dorian got onto his knees and worked his hands and mouth along Cervis stomach and abdomen, up to his ribs and collar bone.. His nails gently scratched at the short dark fur wherever they could reach and his mind reeled with the possibilities, the excitement.. As he pleased.. Anything he pleased...

Sitting back on his knees, he scrambled to pull his own sweater vest up over his head and then his shirt to follow... and grunting as he got stuck for a moment.

Cervis felt himself becoming entranced by the adoration he was being given. To him, it felt like a worshipper giving praise to their beloved deity. Ready to do anything he asked of them. His only request, however, was for his pet to show his truest self.

And then the praising stopped.

Cervis looked down at Dorian who was struggling at his own shirt. So much for no interruptions... He reached, grabbing at the tangled shirt and gently freed Dorian from his fabric trap. As his hands released the shirt, he ran his fingers up Dorian’s neck and along his jawline, beckoning him back up to his own face, and planted a few soft kisses of encouragement on the taller’s lips.

Dorian gave a little huff as he was given freedom from the shirt, shooting it a dirty little look as it came away.. But then the kiss, and oooh, everything was beautiful, warm, and melty again. He smiled against Cervis' lips and began to crawl up onto the table with him, hovering over him.

Oh this was so much like the other night, but better.. This was better— the bedroom had been beautiful and comfortable, but it had also been unfamiliar ground and here... Here, the lingering smell of the chemicals and the feeling of the cold metal table under his hands and knees.. That was setting off different kinds of bells in his head— and definitely down below his belt...

Though.. Something that glinted on the table nearby caught his eye... a scalpel…? His lips drew away from Cervis' as he huffed, his thin chest hurriedly rising and falling as he licked his lips. One of his long, thin arms reached for it, snagging it off of the tray.

Cervis felt himself slightly regretting being on this table now as Dorian’s body climbed over his own forcing him into a much more uncomfortable position. But, oh, he was definitely noticing a change in the normally nervous man’s demeanor. There was a confidence to it all. He could endure an uncomfortable table if it would allow his toy to set free his desires.

Cervis failed to notice his partner reaching for some nearby object as he slinked his arms around Dorian’s thin body. His own desire to draw blood flooded him once again and he had full intentions on doing so this time round. Cervis’ lips trailed down his neck as he clenched his claws into his partner’s back.

A long and low moan came from Dorian's lips now, his eyes fluttering under their lids. He arched a little more up into those claws, savoring how they pulled and dragged along his skin and through his fur. Oh that.. that was something he hadn’t been counting on, but it felt so good...

An idea began to blossom in his head and he licked his lips, letting out a soft, shuddering breath again.

"C... Cervis..? You.. You said you wanted to see me make art, r... right?" Dorian asked him in a soft voice, seeming nervous now as he sat up.. and in his hand, he held something shimmering and light... the scalpel.

"... I.. I want to see you do the same..." He hesitantly held the blade out to him, handle side first.

Cervis stared down at the blade. That sparkling and shining silver blade.. He could feel his heart race— no, pound— in his chest. Did Dorian even realize what he was asking of him? Certainly, he didn’t comprehend the gravity of the request he gave him. No one ever _asked_ to meet his blade. It wasn’t normally a consensual ordeal.. Cervis licked at his lips as his quick breaths dried them out. That wild smile twitching back at his lips as his fingertips caressed the handle. That insatiable hunger poured over him as he curled his fingers around it.

“... If that is what you truly desire, mon chéri,” his eyes flicked up to Dorian filled with what could only be described as a dangerous glint, “Then I shall oblige...”

Dorian sucked on his lower lip as he looked at the other, the way that those eyes glinted and gleamed. He squirmed himself enough now so that the two of them could shift positions, letting Cervis climb up over him.. He even adjusted so that Cervis could sit in his lap as he laid back over the table, his head and arms stretched up and over the edge.

"J.. Just.." He mumbled in a quiet, reedy voice, "Just try not to have me end up in one of my own drawers, please..." He pleaded.. but even at the idea of it.. of seeing Cervis and how he held that blade... There was definitely something pressing back against the smaller as he was perched in Dorian's lap.

Cervis gave a low chuckle at Dorian’s words. He never had a project that he had to keep alive, but it wasn’t exactly a challenge. He ran his free hand over Dorian’s chest— his canvas— as he envisioned every vein, artery, nerve, and bone. He bit at the inside of his cheek as he imagined different cuts, deciding which ones would look best against his lanky form.

“Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie...” he whispered as he leaned in closer to his empty canvas, “Je sais exactement ce que je fais...” And with a gentle kiss on his chest, the scalpel met Dorian’s pale flesh as it made its first incision.

A soft cry peeled up out of Dorian's throat at that, his eyes clamping shut and his hands hurriedly grabbing onto one another. His nails bit into his flesh as he bit at his lower lip, the ones along the top raising and pulling away from his canines. He hissed softy, pulling his head forwards enough to lean up and look down at that first cut. At the blood that welled up from it and stained his light-colored fur, pooled and seeped down. It was so different to see actual flowing blood.. coming from him.. but at the same time, it was so exciting...

He felt himself throbbing harder in his pants, shifting now so that he could rock up against Cervis' hips and grinding against him.

"A.. Again..."

Just hearing Dorian’s pleas was all Cervis needed to go forward. Those begging pleads for him to continue the pain he provided to his needy partner. It was all like gasoline to a flame. Cervis shifted his hips back comfortably, oddly oblivious to what was going on below the belt. In Cervis’ head, it was just him and the canvas.

“Votre souhait est mon commandement, ma chérie..!” He spouted excitedly, a short laugh breaching from his throat. As the blade sunk into a new spot of fresh flesh, Cervis recalled what he truly desired of the whimpering and needy male.

He wanted to hear him scream.

He wanted to hear how he sounded when he was struck with sudden pain. He wanted the truest and purest scream Dorian had to offer. Cervis panted as his free hand roamed his canvas once more, searching for a soft point.

As his fingers found the blade’s next home, he leaned himself back in closer to Dorian, speaking to him in a hushed as he moved the blade into position, “Maintenant crier pour moi...”

With that, he plunged the blade through the soft skin sending out a sharp pain from the fresh cut.

He made a muffled whimper at the second cut, trembling and gripping his hands tighter as he shut his eyes tight. Dorian huffed and whimpered, panting as his jaw opened. Oh god it.. it hurt but at the same time…!

Cervis sounded so happy, the way that that French left his lips and the wash of breath over him. It was such a turn on.. The taller lad rolled his hips again, bucking up against his assailant in a much needier way. The feeling of those hands on him, lulling him along so sweetly towards a comfortable, happy place in his mind...

And then the next stab came, and he screamed. He cried out loudly, arching his body up again and pulling his own claws hard on himself- tearing open his skin to spill more of his blood and help distract from the blade in his chest.

Another little whimper leaves him as his body trembles, shakes, and shudders... His pants feel wet now and his face goes hot again as he realizes that he must have been brought to climax during this.

All of his fur stood on end as he heard that shrill scream. Oh, it was so much more exhilarating than he could have imagined! It immediately had become his new favorite to hear. Oh, how it rang and echoed throughout the room, it was like bells in a cathedral. But what made it so unique to the other screams he enjoyed was the chime of _pleasure_ that sang through. His little pet _liked_ to be torn open, nay, he _loved_ it! No other that had met his blade gave such an excited shout.

A chill trembled back down through his spine as his fur settled, a purr-like hum vibrated in his throat, his own sign of pleasure. He slowly pulled the blade out of his trembling partner as he watched the blood trickle from the gash he had created, “Absolument magnifique...” he fixed his look back at Dorian, “You have such a marvelous scream, chéri.~ So much more wonderful than I could have possibly imagined..” He prodded his claw lightly around the fresh cut, a little tempted to hear it ring for a second time round.

Dorian wheezed and whimpered quietly still, his arms trembling as he pries his hands away from his own palms and wrists. The sounds of his panted and pained breathing mask the sound of his blood plip, plip, plipping onto the tiled floor beneath the table. There were tears in his eyes as he squirmed himself, pulling Cervis in closer to him and nuzzling at him. He pulled a smile onto his lips, mumbling to him in a soft voice, "You.. You liked it?"

All of him felt so raw and exposed here, the open wounds to the stale air and the wet stain on the crotch of his pants. His legs were trembling, tail twitching... Slowly he made a quiet noise as he pulled his arms back around, the blood that had been on his fingers now tilting and drizzling down his arms instead. His finger tips and claws gently grazed along Cervis' cheek.

As Dorian pulled Cervis into his own body, he could feel that warm blood from those lovely wounds bleed against him. It was an interesting feeling for him, but indeed strange for him all the same. Once again, he found himself in foreign waters except this time the thrill of it all was calming.

While Dorian had hit that climatic limit for the moment, Cervis still held an itch to complete his work. Being stopped before he was finished was not something that normally happened to him nor did he prefer it, but he played along. He curled his body against Dorian’s, his tail brushing lightly against it as though to soothe his shaking.

“Oui, chéri..” he softly responded, “You are indeed a work of art my dear Dorian..” He gently laid his hand on the bloodied one of his partner’s, feeling that warm, fresh red soaking into his own fur. He took a hold of it and moved it down to his nose, and with a deep breath, took in the aroma of that metallic smell. Oh, how sublime it must have been to smell it mixed in the air of the cold room.

Dorian whimpered quietly again as he felt Cervis pressing his hands and nose against the wounds along his hands and wrists, but he didn’t ask the other to stop or pull away. Now, he shifted his hand, splaying it more so that the smaller male could do as he pleased with it and tenderly drew his nails along the underside of Cervis' jaw. A work of art.. No one had ever called him anything so kind before, so sweet.. Not even his own mother, but he supposed that was because she was the same levels of socially awkward and awkward as he was.. perhaps a little more...

But this man.. This man here, he thought that he was beautiful, was wonderful the way that he was and that .. it hurt, it made him so happy. Was that possible? He'd heard of conditions where someone had died of sorrow and emotional pain but was it possible for the opposite to occur and let you die of joy? His other hand moved, smearing the blood on it along Cervis' neck, chest and down towards his tail. His own swayed happily.

"D... Did you want to do more?" He huffed, but honestly, he was already looking quite pale and the amount of blood starting to seep down onto the table was beginning to reach levels that were leaving him woozy in the head.

Cervis had to bite the inside of his cheek to refrain from saying “yes” in response. He really did wish to continue. He wanted to run the blade a few more times along his skin. He wanted to hear his scream echo throughout the room. Quite honestly, he could keep going until the light faded from his eyes, but for once, he had to refrain from his own desires. Dorian was a project that was required to be alive to complete it, and he knew exhaustion and blood loss when he saw it.

Cervis gave his tired pet a soft kiss and then sat up, “No, no. I think that will be enough for now, chéri. I doubt you’ve have a decent amount of sleep since you finished work, you certainly are showing that now. Besides, there is always later.~” He gave him another peck on the lips as he stood up from the table, stretching a little in the process.

Dorian didn’t know whether to be thankful or disappointed at that, but he took it all the same. He relished the sweet little kisses, sighing quietly as his eyes hooded and he let himself slump more, "Okay... b-but we can do more later, right?" The idea of Cervis cutting into him more, leaving these little love trophies on him and being able to see them— be proud of them.. That was kind of nice, right? That was what it was supposed to be like?

"I.. I would love to do more later.." He slurred in a sleepy tone, slide himself off of the table and leaning on it for more support, "B.. But ahm.. For now.. maybe a shower.. bath.. D-do you have to get going soon or can you join?"

“But of course, we can do more later, chéri,” he brushed his hand across Dorian’s cheek as he leaned on the table. He then began to debate in his head whether he should go or not. He did need to be back, he did have a wife to sustain and he was always asleep in bed when she awoke, and the last thing he wanted was for her to start questioning things. He worked too hard to perfect her loyalty. He wasn’t about to let all that time and energy go to waste. However, he did probably reek of blood which wasn’t exactly a favored smell... Besides, would Dorian even be able to make it to his own bathroom? He looked ready to collapse as he stood now.

“Perhaps a quick wash up would be pleasant, but I do have to head back. I have quite a walk back to my apartment ahead of me.”

"I.. I don’t mind calling you a cab and paying for it.. Since you walked all the way out here with me.. "Dorian offered him with a subdued smile, hiding the wince as he reached out his fingers to take hold of Cervis' hand and wrist once more. He gently kissed the palm, marring his face with the blood he'd left there and licking some of it clean as he did so, "Come on then.. We should get cleaned up..."

He did wobble a little as they headed over to the elevator, barely paying attention to it though as his tail pulled the grate and he flipped the switch like it was second nature, "I.. I’m hoping we can do something like this more often...?" He mumbled out the ask in a hopeful tone, moving one of his hands to finger idly at the larger of the gashes that Cervis had left him.

Right. He forgets that taxis exist sometimes. Usually the fewer people he comes in contact with, the better, but tonight didn’t really require him to stick to the shadows, “That would be lovely, chéri, thank you.”

He followed Dorian into the elevator, keeping an eye on the wobbly fellow. The last thing he wanted to do with to have to lift him up, so best to make sure it didn’t have to happen, “I would love to do this again. I had such a wonderful time, why would I not wish to do it again?~” He watched as he poked at the larger gash, the one that gifted him with such a lovely screech. Now that he got a better look at it, it seemed like he may have made that one a tad too big. A sign he let himself get a little carried away. C'est la vie. What’s done is done.

He took the hand gently in his own and kissed the back of it, “Careful now.~ You wouldn’t want to ruin the artistry of it.~”

The other man laughed quietly at this, holding up his hands and wincing slightly as the skin began to tighten around his new wounds and ache, "Alright.. Alright.. I’m not the artist here, so I will defer to you and your know how…"

The elevator dinged and Dorian kept his hand up to show to wait as it rocked and slowly moved again, heading further up than before.. When it dinged a second time, his hand came down to stop it and he opened the gate once more, "Second floor.. Living quarters and such.. The bathroom is this way…"

As they made their way towards it, they passed several old photographs on the walls. Proud families of foxes or mixed breeds therein that seemed to follow the oldest son every time.. It followed down the line until a familiar face came up in one of the photos. The same drawn face, dual colored hair, and tired eyes. A face that didn’t seem to match any one in else in the photo.. Followed by the same face and a younger Dorian before he tapped on one of the doors and opened it, "Ahm.. I remodeled the bathroom last year to have a shower too, but we also have a clawfoot bath tub so.. I guess whichever you prefer...?"

As Cervis followed Dorian down the hall, he found himself following the progression of the family photos. Something he would never understand nor have. Dorian had a whole lineage dedicated to his history. That was something they didn’t have in common. He only knew of his aloof father and four known half-siblings, yet even then that meant nothing. To him, family and history meant nothing.

He pulled himself away from the photos and his thoughts to follow Dorian into the bathroom. It was interesting to walk into the remodeled bathroom as it seemed the rest of the home had been untouched for the most part. It felt like an odd mix of the old and the new, but one could tell he didn’t try to change it too much, “I personally prefer showers myself, if you don’t mind.”

"Shower it is," Dorian said with a bob of his head, combing his hair back from his face as he moved to one side of the bathroom. He turned the knob and the spout sprung to life, spitting out water. He leaned himself on the wall, holding out a hand under the spray and hissing quietly as it washed the blood away...

After a moment, though, he looked back at the other and he smiled, "Water is warm.. Come on.." He peeled off his own clothing, hissing a little at how sticky his pants were and his face flushed, "Here ahm.. Would.. Would you like me to help?"

Cervis’ tail swayed as he watched the water fall to the floor of the shower. Typically, his time in a shower was spent alone. He never even did something like this with Marguerite. As the water would wash over him, he would spend those moments thinking in silence. The idea of sharing that moment sounded ridiculous to him, but once again, he brushed that feeling of irritation aside.

Cervis had started remove his own clothing when Dorian suggested at helping him remove it, “You must really enjoy stripping me, hm?~” He replied with a smirk curling back at his lips. He enjoyed the fact Dorian seemed to be at his beck and call even without calling.

"I ahm... I do.." Dorian said with a quiet chuckle, rubbing softly at the back of his neck once more as he moved over to gently touch the other man's side, "I can’t help it.. You’re so beautiful, I can’t help wanting to have my hands on you..."

He held open the shower door for the other, letting him in first before following in. The shower head was set up via the ceiling instead of the wall to make things easier for the tall maned wolf and he squinted as the water rained down on them.

"Oh..." He breathed out softly and he offered a sheepish smile, "... Ahm.. M-My hands are starting to ache but I can wash your hair and back for you, if you like.." He wouldn’t press it if Cervis didn’t want that, but he figured that he should offer, at least.

Cervis couldn’t help but chuckle at Dorian’s response, “You flatter me, chéri.~” He really did have him wrapped around his finger. But oh, as he entered that shower, it was like he immediately entered into his headspace. Just feeling the water run over and down him and hearing that rush of the water drowning out any other noise... Nothing else mattered.

But then again, he wasn’t alone. Even now, his facade had to stay up, “Hm? Oh, no, chéri. You don’t have to worry about that..” Wait, was that too isolated? Perhaps it was... “Well, perhaps you could get my back..” His mind wanted to naturally isolate itself under the stream of running water. He didn’t want to be touched or bothered. But he couldn’t risk isolating Dorian.

Now wasn’t the time to get lost in his thoughts.

Dorian shifted enough that he could pick up a piece of the soap, hissing quietly in pain as he handled it. He had a feeling that he might be pushing his luck here so he didn’t want to handle it or Cervis too much.. After all, the man was an artist and he was sure that the other needed his space in order to relax -especially after something like this. So, he made a quiet sound as he soaped up his hands and then tenderly pushed them against Cervis' back. He worked them up in a gentle, circular motion once.. twice.. then just his claws and he took his hands back.

"I.. I don’t want to be too much in your way.. Here.." He said in a hushed tone.

Cervis didn’t really know how to feel about being touched in here. On one hand, it did _feel_ nice considering the fact the area was naturally a soft spot for him, however, at the same time, he felt exposed. He felt like everything about him was now put on display and _that_ didn’t feel nice. Thankfully, it seemed Dorian was willing to allow him his space since the back scrub was short lived.

“Merci...” was all he could bring himself to say in response as he took the bit of soap. He kept silent however as he washed himself. If he had realized how strange this would be for him to begin with, he probably would’ve politely declined. He wasn’t sure _why_ himself, but he felt uncomfortable sharing this place with someone. Maybe it was just because it was new to him...

He felt himself sinking further into his own thoughts as he tried to determine an answer to the question at hand. His demeanor appearing to loosen as he washed himself.

While Cervis was finishing up his shower, Dorian let him have his space. He squirmed himself a little now so that he could get his own scrubbing and washing done— he didn’t even let the other know when he had stepped out as quietly as he could. He set out a pair of the fluffiest towels that he had, picking one of them up for himself and hurriedly wiping himself down.. He grabbed himself a pair of boxers from the clean clothes basket across the hall...

He figured while the other was unwinding, so he would give him that space.. and he shambled down the stairs to collect all of the clothing and bring it out.. He shook out and smoothed Cervis' things for him, setting them out on the counter so that his lover could reach them.. He smiled at that thought.. His lover.. This made it official, didn’t it...?

The maned wolf sighed in a wistful way, sliding down to sit on the floor and hunt through the bottom cabinet for bandages.

Even though Dorian slipped out of the shower as quietly as possible, his clambering around the bathroom still caught Cervis’ attention. He tried to ignore it all for the moment and just let the water wash over him. He fidgeted with the faucets until he had shut off the hot water and leaving only the cold to run. His body trembled as it adjusted to the sudden change, but quickly settled. He preferred the chilling water anyway.

Why was it so strange to him to share a shower? He could fake everything else and put on a whole show, but here. Here and now, he felt like everything he was became visible. Not that he felt guilty for what he’s down. Oh no, he adored what he did, but he it was like he didn’t have his facade to hide him. No shadows along the street to creep under. No adrenaline rush to thrill him. Just him exposed totally and absolute to someone who believed he loved him...

Cervis shut off the shower, cutting off his final thought. Thinking any further on this would just leave him more confused. He pushed his wet hair back out of his face which was now much more wavy than normal. As he stepped out, he noticed the towel and his clothes already sitting on the counter waiting for him. He picked up the towel and began drying himself off, putting a smile back on his face, “Pourquoi merci beaucoup mon chéri.~” He then went on to dressing himself, easily picking himself back up into his act.

Dorian tried to sit up from his dig, grunting in pain as he hit his head on the underside of the sink, "Ow..."

He groaned now as he moved, slowly pulling himself out all of the way and gingerly holding the bandages with his fingers so as not to drop them. He offered his usual, adoring crooked smile as he sat himself cross legged once more, "Better?"

"You.. You seemed like you needed a few moments to yourself. I’m sorry for asking to join, next time I’ll let you take the shower on your own. I didn’t realize that it might be your comfortable space and that I could be invading.." He babbled as he tweezed at the bandages with his finger tips and his teeth, "I can understand that, I mean.. I have my spaces like that too, so I should have thought of that..."

"I went ahead and called the taxi cab too while I was getting our clothes, I hope that is alright. It should take them about twenty minutes or so," Dorian paused his mumblings, looking down to try and see which spots he should do first— his hands or his torso.

Cervis paused a little as he pinned his broach, listening intently to Dorian babble. Was he really that obvious? Did he really let his guard drop so much that he noticed? He cleared his throat, “No, no, chéri, there’s no reason for you to be sorry. I’ve just.. never shared a shower with someone before. It was just a new experience is all.”

He stepped over to Dorian, “Well since I’m waiting for the cab to show up, perhaps I should assist you?” He knelt down as he gingerly took hold of the bandages, “I am the reason they’re there afterall.~”

“Oh ahm.. Thank you ..” Dorian said quietly as the bandages were taken and he looked down again towards his hands and his chest.. He couldn’t help but smile to himself though, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and mumbling in a cheerful whisper, ".. I’m happy to have them though.. and that you gave them to me. You're making me beautiful.. Hahaha, now I’m like one of your pieces. I suppose that you'll have to come back and work at it more later.." That was the part that he liked the best.

He did his best to hold still as Cervis worked, watching the way that the wraps wound their way onto him with gauze and pinned to keep him from touching anything, "Thank you," He whispered again in that warm, loving, and sleepy tone as set his head back against the counter, "I think that when you head home, I’m just going to lay down and sleep.. I’m sorry for being a bad host and not walking you out..."

Oh, little did Dorian truly realize how true that statement was. The only differences were that he was certainly not has mutilated like Elizabeth was and he got to live another day. He was certainly going to enjoy seeing the progression of his pet as time went on, “I’m pleased to hear that you appreciate my fine work,” he said as he finished up the wrappings, giving him a kiss on one of the freshly bandaged hands as a token of his appreciation.

“And don’t worry, you’ve been a more than good host, chéri. I don’t believe you give all your house guests the treatment you gave me.~”

It took all that he had in him not to melt at that and Dorian giggled quietly, biting at the inside of his lip once more, "That... That is true.." He whispered softly as he looked at his hands and the spot where Cervis had kissed them. He felt warm all over.. like he was floating.. but maybe that was also just because he was tired.. He squirmed and wriggled himself back up to his feet, shuffling his feet beneath him, "At.. At least let me walk you to the top of the stairs though..? That way I can feel like I’m doing something?"

He picked up his clothes as he moved, intending to take them with him to his room and put them into the hamper there

“That would be absolutely lovely, mon chéri.~” he said smoothly as he stood back up. He wrapped his arm around one of Dorian’s and followed him out into the hallway. As they walked, Cervis’ tail brushed and curled against Dorian’s. A few more touches of affection before he had to leave.

“I’ll probably be busy tomorrow. I should get some studio work done, if that’s alright. But I do hope you’ll let me know how you feel tomorrow. Don’t want me worrying over your lovely new scars.~” he chuckled as he spoke.

Dorian laughed quietly at this and he nods his head at this, shifting a little now to wind his tail with the other as well. Oh, these sweet little touches and things.. "Yes.. I.. I think that I’ll stay home tomorrow and rest up. Ill text you here and there through the day to make sure that you know I am alright."

He leads them towards the bedroom, pleased with how dark it is. The room has a large king-sized bed set between two large windows, draped in floor length blackout curtains. There are mobiles hanging from the ceiling, structured from what had once been small birds or preserved large insects. They are on metal wires that spin slowly in the air over the bed. There are heavy, dark wood drawers set up on either sides of the room and one with a tall mirror that reflects the bed.

Dorian sets down the clothes into the small basket next to the bedside table, dragging out his phone and putting it beside a waiting coffee mug full of water, "Thank you, Cervis..."

Cervis let his eyes wander around the dark bedroom, becoming enamored once again with the style and furnishings of the home. It was all so much more interesting than his bedroom. He watched the mobiles spin idly, pondering if those were given to him by his mother or if they were of his own design. He looked back at Dorian when he spoke up, “Hm? Why are you thanking me, chéri?”

Dorian grunted softly as he moved to lay himself down onto the bed again, letting out a soft huff and smiling some as he turns enough to look at Cervis once more, "For now just... coming over for that and then ditching right after.. It means a lot to me that not only did you stay.. but you even helped me to bed and gave me bandages..."

He dragged himself up to rest back against the pillows, "Maybe when we are texting tomorrow, we can pick out a time to do this again.. I can get a better array of toys for us to use in the basement and we can figure out more.. I’d like that.." He rubbed sleepily at his eyes now, already starting to droop and feel heavy, ".. I know this sounds stupid but.. Could I maybe.. ask for a kiss goodnight?"

“But of course. I had too much fun to just ditch, chéri,” he said as he walked closer to the bed, running his hand along the black drapes. Oh, he would have much preferred to do his work here.

He smirked at the idea of new toys to try out on his pet, “I love the sound of that. Though perhaps we could try some things as well in here. I has such a magnifique atmosphere.~” He ran a hand across his tired partner’s cheek and ran it down his jawline, “However that’s a conversation for a later date,” Cervis leaned in and gave Dorian a long and deep kiss, “Bonne nuit mon amour.~”

If there had been any tension or strain left in his body, it all vanished into that kiss.. Dorian smiled against his lips and gently returned it as best he could before Cervis drew back. He reached up one of his hands, curling the fingers slowly against his own lower lip and his jaw as he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Cervis..." He whispered as he moved himself further back into his pillows with a soft sigh.. It didn’t take long until his breathing had evened out and it seemed like he was already asleep...

Outside there was the soft peep-peep of the taxi's horn, reminding Cervis that the driver was here to get him— to take him back to his life in the city...

Cervis sat back up as Dorian blissfully drifted off to sleep. He made his way out at the sound of the honking horn. His loyal pet was happy and content, and now out of the way for the time being. Cervis stepped into the taxi and told the driver his address as he sat down. Now it was time to focus on his work, and to start a little pest control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	8. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian invites Cassidy and his daughter over for Chinese and movies. Tears are shed and naps are had.

Dorian pouted softly as he looked down at his hands from his pillow prop, drawing his brows slightly. It ached so badly to move them around and there was no way that he could work like this.. He would have to miss a day or two more, at least.. He was lucky that he didn’t need too many stitches, as one of his uncles had come by just long enough to assure him of that.. and then promptly reminded him that he was to only call in cases of emergencies...

He slumped into his cushions as he tweezed his phone over between his fingers.. He pecked out a message to Cervis slowly to let him know what was going on before looking at his list of messages once more... The one from Cassidy lingered on his mind..

Carefully the other moved, biting softly at his tongue as he began to hunt and peck out the words.

"Can’t make it into work today or tomorrow. Stuck in bed. Would it be okay to make our coffee date into Chinese and bad movies on the television? - D."

Cervis didn’t seem to reply immediately, assuming he was probably busy in his studio just as he said he would be, but a reply from Cassidy seemed to come fairly quickly...

 Cassidy was busy tuning his cello when his phone dinged. He picked it up to see the message from Dorian. One second he was excited to get a reply from the oddball coroner and then the next he felt nothing but worry after reading it. “Something happen? Are you sick? Everything alright over there?” he texted back.

Dorian sucks on his teeth a little when he sees that quick reply.. Oh... He had been hoping that he would get a little longer to come up with a reply to that but... He pauses, thinking about the city that they live in.. He'd just been hearing about a string of muggings from a few of the officers in his morgue the other day...

Worth a shot, he decides and he slowly taps it out in response to the other man, "Had a small incident with a gentleman on the way home.. I made it out with my wallet, but I got a little knicked up here and there, cut my hands up scaling a chain link fence. Lucky me?"

He felt bad for lying but what was he supposed to say? Oh yes, that brother you hate? He sliced me up to beautiful ribbons while I was a stuttering orgasming mess beneath him.

No.

No, no, no.

Dorian shifted, leaning over to check his tea pot and see if he had any more to drink.. and grumbling quietly to find his cucumber sandwiches and earl grey tea depleted.. Time to juggle the kitchen again...

After receiving and reading Dorian’s reply, Cassidy only made him more worried. Seriously, what was this city coming to? Can’t he just go one day without getting some sort of bad news. It’s like he can’t catch a break.

He put his cello aside, standing frantically up from the couch while typing out his message, “What?! Seriously? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Are you alright? I’m heading over ASAP,” Shit, he needs his address, “What’s your address?”

Cassidy went on to put on his shoes, “Sierra, I’m heading out!”

A reply echoed from down the hall of the house, probably from the teenager’s room, “Where you off to?” “I’m going to check on Dorian. He apparently got hurt—”

Before he could finish his sentence the sounds of hasty shuffling, banging, and footsteps running interrupted him. The girl came half hopping, half running down the hall while still trying to put on a boot, “I’m coming with you!”

“What?— No! Why?” He stammered a bit, “Look, this also is somewhat a date, you’re not third wheeling this.”

“Someone’s gotta make sure you don’t screw it up!” She teased in response.

Dorian lifted his brows a little in surprise at this, blinking down at his phone as it flashed the message at him from its place on the tray. He squirmed himself a little so that he could pin the tray to the wall of the elevator and tapping his fingers idly along the screen to punch out his message.

He traded text for text, letting the other know his address and hints on how to get there without too much trouble.

As he shuffled off to the kitchen, he had the thought of if he should put the water on for his guest.. Since he seemed to be having a guest. Otherwise, why would Cassidy ask for his address? And all of the mess had been cleaned up from the night before, so it wasn’t like he couldn’t have company.. The idea that Cassidy was worried about him and wanted to come see him ..It made him smile and his tail swished happily behind him as he decided to put the kettle on.. just to be safe.. and maybe he could make a few more cucumber sandwiches and things... Would Cassidy like that?

"What do you think?" He asked the skeletal cat posed to look as though it were sleeping on his counter.. then he shrugged and carefully began to tweeze his way around the cabinets for what he needed.

“Excuse me? I can handle a date just fine!” Cassidy retorted as he checked back on his phone to read the text.

“Pssssh, yeah right! If I wasn’t around, you’d have never kept Elizabeth!”

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself! Look, you aren’t going—!”

Sierra wasn’t listening as she rummaged through the kitchen, “Should I bring snacks? Ima bring some snacks.~”

Cassidy let out a groan seeing that he wasn’t going to win this argument, “We’re getting Chinese, so don’t just pile in everything!”

“Hell yeah!” was all he got in reply over the rummaging.

Cassidy turned back to his phone to reply, “Alright, I’ll be there as quickly as I can. Heads up, Sierra is joining us. She’s insisted on coming. Hope you don’t mind..”

Sierra came bouncing out of the kitchen, a mini backpack on her back and a bag of snacks on the other, “Ready! You better get a ton of egg rolls!~” she said as she was already heading out the door.

“Can you for once _not_ eat me out of house and home?” he said as he picked up his keys to his truck while he headed out the door.

“I have a high metabolism, I can’t help it,” she teased as she hopped in the truck.

A smile passed along his face when he read this. He supposed that he could still have the three of them hanging out together in his room.. It was probably one of the more comfortable places in the house and it had the largest TV.. It was probably one of the more modern places he had within those walls..

The man sent back a little smiley face in response, tickled pink at the idea.. It was almost like having a little family, right? The idea of that was just utterly.. beautiful... Dorian hummed to himself as he worked, trying to straighten up any of the mess that might be around and make the place suitable for guests.

He wishes that he could look nice for them, stopping to look at himself at the full-length mirror in the hallway. He couldn’t button up his usual shirts so he had resorted to a ratty tee shirt and house pants.. He hoped that Cassidy and Sierra wouldn’t mind him looking so mopishly and made a quick dash to the bathroom to at least pin back his hair and maybe try and wash his face with the clothe between his fingers.

Cassidy and Sierra made their way out, going by and picking up some Chinese first along the way. Cassidy hoped that this is what he really was wanting considering he forgot to ask and make sure. Either way, Sierra was just happy to have some egg rolls which made the stop worth it in the end.

They drove their way down, following the address that they put in the GPS and the little details Dorian messaged him to help them out.

“There!” Sierra shouted as she pointed out the window, “Old Victorian home! That’s gotta be it!”

“I see it. You don’t have to shout,” he turned the truck to pull into the driveway.

“What a stellar home! He really lives here?”

“Apparently so. Why else would he send us this address?”

“To play hard to get.” She teased as he put the truck into park.

“Doubtful. Alright, gather up everything. You better not have eaten all those egg rolls.”

“Ye of little faith!” She giggled as she hopped out of the truck, grabbing hold of the bags of food in the process.

Dorian perked up when he heard the sound of the truck pulling up outside. Wonderful! They were just in time.. Perhaps he shouldn’t have gone so over board— there was tea ready and the little sandwiches that he'd made plus a fresh jar of rose petal jam that he'd just opened from where it had been hiding in the back cabinet and biscuits to go along with it.

And to top it all off, his hands were starting to itch. He'd probably pulled something open at this point.. it didn’t feel like the stiches in the bigger places had been dragged out, but some of the little spots were probably leaking plasma.. He'd have to ask Cassidy or Sierra to help him with adjusting them— or all new ones all together.

But for now, there was no time for that. He quickly hurried out of the kitchen and to the front door, using his tail and hip to get it open without too much trouble. Lifting his long arms up over his head, he beamed at the pair and waved them slightly. Mmm.. Perhaps he should have changed those first.. He was fairly certain that they were starting to get stained but.. He couldn’t help his excitement.

"Hello! Hello, I am sorry to trouble you to drive all of the way out here like this!"

The girl in the bejeweled skull tank and lavender shades waved back at him, hands full of bags, “Hey Dorian!~”

Cassidy stepped out of the truck just wearing a red t-shirt and jeans himself, his bangs still hiding that one side of his face and sporting a ponytail. He slipped off his shades as he waved back at Dorian, “It’s no trouble at all,” he made his way up the steps of the home, Sierra following shortly behind, “You doing alright? Your hands are completely bandaged..”

“Yeah, what happened? You fight a bear or something?” Sierra piped up.

"Chain link fence," Dorian corrected her with a little smile, backing himself up against the door so that he could hold it open for the two of them, "I made some tea for us to share, and a few little snacks and things— in case we needed a break from the Chinese or if we ate it too fast.. I always find myself to be hungry after Chinese so…"

He leads the two of them back into the house, past the old vases and wall paper, the ornate wooden steps that wind up towards the second floor. The elevator off to one side that leads downstairs, "I ahm, I hope that it’s alright, I thought that we would grab the tray from the kitchen and head upstairs. I have the best television in the house set up in my bedroom and it has black out curtains so that we can enjoy it better. It is big enough for us all to sit and enjoy the food, so it should be alright."

As he spoke, Dorian whisked his way into the kitchen. It was as dated as the rest of the house, with a large island in the middle and a vintage fridge and stove. There was a tray waiting on the island, with a small stack of teacups sitting on it, cream and sugar, a tea pot and a stack of treats. Dorian paused as he looked at it, moving his fingers like he was going to try and tweeze it up on his own, "We can take the elevator up, if you like. Sierra, have you ever been in a personal elevator? We used to use it to transport bodies downstairs. My family ran a funeral home out of here."

“Well, considering we brought a ton of food ourselves— Holy shit!” Sierra cut herself off as she spoke when they entered into the house. Her voice echoing slightly. The young girl ended up twirled and gazing about the room as she glanced about.

“That’s sounds fine to me, Dorian. Here, let me grab that,” Cassidy spoke up as he noticed Dorian calculating how he was going to pick up the tray himself.

Cassidy lifted it up as Sierra chimed up again after Dorian’s talk about the elevator and funeral home, “Wait, that thing still works! That’s so freaking awesome! And your family ran a funeral home here? You got any ghosts too?~”

“Sierra, there’s no such thing as ghosts.”

“I beg to differ. The church is most definitely haunted for one. I’ve seen it for myself.~” She stuck her tongue at him in response to his denial.

Dorian looked up towards the ceiling, tapping a finger idly to his jaw as he considered, "Well... I don’t know if there are ghosts? I don’t think so? I have never had the occasion to run into one.. Ghouls, maybe. Especially if you ever run into my mother in the middle of the night..."

There was an etching silence here and he winced slightly, "That.. That was a bad joke. I’m sorry..."

He moved one of his hands, patting the skeletal cat sitting on the counter near Sierra, "But there are a lot of things like this about. Makes living here a little less lonely." The man chuckles quietly and he begins to lead them towards the elevator, "Oh yes, it still works. It works well still, I make sure. And it makes taking heavy things so much easier up the stairs— considering that I’m... muscularly challenged.." There was a laugh here and he wriggled his noodle like arms.. but from the weight of that tray, Cassidy would know that there was at least something in those noodles.

Sierra became more fascinated when she noticed the skeletal cat, but Cassidy took note of how he brought up his mother, furrowing his brows a little in thought. There seemed to more to Dorian than he appeared...

“Oh, cool, so you’re into like taxidermy and stuff.” She said giving the cat a gentle pat on the skull, and then hurriedly followed them as they moved to the elevator, “So the coroner is into taxidermy. So, have you ever wanted to stuff one of your cases before?”

“Sierra, what kind of question is that?” He said raising one eyebrow at her.

“I’m only kidding—! mostly. Just curious.~” she giggled.

Cassidy rolled his eyes as he looked back at Dorian, “Well you can’t be all skin and bones having to move dead bodies around all day. Carrying something alive can already be heavy. Besides, you were planning to carry this tray and you’ve piled a mountain onto it,” he teased.

This brought a shy blush to Dorian's face and he laughed quietly, shaking his head and pulling the lever for the elevator to open. He tugged carefully at the gate to open it, letting in Sierra first and then Cassidy.

"I am fairly certain that would be illegal. Improper means of disposal of a corpse, or something along those lines.." He chuckled softly to the younger companion, his tail gently swaying and rubbing against Cassidy's ankle as it did so. " Besides, living out here, I have plenty of other little creatures to pick from for my work. I’ll have to remember to introduce you to my two favorites later— Jeremy and Argyle."

The elevator door came closed and there was a wheeze from the machinery, a slight lurch before it began to move them upwards, "And ahm.. Ha-ha, I.. I suppose that must be true. I don’t have many assistants so, I do a lot of the moving and lifting on my own.." He glanced back at Cassidy now, giving an almost roguish wink, "I’m deceptively strong."

There was a hollow ding sound as the elevator reached its destination and Dorian carefully pulled open the grate once more, stepping out and giving a slight bow, "This way, please?"

“Yea, I was just wondering if you ever thought about. I know it’d wrong to actually do it, but no harm in being curious,” she giggled, “and I’d love to meet them!~ What are Jeremy and Argyle?”

Cassidy cleared his throat when Dorian gave him that wink, a faint blush seeming to come over his face. Sierra poke him in the side with her elbow, that sly look on her face.

“Hey! Don’t do that!”

“Then don’t freeze up, ya doofus!” She said heading out the elevator with a skip in her step.

“I didn’t—" he cleared his throat again as he looked at Dorian while he stepped out, “Right. Sorry. So down this hall?”

“You’re goofing it up!” Sierra shouted already a little way down the corridor.

“You stay out of this!” Cassidy only got a snicker in return.

"They are down in the basement, but I can bring them up for you to meet later. I think that you would like them. They are funny lads," Dorian said with a little nod of his head, pointing down the hall, "Last one on the left. Across from that is the bathroom, if you need it."

Hearing Sierra tease them made this a little easier.. He had been so worried that he would do or say something stupid, freeze up.. but this.. this was nice..

"Here, do you want to see something that I am very proud of?" He asked, a glint of excitement coming across his face as he sped up his walk to reach the bedroom about the same time as Sierra had.

Sierra whipped her tail out of secondhand excitement from Dorian, “Hell yeah I would! What is it?” She peeked her head around the corner to look into the bedroom after Dorian.

Cassidy couldn’t help but smile seeing the two connect so easily. After so long of feeling nothing but grief, it was nice to unwind and joke around. As Cassidy made his way down the hall to catch up with the two, he caught sight of the family photos that lined the hall. His eyes followed along the progression until he reached to the one of who looked almost identical to Dorian. His mother he assumed. Seeing her image, he understood the reason behind the ghoul joke earlier. She did have a sort of haunting look about her...

Dorian chuckled a little at this, finding her excitement adorable. He motioned towards the bedroom and walked them over, touching one of the fingers at the wall. He used the other hand to point up towards the ceiling.

The metal mobile was slowly turning. It had an assortment of small bird skeletons, one bat, a few bugs as well. They each had a different color LED affixed to them and as they turned, it put on a soft light show around the room.

"One of my favorite things that I have made.." He whispered to them, walking over to sit himself down on the edge of the bed.

Sierra could have sworn her jaw had just hit the floor, "You.. made that..?" she watched it slowly turn in awe as the feathers mixed in with her fur puffed from the excitement, "That's so freaking cool, Dorian! Cassidy are you seeing this?"

Cassidy nodded as Sierra set down the bags in her hands, so she could move freely to get a better look at the macabre mobile. He chuckled watching her almost spin along with it, "I see it, alright. That's really amazing Dorian. Who knew you were so talented?" He teased a little as he went to set down the tray on the nearest tabletop.

"Wow... Elizabeth would've loved something like this," Sierra said almost wistfully.

Cassidy went silent for a moment at her words, slowly soaking them in, "... Yeah, I guess she would have..."

The other male couldn’t help but smile in response to this, tucking a couple of his bangs back that had slipped forwards, "You like it..?"

He turned his head now so that he could look up at the mobile, the way that it slowly turned, and the little lights blinked, ".. I could make you guys one, if you like. It doesn’t really take much.. and this year, there should be cicadas, so that should make it even more special..."

He scoots himself back now so that he can sit in the middle of the bed, patting the spots beside him with his hands and tail. "What kind of movies would the two of you like to watch? The television package that I purchased has several kinds. I think they are based off of Genre."

Sierra hopped up on the bed, “Really? That’d be awesome!”

Cassidy took in a breath to keep himself together, “Yeah, and where do you plan to keep something like that? Your room is wild as is.”

“Things that hang from the ceiling don’t affect the floor, so I have plenty of space for it,” she beamed back at Dorian, “I’d be honored to house one of your awesome works!~”

“Now! What movies?~ Well I like monster movies, no matter how campy they get, but I usually find Cassidy watching those dumb rom-coms.” She gave Cassidy a smirk as he sat on the bed.

“Hey, those were with Elizabeth—"

“Elizabeth’s favorite genre was action. You’re the one who cried during the Notebook.”

Cassidy stiffened up a bit as he seemed to fluster, “I did not..!” he clears his throat, but Sierra just continued on.

“Not to mention Titanic and then there was—”

Cassidy covered up her mouth before she could finish. She giggled at Cassidy’s attempt to keep her quiet, knowing she already got her point across.

“Sierra, why don’t you go ahead and pass out the food?” Cassidy spoke up in an effort to change the subject.

She moved the hand from her mouth and hopped back off the bag, “Sure thing.~” Sierra went over to the bags that held the Chinese food and began sorting through it.

Cassidy cleared his throat while Sierra was busy, “How’re your hands?”

That made the other snort quietly and Dorian couldn’t help but laugh softly, scrunching his nose slightly. He moves one of his hands and he scoots the remote over towards Sierra, "Here... Why don’t you go ahead and pick us out something that you think we will all enjoy? I’m sure that we will find something."

The other comment makes him pause and Dorian looks down at his hands, rubbing them gently together with a slight wince, ".. I think I might need to change the bandages.. I had someone come by and give me stitches, but I am sure that I have some of them leaking a bit.. I’m sorry to ask, Cassidy, but would it be alright for to move to the bathroom and you could help me change these out?"

“No, yeah, sure. I owe you one for my little coffee burn which,” he held up his hand that was previously bandaged, “turned out fine. No worries there. But yeah, let’s go get you some fresh.” He stood up from the bed, “We’ll be right back, Sierra. Gonna go take a look at his hands and clean em up.”

Sierra looked over at them, an egg roll halfway in her mouth, “Mmkay!” She bit it in half and swallowed, “I’ll pick out the best movie! You two love birds don’t do anything funny while I’m not supervising.~” She snickered.

“I— Would you cut that out!” He retorted, his snout turning a hint of red, “You’re absolutely embarrassing!”

“I’m not the one turning into a tomato.~” Sierra flipped through the channels as she finished her egg roll.

The young man couldn’t help but laugh a little at this, shaking his head some. He wished that he could have that kind of relationship with someone, where he could tease and be teased back.. It must be so nice.

Carefully he gets up, reaching out to hook one of his fingers around Cassidy's and leading him out of the room and towards the bathroom, "Here.. This way.. "

"The bandages are there, under the sink." He folded up his long legs, sitting himself on the floor rug and putting his hands out for the other male to tend to them as he deemed fit, "... Thank you again for coming.. It’s nice to see you..."

Cassidy went and grabbed the bandages and knelt down in front of the other, “It’s really nice to get to see you too.. I was really, uhm, looking forward to it..” He gave him a somewhat flustered smile has he went on to unwrapping the old bandages, “I just hate to see you ended up hurt like this... I wish I could’ve prevented it...”

Cassidy went a little silent as he saw the scars of the “chain-link fence incident.” He knew it wasn’t in his control, but he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.

“That fence really did a number to you,” he gave a somewhat forced chuckle as he stood back up, grabbed a rag, and soaked a corner of it in some warm water at the sink, “Gonna have to be more careful next time you try to climb a fence..”

"Despite how tall I am.. I’m.. I think the correct word is ‘coordinately challenged?’ I could be walking on a completely flat surface and still find a way to trip and fall flat on my face.." Dorian points out with a sheepish smile, looking up at the other and then down to his hands as Cassidy tends to them.

His face warms a little as the other man tends to them, his tail gently thumping behind him against the floor as he watches the way the wash cloth sooths the reddened edges of his cuts.

"... You're remarkably gentle..." He whispers quietly.

“Heh... I understand that.. Even after training and years on the force, I still find a way to nearly fumble over something.. Once it saved my ass though,” he shrugs his right shoulder to hint at the side of his face covered by his bangs, “so I can’t complain too much..”

He seemed a blush a little at the second comment, but he went on, “Yeah, I get that sometimes.. I’m mostly known for my temper, but it isn’t exactly the part of me I’m proud of. Guys at the precinct liked to call me the ‘Gordon Ramsey’ of cops.” He gave a bit of a chuckle at recalling that silly nickname. Cassidy went on to gently wrap his hands, working to try and give him better mobility of his hands.

Dorian draws his brows a little as he tries to think about that, looking up towards the ceiling... "Gordon Ramsey.. Is he the one that screams at people a lot? I do not watch a lot of shows like that.. But I remember one of the other pathologists laughing over some picture of.. 'idiot sandwich'...?" He glances at the other, as if to double check that this is the right information.

The maned wolf hesitated a moment as Cassidy finished with one of his hands.. He flexed and wriggled it gently before he slowly reached out.. He waited, as if to make sure that this was alright before brushing the hair out of Cassidy's face so that he could see what the other meant.

Cassidy gives a small chuckle at “idiot sandwich.”

“Yeah, that’s the one. I didn’t necessarily yell at my coworkers, but I was known for sometimes being a bit rough with suspects if they didn’t cooperate. I was the go to ‘bad cop’ so to speak..”

He didn’t really notice Dorian going to move his bangs until he felt the slight brush of his hair. He flinched back reflexively, seemingly a little insecure about the scar that was hidden underneath, “Sorry. I... I’m not used to people, uhm.. moving my hair...” He looked back down at the other hand he was working on, “I don’t mind if you want to see it.. It’s just a pretty ugly scar, so... fair warning..”

"... You know, I have always wondered.. What does a 'bad cop' do?" Dorian asked him with another little laugh at this, smiling at him kindly. He let his hand come back for a few moments before reaching out again, "It’s okay.. I’m sure that it is nothing compare to what I have already seen this week.."

Carefully he moved his hand once more, tenderly tucking the bangs back out of Cassidy's face— back behind one of his ears so that he could see what it was that he was hiding.

Cassidy instinctively sucked in a breath as the other brushed back his bangs. Covering the majority of the right half of his face was a large bald spot of scarred skin. His eye appeared to be damaged as well, and he probably couldn’t see very well out of it— if at all. The only hair that seemed to have grown back at all was a thin and patchy eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s... not exactly a beauty spot...”

The maned wolf tilts his head slightly to one side as he looks at it. Very tenderly, he draws one of his fingers along the patch of skin.. His expression doesn’t change or show anything other than curious thoughtfulness.. before he smiles quietly.

He leans himself over and brushes his lips along the patch of skin, just under Cassidy's eye, "It doesn’t change who you are.. or make me see you any differently," he whispers to the other man with a soft hum to his voice, "Still handsome..."

Cassidy felt his whole face heat up as he froze up feeling those lips touch the sensitive patch of skin. And those words... Oh god.. He remembered when Elizabeth told him the same thing when he first got the scar... Oh, fuck, don’t cry. Do not cry...

However, he couldn’t stop a few tears from streaking down his face. He hurriedly went to wipe away them away. He gave a big swallow before speaking up, “Thank you.. Dorian. That.. means a lot to me...”

It surprises Dorian to see the tears and he lifts his brows slightly. Carefully both of his hands move, taking Cassidy's face to hold. Gently his fingers curl and wipe away the tears, "Oh.. Oh no, no, please, don’t cry.. I.. I didn’t mean to make you cry…"

Dorian squeaks quietly, looking this way and that as he tries to think. When he can’t think of anything else to do, he gently drags the other in against him, cuddling him and bending his head to curl around him in a protective way.

Cassidy was a little shocked by the sudden embrace. Sure, he was crying, but he didn’t realize it was going to freak him out like this. He did appreciate it though. It was comforting..

Cassidy gave Dorian a small pat on his back, “I’m ok, I promise.. It’s just what you should was similar to what Elizabeth told me years ago..” He gave a small sniffle in between a soft chuckle.

Dorian paused at this, peeking down at the other man to make sure that he was really alright.. Hearing the chuckle did seem to put him at ease and he snuggled himself up around Cassidy a little more before he unfurled from him like a reverse Venus fly trap.

"Okay... If you are sure..." Part of him wished that he wasn’t reminding the other of the dead woman but.. then again, he was seeing both Cassidy and his brother. He had no space to complain, "Come on.. We should head back. Before Sierra eats all of the food. She seemed intent on devouring all of those eggrolls."

Cassidy chuckled at the mention of Sierra, “Yeah. She’s already put a pretty big dent in them on the way here,” he stood up offering his hand to help Dorian up, “I’m glad to see she’s having a good time though. She’s really taken a liking to you and your house,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “Heh, hopefully she doesn’t scare you off.”

This made him laugh and Dorian shook his head a little, "Oh.. No, no, I don’t think that you have to worry about that.. I.. I like having someone around that seems so excited to see me and spend time here.. It’s nice. Most people are just kind of.. scared..."

He reaches out like he is going to take Cassidy's hand until he remembers the bandages. Instead, he hooks his arm against the other man's and uses that to hoist himself up, ".. It’s like being a part of a real family.. I.. I really like it..."

"And ahm... You.. You didn’t m.. mind the kiss, right?"

Cassidy couldn’t help by smile hearing him talk, “I’m glad. You feel that way. I was a little worried her high energy might be too much, but I’m glad it isn’t. She’s a big part of my life…” he fumbled at his hair a bit, fixing his bangs, “and if it means anything, neither of us find you scary or ‘ghoulish.’”

“And uhm... I... didn’t mind the kiss at all.. It was... nice..” his cheeks returned to a warm red color as he recalled the soft touch.

Hearing that makes him smile as he lowers his eyes, his own face going pink now. His long tail tries to move, curling around him some to hide in, "... Thank you.. It’s.. It’s nice to hear you say that..."

Though, the comment that follows that does perk his ears again and the young man blinks.. He can’t help but smile a little to himself and lowers his eyes, thinking for a moment. "... W.. Would it.. be okay to do it again..?" His voice is so soft, it’s almost too hard to hear.

Cassidy felt himself freeze up at hearing his request. He felt like he just walked into a glass door and didn’t realize what happened. He cleared his throat trying to find his words on what to say, “I— erm... I would—"

_Crunch._

“Well, you gonna kiss him or not?” The teenager behind them chimed with a mouthful of egg roll.

Cassidy spun around, stunned at the interruption, “Sierra..! What the..?! How long have you been there?!”

“Long enough to notice how bad you are at romancing. You should really loosen up.”

Cassidy turned a shade of red, “Sierra..!”

She snickered and waved as she bounced back towards the other room, “Alright, alright! I’ll be watching the movie. Y’all don’t take too long or else there won’t be anything left!~”

Cassidy groaned as he rubbed his face, “I’m sorry about that...”

Dorian glanced at the door, his face pink but... But Cassidy also didn’t make any moves like he wanted to answer what he had asked or take it further.. So the kiss must have just been a once off— an in the moment kind of thing.. He could respect that.

The other man just let out a quiet chuckle at this, shaking his head slightly as he lowered his eyes, "She really is just a ball of energy, huh?... Well, we should head back out there. I worry that if we leave her too long, she might start to go through my drawers and look for things that could be considered _interesting_.”

Cassidy couldn’t deny that he was disappointed that Sierra ruined the moment, but maybe it was for the best. He didn’t want to take things too fast. He didn’t want to fall for Dorian because of what he said reminded him of Elizabeth or because of his own grief provoked loneliness. That’s not how he wanted things to start, and Dorian didn’t deserve that...

Cassidy gave a small laugh in response, “Yeah, she’d probably do that. She wouldn’t admit that however. Besides, I haven’t gotten to eat any of that food yet and I’ve gotten pretty hungry.” He gently took a hold of Dorian’s hand, careful not to try and hurt them, as they walked back into the bedroom.

Sierra was found sitting on the bed, enjoying a box of noodles while some black and white horror movie played on the TV.

Dorian didn’t question it, giving the other's hand a soft squeeze as they walked back to the other room. He carefully climbed up onto the bed so that he could sit on one side of Sierra, picking up one of the boxes of food and peeking inside curiously. "This smells wonderful. You'll have to tell me which one of the take out places that you got it from.."

There was a pause and he began to hunt through the different bags and containers, finally coming to a stop as he peered closely at Sierra, "... I see that the eggrolls didn’t make it.. Huh?"

Cassidy sat on the other side of Sierra, considering the panther had taken the middle, “Seriously, Sierra? That was enough egg rolls for all of us.”

Sierra gave a shrug as she used her chopsticks to grab a helping of noodle, “Hey. You smooch, you lose.~” Cassidy ruffled at her hair as she laughed at her successful tease, “Have you no self-control?” He huffed as he picked up another box of Chinese, “It’s just this family owned business right as you downtown. Their shop is too far from where we live so it’s an easy stop. So, what are we watching, Sierra?”

“I think it’s called ‘Dead of Night.’ Looked interesting so I put it on.”

Dorian could have pointed out that they didn’t smooch.. but he had a feeling that would just give Sierra more fuel for the fire. He tucked a couple of pieces of shrimp into his mouth instead, leaning back against one of his pillows and smiling some as he watched.

"I think that this is good.. I like old black and white films. They have character." He smiled softly, his tail gently thumping against his hip. " There is a black and white version of the film 'The Mummy' that is good as well."

“Oooh, I’ve been meaning to watch that one! There is so much character to a black and white film. Nothing wrong with color, but these are just right up my alley.~” She took another big bite of noodles continued watching the movie. Her tail swishing side to side.

“You two are starting to scare me with how alike you two are in interests,” he chuckled as he leaned back as well.

“That’s because me and Dorian knows what’s up,” she giggled giving a playful wink, “You should get with the program.~”

"If you leave her here long enough, I fear that you might return to her having stripped hair like mine. It’s contagious." Dorian said in a dead pan voice, slowly moving his eyes around to glance at Cassidy and bobbing his brows in a playful way. He gave a quiet laugh at that, shaking his head some when it seemed that his joke went over well enough.

The maned wolf leaned over, stealing some of the noodles from Sierra and paying her off with some of the spicy Thai shrimp that he had in his own box. Munching on a few of the different snacks that the pair had brought as the movie progressed, leaning over to pour them each a cup of tea. It was a nice, quiet day, but Dorian found that he adored it...

Cassidy enjoyed the quiet afternoon just enjoying spending time with Sierra and Dorian, eating food, and watching movies. It had been a while since he had actually gotten to just relax like this, so he savored every second of it.

In between movies, Cassidy actually fixed his ponytail where he actually had his bangs pulled out of his face. No point in really hiding it now. Besides, he didn’t necessarily enjoy his bangs in his face anyway...

After a couple of movies and a ton of laughs and food, Sierra ended up passed out at the foot of the bed, curled up into a pillow and one wing covering her face.

Cassidy chuckled when he finally noticed the sleeping Sierra, “Seems like she finally ran out of energy. That or else she’s in a food coma.”

This caught Dorian's attention and he blinked as he leaned up enough to peek down at the girl ... He couldn’t help but smile a little as he looked down at her, shifting some to gently pull the blanket on the bed up and over her so that she could be more comfortable and covered up, ".. It’s almost like having a daughter…"

He mused quietly as he looked back over at Cassidy, crawling up into the pillows again to rejoin the other man. " ... and since she is asleep ... "

Carefully he fingered the remote back into his hand, carefully tapping away on it and pulling up a different channel. " And she can’t make fun of you ... " The screen flashed the title for “The Notebook.”

"I have never seen this before so.. Think we can watch it together?"

Cassidy cleared his throat, his face turning a shade once again, now more clearly with his face completely visible. He felt a bit embarrassed remembering the three times he’s seen the movie and all three times he still required tissues, “W-we can but uhm.. Erm... She wasn’t joking about the whole.. crying thing...” He scratched at the back of his neck. Sure, he’s already seen him break down and tear up, but it wasn’t because some romance that tugged at his heartstrings every damn time.

"That’s alright. I have always wanted to watch a Romantic comedy.." Dorian whispered back as he moved in to snuggle himself with Cassidy now, turning on the subtitles for the channel, "and I have always heard that it is better to watch them with someone instead of just watching them alone.."

Cassidy let out a few flustered and airy chuckles as Dorian snuggled up next to him. God, he was so damn cute.. Even though Dorian was an inch taller than him, he was smaller than him in body mass. Just seeing him easily fit into the space between his arm and chest was sending a flutter of butterflies in his stomach.

“Well, ‘The Notebook’ is a bit more of a sappy romance rather than a rom-com.. but uhm... they’re definitely better watched with someone...”

This seemed to surprise him, and Dorian blinked, looking down at Cassidy curiously. "Oh.. Is there really that much of a difference?" He supposed that he was more sheltered than he realized in that moment.. Growing up, a lot of what he watched had been documentaries about nature and things along those lines... His mother had always gotten uncomfortable or jittery when it came to subjects like dating or movies that included so much as a heated kissing scene.. He remembered watching a film called 'Excalibur' once and when the film had come to a sexual scene, she'd come in and seen.. and left the room in tears.. He'd always wondered why...

There was the vague worry that Cassidy might do the same thing, so he was careful as he wound his arms around the other's shoulders, head snuggling into the top of his while the move began its opening.

Cassidy blinked as he looked over at Dorian, “Well, yeah. There’re genres and then there are sub-genres. This might be a romance, but it’s more of a tear-jerker rather than a comedy. I’m guessing you haven’t seen many movies, have you?” He said quietly. As he felt Dorian snuggle in tighter, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of worry in his gut. Was he worried he was going burst into tears at the start of the movie? “Everything alright? I mean, I’m probably going to cry, but it won’t be this soon in.”

"No.. I mean, not a lot. Growing up, it was mostly documentaries and a few old black and white movies— like what we watched with Sierra.." He spoke slowly, drawing his brows a little in worry.. Was he over stepping a boundary here? He fretted quietly, unsure if he should take his arms back or not, "I just.. My mother used to get upset at intimacy in films like this.. I just had the thought that if you are the same as her, that it might.. it might be hard for you— so I thought that I would give you comfort.. Was that wrong of me?"

Cassidy furrowed his brows as he listened to Dorian. His mother certainly left an imprint on his life. Upset at intimacy? Strange...

When Dorian finished, Cassidy gave him a soft chuckle and leaned his head into the other’s, “Not at all. Though intimacy doesn’t bother me, the thought that you worried is sweet..” he gave Dorian’s arm a warm and comforting rub, “However, I’m curious now.. What was your mother like, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Dorian paused at this, thinking about it now- really truly thinking about his mother and how she acted, what she was like, "... like... like me.." he said finally after chewing on the thought for a moment that felt like hours, "But worse."

"People scared her. Men especially. She was a six foot woman with hair like mine and just as thin.. I think some people found her scary.. but she wasn’t with me. She didn’t talk a whole lot, and when she did, her voice was quiet.. When I was little, she would take me to work with her.. She was very smart, we used to do those science experiments for kids then too."

"... I guess as I got older, I started to notice how.. odd we were? She home schooled me— and I did university courses from home.. She was scared for me to be gone too long. She wasn’t close with any of her family... and any time we had to call my uncle, she would lock us in her room for the rest of the night after.. I never knew why.. but I guess.. a lot of the time..."

"... She seemed lonely.." he choked that last part out as though it was through sand, his expression pained, ".. I miss her a lot..."

Listening to talk about his mother, Cassidy could tell he really cared and worried for her. Well, it did seem like she was all he had for a large portion of his life, so it made sense. The woman sounded like she had a lot of insecurities and trust issues, especially with family. He thought back to family photos in the hall and how the photo looked to be jarringly different from the others. Perhaps that played a large part in it?

Most of all, listening to Dorian talk about his mother just got himself thinking of his own. His childhood greatly differed from Dorian’s, but he understood that feeling of missing a parent. He missed both of his.

Cassidy continued to thoughtfully rub Dorian’s thin arm with warm memories of his parents filling his head, “It sounds like you loved her a lot.. And I’m sure, wherever she is, she misses you too...”

Hearing that made him feel a little better and the smile that pulled along his face showed that. He curled himself into Cassidy, working his fingers through his long hair as he nuzzled the top of his head and tightening his hold, ".. Thank you, Cassidy..." He whispered, not even giving it a second thought as he kissed the man atop of his forehead again, ".. Hearing that.. makes me less lonely too... "

He didn’t unwind from the man as their movie played, a couple of fingers still gently twirling at the bottom of Cassidy's ponytail all the while.

Feeling that kiss on the top of his head, oh his heart beat was racing. All his thoughts quickly melted away from his mind and he felt like a bumbling mess once again. Dorian was making it difficult for him to keep from wanting to kiss him back.. At least he could peek over at Sierra to remember his self-control.

All throughout the movie, Cassidy found it difficult to focus on it as Dorian kept close, and all the while, those long, delicate fingers fiddling at his hair.. He was sure his face stayed red the entire time.

By the end of the movie, Dorian had ended up in tears as well as Cassidy. He pulled his arms away from the other as the credits rolled, hurriedly wiping the backs of them against his eyes, "That.. that was better than I was expecting.." He admitted in a soft tear choked voice, "I.. I’m sorry for getting your hair wet. I didn’t mean to..."

The maned wolf carefully took his hands away from his eyes, offering a sheepish smile that made the slight redness around his eyes stand out more, "We.. we should do this again some time. It was really nice."

Outside, the sun was already waning towards the horizon, dying the world in shades of oranges and reds, bleeding its way through the room. It peeked through one of the blackout curtains and played streaks along the bed, painting the two men with them.

Dorian hunched his shoulders slightly, tucking his feet in towards himself and holding onto his ankles with those slim bandaged hands, " I really ... really like ... " He paused here, seeming like he was thinking something, but his smile never wavered, "I adore having you both here."

Cassidy gave a soft sniffle as he went to wipe his own tears. Dorian had certainly cried more than he did, this was his first time seeing it, but even with those red, tear stained eyes, he still didn’t stop being cute, “Heh.. I’m glad you liked it, and don’t worry, it’ll dry out.. eventually,” he softly chuckled at his own tease as he moved a hand to help wipe back some tears on the maned wolf’s cheek.

Cassidy found himself entranced for a moment feeling that soft fur in his hand once again. The way that red-orange sunlight glowed against that pale fur wasn’t helping either. That awkward and gentle smile only made him want to smile back.

“I’d...” he had to clear his throat to help get his words out, “I’d love to do something like this again.. I had a great time... being here with you..” He brushed back some of Dorian’s hair, feeling his cheeks warm for the hundredth time tonight.

Hearing that makes that Dorian's face pull into that bright and adoring smile once more. His eyes crinkle a little at the corners and he turns his face in against Cassidy's hand as it brushed back his hair. Carefully his own slim hands come up, taking ahold of his wrists and smoothing his thumbs along it as he does so.

"I feel the same.." He says in a soft voice.

Just hearing that, Cassidy could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He knew he shouldn’t rush things, but damn was he making that hard. The way he leaned into his hand and how those lips curled into that warm smile.. And how those delicate hands ran along his own sending goosebumps up his skin...

... Fuck it.

Carefully, Cassidy leaned in to place a gentle kiss onto Dorian’s lips.

It caught Dorian by surprise, he had been sure for a moment there that Cassidy might not feel the same attraction that he was dealing with.. But.. Oh.. Those lips feel so good against his own.. The maned wolf feels his eyes roll up and flutter as they fall closed. It felt like there were fireworks going off somewhere deep in the back of his mind as he leaned into the other, molding more against Cassidy.

There was a little voice in the back of his mind that almost wanted to remind him of another...

But that thought was quickly pushed aside for now— for this moment.

For a moment there, Cassidy was worried he moved too quickly. That he might’ve scared the other off. But right as he was thinking he was thinking that, Dorian leaned into the kiss and all his doubts melted away.

For the moment, it was just them, the warm waning sunlight, and their own lips locked together. He returned his kisses, running his hand through Dorian’s wild hair while he did so. For the moment, he’d forgotten his grief and his anxieties.

For the moment, he was truly calm and relaxed...

Eventually, he remembered Sierra asleep on the foot of the bed and he knew he had to pull away. He sure as hell didn’t want to, but he felt he had to. Not when Sierra was there, asleep or not.

He returned one more kiss before he regretfully let go, still keeping his hand against Dorian. He cleared his throat, wanting to say so much more, but all he could spit out was a soft, “Sorry...” His cheeks burning a bright red.

Oh how he wished that they didn’t have to stop.. The feeling of Cassidy's lips slipping away from his is almost heart breaking and he lets out a quiet sigh when they do part.. He lets his head slump against the other's hand once more, sighing as he let the warmth from it radiate up into his skin, "No.." He whispered quietly, "No, it’s... it’s more than alright.. I-I’m sorry too, for ahm.. for if I’m going too fast..." How surreal that was, the idea that he was the one taking things too quickly but.. But he didn’t want to scare Cassidy off...

“No.. No, it’s uhm.. it’s not your fault,” he let his thumb brush against Dorian as he spoke, “You’re fine.. heh, absolutely fine.. I just want to make sure I’m ready again before jumping back into a relationship.”

He stopped himself from babbling on about his grief with Elizabeth and his anxieties about two killers wandering the streets. How he couldn’t even sleep in his own bed without becoming a sobbing mess. How he was terrified for Sierra to even walk across the street, worried she’d end up like Elizabeth. How now he had to be cautious about his own life, so Sierra didn’t end up back in foster care. Probably best he didn’t spoil the moment.

“You just.. deserve a good relationship.. and I’m... My life has been an absolute mess... but I really do want to make this work...” He softly smiled at him, “If you’re willing to put up with us...”

            Dorian felt like his heart had crawled up into his throat now and was caught there... Could Cassidy see it beating through the thin skin and fur? He just might.. But another thought crept into the back of his mind.. One that spoke in such sweet French and cracked red shimmers, glistening blade tips that.. he wasn’t sure he could bring forward to this man and the adorable young woman who came with him.

But it would be foolish for him to turn this down.. right?

The man shifted his head towards that thumb as it brushed him, his mind reeling, grinding, and whirling through its thoughts now.

Maybe.. Maybe there was a way to...

"I understand," he said softly as his mouth started to catch up with his brain, "This... This is.. new and you've been through a lot.. You're in the middle of a big life change and the added stress that comes with me and my job, the worry I might bring..."

He shuffles a little, making himself more comfortable and bringing the hand down from his face to instead hold in both of his, "So... So why don’t we just... Keep going like this for a while? Take things... as slow as we like, there isn’t a rush, right? And we can... We can let this grow," Honestly, he liked the idea of that. The time to think about what he was doing more— on both of the men that had come crashing into his quiet boring life and opened it up to so many new thoughts, feelings… and possibilities.

Cassidy felt a large wave of relief wash over him as he listened to the other’s words. To know he was so understanding of his situation and willing to work with that was the highlight of the day for him.

He shifted his hands to lightly hold both of Dorian’s in his own, “Thank you Dorian.. That.. means the world to me right now.. Thank you..” he leaned in to press his forehead against Dorian’s, his tail thumping lightly, “Besides.. I think Sierra would never let me live it down if I didn’t see you again..”

Dorian laughed quietly at this and he nodded, squeezing the hands that hold his gently, "Of course.. Of course, I.. I am more than happy to wait.. For this to be right," he whispers softly and moves, bunting their heads together once more and wagging his tail softly behind him.

"For now though.. it’s getting late. How about I help you pack everything up and we can carry Sierra down to your truck?"

Oh, how could he have landed someone so amazing and perfect this quickly? He didn’t even think he could possibly find anyone else as special as Elizabeth, but Dorian was proving that all wrong so quickly. He certainly wasn’t alike Elizabeth— Dorian was far more timid than she was— but he couldn’t help but find himself falling for him just as he did for her...

Cassidy gave a chuckle, “Yeah, you’re probably right.. At least there doesn’t seem to be too much to pack back up. She’s like a black hole when it comes to food.”

Dorian turned his eyes now, looking down at the young woman curled up at the foot of the bed like a kitten. His face melted in affection for her and he moved as slowly and as stealthily as he could, petting her curly mass of hair, "... I’m glad you brought her.." He whispered to Cassidy, ".. It really makes me believe that I could have something normal like a family when we are all together.. I.. I could love her so much.."

He lets out a quiet breath and tenderly slides the fork out of her hand before beginning to help pick the emptied containers up off of the bed and set them onto the tray, "Here.. Let’s get started cleaning up. We can let her rest for a little while longer…"

Honestly, he didn’t want to wake her. Not when she looked so much like an angel there, asleep and darling. He wishes that he could keep her like that forever...

"Here, I can get this.. I think my hands feel good enough to carry the tray."

Cassidy wormed his way to stand up from the bed as well, obviously a bit more practiced at getting up quietly from a bed. Seeing how quickly Dorian had bonded with teenager warmed his heart and a gentle smile overcame his face, “I’m happy that you feel that way..” he went on to pick up the empty food containers from the bed and the floor, slipping them into one of the plastic bags like a makeshift garbage bag.

“She’s been an important part of my life since she was eleven... and since then, adopting her was one of the best decisions I made in my life..” he looked over at her, remembering the day he met her like is yesterday. He was just there responding to a burglary when this small girl who looked like nothing, but a head of wild curls ran up and stole his heart. Adopting her was one of the rashest but at the same time most thought out decision of his life, and he wouldn’t take it back for the world.

“Alright, it should be much less heavy now anyway.. Just let me know if your hands start bothering you and I can take over.”

"Don’t worry... If I have too much trouble, you can come and rescue me.." He means for it to come out playful, but the dopey smile on his lips and the dreamy way it came out of his lips.. Dorian felt his face go red at his own silly phrasing and scooped up the tray, shuffling as quick as he can out of the room to hide embarrassment.

He goes as quick as he can to the elevator, slipping within and using it as his sanctuary for now. The slow pull to close the gate and the familiar rattle of the mechanisms as they move him from floor to floor.. There's a soft sting to his hands but he doesn’t dare to look down just yet...

No, his mind is turning again— Thinking about what it is that he had said to Cassidy.. about wishing for normal and a family, but what if that wasn’t what was in the cards for him? He had no real point of reference for what normal really was.. That was obvious to him now.. and his attraction to Cervis, the way that the blade had felt in his skin and the blood pooling.. How he wanted to be the one to do it...

Did he even have any right to be happy with Cassidy now when he had been rutting like an animal against his brother hours before? The burn of shame bubbled up in him and he shuffled into the kitchen as the elevator finally came to a stop and the gate open.

Cassidy gave a soft laugh at the comment as he gathered the trash, but right as he was going to retort back to the playful remark, Dorian had slipped out the door.

He stood there, blinking and confused. He thought everything was going fine, but with how fast Dorian left the room, that sense of worry he had forgotten filled him again, _’What was that about...?’_ he thought to himself. It was probably just because of Dorian’s nerves. He was pretty shy, but his instincts were screaming differently. Something went wrong. Was it because of his laugh...?

No.

He doubted he would just run out because of something as meaningless as that. Was it the idea of family? He talked about how he considered his raising was odd and his disconnect from his family.. Is that what scared him?

Cassidy finished up picking up the trash and slipped out the door as well. He decided to just take the stairs down to the kitchen. He assumed that’s where he went since he had the tray. He quietly stepped into the kitchen, knocking lightly on the doorframe to catch the other’s attention, “Hey. Everything alright? You ran out of there pretty quickly..”

Dorian had been at the sink, drawing his brows a little in his own thoughts. The knock makes him jump and he wheels around... though the mild panic that had been etched into his frame slips out of him when he sees its just Cassidy, "Oh! Oh, you... You scared me..."

He sighs as he moves a hand, touching at his own chest, "I’m sorry, I.. I embarrassed myself and I.. That was so corny of me.." He mumbled, lifting the hand now to rest over his eyes and looking back at the soapy sink, ".. And just.. thinking..."

There was a hesitation in him now as he tried to sort out the words that he wanted to say, how it was that he wanted to convey the thoughts and feelings that were weighing so heavily on his heart.

"I just... I worry that I’ll do or say something that will end up making you see how.. broken I am inside.. or how strange I really am.."

He had this mental image of himself looking into a mirror.. The image he saw was fine but the real him was so twisted and deformed.. What if that was what Cassidy ended up seeing? Would he still want to take this forward?

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said taking a few soft steps towards him.

A look of concern filled Cassidy’s face as he listened to the nervous man speak. He wished he knew exactly what he meant. He wanted to know all the details to fill in the puzzle, but he knew pressing him with questions might cause him to panic.

“Dorian...” he took a moment to let out a breath as he leaned against the counter, “In my years of being a detective, I’ve gotten to meet many different types of people. All with varying stories, personalities, and backgrounds. And I’ve arrested some of those people. There are.. some pretty messed up people out here just in this city alone.”

He looks over at Dorian with a soft look, “No matter how odd you might be or broken you are, you aren’t some killer picking off people or some pervert stalking his next victim. You’re a kind person and someone who’s trying to find two killers to get them off the streets,” he moves forward and lifts up Dorian’s face from chin, “Nobody is perfect Dorian, I know that first hand, but I like you just the way you are, strangeness and all.”

Oh... If only Cassidy really knew just how strange he could really be.. How odd he truly was and the kind of wants that he had. But.. But he said that he liked him.. and that was.. beautiful. Amazing...

Dorian melts against that hand holding his chin, scrunching on his nose and sniffling quietly, "... Do you really mean that?" He asked him in a choked voice, sucking his lower lip into his mouth to try and help anchor himself better, " E... Even if..."

How does he word this? _Even if I like dead things? Even if I want to take things apart and see how they work? Even if I want to be hurt so I know what they felt when they passed? Or do the hurting?_

That part in particular scares him about himself and his head bows a little again, trying to push into the hand and snuggle it as he squeaks again, "... Thank you, then.. for... for giving me this chance at normal..."

There was still something that was bothering Dorian. He could tell by how he stopped himself mid-sentence. Something he couldn’t bring himself to say. Though it was best not to press the matter. Perhaps he’ll tell him at a later date, when he feels more comfortable.

Cassidy leaned in towards Dorian for a second time. However, instead of planting a kiss on his lips, he kisses the top of his forehead, letting it linger for a moment as if to reassure the other, “Of course... and I promise you, whatever it is that you don’t want to tell me, I highly doubt it can run me off.” He gave Dorian a playful smirk in an effort to lighten the mood. All this tension and worry wasn’t good for his anxiety.

It may be held back for now... but Dorian is sure that with this level of love and acceptance from Cassidy, that he will feel comfortable talking to him about it one day, if not soon.

That kiss to the forehead washed away all that was left of the tension and the fear lingering for now.. The maned wolf peeked up at him and gave an almost demure smile as he straightened back up to his full height, "That makes me so happy to hear... I feel like.. having you and Sierra here, it makes me better somehow..."

_Better what, you fool? A better liar? A better sneak so he doesn’t know what you are doing with his brother? A better leech to feed off of their love and affection?_

But those thoughts are pushed away by one in particular that makes Dorians smile brighten.. more than he thought it could. His hand moves to rest on his own chest, touching the spot over his heart, "... A better man..."

Cassidy gave him a warm smile in return. Hearing him say that only reassured him in his choice to give this a shot, “I’m glad to hear that you feel that way,” he tucked back some of Dorian’s hair just enjoying the moment of relaxed silence between the two of them. For a quiet moment, just getting lost in his amber eyes.

He cleared his throat, “We should, uhm.. probably finish up,” he said as he noticed the diminished sunlight, “It’s about to be dark and I should get Sierra home. Maybe she hasn’t woken up while we were gone.”

"Yeah..." Dorian mumbled in a soft voice as he moved his head, tilting it in towards the other's hand as it brushed the bangs from his face. He wished that this sun dyed moment could last forever but.. he knew it couldn’t.

"Here, I think this was all of it.. I can get the rest myself.. Do you need help with Sierra? You can use the elevator to get her up and down, if you aren’t going to wake her up.."

“If she hasn’t already woken up, I’ll just carry her. I may not be a cop anymore, but I haven’t gone too soft,” Cassidy chuckled, “I will take you up on that offer to use the elevator. She’s gotten a lot bigger since she was a kid.”

He threw away the bag of trash he had gathered up and headed over to the elevator with Dorian, “Today was really nice.. I’m glad I’ve gotten to know you a little more, Dorian Boucher,” he gave him a playful smirk, “Perhaps next time we can go out somewhere. Go get some dinner somewhere, if you’d want.”

Dorian happily scuttled along after Cassidy to the elevator, helping him with the gate and turning the lever so that it would start the ascent up towards the second floor.. His cheeks flourished in pink again and he couldn’t help the little rock on his heels as he whispered, "Like... Like a date date?"

That sounded stupid but.. the idea of it.. like a real date, out in public.. where people could see them together and not hidden away some place in the dark.. Oh that.. that sounded so nice...

Cassidy felt his own cheeks warm, “Yeah. Like a date date. Maybe even just us if Sierra doesn’t find out,” he gave a small laugh as he scratched the back of his neck.

“We can uhm.. go wherever you’d like. A favorite restaurant.. Or it doesn’t have to be a restaurant, we could go wherever you’d like.. Of course, when you feel up to it and when you’re free from work...” He cleared his throat, those butterflies working their way into his stomach as he fumbled with what he was trying to say.

He couldn’t help thinking that Cassidy looked so nice when his cheeks flushed like that.. Red looked good on him.. Dorian pulled his tail around, playing with it shyly as the elevator dinged, its little way of showing that they had reached the second floor.

"We ah.. We could get some fast food and.. go to the drive-in movie theatre at the edge of town? I.. I have heard that they show old movies in double features on the weekends.. and it.. We wouldn’t have to worry so much about formalities and things.. Would... Would that be.. good?"

Oh, how cute he looked as Dorian fumbled with his tail. He couldn’t help the goofy smile that overcame him as he watched him. How could one man be this cute that it makes it difficult for him to talk to him about simple things, “That uhm... That sounds like it’d be fun..”

 _’Fun? Really. Get it together, Cassidy. Use better words you idiot,’_ Cassidy cleared his throat, “Let me get the door.” He pulled open the grate of the elevator, letting Dorian go out first, “After you.”

Dorian scrunched his nose in that playful way, moving himself out of the elevator with a quiet laugh, "Well thank you.." He said in a hushed tone, waiting for the other man to join him. When Cassidy did, the taller shifted so that he could hook one of his fingers through the former detective's. He was too nervous to really hold his hand right now but.. but this was enough, right?

The thought that he had been dry humping someone earlier that week made him laugh at himself but... but this felt right.. He used that small tether to walk Cassidy back towards the bedroom and to check on Sierra.

When Cassidy felt those slender fingers worm their way around his own, he slowly moved his hand to lightly hold onto Dorian’s. He felt like his heartbeat could be heard echoing down that quiet hall with how hard it raced.

Holding that delicate hand sent a warm feeling through him. One he hadn’t felt since the last time he talked with Elizabeth... He shouldn’t be thinking about her. Not right now. He didn’t want to make comparisons on how much Dorian could make him think of his deceased fiancé. Not to mention, thinking about her will only cause the waterworks to start up again. He just had to keep it buried long enough until he got home...

He walked back into the bedroom with Dorian. Sierra wasn’t asleep anymore, but she did look like she just woke up. She was sitting up, rubbing at her face and yawning when the two walked in.

“Well welcome back to the land of the living,” Cassidy joked.

Sierra just gave a lazy “mm-hm...” as she rubbed her eyes.

Dorian almost wished that they wouldn’t have to get to the door but it was already upon them... and he knew that the pair had to get home, no matter if he wanted them to stay there with him.. Maybe soon...

"Here.." he whispered in a quiet voice, going to a small closet off to one side.. He came back out with one of his loose sweaters, gently draping it around the young woman. He even dips his head, nuzzling the top of her curls with his lips and nose, "You can wear this home and bring it back to me sometime soon.. Okay?"

Sierra looked up at Dorian in a sleepy daze, “Hmm...? Mm-kay...” Whether or not she truly registered what Dorian said was uncertain, but she cuddled into the sweater either way.

“Alright, sleeping beauty. We gotta go home,” he lightly placed a hand on her back, signaling her to stand up from the cozy bed.

“Already..? How long was I asleep..?” She said softly between a yawn.

“For a few hours actually. We watched _‘The Notebook’_ while you slept.”

“Did you cry again...?”

Cassidy chuckled recalling how both Dorian and himself cried, “We both did actually..”

“Knew it...” She cuddled closely into Cassidy, looking like she was ready to just fall back asleep leaning against him.

“... Would you like me to carry you?” He softly patted her head while she merely nodded in response. With that, he gently scooped up the sleepy teen up with a grunt. Sierra just latched her arms around his neck and laid her chin on his shoulder, eyes threatening to flutter back close, so she could nap for a few more minutes.

A mental image comes upon him then... Of Cassidy scooping Sierra up like he is now.. But not walking to the elevator.. Taking her to one of the other bedrooms instead. The room is different in his head— decorated in purples, blacks, and greys with posters of things he wouldn’t recognize.. Of just laying her down on the bed and kissing her temple; turning on the little bone mobile for her at the corner of the room as the rest of the lights go out.. and then coming back to bed with him...

Oh, that’s such a nice dream... He almost opens his mouth and offers for them to stay but.. No. No, no, that’s too soon. That would be crazy.. But that doesn’t make him want it any less.

So for now, he just follows after them, getting the gate of the elevator and turning the lever.. Walking them to the front door. Dorian dipped down to kiss them both on the forehead, offering a sheepish smile, "Need me to help you to the truck?" He asks in a hushed tone, holding open the door for them, as well as the screen door.

Cassidy gave a soft chuckle as Dorian scurried to give his goodbye kisses to the both of them. It really did warm his heart to see how quickly he bonded with Sierra. It really just made going forward with this relationship easier and made him want it so much more. The feathery feline mumbled what sounded like “g’night” as she felt a kiss touch her forehead.

Cassidy just gave Dorian a warm smile, “Nah, I’ve got it from here.. Thanks.. I’ll call or text you tomorrow and we’ll figure out when to do the drive-in movie.. For now, I better get her to bed...” he hesitated for a moment, making sure he wasn’t going to disturb the girl in his arms, then he leaned in to give Dorian a small and soft kiss, “Good night, Dorian...”

With that he moved towards the truck to put Sierra in her seat. His face burning red one last time for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	9. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marguerite enjoys a peaceful dinner with her husband at an interesting restaurant-- or at least it's peaceful for Marguerite.

The lioness at the hostess stand glanced up at the pair as they came in, a bright smile taking over her lips, "Just a table for the two of you?" She asked in a chipper tone, smoothing one hand against her black dress as she did so.

Behind her was the clinking of silverware along fine china. There was all manner of people here, and all manner of species. The draw of the place was in the serving staff, however. All were predatory species— from lions and tigers, wolves, bears, any kind, really. While the restaurant served a mostly vegetarian fare, these well-dressed carnivores would move from table to table, place to place to check on and tend to their loving patrons. Some found it a rush, to be able to berate the servers for the smallest thing.. and that was fine, most of the staff knew that when they signed on.

"Ah!" The lioness beamed happily as she tapped away on her data pad there at the stand, "You're just in luck. I have a great table that just opened up on the balcony. It has a magnificent view of the city and all of its lights; would that be alright?" Her dark eyes flicked up, looking from one to the other of the couple to double check this.

The golden zebra nodded her head gleefully in response to the lioness hostess, her loose curls bouncing with each nod, “Oui!~ That sounds absolutely wonderful.”

Marguerite couldn’t have been happier today. She had started work today on the project with Devyn and all was going wonderfully. Not to mention, she was practically talking with her new friend all the time. It was nice to have such lovely conversations throughout the day.

Her husband had been working in his own studio today as well and he returned home in such a pleasant mood that he actually accepted her request to go out for dinner tonight. It had been so since they had a date night and she had been dying to wear her new black dress. It was long and flowed down to the floor with a split along the side. It really allowed her golden stripes shine.

The two followed the hostess to the table, Marguerite hugging the silver fox’s arm, “Cet endroit n'est-il pas charmant, Cervis, mon amour?”

Cervis had been casually looking around the area when his jubilant wife spoke up. He politely smiled at her, “Oui. En effet c'est ma chérie.”

Cervis wore a white button up with a black suit jacket on over it. That ruby red broach fixated at the collar. His ears flicked around catching the racket of the restaurant around them. Of course, she would choose a bustling place filled to the brim with people...

Blessedly, the balcony was scarcely populated.. there was the odd table here and there, but it seemed that most of the lay out here was to accentuate space and intimacy between the people situated at the tables. In fact, Cervis' seat was so close to the railing that he could lean on it and rest his arm.

"Here you are..." The lioness hummed pleasantly as she seated them, handing them a pair of menus and taking a couple of steps back, "I’ll have your server over to you as soon as I can. It will be just a moment." She nodded her head and moved, stepping aside to let the pair get situated.

Cervis appreciated the scarceness of the balcony while Marguerite looked to be entranced with view of city at night. Sure, she had an amazing view from her balcony at home, but it was a different point of view here and it was just as lovely.

Cervis pulled out Marguerite’s seat for her, letting her sit first and then he sat in his seat. He looked out over the night life of the city. Oh, how he would much rather be picking out his next art piece at this time, but he had been neglecting to give his wife some proper attention as of lately, and he needed to make sure her loyalty to him was staying true.

“Merci madame.~” Marguerite chimed as she looked over the menu, “There’s so much to choose from. How does anyone ever come to a decision?~”

“It’s a simple matter of following your tastes, mon cher. What is your desire to eat tonight?” Her husband responded, that smooth charm slipping off lips.

Marguerite missed that tone of his voice. It was like listening to verbal silk and it made her heart skip a beat hearing it again. Oh, she hopes it never leaves her ears again.

There was a movement to the side of their table about this time. A young man strode up to them, dressed nicely as the other servers were. He smiled brightly as he looked at the pair, nodding his head politely, "Good evening and welcome to Le Veau Gras. My name is Kai and I’ll be your server for this evening. Can I start the two of you off with any of our drink selections this fine evening?"

He offers them one of the smaller menus that has the selections of wine that is offered, "Please, feel free to order whatever it is that you like, this evening. We appreciate such honored guests coming to see us."

Now who had told him that they were VIP guests...?

Cervis felt something click in him hearing the word “honored.” They didn’t put in a reservation nor did they utter who they were to anyone. “Honored” was a bit of an overstatement. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but attention was the last thing he wanted. Instinctively, he kept his guard up.

Marguerite thought nothing of it. The _Aesthetix_ magazine did do an article on them and their recent gallery garnered quite the attention. Though, she did find being called honored was a bit much. She waved her hand, “None of this honored nonsense,” she giggled, “We’re just here to have a quiet and pleasant dinner.”

“We’ll just have some champagne and water for now,” Cervis interjected, wanting the waiter to be on his way as soon as possible.

"Ah, yes, of course!" The young man said hurriedly, and he nodded his head, gathering up the slim little menu from Cervis, "I’ll have that right out for the two of you. Please take your time to look at the menu and I shall be back to take your orders." He gave a polite little bow of his head again and turned, bouncing off with a happy hum to go and get their drinks put in.

There was a live band inside tonight, set up on a little stage off to one side of the dining area so that the guests could enjoy music as they ate. One of the servers moved over, whispering to the singer. The woman in the evening gown smiled at this, nodding her head and speaking to the others behind her. It took a few moments before the tune changed to a jazzier number. The singer was joined by two others who had been doing backup vocals and began singing.

" _The French are glad to.. die for love... They delight in fighting.. duels... But I prefer a man who lives.. and giiives~ expensive.. Jewels_.."

Marguerite lightly tapped her hoof to the beat as she read over the menu. Unaware of her husband’s wariness— not like he was showing signs of it either way, but for Cervis...

Something was off.

He took note of every little detail. He always had. He did it in the jewelry he crafted, the bodies he laid out, and what surroundings he was in. He noticed the change of music, listening intently to the lyrics.

Cervis tapped at his broach and then straightened it. He lifted up his menu slightly to glance over the few non-vegetarian choices. His eyes occasionally surveying the room and his ears taking in every sound, letting his tail sway to the beat.

“Cette musique me donne certainement envie de danser.~” Marguerite paused for a moment, biting at her bottom lip, “Peut-être pourrions-nous aller danser après…?”

Cervis took a moment before answering. She was certainly being needy tonight...

“Peut-être Nous verrons..”

Marguerite’s smile returned to her face hearing that, a bubbly feeling swelling in her.

The music stayed with that jazzy beat for the rest of the evening.. Their server, Kai, came back over after a short time. He popped the bottle of champagne for them and set out their water, prattling on happily about the different options and what the two of them might enjoy for their meal.

Another one of the servers came over, setting out a plate onto the table top. He whispered something quietly to Kai before the man blinked and nodded, "What a treat! The Chef sends this out with his regards. A wild Mushroom and leek tartlet for the lady and a venison and herb meat pie for the gentleman." The second server beams in delight, not seeming to see how this might be strange and she heads back towards the kitchen.

"And if the two of you are ready to order, we can go ahead and put that in now, or if you need longer.." Kai asked, tilting his head lightly to one side as he held up his notepad.

            “Oh! Bien, merci beaucoup!” Marguerite piped gleefully as the second server laid out the food, “This is all too much, but thank you.” She gave them a grateful smile.

Cervis however just sat quietly. They were just two artists enjoying dinner. No one else around here gave “special treatment” unless he waved some money around. This wasn’t them receiving attention. This was someone trying to get their attention...

“We could use one more moment please, monsieur,” he told the waiter with a polite smile. He certainly needed a moment to think. His already almost nonexistent appetite already fading away.

“Well, I was going to get a salad for an appetizer, but I suppose this will do.~ And it looks so lovely.~” Marguerite said as she looked over the tartlet.

"Of course," the excitable server beamed again and he tucked the notepad away once more into his apron, "In that case, if you will please excuse me. I’ll be back in just a bit." He wandered off, tending to the other couples out here on the balcony and making sure that all of their needs were tended to...

But there was something... What was it? Something not right with the food? Or just a lingering thought.. What was it? Was it something that Cervis had seen.. Something that he'd been shown...?

From somewhere in the restaurant, the other “artist” was keeping an eye out, waiting and smiling to himself as he went about his work.. He waited for Cervis to finish putting it together, if he could...

 

_Three bodies.. male.. Their limbs removed.. Only the hands, feet and heads recovered in their hollowed out inside.. From their pelts, it was hard to tell.. But from the notes that Dorian had let him see, he had surmised that they were a goat..._

_A ram..._

_...And a Stag Deer..._

Cervis tapped at his broach, recalling what he had learned from his dearest Dorian. Venison... How peculiar... Quite an interesting choice of meat to be served in an establishment. An animal not raised to be slaughtered, but instead required to be hunted...

Cervis gave his wife a charming and adoring smile, “Indeed it does, ma chérie. Just as you do tonight.~” he raised his glass of champagne to her and took a sip as she blushed and giggled.

Could it all be this simple? Are the stars aligning or is it all just a mere coincidence? However. Something felt certainly forced about this little VIP experience...

“Are you not going to try your pie, mon amour?” Marguerite asked as she cut a bite of her tartlet.

“You know my appetite is a fickle thing, ma chérie. Best if I had dinner first as to not spoil it.”

Oh... Now what was this..? His admirer felt their smile twitch a little.. Was.. Was he not going to eat that little special surprise they had sent? And after they worked so hard on it... Well.. that was alright... Perhaps it just wasn’t to his taste.. They could always try again.. The idea seemed to tickle them, and the other artist hummed to himself as he continued his work, leaving the pair to enjoy the rest of their evening together.

It was fine.. He'd just have to find a new way to court his little foxy.. This idea tickled him so that he couldn’t help the giggles bubbling up in his throat as he excused himself out of the dining room and through the kitchen to the back door, leaning on it as he got outside and some fresh air, "Hehehehe... Soon.~" He crooned quietly under his breath, turning his head to glance towards the balcony, "Very soon... I’ll show you.. and you'll beg to be mine..." This sustained him for now and he straightened his clothes and fixed his undercut, turning on his heel to go back inside.

As Marguerite munched on her treat, Cervis continued to think. If a victim was a stag, and here lay before him was venison, then if his hunch was correct, his little pest had access to this kitchen.. He needed to test his theory.

“Marguerite are you ready to order?”

Marguerite held her hand to her mouth as she swallowed, “Hm? Oh, oui.”

“Perfect.~” Cervis chimed as he flagged down their waiter to return to their table.

The server blinked when he noticed this and instantly his face lit up. He excused himself from the idle chit chat with one of his regular customers and skittered over.

"Yes?" Kai asked, taking out his notepad once more and his sandy coyote tail wagging energetically behind him, "Are the two of you enjoying everything so far? What else can i get for you this wonderful evening?"

Marguerite returned his sweet smile with another, “It has been magnifique.~ Apologies about the wait, but we are ready to order. I would like to do the vegetarian linguine, please.” She handed her menu back over to Kai, “And please tell the chef who created this wonderful tartlet that it is absolutely delicious.~”

When Marguerite finished speaking, Cervis gave a small smile, “This is an odd question, however, it is quite strange for a restaurant to have venison. So, I was curious if you had any other meat varieties. Perhaps, maybe ram.. or goat..” Cervis waved his hand as if to whisk the thought away, chuckling softly, “That’s beside the point, however. Tell your chef to _surprise me..._ ” He folded his hands together as he finished, “That’ll be all, monsieur. Merci.~”

Kai blinked curiously, the wagging in his tail seeming to slow as he did so, "We do have a varied selection of wild game meat that is imported to us, in order to meet the needs and tastes of our non-herbivore clients.. I will see what the chef has on special today then, to make sure that your meal is extra special." This seemed to explain it well enough to the young coyote and he beamed happily once more, closing up the note pad with Marguerite's order in it.

"I will speak to the chef and have your meals out to you as soon as I can," and with that, he turned tail and scampered off once more.

Marguerite took a sip of her drink, “You’re in quite a wonderful mood, bien-aimé. I’ve never heard you wanting a surprise before?” If there was one thing she knew her husband did not like was big surprises.

Cervis chuckled, “What can I say? It has just been a fantastic day today. It almost feels like everything is falling into place.” More like right into his hands. If he was lucky, he just might be able to handle this pesky rat before the night is out. Ce fou n'avait aucune idée de qui il avait affaire..

Marguerite just beamed softly. If he was in this good of a mood, perhaps... She twisted at her fingers. That’s a question for when they were alone...

The atmosphere was pleasant enough as the patrons went about their meals, their conversations and their lives. Their sounds were muted by the tones of jazz that still came from one side of the restaurant.

The other artist couldn’t help but smile as he heard this challenge, this... This attempt to test him.. Oh, was that how it was? Were they going to play coy? Well, that was more than alright. He would do something that would get the attention that he was being denied...

It took a short time, but soon Kai was soon trotting back with a tray in his hands, his chest puffed up in pride, "I think that you will be excited with your surprise, sir," he hummed, setting down the two dishes.. One of which had a cover on it to hide its intended dish.

Cervis threaded his hands together as Kai walked up with the food. They way is was covered felt like answer enough, but he had to see under the plate’s cover.

Marguerite clapped her hands together as Kai laid hers down in front of her, “Merci, monsieur.~ This smells wonderful. I wonder what your dinner is? I sure it’s just as lovely.~”

Kai seemed to nod his head, pleased as he moved his hand and pulled up the cover over the plate.

The plate was a small roasted bird on a bed of wild rice celery and carrots. There were mixed greens and a thick sauce. The sauce was piped carefully onto the sides of the plate to look like brilliant red curls.

"A Cornish game hen with stuffing and greens in a cranberry jam sauce," the coyote said with a bright smile, as if to answer the question of what the surprise was.

To Kai, Cervis showed no change of face, but in Cervis it was like something had snapped. It was subtle, but Cervis knew how to read between the lines. Not only were they trying to garner his attention, but this... They _knew_. How, he didn’t know, but that’s what was irritating him.

How did this tasteless amateur _know?_ He was detailed in every step. Careful in every move. His heart beat raced, that thrill of adrenaline swelling in him, but this time he _loathed_ it.

“Oh wow..! That looks.. certainly exquisite,” Marguerite tried to keep her happy tone, but was a bit surprised to see a whole bird just lying on the plate.

Cervis gave a grateful smile, “Je pense que ça a l'air absolument divin. Merci Monsieur.” He watched the waiter set it down as he looked over his well-crafted dinner. Now he really had to get rid of this rat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	10. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devyn learns that her suspicions were right and Marguerite is oblivious.

"Maggiiiiiiieeeeeeeee..." Dev groaned to her through the phone, leaning a little on the steering wheel of her car, sitting outside of the building the other woman lived in, "I thought we were going out today.. We were talking tea and treats, remember?"

She wondered if it was the husband again... The man didn’t deserve some one as sweet and wonderful as Marguerite, Devyn was more than convinced of that. He never seemed to spend time with her unless it was on his schedule and she was fairly certain that the guy was just one of those sleaze bags that marries a beautiful woman to have her on his arm...

What she wouldn’t give to oust him or at least give him a good hard boot in the balls...

"Maggieeeeeeeeee... If we can’t go out, can I come up? Please? I got that fabric that you wanted, you wanted to check the details and things, right?"

"I'm really sorry, Dev. I'm just not feeling well today.."

She wasn't lying.

Marguerite really didn't want to raincheck on her friend. She was really looking forward to hanging out with her again and working out more details on the project, but last night just didn't end as well as she hoped. It was her fault. She overstepped and asked him questions she knew were forbidden topics. At least Cervis had already left to his studio early this morning...

She tugged at the sleeves of her sweater as she held the phone between her shoulder and ear, thinking of a lie to keep her from coming up, "Well uhm.. perhaps it can wait another day... The apartment is a mess and if I have something contagious, I wouldn't want to get you sick.." She always hated lying. It always made her feel guilty and horrible.

That... didn’t sound right to her.. Devyn drew her brows now as she flicked one of her ears, sitting up from where she was draped over the steering wheel... Something didn’t feel right here. There was a nasty taste in the back of her mouth and the warning bells were going off in her head.

"Oh...?" Suddenly her voice sounded so much more serious than it had before, maybe even a little strained, "Really?... What are your symptoms then? Maybe I could make a run to the corner store for you and pick up some medications for you..."

Oh no.

No, no, no, no. Marguerite was hoping that would have sufficed, but this was bad. That guilty feeling only swelled, and it just made her want to cry, "I uhm... Well, I just feel a bit.. light headed and uhm... my stomach feels upset... P-Perhaps something I ate last night.." Oh, she was starting to feel some tears well up as she talked. She really hated lying.

She fumbled around trying to get a teacup from the cabinet. Tea will help calm her down, but as her shaking hands reached for a cup, the phone slipped from her shoulder. In a panic, she went to grab the phone only to cause the cup she was reaching for tip over and crash to the floor. Marguerite let out a squeak in response to the shattered cup. Now she really was going to cry...

The last straw.

That was it. Devyn closed up and locked her door, slamming it a little as she started to stomp her way up towards the apartment building.

"Marguerite.. Marguerite, listen to me..." She was speaking, even if the other woman wasn’t right there or was still picking it up, "Marguerite, I’m coming up there... You don’t have to let me in, but I’m going to sit my ass outside of your door until you do..."

".. And Marguerite, if when I get up there... I see anything.. If I find out that he hurt you in any way... I can’t just let you stay there in good faith. You don’t deserve that. You never deserved that. Are you listening to me, baby girl?"

Marguerite unfortunately didn’t hear Devyn’s speech as the phone was laid on the counter. Marguerite was crouched on the floor, tears steadily dripping down her face while she picked up at the larger pieces of the broken cup. Why did she have to overstep her bounds? She just had to be selfish. She already had everything she could ever want, she shouldn’t have been greedy. If she just kept her mouth shut, she would be heading out right now to see Devyn to go their little hideaway to sketch dresses and have conversation...

However, here she was, trying to keep her new friend out and breaking expensive and lovely teacups. Sitting on the floor and quietly sobbing as to not have it heard through the phone. She made a mistake last night and this was her punishment...

Devyn clutched her phone in her hand as she hurried up the stairs, too much nervous energy in her to bother with waiting for the elevator. Images kept flipping through her mind of what could have happened— of what kind of state Maggie could be in. None of it good... It made her heart hammer harder and painfully in her chest, her guts twist up into what she was sure were knots.

Thank god she had walked Maggie home the last time that they had gone out, dropped her right off at the door, even. When she burst out of the stairwell, it was the first thing on her mind as she ran down the hall.

She skidded to a stop in time to bang on the door with her fists, panting hard and her voice trembling as she held her phone still, "Maggie? Maggie! Let me in, baby girl, please..!"

Hearing the banging at the door caused Marguerite to let out another squeak. The pieces she held in her hands fell back to the floor, only to shatter into smaller pieces.

No, no, no, no, no...!

She can’t see her like this. Her eyes felt puffy and her nose was dripping. At least she was sure she looked sick now. Marguerite panicked as she clambered back up on her hooves. She quickly scampered over to the door, leaning herself against it in case Devyn decided to come in on her own terms, “I-I’m fine really..! I just dropped a-a cup is all!” She tried her best to quietly sniffle, wiping her tears with her sleeves, “Everything’s alright, I promise..!”

That tone of voice... Devyn felt it pulling at her heart strings and she leaned her head against the door, her hand still clutched on her phone.. She pulled her hand down along the finish, letting out a shuddering breath.

"Marguerite.. Don’t lie to me, please.." She begged in a quiet voice, sucking on her lower lip, "... Please open the door.. I won’t do anything about it unless you ask me to, but you should... You should at least have someone make sure that whatever it is.. It isn’t serious.." She was on the verge of begging at this point.

"Maggie... Baby girl, please..."

Marguerite bit at her bottom lip to keep herself from crying more. She felt awful. She didn’t want to shut Devyn out like this. She was just being a good friend. If only she hadn’t asked that stupid question, she wouldn’t be hurting her friend like this.

She didn’t know what to say, and even if she did, the knot in her throat wasn’t going to let her say it. She sucked in a shaky breath in an effort to hold herself together, keeping her body pressed against the door.

“... Je te promets que je vais bien.. S'il vous plaît, rentrez chez vous... I’m fine... Nothing’s wrong.. I’m sorry for worrying you...” She was just repeating herself at this point.

"... I’m not leaving until you let me in..." came Devyn's strained voice through the door.

"..."

She swallowed quietly, turning herself around so that she could slide her back down the door to sit on the floor. Her eyes lower to look at her hands in her lap, playing some with her tail.

"You think it’s your fault because you did or said something.. Maybe if you had just kept your tongue in check, it wouldn’t have happened.. You think to yourself that it’s all because of you.. and that it won’t happen again if you can just mind... If you can just learn to mind…"

".. But it isn’t you, baby girl..."

Marguerite just stood there in silence, soaking in her words. That... wasn’t true... That wasn’t how it was... She was selfish. She brought up a sensitive topic. She was the one in the wrong.

She felt her stomach roll and churn into knots, “That’s not true... That’s... I’m just... I just don’t feel well...” She released a heavy and shaky sigh. Devyn wasn’t going to leave and she couldn’t just let her sit out there.. That’d be rude...

The door clicked and slowly creaked open. Marguerite kept close to the door as she opened it, her eyes red from crying. Her hair was a lot wilder than what it usually was, and she had on a sweater and yoga pants, “I’m... sorry for keeping you out... That was rude of me...”

Devyn turned her head to look up at the other woman from where she was perched on the floor. She didn’t bother to get up just yet, tucking her knees in towards her chest instead.

"Well.. If you _weren’t_ sick... you need to know that you can talk to me about those things.. That you _should_ talk to me about them. If you were in a situation where someone is hurting you... it’s not safe.. Whatever you did isn’t worth that..." Finally, the feline pried herself up off of the floor, walking into the apartment. She was very careful as she gathered Marguerite up into her arms, kissing the other woman on the forehead.

".. I’m just a phone call away... and I will always do everything I can to keep you safe.. Ok?"

Marguerite froze up as Devyn embraced her. She didn’t say anything, but she appreciated the care and concern. Though, she didn’t need to talk to her about those things. It really wasn’t necessary. She was fine and happy. Just... everyday wasn’t going to perfect..

“Merci... but I promise I’m fine.. I’m just a little shaken up from when I dropped my cup.. That’s all...” she forced a smile as she was released from the hug, but her blue eyes told a different story. A sad story.

“You can make yourself comfortable.. I just need to clean up my mess..”

"No, no.." Devyn said quickly, gently moving the other woman around now so that Marguerite was under her arm, "Here, if you aren’t feeling well then you should be sitting down at least..."

Carefully she escorted the smaller woman to the couch and had her sit, "Rest. I’ll get that cleaned up and start you a new cup of tea.. That’s what you were getting, right? Maybe I’ll see if I can stop by our special spot and get you some of the one that you liked.." It wasn’t much, but she hoped that it would be enough...

She wished that she could make Maggie see that this wasn’t right.. That there was nothing about this that was how it was supposed to be.. But she couldn’t force the young woman to change how she thought.. Sadly.. She just.. She just had to be there for her and support her... and be there when it all came crashing down.. Maybe she could at least talk her into something... Some form or understanding that this was wrong...

“Y-You don’t have to do that... It was my mess, and you’re my guest.. You shouldn’t have to do any of that...” she wanted to get up from the couch and just handle it all herself. She didn’t want Devyn to worry about her like this. However, she couldn’t bring herself to get up from the couch, like something in the back of her might just kept telling her to stay seated, “You really don’t have to worry about me like this... Why don’t you just go get the fabric from the car and I-I can review it...” Maybe she could just get Devyn to move on and put this all behind her.

She knew she wanted to.

There was a few moments of silence from the other woman and she considered telling Marguerite how it was that she felt.. The truth of it.. Maybe then it would make her understand.. Make things easier in some way…

She rolled this around in her head as one hand went to her phone again, tapping away on it idly. Devyn walked back to Maggie now, leaning over the back of the couch to tuck the phone into her hand. " Here. I took photos of them so that I didn’t have to lug the big spools around.. I mean, I got the guns for it, but it’s a pain in the ass..."

Devyn leaned a little now, kissing the zebra woman on the temple, "And ahm.. Baby girl, when I get all of this cleared up and settled.. I think you and me gotta have a talk of some kind..."

Marguerite gave the faintest laugh as her shaking hands took the phone to look at the fabric. It failed to have that livelihood that she usually had in her voice, but it was an improvement over the sobbing she had been doing.

She immersed herself into the photos of the fabric, just wanted to forget the previous ordeal. Devyn certainly had a good eye. They all looked to be just as she had hoped... Marguerite’s ears perked, and she looked back over at Devyn, “A talk... about what...?”

_Please be about the project, please be about the project, please be about the project..._

Devyn made a soft face in response to Marguerite's hesitation.. The sphynx feline drew her fingers slowly along the floor, picking up the shards of the shattered tea cup. How could she address this without making her Mags even more upset than she already was..

She chucked the pieces of porcelain into the trash and made her way back over to the zebra woman. She leaned over the back of the couch, using her finger to flick through a couple of the photos. It came to stop on a photo of the two women together, one that they'd gotten the waitress to take.

"Look at the woman here..." Devyn said quietly as she pointed to the Marguerite in the photo,  “.. Look at how she smiles and how she shines... She is beautiful, isn’t she? She has nothing to hide and no reason to.. She radiates the love that she gives and how happy she is…"

Her fingers danced on the screen then, turning on the camera pointed at them, "... How could she ever do anything to deserve looking like this?" She asks quietly as they look together at their reflection, "No matter what she did.. or said.. or what she was told she did wrong..."

"She is beautiful…" The feline turns her head, gently kissing the side of the other woman's face, "... and I want to keep her safe... because I love her so much..."

Marguerite’s ears laid back. She just wanted her to let it go. Her eyes adverted down to her hands as she fumbled with them. At this point, she wasn’t truly registering how Devyn felt towards her. All she could feel was sick from the knots in her stomach and that guilty, sinking feeling.

She shook her head, trying to keep her tears from streaking her face once again, “Please, Devyn... You just don’t know... Just... Can’t we just let this go..?” She stood up, walking over to the counter. She slowly worked to put the tea kettle back on the stove to reheat the water.

“... What happens in my marriage stays between me and my husband...”

Devyn gripped her hands hard on the back of the couch where she was leaning, digging her claws into it. How could she not understand...? How could she not see? How was she this blind?!

".. Fine," The feline said as she shoves the phone back into her pocket, "Fine, I can respect that." Turning on her heel, she walked back into the kitchen and pecked Marguerite on the cheek, "Then I will leave you to your _husband_ and his _wonderful care_."

"But I’m wondering something... If you're sick.. So sick, in fact, that you didn’t even want me in here... Where the fuck is he? Shouldn’t he be at home taking care of you?" Her mismatched eyes burned intensely as she looked up at the other woman, "While you are walking around in a _sweater_ at the end of _summer_..."

Marguerite didn’t have time to respond to the intense accusations when a French, male voice spoke up, “Is there a problem here?”

Marguerite snapped her head up to look at her husband who had quietly approached in the apartment. Cervis stood there in a blue button up, the sleeves rolled up, and sweat mixed in his fur, “Cervis, mon amour, I wasn’t expecting you back from the studio so soon..”

Cervis picked up a kitchen towel from the counter, dabbing at his sweat on his brow, “I forgot to bring some things with me this morning,” his blue eyes flashed over to Devyn, analyzing over her, “Who is you friend, cher?”

“Oh, uhm, this is Devyn.. We’re working on a collaboration.. Devyn, this is my husband.”

“Cervis Bijouxe. Jewelry maker. Un plaisir de vous rencontrer,” he said flashing her a polite smile.

"Yes, I was at your display the other day... Funny though, I don’t remember seeing _you_ there... I did meet your lovely wife though. I have to say, I adore her pieces and her _imagination_..." Devyn said.. and though her voice was pleasant enough, the smile didn’t reach her eyes or her lips. The way that she looked at Cervis...

So, this was the piece of shit that would raise a hand to her Mags.

"I’m just a little surprised.. Your wife told me that she was so very sick but.. I guess you had a really important piece to work on today. That’s why you weren’t here to look after her, right?" Her nose gave an irritated scrunch.

Just looking at him made her want to bust his nose open. Devyn turned, kissing Marguerite on the cheek once more and giving her arm a tender rub, "I should go. I have some other things to get done today.."

Funny, she hadn’t told Mags that she did...

"I’ll talk to you later, okay sweets?"

Cervis simply smiled, dismissing her tone, “I left early that night. I’m a bit of an introvert, you see, but my talented wife flourishes in those scenes. It’s nice to know that she found company in my absence.~”

Cervis walked further into the apartment, towards his bedroom, “And that’s funny. Marguerite, why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well? Was it something you ate last night, cher?”

Marguerite twirled at her hair as she watched the kettle, her voice barely audible, “I uhm.. I’m really not even sure if I am.. sick.. and you had left so early this morning...”

“Hm.. so I see,” Cervis slipped into the dark room.

Marguerite gave Devyn a hurt look, “You.. have to go..? Already...? But we didn’t even get to talk about the project... or even have a cup of tea...”

Oh, how she wanted to stay... Or better yet, to take Marguerite out of here, to some place where she could be safe and flourish like the beautiful flower that she was... She shot another dirty look back towards the dark bedroom, not buying that line of bullshit for a bloody minute.

"Maybe next time." If she stayed here for too long, she would probably go in there and wring that scrawny neck. " If you are _sick_ as you say, then you should be resting." Her hand moves, giving a little motion for Marguerite to hand her the phone.. Her fingers hurriedly tap away on it as she speaks.

"Tell you what though, I can come back tomorrow, if you are feeling better by then. We can work more on our project then— maybe at the tea parlor? I’m sure if we asked really nicely, Quilla would reserve us that same table as before..."

That all sounded so nice. Just to go back to the way things were, but that wasn’t today. Marguerite looked over at the bedroom.

She didn’t want to be alone.

Cervis stepped back out of the bedroom holding a few boxes.

She knew he wasn’t going to stay.

“I’ll be back later, Marguerite, I have to fix these pieces for some clients,” he walked over to her and lifted her chin gingerly, “You call me if you are indeed sick, chéri.~”

She nodded lightly as he placed a peck on her lips. Cervis’ eyes flicked back to Devyn, “It was a pleasure meeting you, but I have work to do. So many projects, so little time.~” He chimed as he headed back to the door.

Devyn didn’t even bother to look up at him when he spoke. He wasn’t worth it. Her brows gave a little bob in response, never taking her eyes off of the phone as she tapped away on it, "Nice meeting you too."

She didn’t mean it.

When he let himself out of the apartment once more, her head finally lifted.. Her ears flicked, waiting for the sounds of him walking away... and just to be safe, she reached over to turn on the water in the sink. It should be loud enough to be a cover for their voices. Devyn put the phone back into Marguerite's hands. Her eyes fixed on the other woman now, resolute and determined.

"I’m not stupid. Neither are you, Marguerite. And you aren’t sick."

She moved a hand to tap on the screen of the phone, "These are numbers for people who can help you when you feel that you are ready to get away from this. Either for leaving or if you need a place to hide. Whatever you feel like you need."

Devyn gently moved to touch the other woman' wrist and dragged up the sleeve to show what bruises lay beneath, "... When you are tired of having to explain away and hide these.. Because you don’t deserve them. And he has no right to put them on you."

Feeling Devyn pull her sleeve up was like the feather that broke the camel’s back. She retracted her hand from Devyn’s, pulling down the sleeve in the process. Tears began to stream down her face once again as she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, “Why can’t you just let this go? Why do you have to insist that something is wrong? I-I’m happy with my life. N-Not every day is p-perfect, but that’s because of m-my fault...!” She pressed her hands into her chest, “ _I_ overstepped m-my bounds. _I-I_ upset him. _I_ knew b-b-better...!”

“P-Please...” The word croaked out of her mouth between her sobs, “J-Just stop... I’m fine... Everything is fine... We’re f-f-fine...” She shook her head sobbing. She hugged herself as recalled back to her happy memories in her marriage, of the sweet words Cervis would speak to her, of all he’s done for her... She remembered his words... His line he would say to remind her after she upset him...

_‘Tu sais que je t'aime?’_

"Because this is NOT FINE!!" Devyn roared back, angry that Marguerite couldn’t see it for herself, "Because you shouldn’t have to worry about doing or saying everything just the right way to keep from being _SMACKED_ or _HIT_ , Mags!"

"Because I cannot stand idly by and see the person that I am in love with treated in such a way and thinking that this is okay or normal! It isn’t right!"

"And if I find out that rat has ever hurt you again, I’ll skin him myself.."

No...

No, she had to go. She was getting too worked up and she knew it. Devyn turned herself away, already grabbing for her own things so that she could beat a hasty retreat. "I need to leave. We can talk about this later. We should talk about this later."

Marguerite cowered back at Devyn’s yelling.

Oh no.

No, no, no... Now she’s upset her too. Why can’t she do anything right. Why does she keep screwing everything up—?

_In love with...?_

Devyn was gathering her things when those words actually clicked in her head. Was... Was this what this was all about...? She wasn’t sure what to say. She was married. She was happy in her marriage. Devyn knew she was married. Why? Why would she...?

“Devyn... I... You... I’m married... I can’t...” Her words were spilling out, but she couldn’t seem to coherently form them into a legible sentence. So, she just spat out the only thing she could that did make sense, “W-Why...?”

Devyn paused for a moment in her packing, turning her head to look back once more, "You... You seriously don’t know? Because you are _Amazing_."

She wheeled around, listing things off on her fingers as she spoke.

"You're smart, funny, and a phenomenal dresser. You are super creative and beautiful— like, I’m not even sure that you know just how damned beautiful you are. You're humble and kind and you think of everyone else over yourself. How could people _not_ fall in love with you at first sight?"

Marguerite stood there just listening to her words. It all seemed to help her calm down. But at the same time, it was overwhelming, “I’m... not that special... I... I was a... just a prostitute before all of... this...” She gestured at the room around her, pointing out the expensive lifestyle that contrasted against her beginnings. She shook her head, “And I-I’m married... I’m happily married... I just don’t see how...”

Everything was starting to get all confusing. She was repeating herself. Her head was starting to spin. Devyn was saying things that just made everything so complicated and made her think too much. She felt like everything was closing in around her and threatening to break.

Devyn's ears turned down the more that Marguerite spoke, the pained expression pulling at her lips and in her eyes, ".. I know that.. You have reminded me of it almost every time that we are together, Maggie.. but what I don’t think that you, or even that your husband sees.. Is that you really are that special."

The feline shakes her head as she smooths a hand along the top of it, rubbing at one of her ears, "You will never _not_ be special to me, Mags. I don’t care what you were before.. It all just helps make you into you.."

Everything in her felt so raw and exposed now.. It hurt...

She tucked her phone into her own back pocket, "But I.. I won’t make you choose. It’s not fair to you.. I want you to be happy so.. I’ll leave."

Marguerite felt everything sank as she heard those last two words. Just when she had made such a wonderful and dear friend, it seemed like she had lost her in an instant. Hearing those words felt like the last goodbye. She didn’t want to see her go.

But then maybe it was for the best. All of this only seemed to hurt Devyn. Seeing that pained look in her eyes.. Maybe it was just better if things just returned to the way they were, before they had met. Her friend deserved someone who could return those feelings to her, not some married woman who messes everything up...

“... I’m sorry... I... I never meant to hurt you like this... I never realized... None of this... None of this was fair to you... I’ve messed everything up... I-If I just kept my mouth shut last night... If I never asked that foolish question... E-E-Everything would’ve fine... O-Or... Maybe i-if you would’ve never met me... I-I couldn’t have... h-hurt you like th-this...”

What hurt the most though.. Was that Devyn didn’t want excuses.. She didn’t want Marguerite to try and explain away things or apologize for something that was no one's fault.. That’s what made it everything in her wrench and twist itself up even more. How easily Marguerite could just.. dismiss it all with an apology and a statement about how she was married, how she was devoted to a man who...

Devyn stopped herself at the door, wiping at her eyes as they threatened to start pouring the waiting tears down her cheeks. She looked back at the other woman.

"... What even was it that you asked him? What was so bad that you over stepped just by wondering it?"

Marguerite blinked as she sniffled. She hadn’t fully realized what she was even saying until Devyn asked her question. She stood there in silence, a little afraid to say it once again as if Cervis would somehow hear her speak of the forbidden topic. “I...” She swallowed as she kept her eyes to the floor, taking in a shaky breath.

“... I asked about starting a family...”

"... If you want a child, then fuck him. You're a successful woman now. Divorce him and adopt," Devyn gripped her hands tightly at her sides, tired of pulling her punches and being nice about this, "You aren’t some prostitute any more. You are a successful designer, you don’t need him to make your pieces seen any longer. You don’t _need_ him. You can do anything that you want."

She sighed as she rubbed at the side of her head once more, looking aside now and mumbling in a quiet voice, ".. If you want something in this world, you need to reach out and take it, Marguerite... I.. I would support you, if you wanted that..."

Her shoulders slumped now, that long whip like tail coiling around herself as she opened the door, "... I hope you will be happy..."

Marguerite kept her stare on the floor. She just didn’t understand.. She didn’t know their history.. She didn’t truly know how much she needed Cervis.. He loved her.. She knew he did.. She couldn’t leave him...

Marguerite didn’t know what else to say. She wanted to try and make her understand. She didn’t want her to leave. She didn’t want to hurt her.

She didn’t want to say goodbye.

Everything within herself felt torn. She felt like that teacup that had shattered to the floor, in a hundred pieces and thrown away. She didn’t know what else to do, but it didn’t matter what she did. She’d just makes things worse. So, she just kept silent as Devyn went out the door.

It was always better if she kept silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	11. The White Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little necrophilic in a lowly morgue. You were warned.

Dorian smiled to himself as he sat back in his office chair. It was nice to be back at work and doing what needed to be done to move the world around him. He'd been dismayed to see that there was another body from one of his serial killers waiting for him when he returned.. A poor little Coyote, by the looks of it.. He would have hoped that the young man wasn’t alive for everything that was done to him, but from the looks of some of the tissue.. It seemed that he was.. Poor dear...

But now that he was looked after and work seemed slow, Dorian was able to sit back and check his phone. He'd been texting.. quite a bit with Cassidy, he was almost worried that he'd gotten on the man's nerves to be completely honest.. So, he'd picked up the phone, expecting another note from one brother... and beamed in delight to find one instead from Cervis.

Cervis sat in his studio. He was quite pleased with himself today. He had caught up on some tedious client work and had gotten some work done on his latest inspirational piece. It was always pleasant to take some quiet days to catch up on his work. Not to mention, ever since that “Devyn” visit, Marguerite had been especially quiet. He could tell the woman didn’t like him— no idea why, he never met her before— but apparently, she did something to his dear wife to cause her to almost shut down. To be honest, he wanted to thank her for that. However, now was the time to focus on other things. It was time he got back to his special project and possibly getting some more information about his little pest.

Cervis considered keeping his little meat pie to hand in to Dorian to help confirm his theory further, perhaps even just letting the cops handle it. One less thing for him to do. But if he truly knew about his own hobbies and the cops got him, the little rat might squeak... No. He couldn’t have that. He just had to handle this on his own terms.

Cervis pulled out his phone to message his precious pet. Previously, he had made a few calls to arrange a special little date that he was sure Dorian was just going to _adore._ “Bonjour, chéri~ If you aren’t too busy, I have a special treat for you. Meet me at the location I’m sending you. I’ll be waiting~”

Cervis hit send and slipped out the door, locking it behind him.

Dorian felt his face warm a little when he saw this text waiting for him. He'd almost worried that he wouldn’t be hearing from Cervis after their little meeting in his basement work space but.. Oh.. Here it was. The confirmation that not only was the other man still thinking of him but wanted to see him.

It was like a guilty pleasure at this point. Carefully he texted back a confirmation to that, looking at the clock to see the time for now.. He was lucky that he'd finished up early today... So, for now, he went ahead and clocked himself out, rushing off as quick as he could to get to the meeting spot. What was it that Cervis had planned for him? What did he have ready? Oh, his mind was reeling with excitement and curiosity.

Cervis arrived early at the old mortuary to finish up to things before the other arrived. It was a smaller one in business and it was run a sleazy old man who practically drooled when he waved a little money in his face, but the best part was that it usually handled the forgotten corpses that had no one to call family and normally just died homeless on the streets. Which was perfect for what he had in mind for dear Dorian.

Cervis was waiting outside of the building when Dorian walked up. He waved at him, his loveliest smile plastered on his face, “Bonjour, chéri, mon amour!~ Oh, how I missed seeing your beautiful face.~”

Dorian couldn’t help but beam when he hears those honey sweet words, his smile pulling brightly at his lips, "Hello..." He breathed out in a soft voice, dipping down to press a very light kiss to the fox's temple. He didn’t want to push the affection too far, he had learned that unless Cervis asked, less was more, "I missed you.. Every time my body aches, I can’t help thinking of you and our time together..."

He shifts a little, reaching out one of his hands to tenderly take the other man's and let Cervis feel the light ridges that were still left from the new scars.

"If you don’t mind my asking.. What are we doing here, darling?"

“And I’ve been thinking plenty about you.~” Cervis couldn’t help but grin at his beautiful work, letting his fingers lightly run over the scars and placing a soft kiss on the top of his hand.

“You see, chéri, hearing you talk about your own projects and what you like to do just left me craving to see you work. So, I made a phone call and had something special set up.” Cervis kept hold of his hand as he led Dorian inside, “It isn’t the most pleasing setting, but I think you’ll enjoy what’s in store.~”

"My own projects..?" He asks curiously as he is pulled along, shifting now to bite at his lower lip. Dorian couldn’t help but wonder what it is that he is going to have in mind now.. His dark eyes flicked this way and that as they walked, taking in the dingy place that they were having their little “surprise” in.

He had to admit that he was touched Cervis remembered his projects, of the things that they had talked about. But...

"Alright. The question is killing me.." He whispers finally, "What is it that you have planned?"

Cervis gave him a little smirk in response as he led him into the familiar morgue setting of the mortuary. He took out a little piece of paper from his pocket as he spoke up, “I know your expertise for your little hobby is small animals, but I thought you might like a little challenge,” he placed the paper into Dorian’s hand.

On it was numbers that corresponded with certain drawers along the wall, “This specific mortuary deals with much of the homeless on the street, some of whom have no family to collect them, some don’t even have a name anymore. So, I had the owner give me a list of the forgotten ones and permission to do what we wish down here.~”

Cervis looked up at Dorian, gesturing to the wall of drawers, “So take your pick, mon chéri.~”

Hearing that... Dorian stops completely, looking at Cervis and then down to the piece of paper in his hands... He can’t believe this... He can do anything that he wants with whatever he finds in these drawers? Anything? His throat is suddenly so dry, and his fingers shake as they crinkle the paper.

He wasn’t sure if he should be elated or terrified of what this could mean... of what he could do... Sucking on his lower lip, he pulled his tail around to clutch tightly to himself and shuffled over to look at the options of each drawer.

"Have... Have you... seen what’s inside? Wh.. What each is like?"

Cervis seemed to almost purr at Dorian’s reaction. He was a little worried that this may have been too big of a leap. That Dorian might get too nervous over his temptations and turn tail and run, so he was pleased to see his reaction as he stepped over to the drawers, “I have. Not all are the most prettiest of specimens, unfortunately, but 15 is a bit of a gem.~”

Cervis made his way over to the drawer to pull it open. On the tray lay a female white rabbit probably about in her late thirties, “No name, no family, no history, and a pair of striking red eyes.~” Cervis was almost disappointed he didn’t get a chance to kill her himself. She even reminded him of his first kill. A little white rabbit that started it all…

“What do you think, chéri?”

Dorian's hands were shaking so badly now, the paper was a crumpled mess in his fingers. He let out a trembling breath as he shuffled forwards to get a better look at the woman.. Slowly he moved, reaching out to touch her cheeks and her cold lips.. His teeth were dug so deeply into his lower lip that he tasted blood.

The hands slowly moved to trace up towards her hair, tucking it back and out of her face, then towards her ears, ".. She's so soft..."He squeaked out like a child receiving his first pet.

"And.. And her eyes are really red...?" He craned his neck, wanting to pull open her lids and see but almost scared that they wouldn’t live up to Cervis' description.

Cervis chuckled as he watched Dorian stroke the untouched canvas. Just seeing Dorian’s excitement filled him with a sort of secondhand excitement. Oh, how wonderfully well he was taking to all of this.

“She apparently died due to lack of proper health care, so for the most part, her skin is untouched and clean.~ A perfect canvas..” He hummed.

He looked up at Dorian as he fixed his broach, a little surprised at Dorian’s doubt, “As red as a polished ruby.~ Now would I lie to you, chéri?”

No...

No, he knew that Cervis wouldn’t lie to him. Not about this. Not about something like this... He takes in a deep, shuddering breath once more and he peeks curiously at her eyes... Oh... Oh they really were red... How beautiful...

Dorian sucked on his lower lip, tasting blood as he glanced around to see what kind of utensils that he would have at his disposal. Dammit... Dammit, how could he turn this down...?

".. W.. Will you assist, Nurse?" The maned wolf finally squeaked out with a high-pitched giggle, rolling up his sleeves to keep them from getting soaked.

Cervis’ tail swayed. Oh, how thrilling! Finally, he was going to get to see just what his little pet was capable of! This was indeed a perfect day.~

“But of course, _Docteur_ ,” Cervis played along as he rolled up his own sleeves. He walked over to a table to pick up a tray of tools that he had set up for Dorian to play with and brought them over.

Dorian grinned again, his bloody teeth flashing.. Oh, his heart was pounding so hard— could Cervis hear it? He was even tempted to go and wash his hands to hold up the further idea of the doctor.. but there was this beautiful present waiting in front of him, he didn’t want to waste any time.

"... She looks like an Alice to me... What do you think?" Dorian whispered as he moved, picking up one of the scalpels from the instrument table and having to take a few deep breaths to help still the trembling in his fingers.

"Now Alice.. Be a good girl and hold still for us, won’t you?" He asks as his free hand gently pets her hair once more.

The shaking in his hands finally stilled as he lifted the small blade and pressed it in against her collar bone, lingering there a moment before beginning to draw it down like he would for a Y-incision at the morgue.

Cervis could feel his heart beginning to race as he watched Dorian make the first cut.

Oh, how interesting it was to watch those practiced hands at work. The cuts so clean and precise, different from the wild and violent strokes he himself would normally make.

Oh, he just had to get a closer look.

Cervis moved in closer to Dorian, keeping his eyes glued to the blade’s movement. He was careful as to not disturb the professional at work. “You create such sleek and lovely cuts, chéri...” he said wistfully.

"You think so..?" Dorian asked him in a hushed tone, unable to take his eyes off of what he was doing. His cut stops just above the mound of her sex, setting the blade aside. His fingers, so long and agile, immediately dive right for the red gash, pulling it open this way and that in order to see what was inside, "Look... Hehehe, look how red and pink she is inside..." He gasps, his face flushed hot and not even noticing that his breathing was picking up.

His hands delved into the open cavity, pulling the organs this way and that, pushing them out of the way as he sought to get deeper and deeper in.

Cervis couldn’t keep his eyes off the one Dorian named “Alice.” It was all so exhilarating and intriguing watching Dorian move so gentle yet so forceful as he dug into the cold carcass.

Cervis slipped underneath Dorian’s arm and clung close to the other, but his eyes stayed glued to open body. He watched intently as those pale arms get covered in blood. He listened to the sound of Dorian rearranging the insides, the sounds of squishing flesh and quick breath.

His tail swayed as he watched, brushing against Dorian as it did so. “Like a cavern of rubies and garnets...” Cervis hummed softly. The only thing that would make this better if “Alice” was filling the room with harmonious screams of agony...

Dorian couldn’t help the quiet moan that slipped out of his lips as his fingers squelched and squished through his new prize, a shuddering breath leaving his lips. He really couldn’t believe this.. That he was really here. That he and Cervis were really doing this..

He turned his face to look up at the other, offering him a bright smile as he asked the other in a trembling, high voice, "D.. Do you want to feel it too? What she's like inside?"

Oh, he knew exactly what she probably felt like. He’s been down that road before. Specifically, with previous art piece, a failed one at that. He tried experimenting some with the woman’s insides. He was hoping to set up the body like some statue with her holding her organs while some were spilling out. Unfortunately, it just wasn’t turning out like he had hoped, and he trashed the corpse where nobody would find it, or at least extremely difficult to find. At least she gave him the inspiration for an exquisite necklace.

But Dorian didn’t know that, so it was time to play innocent.

“It all does seem like a very intriguing experience, chéri, but I don’t want to ruin your beautiful work,” Cervis brushed the back of his fingers along Dorian’s neck, “Perhaps, you should guide my hands. Lead me through the process of your work..”

Hearing that, the idea that he could walk Cervis through this.. Could make him feel what he was feeling in this moment. This was the side of himself that scared him the most. Something that he could never take back to Cassidy and Sierra.. That he _wouldn’t_ ever take to them.

"Here..." Dorian whispered, lifting his hand for one of the fox's. His long slender fingers enclosed around it and squeezed it lovingly before adjusting to take ahold of the back. He pushed it down flat on to the organs, letting him feel their chilled wetness... The slip of them as his weight pushed down further into the sticky, red gush beneath the first layer.

Cervis felt the fur on the back of his neck stand on end as he felt the cold chill of the slippery insides. He let out a shaky breath as he felt it all envelop his hand. He’ll never understand why, but it was all so exhilarating for him. Oh, how much better it would be if she was fresh...

“C'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas chaude, mais tout est si magnifique tout de même...” he said under his trembling breaths, “Keep going, chéri.. I want to feel more..”

"I can’t understand you in French.." Dorian said to him with a soft laugh and he moved his head so that he could snuggle it into Cervis' hair, "But.. It’s different, isn’t it? It’s kind of nice.. The chilly squish of it, the way that her insides make a little sound as you move your fingers..."

He feels an almost sickening giddiness creeping in on him and he licks his lips, wincing a little at the sting of his tongue pulling open the new marks he'd left with his teeth. Carefully he laces his fingers with Cervis as they slipped through the open cavity.

 _‘Oh I know...’_ Cervis thought to himself, “You know you enjoy it though, chéri.~” Cervis moved his free hand to caress up along the maned wolf’s cheek and into his hair, gently twirling at it.

A chill runs back down his spine as Dorian leads his hand through the fleshy cavern. His heartbeat picking up with every movement. He closed his eyes, imagining what it all might’ve felt like if she was still breathing.. The motions of every organ.. The squeals of precious agony.. A purr bubbled in his throat as he thought about it all.

The sound of that purr just spurred him on more and Dorian gave a low accompanying whine in response... He bit at his lower lip once more, turning his head slightly to look around and truly make sure that they were alone once more, "... Come here.."

He plucked his hands out of the body, hurriedly wiping them off on one of the waiting sheets nearby. He made sure that his hands were clean before he came back to the smaller man and dipped his head to kiss him hungrily, "Let me take off your clothes.. I.. I want to try something.. Say you'll join me?"

Cervis was a little annoyed when he was interrupted from his precious fantasy. He was enjoying what was happening then, but he sucked in a breath to mask his irritation. This was about letting Dorian’s desires flourish after all. Cervis leaned into that hungry kiss, placing his bloodied hand against Dorian’s face.

“Do as you wish, chéri,” he said as he released a breath as Dorian let go, “Do as you _desire_...”

Hearing that only fueled him further.. Dorian smiled into the kiss, excited and elated at the feeling of it. He quickly moved his hands now, such skillful fingers pulling and carefully undoing the buttons and the zippers that he found in his way.

The tall man dropped down onto his knees as he helped take Cervis out of all of his clothing, kissing softly at his stomach and upper thigh when he did so, "You.. You are so beautiful, Cervis…" He mumbles against him, giggling a little as he pushed his head tenderly into the other's abdomen.

Those fingers began to pull off his own clothing as well, leaving it shed on the floor— he made sure that Cervis’ things were folded atop of his though, "Oh.. Okay.." He squeaked, getting to his feet and offering his hand to Cervis, "Ready?"

Cervis found such an intense pleasure in the affection he received. Oh, how he enjoyed that adoring praise. That feeling as if he was being worshipped. Hearing those pleasing compliments. It was all so gratifying... He gingerly placed his own into Dorian’s hand. He wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but there was no way he was turning back now.

“But of course, chéri...”

 

* * *

 

"That... That was amazing.." Dorian giggled euphorically, scrubbing at his own hair hurriedly under the spray of water before moving out of the way in order to give Cervis his space. He had learned from last time, he knew better than to crowd him in the shower.

It had been so cold and sticky and yet felt so good... To be able to wrap his hands around Cervis and himself amidst all of that chilled squishy organ meat and just.. enjoy it in such a way... He was sure that something like this would never come around again.. He'd save it in the deepest realms of his mind to keep as a precious gift…

Quickly he wrapped their Alice up once more, planting a sweet kiss on her forehead as he slid her back into her drawer. He collected their clothes and set them out delicately onto one of the tables, "Wh.. What did you think?"

As Cervis stepped under that spray of water, letting the water soothe the rush of adrenaline that coursed through him. Everything that just happened was all so new to him. Never in his days would he have considered going through such intimate rituals between someone and a carved corpse. It was strange, but yet...

Oddly thrilling...

He believed it had something to do with Dorian’s excitement to fulfill his deepest desires. Whatever it was, it was inspiring. Who would’ve guessed that his dear pet’s kinks would be so eye-opening.

Cervis slightly turned to look at him, a wild smirk on his face as the steady flow of water drained down his fur to wash out the blood that had stained it, “Chéri... It was absolutely merveilleux.~ So creative and passionate.. It was all so.. inspiring.”

Dorian melted when he saw that smirk, so excited and full of vigor.. To know that he was the one that had caused that, he was the one that had lit that fire inside of Cervis... Oh it made his heart thunder and rattle in his thin chest.

 The other man moved over, petting the hair away from Cervis' face for him and leaning down to bring their lips together once more, "I... I’m so glad to hear that... Thank you. Thank you so much for this. This was the most.. amazing present."

Cervis chuckled as he felt those lips press back up against his. Everything was moving along seamlessly. After the events that took place, he was positive held Dorian right in the palm of his hands just waiting to be molded and twisted.

Cervis turned off the water then draped his arms over Dorian’s shoulder, and proceeded to give a few more rewarding kisses, “I’m glad to hear you enjoyed it all so wonderfully. Let’s just hope that next time I’ll be able to do better than this.~”

"Better?" Dorian asked with a little laugh, tickled at the idea of it.. "What could be better than this?"

With a pleasant sigh, he shifted now so that he could tenderly help Cervis comb out his hair with those long nails and fingers, "There we are.." He whispered, "Pretty as a picture."

"Come now.. We should go ahead and start heading home. Let me... Let me get you a cab..? O-Or we could share one.." He giggled softly, still elated by all of this. Oh he wanted to celebrate this.. To remember it always... An idea prickled in his head and he giggled quietly, "Let me.. Let me get you a present.. S-So we never forget this moment."

“Oh, chéri, I’m sure I could top this easily,” he chuckled, “This has indeed left me inspired after all.~”

Cervis took a hold of his tail to squeeze out some of the water from the fluffy fur. Now that his pet was satisfied and happy, it was time to move on to the second reason of seeing him: gathering as much information as he can to track down and trap his annoying rat. Some time together in a cab would help.

“I do like the sound of us enjoying a lovely drive together.. Just us two together... chatting and enjoying each other’s company..” Cervis stopped talking, tilting his head slightly to the side. His smile never left his lips however, “A gift? Why, of what, chéri?”

"I.. I don’t know. Something small, I know that you aren’t really one for big and gaudy or flashy unless it’s something that you have okayed or sorted out yourself.. M.. Maybe just a little rabbit charm for a bracelet..."

That sounded nice.. a little charm bracelet with a little white bunny on it.. That wasn’t so bad. "Would.. Would you let me get you that, please?" Dorian asked as he pulled out his phone to call the taxi service.

That smile on his lips only grew wider as it flashed more of his teeth. However, he was smile for a different reason than him just being excited over a gift.

This was his memoir.

Even though he hasn’t actually killed someone yet, this was his first trophy. This was the start to his own “hidden closet of jewelry.” A charm bracelet was indeed fitting for Dorian. It matched that innocent quality the coroner held in him, and not to mention it lacked actual connection to anyone.

Cervis gave his taller partner one more peck on the lips, “Chéri. I’d be honored to have a charm bracelet from you.~”

_‘And may this only be the beginning of many charms to come...’_

Hearing that made Dorian almost purr himself. He snuggled himself in against Cervis once more for another soft moment before stepping back. He dressed himself quickly, already letting his mind roll and pull for different ideas - different pictures that could be made into charms to remember this moment.

He gets the door for Cervis as they head out of the mortuary, already having called for a taxi. He holds open the door there as well, looking at the fox warmly. " What ...What did you want to talk about for our drive home?" He whispers softly.

Cervis followed his pet out the door and into the outside air. The sun was sinking down into the horizon and night was creeping in. He took in a breath as he fixed his still damp hair, a feeling of fresh vigor coursing through him. Tonight, would be a perfect night to hunt for his next art piece...

Cervis slipped into the cab, “Merci, chéri.~” As Dorian took his seat next to him and the cab started to move, Cervis took his opportunity to gather information, “Actually, I was curious. How is your work going on the most recent case? I know it was.. quite a lot when you first received it. I was hoping to hear that you had some good developments in it.”

Dorian made a quiet noise at that and he sunk back against the seat, "Mmmn... We got another body in for it.." He mumbled as he tussled his own hair, looking out of the window, "Another young man.. from what I can tell, a coyote. Thin, young…"

He rolls his head around towards the other man and he sighs, "... From what I can tell.. He spends time with them before he finishes them.. This one wasn’t as.. long as the others and not as posed or tended to.. I think he was mad..."

Cervis’ ears perked in Dorian’s direction at the word “coyote.” He thought back to his dinner date about the waiter who served them that night. A male coyote. Now he was sure of it. His little pest worked at that restaurant, most likely the chef. The temptation to tell Dorian about his information that he gathered nagged at the tip of his tongue, but he held it due to that one singular fact.

That son of a bitch knew his secret.

He didn’t know exactly how much he knew, but he knows about Elizabeth. He knows about his facade. If he was caught alive, he’d probably spill what he knew and Cervis couldn’t risk that. He’d just have to catch the rat himself, starting with learning who all worked at Le Veau Gras...

“Really now? That’s dreadful to hear... Was the boy drugged somehow or any signs of struggle? Any differences in this one from the other three...?”

"From what I have found on.. the ahm.. the pieces..." Dorian flicked his eyes forwards to the front of the cab, as if making sure that the man up there wasn’t really listening into their conversation, ".. There were marks on his wrists that showed that he was restrained.. and there wasn’t the same.. stuffing…? As before..."

The coroner sighed as he tilted his head back, lifting up a hand to rub at his eyes, "I can’t quite put my finger on why it was so different from the others.. It’s.. It’s almost like they were done with a different mindset..."

Was that because of him? It had to be. That night, Marguerite might’ve sent her compliments to the chef, but he certainly didn’t. Not only did he not eat his “special treat,” he did what he does with any form of art: criticize. That whole night ended up putting him in a sour mood so that certainly didn’t help what he had to say about the dinner. Some of it might’ve been slightly _exaggerated_ , but the chicken _was_ dry... It seems the chef doesn’t take too kindly to critiques, and just took out his rage on the messenger.

But why would he care so much about what he had to say...?

“That is indeed... intriguing... Do you possibly have a theory on how the four correlate? You seem to have a lot of thoughts about it on your mind, chéri.”

"See, that is the thing. They don’t really correlate at all," Dorian said as he dragged his hand down his face, "I managed to get some information after the investigator working with me got back with the dentals and DNA testing.. They weren’t even anyone of real importance."

Carefully he shifted, counting them each off on his finger, "One was a baker at a local patisserie, well known for his creations but no enemies. One owned a flower shop three towns over— they sold exotic flowers and hybrids but nothing of real value again.. and the third one a Barista..." He did pause here though, letting his hand fall down into his lap.

".. And now a waiter... I suppose that they could all be jobs that are chatty and personal with the customer..."

Cervis hummed as he thought it over, “So a baker, a florist, a barista, and a waiter with the waiter as an outlier... The first three found with a soup of goo— a personal touch I presume... The waiter dead assuming by an act of rage...”

The first three being a goat, a ram, and a stag. One he was sure was mixed into that meat pie. Did he possibly have prior connections with those three? And did the other two become dinner at some point as well? Then regarding the “mixture”...

Cervis tapped at his broach, “There was semen mixed into that.. goo. Perhaps things were more personal than chatty between the victim and killer— possibly he courts them before he makes an attack.”

Honestly, he does a similar thing to his prey. It’s such an easy way to get close enough for an attack, but it seems his little pest got a little messier while he just stuck to his charms...

"I suppose that is possible.." Dorian mumbled as he shifted, setting his head onto Cervis' shoulder and sighing quietly at the comfort that he found there. It was such a little touch, but it was so nice...

"I’ll ask the investigator to look into it tomorrow morning and see if they can bring me any more information on the matter.. Maybe run his DNA through cutis, I’m sure that if he has offended before that he will be in there.."

 _‘Perhaps now we’ll see just how thorough he truly is...’_ Cervis allowed Dorian to rest his head. He earned it since he gave him exactly what he wanted. He had just the right amount of information to figure out exactly who this mystery chef was. Perhaps he should spend the rest of his night hunting a rat instead of his next art project...

“You seem quite exhausted, chéri. Hopefully there won’t be any other dead bodies turning up so that you can get your beauty sleep.~” he said softly, “Perhaps you won’t be too sore in the morning.~”

Dorian couldn’t help but breath out a quiet laugh at this, scrunching his nose lightly and smiling to himself, "I hope not. I’m thinking I’ll go to the jewelry store tomorrow and look for that charm.. Maybe matching bracelets... You don’t have to wear yours, I know that might look.. suspicious.. but I’d like to give it to you all the same.."

The cab pulls up outside of the police precinct and the maned wolf sighs as he stretches himself out, "I can walk from here.." He does lean over, handing the cabbie a wad of cash, "and he'll take you straight home from here, if that’s okay with you..."

“And I shall treasure it all the same,” he replied with a chuckle. As Dorian stepped out of the taxi, he took a moment to take in the red brick building of the police station. Oh, how funny it was that very soon, one of their very own will be having a body count behind the scenes. How interesting that would be?~

“You do be careful, chéri. With two killers wandering these streets, you wouldn’t wish to end up in one of your own drawers.” At least he didn’t have to worry about one of them, but he didn’t know that yet.

Dorian smiled at him warmly as he leaned on the outside of the cab, "Don’t worry. I promise, I’ll be very careful," He wanted to lean in and kiss the other once more, but that would be bad. Especially here. For now, he just gave a little waggle of his fingers and stood up to his full height, closing the taxi door.

He waited by the curb as it pulled away, offering another wave after it before his hands pushed into his pockets. Tonight had been just.. Wow.. He had no idea that he could actually do something like that. That he could have a chance to experience it or.. Or anything like that...

The young man touched a hand to his chest, closing his eyes for a moment as he savored the memory.. So sweet on his tongue, just like the taste of Cervis' kisses…

He didn’t notice it as a hand slipped out of the shadows behind him, reaching for him... The shock of it bunching up in his hair and yanking him back at an unnatural angle brought forth a yelp of surprise and pain. It turns to panic though when he feels something pressing into his back—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	12. The House Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra wrecks the kitchen with a few friends.

There are few times when Dorian is really thankful for his long and lanky body but now is one of them. His body twists, and he puts all of his weight into it as he slams his elbow back into the man behind him. There is a growl of pain and the man's hand on his hair loosens.

The maned wolf takes the moment, whining as he rips his head forwards enough to get free from his assailant and running as fast as his lanky legs can take him. He doesn’t go home or even think to head into the police department that he is less than a block from. Hell, he isn’t even really sure where it is that he is going, but he finally skids to a stop at an all-night diner.

Dorian quickly scrambles inside, ducking himself down into one of the booths and digging out his phone. With trembling hands, he calls the first person that he can think of, pulling his tail around to clutch tightly as he waits for Cassidy to pick up.

Cassidy was starting to doze off in front of the TV when the sudden ring of his phone woke up back up him. He hadn’t gotten a text back from the lanky coroner for some time now, but he assumed he just got busy at work. He knew how harsh those hours could be. However, something didn’t feel right about a call with no warning. Cassidy clicked off the TV to answer his cell phone.

“Well hey you. Been a little while, everything ok?”

There wasn’t an immediate answer from the other end of the phone.. Instead there was the sound of scared, panicked breathing and a quiet whimper that Cassidy was quickly coming to know could only come from one place.

Finally, Dorian found his voice and he asked in a small thread voice, "I... I’m sorry to bother you but c... can you come get me please?"

Cassidy immediately shot up off the couch as soon as he heard that panicked breathing, _’Oh dear god, what happened? Is he ok? Is he hurt? Where was he? Why is this happening?’_ were all thoughts racing through his head as he picked up his keys to the truck. Thank goodness Sierra was still at work. He felt a small shred of relief when Dorian finally replied, but that wasn’t slowing him down. He wasn’t letting anyone else get hurt. Not again.

“Dorian, where are you? I’ll be there as soon as possible, you stay put and stay safe,” he said as he started up the truck. God, if only he was still a cop. A siren would surely be helpful at this time.

Dorian stammered a little before wiping his face with his hand, holding his jaw before making himself speak again, "I... I’m at the twenty-four-hour diner near the precinct... Th-The one with the really good pie? I’m.. hiding in one of the booths."

God, he felt like a child doing this... He'd even tucked his knees up towards his chest for the added protection and security it afforded him.

"P... Please hurry, Cassidy... S-Someone was chasing me…"              

Cassidy felt everything in him drop and twist and then boil. He let out a shaky breath of his own as he drove off as fast as he could, “I promise, I’ll be there as soon as possible. Just.. Stay calm.” He wasn’t staying calm though. He felt a mix of panic and anger building in his gut as he sped down the streets towards the diner, “Are you hurt? Did you get a look at him?”

"I.. I don’t know— I think that I’m still running on adrenaline.." Dorian mumbled as he shifted some, looking down at himself to see any signs of injury, "I elbowed him in the face and ran as fast as I could.. I think he poked me in the back with something but I can’t tell.." And honestly, he was a little too scared to check.

Now that the adrenaline was starting to seep out though.. He realized something.. He hadn’t thought of calling Cervis, despite having just been with him before.. It had been Cassidy. Cassidy was the safe one. Cassidy made him feel secure... He was momentarily glad he'd scrubbed up before this, though he was sure he still had the lingering smell of blood.. Maybe he always did... But it really made him start to think as he held the phone to his cheek still, pulling at some of the hairs in his tail.

"... Cassidy.." The voice was soft, subdued now, "... Thank you... I’m.. I’m not scared now that I can hear you..."

“... I’m thankful to hear that. Just keep safe, I’ll be there soon..”

Cassidy was a little soothed when he heard Dorian beginning to relax. It didn’t sound like he was seriously injured, if at all, which removed that fear at least. However, that boiling anger still thrived and continued to grow. He clenched his jaw to keep from yelling a ton of swears as to not scare the other more than he already was. Whoever the fuck decided to attack Dorian better have balls of steel because they just made a very pissed off enemy.

Cassidy threw his truck into park when he reached the all-night diner. He pulled a gun out of his glove compartment and slipped it into the front of his waistband and pulled his shirt over it. He wasn’t taking any chances if that fucker had decided to linger.

Cassidy practically slammed the door of the diner open as he rushed inside, “Dorian..! Dorian!” He called out as he quickly scanned over the still diner to see any sign of the maned wolf.

One of the waitresses lifted her head from where she was reading at the counter, scrunching her nose softly at the sound of Cassidy's raised voice.

Dorian unwound himself from the booth that he had been curled up in, though. He looked relieved to see Cassidy in person, quickly moving himself over to gather the slightly smaller man up into his arms and hugging him tightly, "I.. I’m sorry.." He whispered, snuggling his lips and nose into the long hair being put at ease by the scent that it gave off, "I’m so sorry for calling and upsetting you. It.. It was just a reflex.. I.. I’m sorry…"

Cassidy reflexively wrapped his arms around the other as Dorian curled into him. His heavy breathing began to slow as he relaxed, thankful to see he was okay, “Hey. Hey.. You have no reason to be sorry. I’m glad you called me... I’m just thankful to see you unharmed...” He rubbed at Dorian’s back to help calm him down, “What all happened, Dorian?... Why did someone attack you?...”

"I’m.. I’m not even really sure..." Dorian admitted as he moved the two of them back to the booth and slipped in so that they could sit together, "I was outside of the precinct and I was walking away... I don’t know, I guess I could have been maybe a block or two away? And someone reaches out and..."

He moves a hand to the back of his own head, demonstrating, "Grabbed me hard by the hair and pulled me backwards," the hand moved down along his back as he spoke, "I was almost scared they were going to snap it.. Then I felt something poking me in the back and I.. I got really scared.. So I twisted myself enough to make it hurt when I elbowed him and I tore out of his hands and ran..."

He wondered if he had a spot on his head that was bleeding from the hairs being torn out but.. he supposed he should be lucky to be sitting here...

As Dorian demonstrated what happened, Cassidy had to fight back the urge to track the bastard down and beat them to hell and back. He knew it was better to stay there with Dorian though. After this, he didn’t want him out of his sight...

Cassidy gently took ahold of one of Dorian’s hands, rubbing his thumb against it, “I’m glad you did... Fuck, I’m thankful you weren’t hurt... I don’t think I could take it if you got hurt...”

He felt himself begin to tremble. The idea of him getting hurt or worse... The idea that something horrible could’ve happened and he couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it... The idea clawed at him and tore him from the inside. He couldn’t go through that. Not again.

He pulled Dorian back into an embrace as his breathing began to shake again, “I.. I can’t lose anyone else...”

Dorian wound himself up around Cassidy as well, nuzzling himself into him and letting out a breath that it felt like he'd been holding for some time now.. Everything just felt so much better now...

He squirmed a little, peeking at the other and asking in a small voice, "Cassidy... Can ahm.." He sucked on his lower lip, mumbling in a soft voice, ".. Do you mind if I stay with you tonight please?"

Cassidy felt like he was on the verge of tears. Dorian was there. He was alive and alright and that’s all that mattered right now. That feeling of relief washed over him as he breathed in Dorian’s smell. Even though he smelled of a mix of blood, sweat, and a faint hint of chemicals, it was strangely relaxing all because it was _him._

Cassidy looked back at Dorian with a softer look being to fill his eyes, “Of course you can.. Honestly, I’d prefer it if you stayed with me tonight... It’s not safe for you to be alone after this..”

That... That scared him, and Dorian lifted his head, leaning back some so that he could get a better look at Cassidy. From the way that the other was talking... Was it possible that something had targeted him specifically? The idea of it chilled him to his bones and he bundled himself up a little more.

"You... You don’t think that it was just something... Something random?" He asked with a little squeak to his voice, hoping that Cassidy was wrong, and it was just some petty thug wanting his wallet...

Cassidy’s ears folded back. He didn’t mean to frighten him further. He didn’t know who would’ve aimed to hurt Dorian or why. It was that this was just some random assault, but then again, who in their right mind attacks someone nearby a police station. Though it didn’t matter whether this was planned or random, he wasn’t going to take any risks.

Cassidy rubbed at Dorian’s back to keep him calm, “I don’t know.. It probably was, but.. I just don’t want to take any chances.. I couldn’t keep Elizabeth safe...” He gave Dorian’s hair a soft stroke, “I just... I can’t risk having that happen again..”

Dorian nodded his head, swallowing now as he glanced through the large window beside them. He wanted to make sure that no one was watching them, ease the scared feeling back out of his bones. He shifted slightly, and he pulled them up to their feet.

"Let’s get going then.. I... I have to say, I’m a little excited to be heading over to your home for the first time.. I just.. kind of wish that it was under better circumstances..." His hand stayed in Cassidy's as he offered a sheepish smirk, "... I hope you didn’t leave anything out that you don’t want me to see…"

Cassidy chuckled as squeezed gently at the other’s hand as he led him out of the diner. Seeing Dorian smile and lighten up helped to put his own nerves at ease, but he didn’t let his guard down as they walked to the truck.

“Heh, unless you find a cello embarrassing, I think we’ll be good. Sierra may or may not be back from work yet so I’m just going to go ahead and apologize in advance for her. If you thought she was hyper at your place, you haven’t seen her in her own domain.” He let out a small laugh as he teased about Sierra, however something told him that they could probably both use some of her positive energy.

This seemed to surprise the lanky male and his smirk brightened into a full smile, "Wait.. Wait, you play the cello? Really? You never told me that before?" He tried to picture it as Cass unlocked the truck, giggling to himself.

"Would you mind playing it a little for me tonight? Please? I would so love to hear it..!" The thought seemed to wash all others away.. The fear and the tension, the lingering dread of some nameless and faceless shadow lurking around the corner waiting to hurt him. Dorian folded himself up into the passenger seat, his hands tucked into his lap, "Please?"

Cassidy chuckled as he listened to Dorian’s child-like begging. He couldn’t help, but blush a little at the thought of showing off his talent to him as he started the truck and backed out of his parking spot, “Well, it’s never really came into conversation before, now has it? Heheh.. I uhm.. I don’t see why not. Though, fair warning, I’m not as good as I used to be. I’ve been playing it at my father’s old church since I quit my job as a detective. Besides that, I haven’t touched it since college,” he gave a small smirk as he glanced at Dorian, “Would you believe me if I told you I started out as a music major?”

Dorian's face went suspiciously blank for a moment as he calculated the appropriate answer. Honestly was best though, so, "No," he smiled as he pulled his tail around to him and pet once more, "It’s a little hard to picture, I’m so used to the idea of Detective Cassidy.. like one of those Dick Tracy ones, so it’s a surprise to hear.." The mental image of Cassidy in a trench coat in some black and white film made him giggle again.

"I bet you were popular in school.. and you said your father has a church? Really?"

Cassidy laughed at Dorian comparing him to Dick Tracy. It was a nice and warm laugh that really helped the mood of a few moments ago just wash away.

“Dick Tracy? Well that’s a new one. I dunno about that though. I was just your everyday detective like anyone else, just with a shorter temper.”

Cassidy sighed as he let out the remnants of his laughter. Bringing up his father brought a warm look to his face, “Well, he did. He was the preacher there for years. I’m not a religious person myself, but that church is like a second home to me. I feel like he’s still around when I’m in there, him and my mother to be honest.”

Dorian snuggled himself back into the seat, listening to Cassidy as he spoke. He wished that he had known what his father was like.. or who he even was.. But he knew what it was like to miss his mother and that was hard.

"I don’t know.. I mean, I think the only time I have seen this famous temper was when we first met.. Since then.. You've been nothing but sweet to me…"

Cassidy seemed to cringe a little when he thought back to how he first met Dorian. How rude and drunk he was. Not to mention he probably smelled like a screaming coffee machine, “Heh, yeah, sorry again about that.. Not the best first impression, was it?” He gave an embarrassed chuckle, “I mean, it was much worse when I was younger. Nowadays, I can usually keep it under control and direct it to where it’s necessary. Trust me, if that bastard decided to make a move back there..” He took in a sharp breath before he continued, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, “Let’s just say it wouldn’t have been pretty...”

He felt that bubble of rage spark once again, this time without the mix of panic. He almost wished the fucker showed his face again. If he got a hold of him, there’d be one less dangerous person wandering the streets...

Cassidy exhaled. That didn’t matter right now. Getting angry won’t change anything right now. Cassidy put a warmer, playful smile on his face, “Not to mention, you’re too sweet to even get mad at.”

"I am?" Hearing this seemed to surprise Dorian and he scrunched his nose up with his smile once more as he lowered his dark eyes, "I ahm.. I don’t know about that.. Are you sure you are thinking of the right person? You know, the tall creepy man in your truck?"

He twisted his fingers a little in his hair as he thought about that... thoughts peppered with the woman at the exhibit and how she'd called him a Ghoul to his face, ".. I’m happy that you and Sierra like to be around my so much.. I think my life would be pretty lonely without the two of you in it now."

Cassidy released a hand from the steering wheel to take Dorian’s hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze, “Dorian, you are one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met. You might be a bit of an oddball dork,” he gave playful chuckle as he said that, “but I mean that in the best of ways. I’m glad I’ve gotten a chance to get to know you..”

Cassidy drove through a quiet suburb as he pulled up into a driveway of one of the houses. It was just a simple and quaint brick house with a front porch that held a wooden porch swing. A garden filled with bushes and flowers that looked to be well cared for. Warm light glowed through the window at the front of the house.

Cassidy parked behind a smaller white car that sat underneath the carport, “Looks like Sierra’s home. She’ll be excited to see you.”

Dorian was spellbound by the little home, his ears perked and his eyes sparkling with a bit of wonder. Was this really their home? It was so quaint and so.. So perfect... It looked like a loving family really lived here and he was getting to be a part of that.. His hand tightened gently on Cassidy's, "I... I’m excited to see her too.." He whispered as he turned to look at the other male, beaming in delight. He leaned over, stealing a quick peck on the lips from him.

Cassidy blushed at that excitement little peck. Seeing Dorian perk up after what happened just melted his heart and made him feel all warm inside. He was glad to see him cheer up.

“Well then let’s head inside. She’s probably wondering I went to anyway.” Cassidy climbed out of the truck and walked around to the other door to open it for him, “Hopefully she hasn’t made a mess of the house while I was gone.”

As they got to the door, there were sounds coming from inside. Apparently, Sierra had a friend or two over. They were in the kitchen, one of them perched on the counter and the other helping Sierra clean up whatever it was that they _had_ been cooking.

"So, wait, wait—" The counter cretin— a goat mix of some kind with charcoal fur and small nubby horns that sported a pair of small wings on his hips, was talking animatedly as he licked frosting off one finger, "Hard-ass Cass might actually be seeing someone? Ahahha, holy shit, that I gotta see! Is she cute?"

"Balthy, you should be helping us..." The thin, tall feline beside Sierra was mumbling, slicking some of his white hair back from his face and having to crouch down to start scrubbing the floor, "It’s your fault it got all over the place..."

"I did help. I cleaned off this counter top. So, I could sit on it and stay out of the way. You know hoofed feet aren’t great for cake mash." He held up his feet as he spoke, snorting a giggle.

"Balthaszar..."

"Aaaaw, pipe down, Josie. I’m coming, I’m coming..."

Sierra scrubbed at the pile of dishes that they had dirtied with cake batter and homemade frosting, laughed a bit at the boys as they bickered between each other, “Yep, well, it ain’t a _she_. It seems like Cass has himself a boyfriend, and the guy is actually taller than him. Not to mention he has the _coolest_ house!~”

The front door clicked open as Cassidy stepped inside first, “Sierra, I’m back!”

“Well speak of the devil, here comes hard ass himself. I’m in the kitchen! Balthy and Joe are here too!” Sierra giggled as she shut off the water as she peeked out the entrance to the kitchen, “So where did you run off t— Dorian!” The teenager ran over to give the lanky coroner a bear hug, just about knocking him over in the process.

“Well don’t break him, he just got here— Is that cake batter in your hair?” Cassidy squinted his eyes as he noticed the batter mixed in her curly hair and staining her shirt.

Sierra didn’t answer his question though, too focused on his guest, “Holy shit, I didn’t think I’d see you today! What’re you doing here? You two go on a date and not tell me?~”

"Oof.." Dorian grunted softly as the young woman pounced on him, offering a warm smile to her as he gathered her up in his arms, "Hahah-ahm.. Well no.." He said in a soft voice, petting her hair. Cassidy had said not to tell her or worry her, right? "Just an impromptu sleep over."

Balthy perks up a little from the counter where he is listening in, shifting a little now so that he can hop down and hurry to peek around the corner. Joe is trying to flag him down and stop him, getting little wing whaps from the hybrid as he peeks around the corner. So, this was the boyfriend?

Joseph couldn’t help himself, shyly peeking around as well.

Sierra’s tail happily swayed, “uh-huh?~ Well, can’t argue with that.”

Cassidy’s ears flicked in the direction of the shuffling coming from the kitchen, “Alright, you two. No reason to be creepy.”

“Joe, Balthy, this is him! Dorian, these are my friends, Joe and Balthy.~”

Cassidy looked back over at Sierra, “What do you mean by ‘this is him?’”

“You know _exactly_ what I mean,” Sierra teased.

"Holy shit, he looks like someone took Halloween and slapped him with it," Balthy whispered and he beamed, flapping his wings excitedly, "I like it! Cass, you got good taste!"

Joe gave Balthaszar another little look before up at Cassidy and Dorian once more. "It.. It’s nice to meet you.." He said in a soft voice, rubbing sheepishly at his upper arm, "Sierra was telling us about you.. Sh-She says you are cool..."

Dorian's eyes widened a little at this and he quickly looked at Cassidy... Teenagers thought he was cool..! He beamed, eyes sparkling now as he looks down at the three of them once more, "D... Did she tell you I work at the morgue?"

"Holy shit!" Balthy bounced excitedly, "With dead things? Oh wow! Ahhaha! Hey, Joe, he can tell you if the zombie apocalypse ever actually starts!"

The shortest of the three said, elbowing Joe. The feline flustered and flushed, gently pushing his hand away.

“He just gets cooler from there.~ He makes like these neat little mobiles with lights and taxidermy. It’s the coolest thing!” Sierra beamed as she complimented Dorian.

Cassidy cleared his throat, a little flustered from Balthy’s praise, “Alright, Alright, let’s settle down before you wake up the whole neighborhood. Now, tell me,” he said eyeing the batter that stained the three teenagers, “Should I even _look_ at the kitchen?”

Sierra’s feathers ruffled a little, “Mmm.. I wouldn’t suggest it. We had a bit of ‘cake party’ while you were out,” she said while stifling a giggle.

Cassidy took in a deep breath as he rubbed his face. He _just_ cleaned that kitchen this morning.. “Well, that better be one damn good cake if you had to destroy the kitchen to make it.”

“Uhh, duh! Since when have I ever made anything terrible?” She puffed out her chest to go with her boast.

Cassidy raised his eyebrows, giving a bit of a smug look before he replied, “Two words: charcoal brownies.”

Sierra’s puffed, both in her feathers and her cheeks, “That was the oven’s fault and you know that!”

"We... We are cleaning it up.." Joe offered with a nervous smile, ducking his head slightly as he spoke and hoping that they didn’t upset Cassidy, "I.. I think that it’s actually pretty much done at this point.. Well, except for the dishes.. a-and maybe the pantry door."

Dorian felt his face warm a little at the compliments, looking curiously at each of the youngsters in turn.. Balthy drew his curiosity due to the formations of his wings and the placement, considering the rest of him was only one species like Sierra.. but his heart went out to Joe, who reminded him so much of a younger version of himself.. Was it possible to adopt other people's kids?

... No, no, wait, that.. That might be moving too fast...

"Bone mobiles? Hahah, that’s neat! Wait, didn’t you say that you had something like that in your room now? Did he make it?" Balthy asked, gasping and his eyes twinkling, "Sierra! You gotta show us now! Please?"

Cassidy let out an airy chuckle, “Well, as long as you all finish cleaning it up then no harm done. Just, maybe next time, keep the mess to the dishes,” he gave Joe a gentle smile to assure him that he wasn’t angry about it.

“Hell yeah, he did!” Sierra chirped, “It’s hanging up in my room!” She took a hold of her hybrid friend’s hand as she took off down the hall with him, “B.R.B!”

Cassidy shook his head and sighed at the two hyper teenagers that took off down the hall, “Never a quiet moment with those two,” he gave a small chuckle as he looked back at Joe, “So, I’m guessing you two are spending the night?”

Joe panicked a little at being left alone, ducking his head again and hunching his shoulders. He looked up at Cassidy with big green eyes and offered a sheepish smile, "I ahm.. I'd like to.." He said quietly, "and I don’t know what Balthy has planned.. L-Let me go ask!" The skinny teen took the moment, racing off after his friends now that he had the free moment.

Dorian chuckled to himself at this sight, leaning a little against Cassidy once more and nuzzling softly at his long hair again... He loved the feeling of it, the smell. It was so comforting, ".. That one reminds me a lot of when I was younger.." He mumbled in a gentle tone, "So skittish..."

Cassidy blushed a little feeling Dorian nuzzle into him. He slipped his arm around him gently to keep him close to him, “Yeah, he’s been like that since I’ve met him. He’s a good kid, though I’m pretty positive his home life isn’t as welcoming,” went silent for a moment after saying that, “He’s always tread lightly around me, so I think it has something to do with his father.. He was pretty comfortable around Elizabeth though, but Elizabeth was always good with kids. She was a teacher after all.”

Cassidy went quiet again and cleared his throat, “I’m... babbling again, aren’t I? You can stop me if I get to talking too much.”

The maned wolf shook his head at this, sliding his fingers down to lace with the hand around him and walking them deeper into the home so that he could explore a little while they spoke, "No.. No, I like it when you talk.. I feel like the more that you tell me, the more I start to understand you and your world and I.. I really want to be a part of it."

He turned his head some to look at the other, biting his lower lip, "That.. That sounds silly, doesn’t it..? But.. I would just.. so love to be able to... end a day and come home to something like this, people like you and Sierra.. I don’t think I realized just how much I wanted that until today..."

Cassidy couldn’t help but give him a warm smile at hearing that. It was so endearing to him to hear that, “I don’t think it sounds silly at all...”

The rooms themselves matched the quaint feeling that the outside of the house had. The walls painted in a soft cream color and the walls were either lined with framed photos or shelves that were filled with a variety of decorations and more photos. The photos held a variety of different groups of people. There were photos of a young Cassidy, some with two different people: a female cardinal and male bat. They seemed to be his parents. Other photos had Elizabeth and Sierra in them.

The living room was simple but cozy with a couch, a fireplace with a TV above it, and a ticking clock that filled the room with a quiet, rhythmic ticking. In the corner of the room sat a cello, Cassidy’s cello. The couch had a folded comforter and two full-size pillows sitting on it. The room was tied together with a framed family photo of Cassidy, Sierra, and Elizabeth. They all looked so happy in it...

It was all so.. so very different from his own home.. Was this how normal families lived? There were no dour faces of long relatives passed or vintage furniture that creaked so softly from time to time.. There were no drafty windows and old rugs, everything was so pretty and new.. Carefully, Dorian pulled away from Cassidy so that he could try and look at it all.. All of the happy faces and the bright, beautiful photographs, the beautiful cello and its strings.

He stopped in front of the photo with the happy family, the smiling Cassidy and Sierra.. The woman who was on his table not but what felt like minutes ago.. His fingers trembled a little as he picked it up, looking at it more closely, as if trying to see if it was real or not but.. he knew that it was.. And he wasn’t sure why, but all of it.. every last photo and pleasant smile.. It made him ache inside...

Why hadn’t he and his mother had this sort of life..? How was it fair? Quietly, the photo was tucked back into place and Dorian fastidiously made sure that it was perfectly straight and aligned back into its spot. How was it that they had lived their lives huddled up and hidden away, afraid of other people and the world? It felt...

And on top of that.. Did he even belong in this world? This world that he wanted so badly and reached for with open, yearning palms.. Was it even right of him to try? Hesitantly the man looked back at Cassidy, blinking back tears that seemed like they wanted to fall and just... feeling lost. So, lost…

Cassidy was shocked to see those tears welling up in Dorian’s eyes. He was so happy just a moment ago and now... Now, he just looked so sad and.. lost.. Was it because of Elizabeth? Did he feel bad for not having found her killer yet? Was it something else? Was it that thing he wasn’t ready to talk to him about?

He couldn’t tell what it was that was upsetting him, but he carefully stepped over to comfort the other, “Hey.. Hey... What is it? What’s wrong..?” He gently held him in his arms. Seeing him upset just made his stomach twist. He just wished he knew what was wrong and how to help him...

Dorian wound his arms around the other in turn, hiding himself against Cassidy as best he could.. He hated how much he seemed to do this, how weak this probably made him seem in front of the other man but.. The tears fell, even as he tried to hold them at bay and his back shook with the quiet sobs, "Wh... Why?" His voice came out with a quiet creak to it, trying to keep it from being loud enough to alert the teenagers down the hall, "Why couldn’t I have had a life like this too? Wh.. What did we do wrong that we had to be so feared and run away from? I don’t.. I don’t understand, Cassidy.." The creak turned into a laugh and he moved his hands to his mouth to try and quell it, "A-As smart as I am, I can’t understand a fucking thing about it..."

Wait, did he just curse? That seemed to pull Dorian out of his own little moment as he blinked, clamping his hands tighter onto his mouth, as if to keep anything else from slipping out, "I... I.. I’m sorry.." He muffled out, his dark tired eyes widened with the realization.

Cassidy blinked a little, surprised more at the fact of Dorian’s reaction to his own swear instead of the swear itself. Did he just apologize to him for cursing? Him of all people who let his own adopted daughter cuss him out from time to time. He couldn’t help but give an airy chuckle it, “You’re alright, I promise.. Don’t even fucking worry about it,” he gave him a soft but playful smile as he wiped at the tears on Dorian’s face.

His face turned to worry though as he processed what Dorian said. So this was about his childhood, his own family life.. He recalled how Dorian talked about how sheltered his mother kept him. How devoid they were from contact from their own family. How Dorian talked so fondly about wanting to come home a family waiting on him and a warm home... He couldn’t help but feel a little pissed off at Dorian’s family and even his mother...

“I don’t know... But I do know that you didn’t do anything wrong.. That was just.. something out of your control... Just one of those damned things.. What matters though is what you do with your life now. Who cares about what your family did wrong, it’s how you make it right is what matters..” He gave Dorian a soft kiss on his forehead, “Take that from a guy with adoptive parents and an adopted daughter..”

Dorian sniffed quietly at the kiss, closing his eyes as he accepted that warmth and affection.. A soft sigh left his lips and he slumped down into Cassidy more, weaving arms around his torso and squeezing him tight, "You.. You are right.." He whispered, pouting his lower lip lightly as he rolled that about in his head, ".. B-Besides, without this life.. I wouldn’t have met you.. So.. So I think that I’m grateful for it.."

There was the quiet sniffle from him once more as he finally opened his eyes again, thinking about it. With a grunt and a surprising amount of strength, he lifted Cassidy off of the floor and stumbled them over to the couch to sit and curl up together.

Cassidy was shocked when he felt his feet lift a little from ground and collapse onto the couch with the lanky maned wolf. When the moment of surprise left, he couldn’t help but laugh, “Well I’ll be damned. Never before have I been swept off my feet. Dorian Boucher, you are _full_ of surprises, aren’t you?”

He shifted so the two of them could fit comfortably together on the couch. One of his hands played idly with Dorian’s messy hair as he just enjoyed the moment. It was nice to be in his own home and not be worried about being stricken with grief. It was soothing to have that warm feeling swell in him once again...

Dorian puffed and laughed in a breathless way, offering a sheepish smile as he looked up at Cassidy, whispering to him, "I... I might have to work out some more if I ever want to be able to do it again.." But feeling that hand as it pet through his hair.. It was so relaxing.. He laid his head down on the other man's chest, listening to the beating of his heart... His long tail swayed happily behind him, legs actually hanging off of the arm of the couch due to his height, "But... But you like my surprises.. right?"

Those dark eyes peeped up at him again, as if double checking this, "You like.. Well.. Me…?"

Cassidy chuckled at the thought of himself being fully lifted off the by Dorian. Not that he didn’t think it couldn’t be done eventually, but it was certainly an odd piece of imagery.

He glanced his eyes down at Dorian when he asked that question. He was so cute in the way he looked up at him with those curious eyes. His cheeks warmed to a soft red, “Of course I do. If I didn’t then I don’t think I’d do something like this..” he leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

Dorian made a quiet, hazy sound in his throat in response to that, his eyes falling half lidded then closed.. He leaned himself up into the kiss, moving his hands up to cup either side of the former detective's face... When their lips parted, he left off a quiet sigh as his lips pulled to a smile once more, "... You.. You have no idea how brave you make me feel.. Like I can do all sorts of things.."

He shifted slightly, tucking his hands up under his chin where it was resting on Cassidy's collar bone, "And you're so strong and reliable..." A flush played over his cheeks as he thought about this, unable to stop himself from looking the other man up and down like a piece of meat, "... Have you thought about... What you want to do now? You said you retired from being a detective.. Are you living off of a pension now or…?"

Cassidy’s turned to a shade of bright red as they released from their short kiss. However, he really didn’t want to let go of the soft lips. The temptation to lean in for just a few more kisses nagged at him. Those delicate fingers curling against his chin certainly weren’t helping the matter...

Cassidy cleared his throat at Dorian’s question, only halfway thankful at the interruption of his thoughts, “Oh, well, I don’t have a full time job figured, but erhm.. I’ve been working at my father’s old church for the time being. Doing some work around the building, helping out wherever needed, or even playing the cello for them during hymns. It isn’t much, but they’ve been so kind and helpful during this whole ordeal..”

The young man nodded his head a little at this, shifting some so that he could lay his head down against Cassidy's chest and listening to his heart. It really was just so comforting for him. This church that he talked about, it really seemed to be important to him.. but then again, it was his father's and just the level of affection that he showed for it. That made Dorian make up his mind.

"I would like to go to this church of yours some time.." He whispered, "Would.. Would that be okay?"

“Hm? I mean, I don’t see why not. I mean, there’s nothing much to it,” Cassidy lightly chuckled, “but if you want to visit it then we can go by there at some point. Maybe even tomorrow if you want..” Cassidy stroked at Dorian’s back. He was so warm and soft just lying there.. Honestly, he could’ve probably fallen asleep just like this with him lying there.

Dorian nodded his head, reaching up a hand to gently rub at one of his eyes as well. Seemed that Cassidy wasn’t the only one that was starting to get sleepy.. He snuggled himself more against the wolf, pulling Cassidy's arms a little tighter around him and sighing in a contented and comforted way.

"I would really like that... I want to see the place that helped shape you into what you are..."

Cassidy felt everything begin to slow as Dorian cuddle in close. It was different being like this with someone else. For years, it was Elizabeth that he held close in his arms. This had become her home just as much as his, and their life had only just begun when it all just came to an abrupt and screeching halt...

He lost track of the times he cried in this house at this point. How many times he felt like she was still there, how he _wished_ she was still there. The bed untouched since the last he shared it with her. This house that was filled with the memory of the day he had to tell Sierra that she was gone.

Cassidy nuzzled his head against Dorian’s as he felt tears begin to form. It was different, but this different was good. It was comforting. His eyes glanced over to the family photo that hung on the wall, looking at the smiling face of his late fiancé, _’You don’t have to worry about me anymore... I.. I think I’ll be ok now..’_ He thought to himself as he let his eyes drift to a close.

 

"Awwwww..."

Balthaszar whispered as the trio peeked around the corner once more, tilting his head lightly to one side. "That is so cute. I can totally see them like an old married couple. Congrats, Si. You got two dads." The hybrid snorted a little laugh to himself, but he genuinely meant it as a good thing. He pulled out his phone, angling it enough to snap a photo of the two together and tapping away on his screen, "Hashtag cop drama romance."

Sierra giggled as she watched Balthy snap a photo of the two sleeping men, “Hey, I’m cool with that. My only request is that we get to live at his house. Then I can be the true goth girl at school.~” She held her hand over her mouth to keep her snickering from getting too loud and waking the two up, “What do you think of ‘em, Joe?”

Joseph was quiet as he looked at the pair of them, rubbing a little at one of his wrists as he did so, tugging at the long sleeve shirt that he was wearing, ".. They seem nice..." He mumbled in a small voice, smiling lopsidedly, ".. and happy. That’s nice... I’m glad that your dad can be happy again. You said that he was having a hard time."

Sierra pulled herself back up from looking around the corner, “Yeah. I mean, it’s been hard for us both. I miss her too.. but he actually _saw_ her.. I imagine you don’t just forget something like that..” She leaned against the wall of the hallway, her brows furrowing, “I was really starting to get worried that he might not be the same. I’m really glad that Dorian’s helping take his mind off of things.”

"Well, that and he doesn’t seem to have friends like you do," Balthy pointed out as he moved over to one side of Sierra, winding his arms around her and squeezing her tight. "Because you know that, no matter what, we are here for you. Right Joe?"

The white feline nodded his head at this, slowly moving over to Sierra's other side and gathering the two of them up into his arms to hug tight, "Right.." He said quietly, "We would never let anything happen to you..."

Sierra giggled as she felt the two boys envelope her in a warm hug, “I know that. You guys are the best.~ Now, come on, the night is too young for all this mushy stuff, so what should we do?” She wrapped both her arms into one of each of the boys, “Perhaps we could search the deep, dark web or maybe play dress up the Joe-Joe?~” She playfully leaned into Joe as she teased.

Joe felt his face flush a bright shade of pink t that and he glanced aside now, rubbing nervously at the side of his neck as he did so, "I.. I would much rather watch scary movies..." He admitted in a small voice.

"Of course, you would. You're a horror nerd," Balthy commented in a dry tone, scrunching his nose slightly as he puffed up his chest, "Let’s do something that we'd all enjoy. As much fun as it is to dress Josephine up... If we do it, we gotta take her into town."

"What?!"

“Mmm, that is true. Josie is too beautiful to keep all for ourselves.~” Sierra giggled, “I think horror movies sounds fun. We could grab a huge slice of cake and stay up aaaall~ night,” she playfully poked at Joe, “I suggest we start with ‘The Mummy.’ The classic one. Sounds good?”

"Guys, stop it.." Joe flustered softly and pushed at the two of them to try and worm his way out of the hug that he was now finding himself trapped in. They knew that he didn’t really like tricks and things like this.

"Noo, no, don’t be like that. Come on, we can do your make up and dress you up really cute. Then we go into town to rent some DVDs and get some pizza and pop. Then it’s home all night for movies. No funny business, I swear. Right, Si?" Balthy said hurriedly, looking to Sierra for confirmation of this plan.

As much fun as that sounded, Sierra knew better than to put her under pressure like that. She softened up as she noticed Joe backing away from them, “Let’s maybe not take it that far, Balthy,” she reached out and softly held one of Joe’s hands, “If you really don’t want to do that then we aren’t going to make you, I promise. At the very least, though, let’s get you a different shirt. It’s really too hot outside for you to be wearing that thing.”

"Awwww..." Balthaszar pouted but he didn’t press the issue for now, ".. Si is right. Let’s at least get you a cute top and maybe pin some of that hair up out of your face. You really gotta cut your bangs.."

Joe lowered his... her ears a little at that, reaching up to rub at one nervously. She hated the idea of disappointing her friends and.. It.. It might be nice to have that kind of confidence to go out in something she actually wanted to wear...

“M... Maybe if I get to stay in the car.." She mumbled sheepishly.

“That’s good enough for me,” Sierra chimed as she took a hold of Joe’s hand to walk her back to Sierra’s bedroom, “I think I have the perfect shirt for you.~ It’ll look so cute on you. Then we can put some cute clippies in your hair to match. We have plenty left over from Elizabeth.”

Joe squeaked and flustered, "A-Are you sure that is alright? I mean, what if Cassidy gets upset from you letting me wear her things?"

"I don’t think Cass is in much of a position to care right now," Balthy pointed out, helping shoo Joe into the room and booting the door closed behind him with one hoof, "Alright now, girly. Off with the shirt. Don’t make me do it for you."

Joe pulled at one of her sleeves, her face still flushed and hot, "W-Wait, where is the shirt you want me to wear? I-I at least wanna see it first," she stalled.

“Pfffft, Cass isn’t gonna care. It’s not like either of us are going to wear them anyway. Elizabeth would rather them get used than collect dust,” she said as she walked over to her closet to dig through it, “Now where is that shirt...” She rummages for a moment before giving an “ah-hah!” and pulling out a lavender tie-dye tank, “Well? What do you think?~”

Joe did perk a little on seeing this, moving over to get a better look at the shirt and purring quietly in the back of her throat, "Oh.. That.. That is pretty cute.. D-Does it have a sweater or something that I can wear with it to cover my arms?"

Balthy squinted a little as he moved to perch at the edge of the bed, "What is with you and wanting to cover your arms today? Are you hiding something or some shit?"

Joe’s face went hot again, and she rubbed and pulled at her sleeves.

Sierra also gave Joe a suspicious look as she placed the shirt down on the bed, “I’m starting to wonder that myself.. Joe. Is there something you aren’t telling us? You know you can talk to us..” Sierra felt something tugging at the back of her mind. Something she wasn’t hoping was true, “Joe... Did something happen at home..?”

"Just..." Joe paused, wringing her hands a little and pulling at the sleeves of her sweater again. It took a few moments before she finally pulled it up and over her head, showing the rumpled fur along his arms and back, "... Just.. a rough night is all."

Balthaszar's eyes widened, having not actually been expecting that, ".. A rough night..? With what? A fucking shit house rat?" He grunted as he hopped up off of the bed now and coming over to check on Joe's arms, "Does he do this to your sister too? Why haven’t you talked to someone about this shit?"

Joe lowered her eyes, pulling her arms back from Balthaszar and rubbing at one of the marks, ".. No.. Kinsey is normal.. She's not like me..."

Sierra’s feathers ruffled, “No. Don’t you start that. There is nothing wrong with you and who you are. You don’t deserve this and if he does this to you, he’ll do it to Kinsey,” Sierra’s cheeked glowed a bright red from her anger. It was exactly as she feared, and she hated it. That piece of shit for a dad wasn’t going to lay another hand on her friend.

“In the morning, we’re telling Cassidy about this. He may not be a cop anymore, but he’s still close with his precinct. They’re bound to be able to do something about this.”

"W-Wait, is that really okay? I.. I mean, what would happen to me and Kinsey if he did that?" Joe asked with a worried whine to her voice, pulling her tail around some, "I-I mean.. I suppose one of use could go to live with mom and her wife, but I mean.. S-She wouldn’t have space for both of us or be able to support us both.."

"So, you stay here. You're almost an adult, right? You could get a family to be your foster or something for the last couple of months and then boom," Balthaszar helped to tenderly smooth down the fur in the rumpled spots.

"B-But who would even want me..?" Joe asked as he was forced to let go of his tail.

“I mean, Cassidy might. He’d gladly keep you out of that situation.”

Though, Sierra wasn’t too sure he’d be able to. She’s been down that road. She might’ve been young, but she wasn’t too young where she didn’t know what was going on. Now, with Cassidy not having a full-time job, he might not have the financials to be allowed to support someone else. He could possibly ask for his job back, but she didn’t know how simple that would be either.

She wasn’t about to say that aloud to Joe though, “What matters first is getting you out of that house. I’m sure everything else will sort itself out.”

"It’s going to be okay.." Balthy sooths quietly, moving a hand now so that he could pet at Joe's back. He glances over at Sierra now, not sure how they can really fix this or make it better. For now, all he knows to do is just to make Joe as comfortable as they can for the night. "Come on, it looks like Sierra has some new lipstick. Let’s see how it looks on you."

Joe wiped softly at his nose and he shuffled his feet, "... C.. Can I have the shirt first please?"

“Of course..” Sierra handed the shirt to Joe, “And it’s a nice soft peachy color so you don’t have to worry about it being too noticeable,” Sierra went to her dresser to grab the lipstick, “And whatever you want to do, you name it, alright hun?”

"I do like those colors.." Joe said with a little smile at this, biting at her lower lip as she happily took the shirt and hugged it... Then pulled it on over her head. But that mention of whatever she wanted, that was so nice... Her face warmed a little and she slowly walked over to perch herself on the edge of the bed, "... M... Maybe.. a little make up... a-and the rental movies.. and the pizza…?"

Balthy's lips pulled into an even wider grin, bouncing a little on his hooved feet, "You sure? You really sure?"

Joe nodded, " Y.. Yeah... I wanna try."

Sierra smiled happily to hearing her friend cheer up. She might not be able to fix everything, but just her perking up and feeling comfortable again was enough for the moment, “Awesome!~ We’re gonna make you the most smashing girl in town.~” She ecstatically bounced over to open the drawers of her vanity, pulling out her variety of makeup to decorate Joe with.

"You.. You really think that I could be that pretty?" Joe asked as she perked up a little, squirming excitedly as she looked after Sierra.

"You and Sierra will be the bells of the ball, honey," Balthy said with a grin and cuddled her, petting the young woman's head, "Here, let me play a little with this and see what I can do with it.." He said, squirming a little so that he could kneel behind Joe and start messing with her hair.

"Does.. this mean you're gonna go on a date with us?" Joe asked.

"...... I will give you a rats nest, child," Balthy warned, but his face was hot as he cleared his throat.

Sierra pranced back over to her friends, sitting herself on the bed, “Joe, you already are that pretty. Makeup is just there to accentuate that fact.~” She gave her a playful wink as she set up makeup.

She giggled as she looked back over at the hybrid, “Oh, Balthy, is that blush I see?~”

"No," Balthaszar said in a clipped tone, pouting slightly as he turned his attention onto what he was doing with Joe's hair, reaching for some of Sierra's hair products and combing it in with his fingers to style it out of her face.

"Balthy wants to date ussss...~" Joe sing-songed in a quiet voice, wincing a little as she received a swift pinch on the ear to silence her once more.

Sierra let out a small laugh at the way Balthy flustered, “I mean, I don’t blame him. Look at us.~ We’re two very gorgeous ladies if I do say so myself,” she put her hand under her chin as she gave a little sultry look before laughing again. She didn’t show it, but she was a little flattered at the thought her friend having a crush on her, and even sweeter that it was towards both of them.

Sierra began to work at Joe’s face, kind of enjoying not having to use such vibrant and vivid colors thanks to the white fur, “So this is what it must’ve been like for Elizabeth when she put on makeup. Quite a difference compared to my dark pelt.”

"Is.. Is that good?" Joe asked in a soft voice, drawing her brows together a bit in worry at first.

"It means you can get away with softer colors and then you don’t have to worry about putting it on thicker like Sierra does. If she or I were to wear some of these, we would have to either have a fur lightener or we would have to cake it on," Balthy explained as he finally took his hands back, coming around to check Joe's hair from the front. He gave a thumbs up.

“Ooh, that’s super cute!~ Nice job there, Balthy. Maybe you should be a hairdresser,” she giggled as she continued the makeup process, “But yea. I can’t really pull off a natural palette. You either can’t see it or else it just clashes with my natural color, so that’s why more wild colors are more suitable for me to wear.”

She finished up Joe’s look and hopped off the bed to get a good full picture on how everything tied together, “Oooh, girl.~ You looking like a snack.~ Don’t you think so, Balthy?” She asked as she nudged a little at him.

Balthaszar chuckled at this and he bounced his brows a little in response to that, popping his collar, "Hey, teach me how to do make up and I’ll learn to do hair like yours.. Put me to work making up actors and actresses, see my shit in the movies. Hahah, hey, I can do monsters and shit too," He moved a little, picking through Sierra's closet.

Joe drew her lower lip into her mouth, her face flushed softly as she looked from one to the other, "S... So I.. look good?" She whispered.

Balthy came back over with a black knit sweater in hand, whistling softly, "Damn, baby..." He chuckled and held it up, "Here. You said you wanted a sweater, right?... So I figured that we would grab you one.. If that’s cool with you, Si?"

Joe smiled quietly, reaching out and gently taking it. She went to snuggle it and stopped, remembering her make up.

Balthy took the moment, smiling as he looked from one young woman and then to the other... It wasn’t a lie, he would have taken either of them up on the idea of dating.. Or both, if they were comfortable with that.. As long as they were happy...

She gave a soft smile at Balthy’s sweet gesture. He was an aloof goof most of the time, but he was always such a genuine sweetheart when the moment called for it, “Of course I am. I think the sweater will be a nice little touch to tie it altogether,” she hummed as she picked up a handheld mirror to pass it to her dolled up friend, “See for yourself.~” She sat next to Joe once again, snuggling up against her this time, “Absolutely lovely.~”

Joe carefully took the little mirror in her hands, blinking up at Sierra before down at the tiny reflective surface.. and.. ".. Oh.." She breathed out in shock when she saw herself... She looked so different.. Like a completely different person! There was no awkward, nervous Joseph here but.. But a beautiful Josephine, with green eyes brought out by soft blue and grey eyeshadow and pale pink lips.. Even a tiny bit of rogue added to her nose to make it pinker and cuter.. "This... This is really me?" She whispered, touching her cheek.

"Yep," Balthy said in a quiet voice as he crawled up, helping Joe into her sweater and giving a tender pet to the back of her throat, "Pretty as a picture... Anything else that you want? I bet we can find you a cute skirt, if you feel up to it."

"N.. No.. I think that this is a good start..." Joe whispered, unable to take her eyes off of the image before her. It was just so shocking...

“Well, if you ever feel up for it, you just ask and we shall supply.~” she glanced between the two, smiling warmly. Being in their company meant the world to her. She didn’t know what she would’ve done without them in her life.

Sierra reached over to grab her phone from the nightstand and tapped at it to pull up the camera. Then, she popped herself between the two and pulling them in close, snapping a quick group selfie, “Now _that’s_ becoming my new phone background.~”

Balthy leaned into her on one side, grinning widely and the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he did so. Joe leaned in from the other side, sliding her long arms around the pair, her own smile shyer and a little demurer. When the flash popped, she didn’t let go right away. She curled herself a little against the pair.

Balthy tilted his head some, looking at both of the girls and chuckling quietly. He snuck his arms over their shoulders, kissing Sierra's forehead and then pulling Joe over to do the same for her, "Alright, my little chickadees. Let’s scram. We'll leave a note for Dad one and Dad two, so they don’t freak out, and return with scary movies and pizza!"

Sierra felt the feathers along her neck fluff a little as Balthy kissed her forehead. The two girls may have teased Balthy earlier, but honestly Sierra had a feeling she felt the same way. These two were her best friends and people she cared deeply about, but she was sure they already knew that.

Sierra beamed as she took hold of each of their hands, “Then let’s get going!~” She pulled them forward, Joe a little lighter then Balthy, and weaved her fingers through theirs as she headed through the door.

"Don’t gotta tell me twice!" Balthy breathed with excitement, quickly grabbing up his things as they left to make sure that nothing was forgotten. He did pause long enough on the way to the door to peek in and make sure that Cassidy and Dorian were still asleep on the couch.. Too precious..

Joe shuffled after the pair, pulling the door closed behind them as they exited the house. She offered a slightly lopsided smile when Balthy hooked his arm through hers again and escorted her over to Sierra's car.

"Let’s blow this popsicle stand, ladies!" He hummed.

Sierra scratched a quick note and placed it on the table next to the couch and ran over to grab her keys. But before she took off out the door after her friends, she grabbed a blanket from the chair and pulled it over the two men on the couch. “There..~” She whispered, and then she took off out the door to start the car.

“Alright! Time to get this show on the road!~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	13. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One hairless lesbian to the rescue!

It was a quiet night. Another quiet night. It was always a quiet night... Marguerite sat on the balcony, breathing in the cool summer air. Normally, this is the time when she’d be done cleaning her studio space and practicing her harp to enjoy to a few final hours of the day before heading to bed.

But today she didn’t even go in her studio. She didn’t even sketch today. Hell, her harp wasn’t even with her on the balcony. Tonight, all she had with her was her phone, which laid dead from neglect to charge it, and a cup of tea that had grown cold a little while ago.

Today, she was just tired.

Since Devyn walked out that day, all she felt was tired. She wanted to do things. She wanted to go through with her daily schedule. She wanted to dress herself up and fix her hair, but... What was the point? Her husband hardly paid her any mind anymore and Devyn... She was sure she ruined that friendship right as it began...

How was she such a fool?

She wished Devyn hadn’t been so determined to see her. She wished she had never asked that question. She wished she had never asked to go to dinner. She wished she had never received that flyer for Le Veau Gras...

Life was so much simpler when she was nothing but a nobody. All she had to do was stand around and look pretty, entertain whoever peeked their interest without conflict, then receive your pay and quietly leave to repeat it all over again. Simple...

Marguerite stood up and poured the cold tea over the railing of the balcony, watching it all drip out from the cup to the streets below. She didn’t care if it poured on top of someone. She already ruined everything in her own life, so what did it matter if she ruined someone else’s night. They’ll be able to move on, unlike herself...

From the front door, there was a sound.. Someone was banging, thumping on it as hard as they could.. and a voice that she'd wanted to hear for days now came through.

"Marguerite! Maggie, let me in!!" It was Devyn on the other side, hitting the heel of her hand as hard as she could on the door and jiggling the handle some in order to try and get it open. "Maggie, let me in, please! It’s important, I really need to see you!"

In one of her hands she held a manila folder, photos inside.. Over the past few days, she'd hired a private investigator who had slumped along after Cervis in order to snap photos.. and what photos she had...

Marguerite jumped at hearing the sudden banging coming from the front door. It took her a moment to fully register who the voice belonged to, but oh, when she did, she felt a spark of delight. Quickly, she scampered off the balcony and to the door. However, her excitement was short lived as her hand hovered to unlock the door.

Last time she saw her, everything just went wrong. It was just one bad thing after another. Not to mention, Devyn said she had developed feelings towards her. What was she supposed to say to that? She had been wanting so badly to speak to her, but she didn’t know what to say nor did she have the courage to face her.

So, she stood there for a moment. She stood there in silence, working up the courage to at least try and say something.

She took in a hard swallow before finally responding through the door, “Wh.. What is it? Is it about... about the project..?”

Oh such relief washed over Devyn when she heard the other woman's voice.. She'd been so worried that something else might have happened to her or that the bastard husband might have hurt her more.. But her Magpie was okay.. Her Poor sweet Maggie..

Dev licked her lips before she brought herself to speak once more, "Maggie.. Open the door please, baby? I brought some photos to show you..."

Marguerite bit at her bottom lip. There was a tone of concern in her voice that just made her want to show Devyn that she was alright. Not to mention how badly she herself wanted to see the sphynx. Her curiosity over what these pictures were tempting to know as well. She still didn't know whether it was a good idea or not to see her, she didn't want to mess things up further, but she unlocked the door anyway.

She opened the door to see her bald friend, the worry on her face certainly matched the tone in her voice. The albino zebra herself, however, looked sadder than what she did the day Devyn walked out, mostly due to the tired look in those blue eyes. At least she wasn't wearing some sweater to hide bruises which was a sign that she hadn't been touched since.

"... What photos?..."

"Oh..." Devyn choked out, just so happy to see the other. She reached out, gently worming her way into the house and wrapping her arms up tight around Maggie, "Hello... Hello beautiful.." She whispered and peppered her face with kisses, "I was so worried about you.."

Taking a step back, the young woman thrust the folder forwards, "... These are the photos..." She said in a quiet voice.

She felt so warm feeling Devyn wrap her in those arms. She might’ve teared up if she was so cried out. She felt herself leaning into Devyn’s embrace, not wanting her to let go.

But she did and as she did so, she received those photos in question. Her brows furrowed in curiosity. What were they of? Why just these sudden photos? She was so tempted to look, but at the same time, a little scared.

Marguerite just stared at the folder, “What..? What are they of?... Why are they so important?...”

"... I think that you need to see them," Dev told her quietly, slowly closing the door behind her now that she was out of the other woman's arms.. She hated to do this, but she felt that Marguerite had the right to know..To know that not only was her husband an abusive and withholding bastard, but that he was cheating on her as well..

In the folder were photos.. The private eye hadn’t been able to follow him into buildings, but he had gotten good enough photos... Of Cervis kissing a tall man with dual colored cream and black hair, of the two of them climbing in and out of a cab together and how hot, flustered the other man had looked..

Marguerite wished that Devyn would just tell her what they were of instead of being so mysterious. She took a small gulp as she shifted the folder in her hands to open it. Her heartbeat steadily rising. Finally, she found herself opening the folder to peer over it’s contents...

As her eyes skimmed over the photos, it was like everything just came to a screeching halt and all she could hear was her heart beating. This... This couldn’t be right... That couldn’t be him...

She began to tremble as she soaked in the images before her. Was he that bored of her? Were they truly that far gone? How could this be? Why would he? How could he? And that man... He was... so familiar...

The folder dropped from her hands as she clamped her hands over her lips. The photos sliding across the floor. A sudden and cold realization washed over her as she recalled that shy face that she greeted that night.

“Non... Non, non, non, non... Je le connais..! Il... Il était à la galerie...! Comment pourrait-il..?!” Marguerite cried out, the tears she thought she couldn’t form welled in her eyes.

"... I’m sorry that it had to be this way..." Devyn said in a quiet voice, biting softly at her lower lip as she looked at the other, the way that she was slumped and so.. so upset.. This hadn’t been what she wanted at all, but she knew that it needed to happen in order for Marguerite to get away and get to a safe place.

" ... He doesn’t deserve your love and affection any more. Not when he is pulling this shit on you.. and hitting you?" She mumbled in a quiet voice, slowly stepping in closer to the albino zebra and reaching out to take ahold of her hands, ".. Mags... Maggie, baby, look at me.. He's never going to change.. He's just going to hurt you again and again.. and probably this poor bastard too..."

"... Come away with me, please.. You.. You don’t.. have to return my feelings, but I at least want you safe.."

Marguerite felt her throat tighten as her tears began to roll down her face. None of Devyn’s words reached her at the moment as all she could think about was how blind she was...

“I... He... That m-man... He was at the gallery.. that night... I welcomed him... I sh-showed him to the gallery...” she sucked in a shaky breath before continuing, “Th-That’s why Cervis was u-upset with me.. when I interrupted them... Oh, god...”

She felt so devastated. She felt betrayed. Most of all, she felt hurt. How could he? How dare he? She had tried so hard to be the perfect wife. She tried her best to do as she was told. She wanted nothing more than to just be happy and make him happy. Was all of this just meaningless? Was she meaningless? After all those rules...

The rules.

She felt her own voice choke back in her. She squeezed her friend’s hands and then let them go, letting her own hands fall to her sides, “I... I can’t... I’m sorry...”

"... Why are you sorry?" Devyn asked her as she blinked, leaning back slightly so that she could look at Maggie better, "... You... Baby girl, you have no reason to be sorry. You aren’t the one that ever did anything wrong in this situation. If anything, you are the one that should be _pissed_..."

The feline gently reached out, gently cupping her face and speaking to her in a hushed tone, "Marguerite.. Not only is he _hurting_ you, he got mad at you for wanting something that any married woman should want.. and then he goes and _cheats_ on you? That..."

She had to refrain from calling Cervis any of the names that she was thinking, "... One of these days, he isn’t going to stop at hitting you... What if he kills you?... You need to be some place safe, baby doll.."

"Let me.. Let me help you pack up a bag and we can get out of here. You can stay at my place until you figure out what it is that you want to do..."

The thought of leaving this place never felt more enticing than now. The idea of a new surrounding— of leaving this all behind her and starting something fresh and new.. It was all so close that should almost grab it.

But it was like she could feel those cool hands wrapping around her wrists and holding them back. It was like she could feel him watching her from behind, matching sure she did as she was told.

The truth was that it wasn’t exactly correct in the fact that he hit her. The bruises on her wrists were only there for how tightly he had grabbed them. Normally, he never even left a bruise on her. It was really how he handled her and how he spoke to her that terrified it, that kept her in line.

“I’m sorry because... I can’t leave...” she lowered her gaze to the floor, “I... I can’t break the rules...”

"... What husband has _rules_ for his wife? I’m sorry, but Maggie, I don’t understand any of this. I don’t understand _you_.." Dev said as she ran her hands along her head, pulling at her ears, "Marguerite, you are supposed to be equals. You are supposed to be on equal footing and take care of each other. You are supposed to be... be partners in life and love, NOT that!"

The feline arched angrily, "I don’t understand why you would let that... that _**RAT**_ treat you like this! What? Are you scared of being alone? Or going back to whatever life you had before? Divorce him. Take half of his shit, get a restraining order...!"

"But why let yourself be a fucking tool for this... this cheating rat bastard?!"

“Because I’m scared of his power..!” Marguerite clapped her hands over her mouth, shocked at what just said. She couldn’t believe her own words. She just wanted Devyn to understand so badly that it all came pouring out before she could think about it.

She also never seemed to truly realize it before. She was terrified of him. She stayed in the lines more so out of fear of punishment than the love of pleasing him. Had it always been this way...?

Marguerite glanced over at the door and took ahold of Devyn’s hand to drag her onto the balcony, closing the glass door behind them, “I... I wish I knew how to explain to you everything... To be honest, I’m not sure when the line between love and.. fear became blurred... but... if I break a rule, there are consequences.. no matter how small the rule was...” She chewed at her tongue for a moment, scared of her own thoughts and what she was saying, “... He... He’s dangerous to stand up against...”

Devyn stumbled after her, pulling the door behind them so that the two of them could keep talking. "What _power_? Marguerite, the only power that he has over you is the power that he makes you _think_ that he has. It’s the power that you give him. The moment that you take that power back for yourself, he can’t do shit."

She reached out, gently taking the other woman by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes, "If he is so dangerous... then let’s do this now, when he isn’t here to hurt or stop you. We can call him later on the phone. He doesn’t know where I live.. You'll be safe, baby girl.."

Marguerite squeezed tightly at her own hands in an effort to stop the trembling. At any moment, she was worried he was going to walk in, was going to find out about everything, was going to say something that she would believe all over again. However, the longer they waited, the more likely that would happen.

Slowly, she shook her head, “Al.. Alright... You’re right... but we should hurry.. He could be back at any moment...” She cautiously stepped back into the apartment, watching the door as she made her way to her bedroom. With every moment, she became increasingly worried about him appearing and her chances of leaving vanishing.

Devyn was so relieved to hear that, and she hurriedly nodded her head, walking the other woman back inside, "Yes.. Yes, please, baby girl. Fast as you can. Don’t worry about getting everything, just pack the essentials. Lots of stuff can be replaced. Just what’s important."

She stood by the bedroom door, watching the front of the house and her large ears trained forwards in an attempt to listen in for any foreign sounds.

Marguerite just nodded her head in response as she quickly started packing a bag. She tried to think about what she would need, what was important, and what she could carry but she felt so rushed that she found herself second guessing everything. Fear and excitement coursed through her as hurriedly stuffed the bag.

She froze, however, when she caught sight of the photo she kept on her nightstand. Her wedding picture. It was an endearing photo of her and Cervis. She wore a dress she designed herself, a long gown that was a bluish-white. In the photo, Cervis was kissing her cheek. She looked so happy. She was so happy. He seemed so happy as well...

Was this a mistake? Maybe he still cared for her.. Maybe it was all just a slip up.. A rough patch.. But then again.. Everything that Devyn had told her.. How he treated her.. How they were to be equals.. But...

She wiped the tears that began to trickle down her cheeks, and quietly slipped the photo in the bag and zipped it up. She needed time to think. For now, she needed to get out of here, to get a fresh perspective. She needed to find out whether or not her feelings were driven by fear or not.

She picked up her bag and stepped out of the room, “I’m ready...”

The feline nodded her head at this, gently taking the bag from Marguerite so that she didn’t have to worry about it, "Here we go.. Come on, I have the keys to my car right here, we can head on down and get out of here. I know... I know that this must be hard, I’m sorry..." In truth, she really was.. if only because it hurt Maggie and that was the last thing that she ever wanted.

She wrapped an arm around the other woman and kissed her temple once more, whispering softly, "It’s going to be okay, baby girl," she soothed as gently as she could, shuffling them to the door.

She couldn’t bring herself to say anything. She wasn’t sure how to feel. As they walked out the door, she took a moment to look back at the apartment. Those happy memories she did have flooding back to her. Then the memories that scared her followed with. Then that phrase.. _‘Tu sais que je t'aime’_... All those memories haunted her as they made their way to the elevator to head down into the lobby.

Marguerite stayed silent as they made their way through the quiet lobby. That is until she looked up and breathed a quiet “oh no...”

Ahead of them, the “rat bastard” himself had entered the lobby. He seemed to be looking over a sketchbook he held in his hands.

_Shit._

Devyn thought when she saw him, moving fast. She ducked herself and Maggie into one of the open elevators that was going to another floor, hammering the button for it to close, "Shhh," She whispered, backing them into a corner. She quickly dug her hand into the bag, pulling out one of Maggie's shirts and quickly wrapping it around the zebra woman's hair to hide it, just in case. She pulled her own coat off and wrapped it around the woman, leaning in and kissing her so that if any one came into the elevator, it would be at least a little safer...

Marguerite stiffened upon feeling Devyn’s lips on hers. She knew why she was doing it, but she still felt her face flush from the sudden kiss to keep her hidden. She just stood there and hoped that it work, hoped that they evaded them, and it almost seemed like it did until they heard something shift between the doors..

The doors reopened to reveal the silver fox, the book held between where the doors would’ve clamped shut. He may have been busy looking over his sketchbook, but his attention always stayed split and two figures suddenly diverging into an elevator was suspicious enough. Especially this late in a nearly empty lobby.

“Madame Devyn?” He said recognizing the hairless cat he met a few days ago.

Marguerite felt everything run cold at the sound of his voice. They were so close... If only she hadn’t wasted time back in the apartment.. She messed everything up again...

The feline woman's tail went rigid in response to that.. Shit.. They hadn’t been fast enough to evade his detection.. She had to admit— he was a rat bastard and a cheat but he had a good eye.. There left only one good way to go about this and she let her mind run quickly to see about how to go through with it.. One of her hands slid down into Marguerite's and held it tight while the other gripped the strap of the bag.

She turned her head back to look at him, offering him a sly little smile, "Oh. Hello Cervis. Lovely to see you... I was just.. On my way out!"

If she'd had the moment, Devyn would have thanked every single cat and their reflexes that had been in her blood line to make her.. She whipped the bag around hard, catching Cervis with it and knocking him back onto his tail. When he was out of the way, she surged forwards and pulled Maggie with her out of the elevator. The two of them bolted for the door.

Everything happened in such a blur for Marguerite. It didn’t help that she couldn’t see what was going on. All she heard was a thwack, crack, and a thud before she lurched forward from the pull of Devyn taking off out of the elevator. She felt her hooves stumble for a moment in an effort to keep up with the feline. As she found her footing, she looked back to look at her husband one last time.

The man seemed to quickly recover from the sudden attack as he was scampering back up on his feet when she looked back. He seemed to want to pursue, however, he noticed his wife running hand-in-hand with the speeding feline. A chill ran down her spine as she recognized that daunting look of disappointment. The last look she received from him before Devyn pulled her through the doors of the lobby.

Devyn didn’t stop until they were out of the doors of the apartment building and at her car. She tucked Maggie into the passenger seat and the bag into the back before sliding across the hood of the vehicle.

She hopped into the driver's side and revved the engine before the two of them took off down the wall. The designer tilted her head back, laughing in delight. "That.. That was kind of exciting..!" She cheered, turning her had to look back at Marguerite as the two of them drove.

Marguerite couldn’t get that his look out of her mind. Did she make the right choice? Maybe they shouldn’t have run. Maybe she could’ve talked about some things with him. With Devyn around, he probably wouldn’t have tried anything, but then again—.

She snapped out of her thoughts at Devyn’s voice, “O-Oh... I.. suppose it was...” She wrung her hands together as she spoke, “He... He didn’t chase after us.. Maybe... We didn’t need to run...”

Devyn glanced over from the corner of her eye at this, drawing her brows slightly as she does so, "No..." She mumbles as she shakes her head, "No, I know that you would have wanted to talk to him and sort things out.. But I don’t think that is a good idea.."

She turned them off onto a different street, purposely taking the long way back to her home in order to keep any one from following them.

"As much as you would have wanted to chat.. I worry that talking with him would have weakened your resolve. you said that you wanted this time and I’m going to make sure you get it…"

Marguerite bit at her bottom lip, “.. Oui.. You’re.. You’re probably right...”

She was right.. Cervis had such a charming way with his words.. A way that always made her swoon. Always made her want to believe every word he said.

“I do need this time to think... I do wish to talk to him about this and moving forward but.. but for now, this’ll be good for us... For me more importantly..” She looked over at Devyn, “Thank you for this... I thought... I thought that after you left, that I wouldn’t see you again... That I had messed everything up between us...”

Devyn drove them for what felt like forever... But she stopped them at a rather nice-looking hotel by the time that the evening came. She slipped over and gently pulled Marguerite to her, snuggling into her and petting her curly hair. " I know that this has been rough... I’m so proud of you and what you have done today.." She whispered.

"Come on.. It might not be safe at my home tonight so I figure that we can rent a nice penthouse room here.. That sounds good, yeah? Order in supper— whatever you want.. bad paper-view movies? That sounds like a good kind of night for tonight, yeah?"

Marguerite felt a little disheartened to know that she wouldn’t get see her friend’s home tonight, but she knew that she was probably right. Better not to risk it.

“That.. sounds nice, Devyn, but.. I just kind of want to get some rest... I-If that’s ok..?” As much as she would’ve loved to stayed up and watched bad movies and enjoy a nice warm dinner, she just didn’t have it in her tonight to enjoy it. After everything that had happened tonight, she just felt exhausted: mentally, physically, and emotionally. So many things were just piling up in her head that she just felt like shutting down for the rest of the night..

“... I’m sorry.. I don’t mean to worry you more than I already have.. I’m just.. tired...”

She wished that she could do something to help make this better for the other woman... How she wished that she could be the one to make Marguerite better and bring light back to her life, to make her happy.. but she knew that it would take time and that it would be painful before then... So, she would sit with her and make it better. She would... She had to.

"Of course, baby girl.." Devyn told her quietly. " Come on.. Let’s at least get you inside and washed up.. I'd like it if you had some food in you... Just a little? It doesn’t seem like you have eaten all day.."

Marguerite twirled at her own hair. She wasn’t sure herself if she had eaten anything today... Well, there was that slice of toast from this morning.. Was that all..? The twist in her own stomach at the thought of food was all she needed for an answer, “Oui... Food would be a.. good idea.. and a warm bath...” The thought of a warm soak brought a little light to her eyes. She always enjoyed a quiet bathe.. “And a change of clothes would be nice.. I uhm... haven’t changed out of this since yesterday morning to be honest...”

"Of course, baby girl... Come on, lets head on in and get ourselves a room.." Devyn said in a soft voice, bringing the other to her again and kissing her temple, "Let’s pack up that bag and get going.. I bet that they have a nice soup in the kitchen we can order, or do you want something else?"

She chatted softly with Marguerite all the way up to the counter and the elevator, setting down her card and speaking gently to the woman behind it. When they were handed a key, she twirled it on her finger and escorted Maggie to the lift.

“Soup does sound lovely..”

Marguerite held her bag close to her as she quietly followed along. All that she had left of home. Or what used to be her home. Would it still be her home after all of this? What was her future now? That was her home for that past few years. Was this the beginning of the end of that life? Or would she and Cervis be able to mend things? But what about Devyn? She fought so hard to get her away from there while she hardly knew her. Right now, Devyn was still just a friend to her. A wonderful and amazing friend, but Devyn said that ran deeper for herself. But even if she had returned those feelings, what if she overtime became bored with her too? Would everyone just grow bored with her eventually...?

She clung tighter to her bag as tears began to form all over again. A small crunching sound came from the bag and a worried feeling swelled in her chest. Marguerite unzipped her bag only to let out a soft and shaky breath. The frame of the photo she had slipped in her bag was snapped in two and the glass broken more than likely from the impact of being used as a battering ram.

Devyn's ear twitched a little at the sound of that, turning her head so that she could look back at the other woman... She drew her brows slightly and gently touched Marguerite's arm, "Here... Let’s leave it for now, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.. If you like, while you are in the bath, I’ll shake out your clothes and I’ll get you something comfortable to wear.. Have some things brought over.."

The door to the elevator dinged, signaling that it was at the top now and as the doors slid open, Devyn escorted her gently towards the one at the end of the hall, "Here we are, beautiful.. This way.."

“Merci...”

Marguerite zipped back up the bag. She hadn’t wanted Devyn to know about the photo she had grabbed while she was packing. She knew it might hurt her friend to see it, but she just couldn’t leave it. It was just too precious to her...

Marguerite followed her towards the room, careful as to not disrupt anymore of the broken frame. She really wished she could bring herself to perk up, to act a little excited to see the room, but that feeling of exhaustion was just overcoming anything else she was feeling.

The feline looked at her, worried.. but there was nothing that they could do now, they had already taken that step forward into a new phase of life for Marguerite... Now, if that meant that she would be going back to the old one or moving forwards... that was up to the albino zebra.. But Devyn hoped that it would be a good thing for her I the long run.. and that she could stay there beside the other to make things better…

As they stepped into the room, she eased the door shut behind them and gently kissed Maggie again on the temple, "Come on now," she whispered, "I’ll draw you up that bath."

“I can start my own bath.. Why don’t you go ahead and order us some food? You’ve done a lot for me already..” She gave her a small smile. She really did appreciate all Devyn was doing for her, but she didn’t want her running herself thin trying to take care of her, “You can pick me out whatever you think I’d like.. I trust your judgment..”

With that she made her way over to the bathroom and gently shut the door behind her. She sat at the side of the tub as she started the water, letting the noise drown out her thoughts if at least for the moment.

"Right..." Devyn said, trying to keep her smile as she watched the other wander into the bathroom... The smile fell when the door clicked closed and she sighed, rubbing softly at the side of her face.

This... This was not how she saw all of this going... But then again, what had she been expecting? Some fairy tale where Maggie was jumping in delight to be gathered up in her arms and...

For now, she wandered off to the bedroom, trying to make the bed as comfortable as she could for the other woman... She crawled up to hug one of the pillows, pulling the menu over to look over the food... She called down, ordering a mushroom soup and a slice of chocolate cake before slumping back.

As the water finally filled the tub, Marguerite climbed in to submerge herself into the warm water. It was all so quiet now which only allowed room for thoughts that she’d rather not have. What was going to happen next was the main one that plagued her.

She dipped down into the water until it touched her chin. She didn’t want to be having these thoughts. She always thought about the worst possible outcome which felt a little too possible to become reality.. What if Cervis was infuriated with her? What if he actually hurt her this time? Would he hurt Devyn too? Was she going to have to leave him? She didn’t know how to go through with a divorce.. How long was she going to need to stay with Devyn? Would she grow tired of her? Certainly, she wouldn’t...

Right?

She laid in the water and soaked for a time, before washing and finally stepping out. She changed into a fresh pair of clothes and quietly walked out of the bathroom. She couldn’t say that she felt better, but she certainly felt calmer.

Devyn was at the door, thanking the bellhop that had come up with the trolley of food. She handed over a tip and pulled it inside, promising to put it outside again when they finished.

As she closed the door, she noticed Marguerite and offered her a tired smile, "Hey there, beautiful.." She spoke in a soft tone, "How was the bath? Did it help you any?... I figured you still weren’t too, too hungry, so I just did soup.. and maybe a slice of chocolate cake, if you are feeling up to it.." She didn’t wait for Maggie to turn it down, already rolling it towards the little living room set up there in the middle of the room, "Come on.. We can eat over here and then I got the room all set up nice and cozy.."

“Oh uhm.. Yes, the bath was nice.. Merci..” she followed Devyn into the living room where she set the bag beside the couch. She glanced over the trolley. Before she would’ve said she wasn’t really hungry, but soup smelled so wonderful.. and that slice of cake certainly looked heavenly right now... “Did you not get anything for yourself? You should eat too..” She asked noticing just the soup and slice of cake. She took a seat on the couch.

The feline shook her head a little bit at this, offering a tired smile as she sunk down onto the couch when the food was set out for Marguerite. She tucked herself up into the cushions, wrapping her whip like tail around herself, "No.. I’m alright for right now.. If I get hungry, I’ll call down in a bit and have something brought up.."

"Right now, I’m more worried about taking care of you.."

Marguerite she stared down at her bowl of soup, her stomach beginning to rumble. She really was hungrier than she thought.. “You don’t have to worry so much about me.. You’ve already done so much for me..” She softly smiled at Devyn and gently squeezed her hand.

“You’re important as well..”

The young woman smiled at her now and she carefully moved, crawling down and snuggling herself in against Marguerite's side. She whispered in a subdued tone, "Hearing you say that.. It’s so nice.. I just worry that I’ll end up pressuring you in some way.. I don’t want to do that.."

Feeling Devyn next to her was.. warm. Warm in a sense that it put her at ease. Hours ago, she’d probably have been uncomfortable with her being this close, but now.. Now it was comforting to feel her right next to her. To know that she could depend on her when she needed her. She didn’t really have this with Cervis. She depended on him, but she was scared of him all the same. This was all so different to what that was..

“You’re not.. I promise that you’re not.. I mean, you have pressured me, but in a way that I needed...” She didn’t fully realize how true that was until she said it. If Devyn hadn’t pushed her to leave, she’d still be back there.. and probably more confused than she was now...

“.. You did what you had to do for my own sake and safety.. You’ve.. got me questioning a lot of things that I would’ve never dared to question before.. Things that I just swept under the rug..”

Devyn lifted her mismatched eyes to look up at Maggie now, pondering what it was that she meant there and what it could mean for their new situation. Did she mean things with Cervis? Her marriage and how things were going to unfold there or... Did she mean her own sexuality? The new world that was unfolding before her? Dev couldn’t help but hope that it was the later and not the former for now as she wound her arms around Marguerite's middle.

"Well.. No matter what you decide, I’ll be here for you. To support and to love you and.. whatever else you need.."

“I.. I know you will..”

Marguerite twirled at her hair, that warm feeling bubbling inside of her. What did she do to deserve such an adoring friend like Devyn? Someone who went out of their way to make sure that she was safe and happy. She had felt like this before so long ago when Cervis had first entered her life. The lengths he went to garner her affections and make her a part of his life, which honestly wasn’t too hard at all, but when did all that change? When did she become just the obedient wife living in ignorant bliss? Was that how Cervis wanted her to be?

Maybe it was best to save those questions for a later date. Perhaps when she was closer to actually having answers...

Her stomach rumbled once again, and she felt her cheeks flush, “Erm... Perhaps I should go on and eat.. Before it gets cold.. and before my stomach gets any louder...”

Devyn chuckled quietly at that, nodding her head as she snuggled herself in against Marguerite's shoulder, "That’s probably a good idea.." She whispered in a soft voice, sighing quietly as she enjoyed the warmth coming from the other woman and her clean smell.

"I’ll make some phone calls tomorrow and se can see about gathering up some information.. You don’t have to do anything with it, but I feel that you should have it before going forwards with any other decisions.. Is that okay with you, Maggie?"

Marguerite softly blew at her soup as she sipped at a spoonful. It all felt so warm and fulfilling on her empty belly. It was all so nice..

However, she couldn’t help, but give a concerned look. What other information could there be? He was already caught cheating..

She swallowed at one of the mushrooms from her soup, “We’ve already caught him cheating. What else could there be..? All he mostly does is work in his studio anyway.. Maybe... Maybe we should just leave him alone now..”

"... Information on divorce.." Devyn said in a soft voice, hesitating as she twiddled her thumbs, "If.. If it is the route that you want to go through, then.. I’ll get you the information about it so that you know what it is that you are getting into and ill support you through it. If..."

She paused now, licking her lips softly, ".. If you decide that you don’t want to.. I.. I’ll support you in that too..." Though as she said it, her voice strained... She worried that if Maggie decided to go back, that she wouldn’t be able to stay and watch...

"I just want you to be happy, Magpie.."

Marguerite felt everything run cold at the sound of the word “divorce.” She felt her appetite leave her as it echoed through her mind. It hurt to think that it was very well a possibility to come. How that could apply to her..

She stirred her spoon around in her soup, watching the broth slowly turn, “... Perhaps we should wait.. I don’t want to think right now...”

"That’s why I want to get you the information.. Not to act on, but so that you can do research on it and understand what it means. What it would entail.. It’s not for doing something right away, just for.. I don’t know. It would comfort me to know that you have all of the available materials so that you can make an informed decision.. You can trash it, if you want..."

Devyn leaned up, planting a soft kiss on her cheek, "I just want you to have everything to make up your mind with.. I want you to have what you need. All the tools, ya know?"

Marguerite bit at her bottom lip. The idea of it still put a rock in her stomach, but she understood what she was getting at. Devyn was just doing what was best and she could agree with that.

She lightly nodded her head, “Alright... You’re right...” She took another sip of the soup, “... The idea of it all is just... scary.. I never thought that I would ever go through with a divorce.. I always thought I’d be with Cervis until the end...”

Devyn had to resist the urge to make a comment about this, leaning over to pull a blanket off the back of the couch and winding it around the two of them more. She purred quietly to Marguerite and cuddled face into her more, not even really noticing that she was marking the other woman the way that feral cats did to those that they liked.

"We will take it one step at a time.. that will make it less scary.. You took a big step today, so we don’t have to worry for now.. Soon we will take another step, and soon the steps will get easier.."

Marguerite swirled her spoon a little before taking a bite of mushroom. One step at a time.. She could handle that. As long as she had Devyn beside her, she was she sure could. She stronger than her after all..

She curled up into the blanket a little tighter, enjoying that warm feeling again. Feeling that tickle from Devyn’s purring put a small smile on Marguerite’s face. It was all so very nice..

“Thank you Devyn..”

Devyn couldn’t help but smile back at her, sighing quietly through her nose. Her mismatched eye fell closed now and she tilted her head more against Maggie, mumbling to her in a quiet voice, "Say thank you in kisses."

She didn’t know that rescuing princesses could be so tired... Or would this be kidnapping? She couldn’t tell in this story if she was the noble Knight or the dragon.. but either way, she had done good— she knew that much... and maybe dragon-knights deserved a quick little snooze...

Marguerite blushed a little at hearing that phrase once again, but she didn’t say anything in return seeing how Devyn was slowly falling asleep. She looked so comfortable and she had done so much today that she didn’t want to disturb her.

Marguerite tucked the blanket a little tighter around her companion, chewing a little at her bottom lip. After a moment, she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Devyn’s forehead, “Bonne nuit ma chère...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	14. The Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian, Cassidy, and the kids go to church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another multi-group chapter.  
> Remember: Underline goes with Underline

Dorian sighed as he woke up that morning, combing the hair back from his face and looking around slowly.. This.. This was not the room that he was used to waking up in... In fact, he was fairly certain that this wasn’t even the same house that he was used to falling asleep in...

The young man slowly turned his head this way and that, looking around until he saw who was laying beneath him, still snuggled up with him there on the couch. Warmth spread through him immediately as memories of the night before filtered into his mind and he melted back against Cassidy once more. The maned wolf whined very softly in this throat, nuzzling his nose and lips against the wolf's jaw and cheek in an affectionate way. This wasn’t a dream.. It was real. He was really here, with Cass and in such a warm, beautiful home..

He didn’t want to move yet, but he was parched and felt like he needed to pop his spine... Maybe he could cuddle back in after... Dorian sat up, shifting now and twisting his torso almost like a wrung-out rag, sending up a cacophony of cracks and pops with a relieved sigh.

The movements of maned wolf getting up caused his sleeping partner to shift some. He let out a sleepy grunt as he stretched out and opened his eyes just enough that could tolerate the light. He was used to going to bed on the couch and waking up to the surroundings of the living room, but it took a minute to recall that he had fallen asleep there with Dorian on his chest. His cheeks warmed as he remembered that.

He sat up against the arm of the couch, rubbing at his face as he did so. Another grunt noised his throat as he stretched once again, “Well, good morning to you too..” His voice was a little huskier than normal. He cleared his throat as he pushed back the hair from his own face.

Dorian turned his head so that he could look over and his face split into a bright smile, "Hi..." He breathed out in a sleep hazed voice, untwisting himself with another series of clicks as he crawled closer and brushed his lips over Cassidy's.. It was just so natural now.. So comfortable.. How could he have ever have been nervous about this before?

"How did you sleep...?"

Somewhere deeper in the house was the smell and sound of sizzling eggs and toast and it made Dorian's mouth water, "I’m hungry.." He admitted with a sheepish smile, "How about you?"

Cassidy leaned softly into that kiss. It was so nice to wake up again with someone next to him. He had missed that feeling, “I slept well. The couch isn’t the best place to sleep, but it’s certainly nicer with someone else there..”

He let out a yawn as he stretched out his arms and back, taking in a deep sniff of the breakfast scented air, “It seems the kids have taken over the kitchen once again. I don’t see how,” he said with a chuckle, “I know they stayed up much later than us..” He stood up, pulling in Dorian for another kiss, “I hope they went ahead and started a pot of coffee.”

Dorian chuckled quietly at this, turning his head towards the kitchen and then moving to snuggle himself into Cassidy once more, winding his long arms around the other man. "Ah, to be young and have so little need for sleep..." He joked quietly, batting his dark eyes as he looks up at the other, whispering, "If they don’t make you coffee, I will.. You liked my coffee before.." There might have also been the fact that he didn’t want to move just yet. He adjusted so that he could look up at the other man, sliding a hand gently along his cheek and savoring the feeling of it under his fingers.

"If I remember right.. we were going to go to church today..."

From the kitchen, there is the sounds of clanking pots and Balthaszar quietly cursing as he shakes out one of his hands after tapping it against the frying pan to double check the heat.

"Sierra. Toss me another egg."

Cassidy cleared his throat as he felt those delicate fingers run along his cheek, his face burning a bright red, “That.. was good coffee..” It was crazy to think that only days ago, he had first come to meet the lanky coroner. He never would’ve guessed that meeting Dorian that day would lead to him curling up to each other on the couch. Not that he was complaining.

“Oh yeah..” He had almost forgotten his promise to take Dorian to see his father’s church until he brought it back up, “I believe you are correct. We can head that way after breakfast if that’s alright.”

Sierra was working on the bacon when Balthy requested for an egg, “Sure thing!~” She passed an egg over to the hybrid. She might’ve actually tossed it if it wasn’t for the fact they made a huge mess of the kitchen last night, “How’s the toast looking, Joe?”

"I’m looking forward to it..." Dorian told him with a quiet hum, snuggling himself more into Cassidy before finally prying himself up. He knew that if he let himself, he would just lay there all day with the wolf and snuggle him like there was not another care in the world, "I want to see the place that helped shape you into the person that you are today.. And I can’t think of the last time that I was ever in a church... In fact, I don’t think that I ever have been.."

Joe blinked at this, peeking over the counter from where she was sitting on the floor. "Like toast," she announced.

"That’s what it’s supposed to look like. Good job," Balthy hummed as he caught the egg, cracking it open against the stove and dropping its insides into the pan. It sizzled on contact and immediately began to cook.

"I could help more, you know.. I can cook," Joe offered.

"Nope. We are spoiling you today. Remember? Sierra and I decided it while you were sleeping."

"How would I remember that?"

“Heh, well, I hope you won’t be expecting too much.. It’s really a quite simple church compared to some,” Cassidy brushed back some of Dorian’s hair. He looked so cute in the morning. He could really just stay here all day to stay close with him, “But I’d be glad to show you around the place either way.”

Sierra giggled as she flipped over the bacon in the pan, “Don’t matter.~ Today you are the princess and we’re going to do anything you want today,” she glanced over at Joe and gave her a big grin, “So you be thinking about what you want to do, my fair lady!~”

"I don’t mind. I’m sure that any place that you love so dearly is wonderful," Dorian said with a warm chuckle, sighing happily as he leaned his head into the other's hand when it brushed that hair back. He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest every time that Cassidy touched him... and he hoped that it never stopped— he adored this... This perpetual state of happiness he felt in the other man's presence. "Breakfast first and then we go?" He offered.

"I wanna cook," Joe shot out and Balthy blew a raspberry in response.

"Maybe later. At least let us treat you to breakfast. It’s only fair, right?" He asked as he looked to Sierra for support before to the feline once more. He had an idea already of what the hybrid girl was going to do... and he wanted today to go well for Joe, for things to be nice before there was the possibility of it all crashing down around her ears.

Joe gave an exasperated little sigh, rolling her eyes... But she smiled, looking down at the night gown that Sierra had let her borrow and nodding, ".. Fine, but I’m making lunch."

Cassidy smiled as Dorian leaned into his hand. He adored how he did that and how soft his fur was in his hand. He leaned into to steal another kiss before responding, “Right. Breakfast first,” he took ahold of Dorian’s hand, “Hopefully the kitchen won’t be a mess again. They tend to create a disaster without even trying.”

Sierra laid out the cooked bacon on a plate, “Of course. Sweetie, you can cook us the most elaborate lunch the world has ever seen!~” She giggled as she walked over to Joe and pulled her up, “But for now, let us treat you.”

Keeping Joe happy for now is all that matters. Today had to be the best day ever because once she tells Cassidy about Joe’s situation.. All hell was going to break loose, partially due to his temper. The question was should she tell him now or later..? Probably later. Dorian might want to spend some time with Cass before he goes all rage mode...

"Teenagers... Causing massive devastation all around them since the beginning of time.." Dorian whispered with a quiet chuckle and a soft scrunch of his nose, "I will say this though.. Whatever catastrophe they have created so far.. It sure smells good..." He didn’t want to, but he slowly unwound himself from the spot on the couch, gently pulling Cassidy up to his feet as well and kissing his forehead, "Come on."

Joe snorted a little at this and she smiled quietly, again giving a playful little roll of her eyes, "Alright.. Alright..." She whispered and hesitated a moment before giving a shy little kiss to Sierra's forehead.. then leaning over to do the same to Balthy's, "Thank you guys.. You really are the best friends in the whole wide world.. You know that?"

Balthaszar flushed at this, clearing his throat slightly and shrugging his shoulders as he looked aside, "Don’t worry about it.." He promised and glanced at Sierra, "Any ways. Eggs are ready. Plates, please."

Sierra giggled as Joe gave her that soft kiss. At this point, she was wondering if maybe they were a bit more than friends, but they could worry about that later, “You know it.~ You can’t find any better than us,” she gave a small laugh as she picked up a stack of plates to lay out.

“Glad to see you three haven’t destroyed the kitchen this time,” Cassidy spoke up as he and Dorian entered the warm room.

“It’s about time you two lovebirds got up!~ You two have sweet dreams about each other?” Sierra teased as she set up the table.

Cassidy cleared his throat as his cheeks warmed, “A ‘good morning’ was all you needed to say, you know. Did you start some coffee?”

“But of course. You know, you should really talk with someone about this addiction.~”

“Do I need to remind you how many times you go to Starbucks? You practically fill their paychecks at this point,” Cassidy retorted.

"Starbucks is expensive.. Maybe you should try one of the other places around town. There are ones that are just as good and a little less on your wallet..." Dorian pointed out in a soft voice, offering a little smile as he helped set out the dishes and mugs onto the table.

Joe set out the bacon and then a tray of biscuits that Balthy had put together before hand, turning the plate just enough for everything to face the right direction.

Dorian found this rather sweet, turning his head so that he could look to Cassidy and Sierra, seeing the father and daughter pair... It was so loving and affectionate, in their own way.. He wished that he could be a part of that more.. and seeing Joe, it almost made him think that this was all just one big happy family.  He shifted his feet slightly as he gave the feline a soft bump, ".. I like your night gown.. it’s pretty..."

Joe flustered a little, looking down at it and smoothing her fingers over the fabric.. smiling.. ".. Thank you..." She whispered.

Cassidy nodded, “You should listen to Dorian, before you spend everything we have on iced coffees.”

“You talk as if you don’t get anything from there as well,” she said slyly as she poked at him.

“Would you cut that out!” He ruffled at her hair as she laughed.

“I’ll fix your coffee for ya.~” she giggled as she hopped over to the coffee maker to pour him some hot coffee into a mug.

Cassidy walked over to join up with Dorian and the two other teenagers, “I take it you three had a fun last night?”

"Soo much fun," Balthy said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, "You might have to arrest us for how much fun we had."

"We got pizza and movies and stayed up watching them all night," Joe clarified with a quiet smile, "It was nice.."

"And a makeover," Balthy added and gestured to Joe as if showing off a prize, "Tre pretty, wouldn’t you say?"

Joe gave a little push at the hybrid to quiet him down, that smile still shyly playing on her lips.

Dorian chuckled quietly, pulling out the chair for Cassidy and flicking his tail happily behind him, "Here..." He said in a gentle voice.

Cassidy glanced over at Sierra, his eyebrows knitting together, “You know I don’t want you being in town that late. Not with how dangerous it’s been lately..”

Sierra carefully walked over with full mug of coffee to Cassidy’s spot, “We were careful, I promise. We only went to the pizza place and to rent the movies. We stayed as a group and went in the car,” she set down the mug, “Besides, I practically have the whole precinct on speed dial, so no reason to worry.”

Cassidy let out a sigh as he sat down, “Just. Next time, try to get everything you need from town before it gets dark, alright?”

“We’ll try.~” She gave a little wink as she joked, but she took what he said to heart. She knew he was just concerned about their safety.

Cassidy took a sip at his coffee and let out a breath, “Anyway.. I knew something looked a bit different about you, Joe. You certainly seem a little more confident than last night.”

Sierra wrapped her arms around Joe, giving her a loving squeeze, “Yup! For now on, no more Joseph! Lovely Josephine has taken his place.~”

"It’s just for a little while..." Dorian assured her as they all began to sit beside Cassidy, making a happy little sound when Balthy set down a mug in front of him as well. He wrapped his long fingers around it, sighing in delight at the warmth radiating into his hands and the comforting scent, "I’m sure that once we catch the two serial killers in town, that it will be more than safe for you three to wander about."

"Two?" Balthy gasped as he moved to sit himself on one side of Joe and let Sierra sit on the other.

Josephine felt her face flush at the introduction and the compliments, hunching one of her shoulders lightly as she poked idly at her eggs with one fork, "Ahm.. Th.. Thank you..." She mumbled with a little smile and leaned against Sierra.

Balthy quickly moved, leaning against the other side and snuggling against the feline.

Dorian, however, blinked, seeming confused as he looked at the three and then to Cassidy. He wasn’t really used to this sort of life style and he was hoping that the former detective might be able to give him more information.

Sierra hopped into her seating, cuddling in against Joe and giggling. However, her ears perked at the sound of two serial killers, “Wait, hold the phone? _There’s two of ‘em now?_ ” She shot her look over at Cassidy, “Did you know about this? Why haven’t you said anything about this?”

Cassidy cleared his throat, choking a small bit on his coffee, “Erm... Well.. That information hasn’t exactly gone public yet. Right, Dorian..?”

He wasn’t really wanting to tell Sierra about the second killer yet. The last thing he wanted to do was worry her about a killer that targets guys. And now the other two know as well.

This made the other pause and Dorian cleared his throat, shuffling his feet slightly as he did so, "Ah.. Well... You aren’t likely to have to worry about one of them, Sierra. He seems to only be interested in men in their mid to late twenties, possibly their thirties. But I would still trust that you be safe? Please?"

"And Cassidy is right.. You haven’t heard about it because I’m still in the middle of gathering information. The only reason that Cassidy knows is because I informed him.. He.. He fits the general tastes of the killer... "

"Holy crap... Hey, Cass! That means you're someone’s type— I’m so sorry, these just come out—!" Balthy squawked as Joe shoved a biscuit into the other's mouth to silence him.

Cassidy lightly elbowed Dorian, gritting his teeth together. He didn’t want Sierra to know about the second killer, much less about the killer’s preferences.

Sierra’s feathers fluffed, “Wait. You mean to tell me that Cassidy is in danger now.. Even you, Dorian..?”

Cassidy set down his mug and sighed, “You don’t have to worry. I’m not exactly someone who’s easily taken advantage of.”

Sierra poked around at the eggs on her plate, “If you say so...”

She didn’t seem convinced.

"Probably not," Dorian said simply, blinking as Cassidy elbowed him, "From my further investigations— he seems to only go for people that he can have a lot of contact with. florist, waiter, barista.. baker.. Someone like Cassidy, who isn’t really in a big contact position, isn’t really in all that much danger. I’m the same. So, we are both safe. And so are you."

Balthy blinked, fluffing his feathers a little as he considered that. Dorian had a point.. Cassidy wasn’t in the position for that kind of danger because he wasn’t in a spot to talk to a lot of people like that, at least, not closely.. and Dorian had so little contact...

"... Does he go after Bankers?"

Joe shoved him, "He isn’t going to kill my father"

Balthy shot him a look and rubbed softly at his arm.

“I guess that’s good to hear..” she gave a small, sly smile to Cassidy, “Guess it’s a good thing socializing isn’t your strongest point, huh?”

Cassidy gave a small chuckle, “I guess so.” He could tell she still was still worried about it, but thankfully her optimism was stronger.

He looked over at Joe and Balthy. He furrowed his brows together in concern, “What was that about? You know you shouldn’t wish someone dead, Balthy?”

"The one time it’s cool to be cool as a cucumber," Balthy joked until Cassidy commented that... He made a slight face and looked down at his plate, clicking his tongue lightly. He knew that Sierra knew that he meant.. but he would be quiet for now, keep it to himself until Sierra was ready to talk about it...

Dorian drew his brows a little, looking at the youngsters as he leaned again against the table, "We.. were going to go to Cassidy's church today.. Would you like to join us?"

Sierra perked up a little at the invitation, “Oh? Why’re y’all going to the church?”

“Dorian said he wanted to go see it..” His cheeks warmed as he took a sip of his coffee. He could feel his stomach flutter a little as he thought about it. He found it really sweet how Dorian wanted to get to know a part of his life like this.

“Oh! That’ll be fun! I could show you around the place!~ Oh,” she looked over at Joe, “Only if she wants to. Today is all about Josie.~”

Joe blinked a little in surprise at this, lifting her brows lightly, "Oh! Oh, I-I don’t mind at all if we go! It might be nice, I don’t think I have been in a church since my mother left... "

"Whoo! We goin’!" Balthy beamed and threw his hands up in the air.

"This should be fun then..." Dorian laughed quietly.

“Hell, yeah it is!” She laughed as she started to eat her food, now excited to go to the family church, “You’ll love it! Everyone’s so nice and the whole place is just quaint and inviting.~ Oh! Can we replace the flowers on Grandma and Grandpa’s graves while we’re there?”

“I don’t see why not, sure,” Cassidy said with a soft smile. He was glad to see her perking back up.

Dorian chuckled quietly at this and he shifted, leaning over and gently kissing Cassidy's cheek, "Let me go to the restroom and we can start getting things ready to go.." He promised as he got up, dusting himself off as he moved to the other room.

"... So you two done it yet?" Balthy asked with a grin.

“Alright. The bathroom is just down the hall to the left,” he said watching the delicate man leave.

He flushed though when Balthy spoke up.

“Balthaszar—!” He cleared his throat, “That is not for you to ask, mister!”

“He hasn’t had time to do that,” Sierra snickered, “But I bet as soon as they’re alone—.”

“Young lady!” Cassidy snipped as Sierra just laughed in response.

  

* * *

 

           

"Got it!" Balthaszar cheered as he held up the scarf that he'd been hunting for, wrapping it quickly around his throat and beaming now at the others as he hurried back to the door, "We can go now!"

"It’s like trying to move a herd.." Dorian whispered with a little smile as he watched the teenagers file out in front of himself and Cassidy, hands in his pockets as they followed almost in line, "I don’t think I have ever seen any one so excited to go to church before.." He joked quietly, hesitating for a moment and shyly offering his arm to the wolf.

Balthy had already moved, squirming Josephine in between himself and Sierra and making it so the three of them had all linked their arms and were walking as a single mass.

Cassidy chuckled as he looped him around Dorian’s and gently entwined his fingers with his, “Welcome to the life with teenagers. You get used to it,” he joked as he watched the three teens happily chatter and laugh, “Yeah, it is pretty uncommon to just make random visits to a church for most people, but for me, and even Sierra, it’s just another part of our home.”

The five of them continued walking down the sidewalk past other suburban homes. Cassidy cleared his throat, “I hope you don’t mind walking. It’s really not too far from here,” his cheeks warmed a little, “and it’s such a nice day.. Seemed like a good day for a walk.”

Dorian shook his head at this, chuckling softly as well, "No.. No, no, I agree.. This.. It’s a beautiful day and.. honestly, there is no one I would rather spend it with..." His face warmed a little, tail wagging as he set his head atop of Cassidy's, "Th.. Then ou— your.. Your family."

"Sierra's got twooo daaaads.~" Balthy sing-songed in a quiet voice and bleated in alarm when Josephine gave him a soft swat with her tail, "Hey, hey, I never said that was bad! Having two dads that love you is like twice as good as one dad that loves you. Four times as good as none!... But who wears the dress...?"

"Please stop," Joe giggled.

"Fiiine, fine.. Joe can wear the dress. Cass don’t got the hips for it anyways and Dorian is too long."

“I dunno. If we got something his size, I think Dorian could pull off a dress.~” she said with a giggle.

“Alright, alright, you two stop that. Neither of us are wearing ‘the dress,’” he gave a light and warm chuckle. He gave that delicate hand he held a warm squeeze, “I’m glad you’re having a good time.. Heh.. I’m happy to be spending it with you..” he rubbed at the back of his neck, hesitating a bit, “The last time I had a walk like this was with Elizabeth...”

Sierra gave him a little side glance, “Hey, maybe don’t bring up Elizabeth to your date?” She said it jokingly, but it didn’t completely mask her own sadness in the remark.

Dorian didn’t seem to mind it though and he shifted, lacing his fingers with Cassidy's and nuzzling his head a little more into the other man's hair. He mumbled quietly against him.

“I don’t mind if you talk about her.. I know she was a big part of your life and it’s hard to adjust.." But from the way that Sierra was saying it.. He worried more that it was her that was sad here.

Balthy and Joe seemed to pick up on that and they adjusted accordingly. Josephine carefully pulled Sierra a little tighter against her side and held the girl's hand in both of hers. The other hybrid quickly released Joe's hand and fell back so that he could come up to Sierra's other side. His small wings fluttered a little as he worked and wormed himself into her hold and whirled an arm around her waist.

Sierra softly giggled as the two embraced her. She shifted and wrapped her wings around the other two, “Guuuuys, I’m fine, I promise.”

Cassidy’s face softened as he watched the other two wrap her into a hug. He knew she was trying to keep a brave face. While he fell apart, she held strong for the both of them, but Elizabeth was just as much part of his life as hers. He knew she was just as hurt as he was.

He reached out with his free hand to stroke at the top of her head. She peered up him, and for a moment, he saw that little girl he first met. She seemed so small once again, a little scared and lost but still so full of life and hope. “If you ever want to talk, you know I’m here for you. We all are.”

Sierra smiled, “I know.. Thanks..”

"We just want to make sure..." Joe said in a quiet voice, shifting a little now so that she could kiss the top of Sierra's head after the soft pat. Balthy matched that by moving up to bunt his head affectionately at her jaw with the top of his head in turn.

"... They are cute..." Dorian whispered in a small voice to Cassidy as they saw this, chuckling quietly. As they walked through town, he took the time to try and look at everything... It was all so nice.. He wondered if that was because he was with the family.. He had heard once that love made things beautiful.. Maybe that was true..

But wait... Dorian's face went hot. Did.. that mean he was in love? Really and truly in love?

Sierra purred as Balthy and Joe reassured and comforted her, “Thanks guys... Y’all are the best..”

The five of them walked through town until they reached the church. It was fairly larger than Cassidy made it sound, but it still looked quite quaint. Stained glass windows lined the side of the brick church.

“Well, here we are. Like I said, there’s nothing much to it in looks,” he said warmly.

“Looks like some people might be here,” Sierra spoke up as she looked over at the parking lot, pointing out the few vehicles in the mostly empty space.

“They might just be cleaning. I think they were going to do that this week.”

Inside, one of the helpers was singing as she wiped down and scrubbed the pews, doing her best to make sure that the polished wood shined, "Aliiice.. Sing with me," the songbird said with a soft laugh over her shoulder, "You have such a lovely singing voice, darling, you should use it more often!"

Dorian was quietly stunned, lingering there outside of the church with Cassidy and still holding him tight. Sure, he had looked up a few structures for churches on his phone in the restroom while they had been getting ready.. but he was taken aback at how comfortable it seemed.. The stained-glass windows filtering in what had to be so many different colors and lights, the majestic sweep of the structure up towards its steeple... 

"... Pretty..." He mumbled with a sheepish little smile, his tail wagging a mile a minute behind him.

The female husky that was in the sanctuary with the songbird was busy cleaning the podium. The blonde nun looked over at her fellow Sister, “I much prefer to just listen to you sing, Francine. Besides, you give my voice too much credit.”

 “Well, let’s not stand around out here all day.~ It’s much nicer inside,” Sierra said as she pulled her two friends towards the glass front of the building. 

“There’s no reason to rush!” Cassidy sighed then lightly chuckled. He was happy to see her back to her perky self, “And there they go. High energy as usual.”

"I think that you give it too little. I adore your voice." The song bird, Francine, was saying with a soft melodious laugh. As the teenagers came in, her feathers happily fluffed, and she hopped to her feet with a delighted chirp. " Oh! Oh Alice, look! The youth do want to come and see what the word of God has to say!"

Joe slipped a hand over to cover Balthy's mouth before he could make a comment.

"Oh!" The nun trilled as she moved over to them, recognizing the girl, “Sierra! Did you bring your friends? Oh, they are... They are darling. Please, come in! One of the other volunteers brought snacks and tea!" She said in a flighty way, hurriedly turning and bustling off to find the treats.. That was.. a little odder than usual. Why did she pause?

"Aww.. Let them.. They seem excited.. P.. Plus.." Dorian bit softly at the corner of his lips, smiling sheepishly as he whispered, "M.. Maybe you could give me a... personal tour.."

Alice quietly watched Francine wander off to gather the snacks, _’What was that pause about?’_ She thought to herself as she sat up and looked over at the three children. The nun had a strange marking under her eyes of a cross that ran from the back corner of her eyes.

“Quite a surprise to see you here today, Sierra,” she said stepping down from the raised stage, “What brings you three here today?”

“We came with Cass. He’s showing his new boyfriend around the church,” she says with a giggle, “Sister Alice, these are my friends Josephine and Balthaszar. Y’all here to help with cleaning?”

“Indeed, we are. So, your dad is back dating? He must be doing better then.”

“It seems like it,” Sierra replied with a grin.

Cassidy blushed and cleared his throat. Just when he thought he was through with getting those butterflies in his stomach, Dorian turns around to do something like this. He felt like a teenager again when he did this years ago with his first relationship. 

Maybe today will end like that day as well... 

His cheeks only burned a brighter red at that thought, “Uhm, yeah. Sure thing.. Erm, right this way.”

"It’s nice to meet you, Sister Alice," Josephine said as she tucked some of the longer bangs back from her face, shifting enough to give a tiny curtsy with her skirt.

Balthaszar put on a bright grin in response and tipped his hand from his head like he had ahold of a hat, "Nice to meet ya," The young hybrid said, lifting his brows in a playful way, "I like your tattoos— or are those just like that? Pretty neat."

Francine was taking her time over at the table where the snacks were, shuffling her feet slightly and trying to smooth her feathers so that she could sort out her own thoughts.

Dorian snuggled himself a little against the other, his face warm as he followed Cassidy inside and let the wolf lead him wherever he liked.. He tried to take notice of all of the stained glass, of the way that the place stood, and how it was held together...

Alice ran a finger down her marking, “Oh these? I was born with these but thank you. It’s a pleasure to meet you two. The one who greeted you is Sister Francine,” she said as she looked over in the songbird’s direction, “You kids make yourself comfortable. I’ll go help her with the snacks.”

Alice walked over to Francine and started helping put the snacks on a tray, “Everything alright?” She whispered, “You seem a little.. fluffed..”

“Sister Alice’s eye marks are pretty neato. I find it a little funny how she’s a nun and she was born with crosses under her eyes. It’s almost poetic.~” Sierra chimed.

Cassidy walked with Dorian through the church, showing him around the rooms of the building, “Most of the rooms of the building are used for Sunday school classes and such. I remember going to the classes and always be the one to ask the most questions,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I never was big into the whole religion thing, ironically enough. Every now and then I’d get some “holier-than-thou” Susan march up to my dad to tell him how I didn’t believe in God and the like, but he always just shrugged it off. He never was the type to force anyone into anything. Guess that’s why I never stopped feeling comfortable here..” 

He blushed a little noticing he had begun to ramble. He cleared his throat as he pointed over into a separate room filled with tables and a connected kitchen, “And this is the fellowship hall where I one time started a fire in the kitchen while trying to help my mom cook.”

Francine lifted her head a little now, looking over at Alice when the younger woman came over. Her face warmed a little at the mention of her feather fluffing and she moved a hand to try and pet it down, "It.. It’s nothing, really.." She assured softly, clearing her throat. "Just.. Just something silly. It’s nothing that you have to worry your darling head over, my poppet..." She turned her head to look back at the teenagers once more.

"Just.. one of them makes me think of... missed opportunities..."

"Neat!" Balthy was piping loudly, bouncing a little on his hooves. " I wish i had something cool like that!"

"What about your eyes? Or.. Or your horns?" Josephine offered.

"Oh yeah. Might as well list the gap in my teeth too, while you are at it," the hybrid snorted.

Dorian looked at it all curiously, snorting softly at this now and leaning this way or that as they passed things, "This place is.. beautiful.. Wonderful," he laughed softly, "I would love to see the kitchen.. But I think I’m going to go and check the stained-glass window first. I’ll meet you in there?"

Alice looked curiously at her friend then over at teenagers. Her instinct was telling her that this “nothing” wasn’t truly so, “You know I’m not a young girl anymore. You can talk to me about things,” Alice picked up the tray, “But I can tell that you don’t wish to talk about it right now, so I won’t bother you about it at the moment.”

Sierra snuck behind Balthy and stretched out his wings, “Not to mention you’re the only hybrid I know of with wings on their hips!~” She teased as she wrapped her arms around him, “Yet you don’t need none of that all thanks to your _cool_ personality.~”

“Hm? Oh, sure. Go on ahead,” he wasn’t sure whether he should offer to look at it with him or if he just wanted to look at it by himself, but he figured he’d probably rambled on enough for the time being and Dorian might want some space for a moment. 

“There’s a coffee machine in the kitchen, so I might start us a pot, if that’s alright.”

Francine appreciated that Alice knew her so well.. That she understood when she was upset or happy, all of the things about her, really. What more could a surrogate mother ask of her little chickadee... She shifted, leaning over and gently nibbling at some of the fluff on Alice's cheek with her beak in an affectionate way, "I will speak to you about it later.. I promise..."

Balthy bleated in surprise at this, his wings flaring out as Sierra grabbed at him and tugged them out, "Hey..!" He laughed, trying to turn around and reach for her wings in return, "That’s because these little babies are useless, thank you very much. Do you know how hard it is to find pants sometimes? It doesn’t help that I’m small!"

"Itty bitty baby birdie," Joe whispered.

"Thank you.." The maned wolf whispered and he leaned over enough to catch Cassidy before he could get away.. He gave him a quick, soft peck on the lips before shyly smiling and moving himself instead so that he could go and look at the windows... 

At least, long enough for him to be sure that Cassidy was in the kitchen... Then he moved over to Alice and Francine, speaking in a hushed tone, "Excuse me.. I'd like to make a donation..."

Sierra laughed as she twitched her wings out of reach, bouncing back in response, “I think Balthy is more goat than bird— or would you be considered a hippogryph?” She tapped at her chin, “Would I be considered a gryphon? Joe, what do you think?”

Alice blinked as she looked up at the tall stranger. She had never seen him here before.. Was this the boyfriend? He certainly matched Cassidy in height, but he was much thinner. He almost seemed sickly in her opinion, “Oh, hello.. Well, we’re just volunteers at the church, but I’m sure we can get it to either Mariah or Renegade. How much would you like to donate?”

Joe blinked, pointing to herself a moment as she considered.. Then she chuckled, turning her finger first to Sierra, "Winged cat, possibly a fairy dragon or a low level griffon baby.." And then to Bathlaszar, "... A very messed up Peryton. If you could swim, I’d say a Capricornus, but..."

"Hey!" Balthy laughed again, now reaching for Josephine as the cat took refuge behind Sierra, "I’m not a deer!”

"I told you the closest thing I could think of! Unless you want to be a pagan god, but we're in church..!"

"Actually, if one of them is here, I would like to speak to them.. Please..." Dorian said quietly, wringing his hands a little in front of him and trying to clear his throat in as mute a way as possible, "I ahm.. It is.. a bit."

Sierra laughed, tucking Joe under one of her wings, “I dunno. Balthy might very well be the reincarnation of some pagan god,” she teased. She then puffed up her chest, “But for now on, I am a fairy dragon!~ I’m putting that on anything and everything that asks for my species!”

Alice glanced at Francine, “Uhm, sure thing,” she set the tray back on the table, “If you could just follow me, they should be just outside. Alice walked over to a pair of doors that lead to the back of the church. 

Just outside was a little patio with a garden beside it where a female crow was pulling out some weeds, her dark, wavy hair pushed back with a headband and pulled back in a ponytail. Off to the side, a male Samoyed with short white hair with black tips in his bangs was wiping the windows. Three black lines marked underneath his eyes.

"A very tiny Fairy Dragon," Balthy teased.

Joe giggled quietly as well, finding it all fun and in jest. She carefully moved her arms around Sierra and then caught the little hybrid in front of them, pulling the two together and into her arms. She hugged them both, a quiet rumbling purr pulling up from her throat as she did so.

Dorian smiled his thanks to Alice, nodding his head politely and whispering a gentle "Thank you." Did it matter which of them that he spoke to about this? For now, he chose the woman, coming over to kneel beside her in the dirt and looking curiously at some of the plants. 

"Excuse me... You are Ms. Mariah?"

Sierra giggled as she curled into the group embrace, “Your purrs tickle, Josie.~” She might’ve teased about that, but she found herself purring in response to the cat’s purrs. She rubbed at Joe’s back as she nuzzled her head against Balthy.

The crow looked over at him with gentle eyes, a soft smile appearing on her beak, “Indeed I am,” she spoke in an equally gentle voice. She patted off the dirt from her gloves before removing them to offer a handshake, “Hello there. How can I help you today, sir?” 

Francine smiled a little as she watched the three of them, particularly the smaller of the hybrids.. It couldn’t possibly be the same one, could it...? But how often was it that you saw a mix like that.. and with wings in that exact spot...

She perked up again as Alice returned, puffing up her feathers and her chest as she picked up the tray, "R.. Ready?"

Dorian was careful about it as he wrapped his long fingers around her hand in a shake, "Then.. I am very pleased to meet you.. I.. I wanted to speak to you and your.. ahm.. partner? Associate?" He turned his eyes back towards Renegade before back to the crow, "About making a donation."

Alice raised an eyebrow at that statement. Was that a question meant for her or was it meant more for Francine herself? What was it about these kids that had Frannie so flustered? Either way, she’d ask about it later.

“I’m ready when you are.”

Mariah light up a little, “Oh. How generous of you. Renegade, darling, a moment please?” She chirped over at her husband. 

The larger Samoyed glanced over at them from his task and he set down his rag and bottle of window cleaner before heading over to them, “What is it, sweetheart?” 

Mariah held up a hand to gesture at Dorian, “This kind man would like to make a donation.” 

“Really now?” Renegade said heartily before shaking Dorian’s hand, “I’m Renegade Cutler. What brings you to donate to us today if you don’t mind me asking?”

The bird woman seemed a touch hesitant still, ruffling up and trying to smooth herself down with the odd little shimmy and wriggle, "Right.. Right. Of course. Totally ready," she announced, though at this point.. she was unsure if it was for herself or for Alice...

Finally, she made herself turn around and start the awkward shuffle back towards the teenagers with the tray clutched firmly in her hands, "T.. Treats, sweeties?"

"Dorian Boucher," the maned wolf said as he unfolded himself back up to his full height, shaking Renegade's hand in turn, "A very unique name.. I like it," he gave a soft chuckle and cleared his throat now as they got down to business. 

"I ahm... I actually came along with Cassidy and his daughter, Sierra.. They were showing me the church that made such an impact in their lives and I.. I was thinking that, if it made such a statement in their lives, then.. I would like to help contribute and make sure that it is here to do that for others.." 

The man squirmed here, digging about in one of his pockets and tapping away on his phone.. He turned it towards them, showing an amount that he was willing to donate at that moment from the trust his mother had left him.. And it was a hefty amount. 

"Is.. Is this alright?"

Alice followed closely behind her, half-expecting her to turn back around to “ready” herself further. However, she was happy to see Frannie went the full mile to face whatever was bothering her.

Sierra perked up to look over at the nuns, “Oh he— heck. Heck yes,” Sierra gave a silly grin after catching her near slip up. She picked up one of the cookies from the tray to give it a soft chomp.

Alice gave a kindly smirk at Sierra, “Close call there.”

Sierra’s cheeks turned a soft pink, “Aheh.. Woops.~”

Alice gave a soft chuckle, “So how long have you two been friends with Sierra? Friends through school I presume?”

“Oh, that’s very kind of you—" 

Mariah blinked rapidly as she looked at the phone, shocked to see the amount, “O-Oh my..” 

Renegade found himself in a bit of disbelief as well, “Holy cow... I-I mean, of course it’s alright..! Only if you’re absolutely sure though. I mean. That is a large amount.. Wow.” 

Mariah gave a soft clearing of her throat, “Please excuse our shock. It’s just no one has ever made such a large donation before. It just caught us a bit off guard.”

"I read somewhere once that it is good for you to curse every once in a while. It is supposed to relieve stress or something like that," Balthy commented in an offhanded way, chuckling as he took one of the little paper cups of tea and sipped at it, "... Of course, I get the feeling that doesn’t apply to the interior of church.. Ahah..."

Frannie couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her beak, "Probably not, no. Let’s leave that for outside. Just to be safe." Having Alice here and knowing that she didn’t have to do or say anything different from normal guests... It was.. a relief.

Dorian felt his cheeks warm a little and he gave a lop-sided smile when he turned his phone back towards him and checked the number, "No, no, I understand.. I’m sure that most people don’t think to donate this sort of money but.. It isn’t going to any use sitting here in this trust and I couldn’t think of a better way to spend it." 

"So.. I thought, I’d use the money on something for some one that I love.. and Cassidy loves this place... So, if I can help keep it going and make it better, I am more than happy to,"  his finger tapped the button on the screen, sending the funds straight towards the church's account at the local bank. 

"... Sent."

“I think it would be much more stressful to cuss within these walls, if not for yourself but for those around you,” Alice replied, her voice lowering as she continued, “Though I don’t really condone swearing at any time or place..”

“And that’s why I’ll never cuss within a church. That’s a promise,” she said before finishing her cookie. Alice looked between Joe and Balthy, “So do either of you go to church?”

Alice tried to keep the conversation going to keep Francine from feeling awkward... Whatever it was.

Mariah’s feathers fluffed a little as Dorian sent in his donation. $22,000? It was such an incredible amount to think about and all of it to help the church? What a blessing..! 

“Oh.. Oh well thank you so much..! This is so generous of you, really and truly.” Renegade looked just as flustered as his wife. He had to blink a little before trying to speak, just to be sure he wasn’t dreaming, “Indeed. God bless you for this. I promise, it’ll be put to good use.”

"No," Balthy said in that blunt way of his, smiling as he took another cookie from the tray, "My dads are Wiccan. Basically, we follow after the rule of 'Be good to others and the good will come back to you' kind of thing.. But I dig religions of all kinds and seeing how they work. I’m considering doing Comparative Religion as my major in college," he shifted, twirling the cookie on his finger like a basketball before catching it and tucking it into his mouth.

Josephine shifted, shrugging her shoulders slightly as she thought back, "Not since my mom left.. Dad used to be really strict about taking us every Sunday to Catholic church but.. he doesn’t seem to really care so much anymore... I think it might be because my mom left him for another woman she met at church..."

Dorian looked from one to the other, puffing up his chest a little to see the two of them so touched... He can’t stop his own bright smile, tucking his phone back into his pocket. "I’m more than happy to give it," he promised, "It’s a beautiful church.. I want to ensure that it is open for a long time to come..." 

"For now though.. I ahm.. I should step back inside..." Though he does pause for a few moments, biting his lower lip and slowly smiling, ".. Though ahm.. P.. Perhaps.. One of you could call Cassidy later and tell him.. I.. I would love to see his face."

Alice blinked a little while listening to the two teenagers talked. They were both so unique in their backgrounds, it was a little surprising, but it was also so interesting all the same, "Oh. I see. I don't believe I've ever met anyone who are wiccan, so it is a pleasure to meet you," she looked over at Joe, "and I'm sorry to hear that. It's a shame your father has bad memories through church, but if you ever wanted to continue going to church, our cathedral is always welcome to new members or I'm sure this one would be just as welcoming since your friend goes here," she gestured over to Sierra who was sipping at a cup of tea.

"Hmm?" She gulped before speaking, "Yup! But only if you want to Josie. Though, I won't lie, it'd be fun to have you join me.~ Plus, I'd get to see you in some cute dresses more often." She liked the idea of seeing Joe dressed up in some cute floral sundresses and her hair all done up all nice. Thinking about her shy smile as twirled about in the dress. She couldn't deny that it made her feel a little giddy.

"Oh uhm, of course. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to know of the good deed you've done today," Renegade couldn't keep the smile off his face as he spoke, "It was such a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Boucher. And again, thank you so much."

Mariah bowed her head a little in gratitude, "Indeed. We hope you come by to visit us again someday. Our doors are always open, and thanks to your donation, I'm sure they'll be open for years to come.~"

"You would really want me to come?" Josie asked in surprise at this, lifting her brows slightly at Sierra and her lips pulling wider to smile at the hybrid woman, "I.. I would really like that. It would be nice to come and be a part of something again," and the idea of being dressed as a cute little church lady tickled her so, "D... Do I get a sun hat?"

"Yes," Balthy said with a resolute nod of his head.

Francine giggled quietly, delighted and touched to see that the group seemed to be so close knit and affectionate with one another.

Dorian laughed quietly at this, playing a little with his stripped hair and mumbling in a small voice, "It.. It was really nothing... You would put the money to better use than I would, and I’m glad that it is going to something like this. That helps people." 

But he had to admit, his reasons for doing this were also a little selfish.. To get rid of this money, in a way that he felt would be something his mother would have deemed good.. After all, it was hers, and he should put it to uses that she probably would have approved of.. And.. to see Cassidy's face, to see how excited and his smile when he hears.. That is such a motivator to him. 

"Well.. Please, don’t let me keep you from your work.. I’ll step back inside now."

Sierra beamed seeing Joe light up at this, “Sweetie, you can have an array of sun hats to choose from if you’d like!” She warmly squeezed the cat’s hands. She was so excited to be able to share her world with someone else, and one of her best friends at that. Getting to wake up in the mornings to get ready with her, just like she had with Elizabeth. Then just enjoy the peaceful mornings in church to later meet up with Balthy to go and have lunch.

She felt all warm and fuzzy inside as she thought about it. How things could still be like how they used to be, just a little different, but a good different. To enjoy her Sundays with someone again. To go out for the traditional family lunch after church.

She had noticed it, but tears started to form in her eyes as she thought about it.

Alice did take notice of it, “Sweetie, everything alright?”

Sierra just looked at her, “Huh? What do you mean?”

 “Of course, yes. Thank you again. The church thanks you,” Mariah chirped as she waved farewell to Dorian as he re-entered the building. When the maned wolf had disappeared back inside, Renegade pulled his wife into a hug and gentle twirled her, finally releasing his excitement from the surprise donation.

In the kitchen, Cassidy was pouring himself some coffee into two mugs, _’I wonder what’s taking so long..._ ’ he thought to himself. He had left Dorian to admire the window a little while ago, but how long does it take to look at a window alone? 

Perhaps he should’ve suggested about joining him. He might’ve decided to look at a few more windows while he was at it. Maybe he just went to the bathroom, or went looking for the bathroom and got lost, _’Maybe I should go look for him..’_

"You look like you're springing a leak!" Balthy gasped, digging around in his pockets for something to help wipe her eyes with, "Come on now, please don’t cry in church. That’s supposed to be saved for when there are big sermons and stuff that like... move your spirit and such, right?"

Francine gently handed the tray over to Alice, plucking a hanky from her pocket and tenderly helping Sierra dab it at the corners of her eyes, ".. I’m glad to see that you are so happy.." She whispered, ".. It must have been hard, to have such a big change in your life and then to have to be the rock.. But it is changing now.. and you can let yourself feel that..."

Dorian moved up behind Cassidy, smiling quietly to himself. He waited until the wolf had put the cup aside before wrapping his arms around Cassidy and squeezing tight, "I’m sorry..." He mumbled into the other's ear, "I got a little wrapped up.. I hope that I didn’t leave you in here alone for too long..." 

Oh god, he couldn’t be suave and mysterious...! He squeaked quietly to himself, turning his head to hide in the beautiful long hair.

Sierra gave a hazy chuckle as Francine wiped away her tears. She didn’t mean to start crying, but nowadays it just seemed to sneak up on her, “Aheh.. I guess so. Sorry, I didn’t mean to start crying, just sorta crept up on me,” she wiped at her own face with her hands, “I’m fine, really. Don’t even worry about it.~”

Alice set down the tray in one of the pews to place a comforting hand on Sierra’s shoulder, “There’s no reason to be sorry. Grief is spontaneous and works in weird ways. Have you even been able to hold the funeral yet?”

Sierra rubbed at her cheek a little, “Not yet.. It should be soon though, since they’ve finished all the paperwork and reports and such. Though, I’m pretty sure Elizabeth wouldn’t want to be buried with her killer still not caught..”

Cassidy ears perked a little in surprise, not hearing the maned wolf sneak up behind him, but he chuckled as he heard his voice. He could he was trying to be smooth, but it just sounded cute and awkward. 

 “No, not at all. You actually made here just in time. The coffee just finished brewing,” he shifted his body around to wrap an arm around his partner and give him a soft peck .

"I think that a funeral could be good for you and your family..." Francine said with a little nod of her head, shifting her fingers some and she gently dabs at Sierra's nose in a soft, playful way.. But her face looks sad as she whispers, ".. But it is okay to be sad.. You lost a mother... and that is hard.. So.. So if you need to cry, it’s okay.. No one will judge you for that here..."

Dorian flustered a little at this and he shifted now, snuggling himself more against Cassidy, "That sounds good..." He whispered, finally unwinding himself from the other man. He moved enough to lean against the counter, collecting the mug that was set out for him and blowing on it, "By the way, I think I ran into a couple of others.. They were nice.." He hummed, smiling to himself as he looked down into his mug. He was excited for his plan.. It wasn’t much but.. to Cassidy and this place, it meant the world and that was enough for him.

“I know...” she started feel those tears well up again, “I’m sure finally getting to lay her to rest would be good for us, but... at the same time.. I don’t want to...” She sniffled back some to keep herself from becoming a sobbing mess. She didn’t want to talk about this, but at this point, it was all just starting to pour out.

 “I just really don’t want to accept she’s actually gone.. It just wasn’t fair... It wasn’t fair to her.. It wasn’t fair to us.. I just...” She rubbed the tears from her cheek as she let out a shaky breath, “... I hope the person who did this gets what he deserves...”

Cassidy watched Dorian as he gently moved to pick up the cup of coffee. He was just so delicate and light in his motions, it was almost sort of mesmerizing..

 “Oh?” Cassidy gave a small tilt to his head while picking up his own mug, “Who was it?”

Francine could see that she was getting upset and decided against pushing it... She just offered the young woman a smile and moved her arms, gently weaving them around Sierra's shoulders and letting the young hybrid rest against her shoulder, ".. If you ever decide that you want to come here and just.. talk about her.. or anything.. The doors are always open, you know.."

"Just a couple of nice people.." Dorian hummed back, looking pleased with himself as he flicked his tail behind him. He shifted a little, hesitantly patting the place at the counter beside him, as if inviting Cassidy to come over and stand beside him, "So ahm.. I.. I have work tonight but.. I was.. kind of hoping it would be alright for me to maybe.. C-Come by again after?..."

Feeling those arms wrapping around her was like opening the floodgates. Sierra just wanted so badly for those arms to be Elizabeth's again. The panther girl buried her face into the Francine's shoulder, unable to stop the tears that were pouring out of her eyes.

Alice felt this boiling swell in her watching Sierra's grief pour out of her. She hated it. Sierra and Cassidy weren't the only people in the city suffering like this. Elizabeth hasn't been the only victims. Other families being ruined and torn apart by this murderer. She clenched her fists to keep her anger from showing. She wished she could do something to end this spree of constant mourning...

Cassidy leaned on the counter next to him, taking a sip of his coffee. The fact that Dorian wanted to come over again after work.. it put a warm smile on his face, "Of course you can. I'd love to have you over again."  Though he loved the thought of getting to be with Dorian some more, the memory of last night came back. The thought of Dorian alone and scared.. He caused him to clench at his mug a little.

"Just be careful, alright. Take a taxi or call me to drive you.. I know last night might've been a one-time thing, but I just don't want to take that risk.."

Francine smiled sadly as she looked down at the girl in her arms, moving a hand to gently rub the back of her head. She knew what it was like to lose some one that you wanted to have so badly in your life, how hard it could be to pull yourself together.. In her case, it had been different, she had given up a baby that she so wanted.. because she knew that she couldn’t take care of him. And she was so lucky, She'd had Alice come right into her life after and help sweep away all of that pain...

And Sierra needed that now. She had friends who loved her, a father who would do anything to protect her and a new person in her life that offered that same comfort that a mother could.. but it didn’t take away the pain of losing the first, "You have been so strong for everyone else.. you should know how proud we are of you for doing that."

Dorian shifted to lean against Cassidy some as he spoke, winding his long tail with the wolf's, "Maybe..." He drawled out slowly, "You could meet me at the end of my shift. We could pick up some breakfast or late dinner and head back... have.. f-f-family dinner with Sierra..."

Sierra just simply nodded in response to the songbird’s words. She really appreciated her words, but she felt like if she was to start talking again, she’d just fall right back into a sobbing fit.

She peeked her eyes over to her two friends and reached out to them, whimpering a little as she did so. She always felt better when they were near, and honestly, she couldn’t see herself without them.

Cassidy felt his stomach flutter as that long tail wound with his. He was sure his face was burning as hot as his coffee was, “Erm.. Y-Yeah.. I’d like that.. Breakfast, dinner, breakfast at dinner, whatever works best for you..” He took a big gulp of coffee to try and collect himself, “Or uhm.. perhaps we could just enjoy dinner.. or something..” He cleared his throat, “With uhm.. just the two of us...”

Francine moved herself out of the way, letting the two youngsters come over and wrap themselves up around Sierra to try and comfort her. Josephine tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed at her temples; Balthaszar bunted his head affectionately under her jaw and wound his arms around the both of them to try and quell those feelings.

The songbird moved herself slowly back over to Alice, wrapping her wings around herself... She glanced at the younger woman, leaning her head on her surrogate daughter's shoulder. Finally, she got up the courage and mumbled, "... The smaller boy.. The one with the wings on his hips.. I think he's..."

Dorian hid his lips behind his coffee mug at this point, trying to keep the other man from seeing just how much it was that he was smiling, ".. Just.. the two of us?" He asked in a quiet voice, "...I ahm.. I would really like that..."

Sierra buried herself in the hold of her two friends. Having them surround her helped to calm her down, but it didn’t stop the steady flow of tears that ran down her face. She wanted so badly to thank them for being there, for knowing exactly how to soothe her, but her throat was too knotted up from her sobbing that all she could do was softly nuzzle them in return.

Alice was comforted from her silent anger when Francine laid her head against her. It was probably for the best for it was beginning to make her think some very cruel thoughts about the one who took Elizabeth’s life.

Though it all quickly turned to curiosity as Francine whispered. She looked over at her with an eyebrow raised, keeping her voice low so the teenagers wouldn’t hear, “He’s what?”

Oh god, his heart was racing. How did he have such a way to make it beat so fast over the simplest things?

He took another sip of his coffee. Another attempt to calm himself down, “Yeah..? I’d really enjoy that as well.. Just us two on a date..”

_ ’What am I? Sixteen? Pull it together, Cassidy!’ _

Francine felt her throat threatening to close up on her, straining to keep back the torrent of tears that wanted to streak rivers down the feathers of her face. She turned her head so as not to upset the teenagers if they saw. Her arms held onto Alice's for comfort and strength as she finally managed to warble out, "He.. He's mine..."

"A d-date.." Dorian repeated, liking the way that it tasted on his lips and on his tongue. He finally set the coffee mug down, working himself instead around Cassidy's upper body and whining lightly in such a blissful way, ".. We are gonna go on a daaate..." He sing-songed unevenly, beaming all the while.

Alice took a moment to blink, soaking in what she just heard, and look between the mildly distraught songbird and the goat hybrid. Quietly, she shuffled Francine into the nearest hallway, away and out of sight of the three teenagers. She knew what she said, but she had to be sure of what she heard.

“Yours? How do you mean, Francine? As in your kid?..”

Cassidy couldn’t help but let out a warm laugh as the lanky dork sang is out-of-tune tune. How does he keep proving himself to be cuter and cuter the more he got to know him?

Cassidy set down his own coffee mug, so he could get a better hold on his partner— and so that he didn’t spill it. He wrapped his arms around him, “So it seems we are,” he said with a smile as he gave Dorian a warm kiss.

Francine squawked in a tiny voice when they were alone in the hall, lifting her hands to quickly rub their heels against her eyes and stem the threatening flow of tears, "Yes..." She sniffled finally, more admitting it to herself than to Alice now, "Yes, it.. it has to be. How many hybrids like him are in this town? Let alone in general.. and his wings— it’s a genetic condition that the doctors warned me about because his father is a Jacobs Sheep... They grow multiple horns, I was told it could.. It could lead to other limbs being in places they shouldn’t be..."

She leaned back against the wall, hugging herself, ".. When he was born, it was thundering and raining outside.. We couldn’t get anyone to or from the convent so he stayed the evening with me.. I.. I remember the sound of his breathing and the little hitches it had... the flutter of his wings as he tried to get comfortable and had to have them settled for him again..." Her eyes drifted back towards the room that they had come from, ".. Alice.. I’m sure of it..."

Dorian wondered how it was that Cassidy had this power... The power to turn a man that was on the cusp of thirty... to act like a love drunk teenage girl.. But he melted into that kiss all the same, unable to stop the silly smile that was pulling at his lips all the while. One hand came up to caress the wolf's cheek, combing softly through the fur there until the sound of someone moving about outside of the kitchen made him stop.. He supposed now he looked like a proper maned wolf, from ear tip to throat flushed and red.

“I believe you..” Alice said as she rubbed Francine’s arm to comfort her. She never really heard this story before, but it was probably because it was too much for her to talk about. Too sensitive of a topic. She didn’t like seeing her like this and she wish she knew how to help her feel better, but what could she do? However, she was growing more curious about what Francine wanted to do with this fact.

 “So what now? I mean, should you tell him? Do you want to try to form some relationship with him? You seem like you do.”

Cassidy placed his hand on top of the one that caressed his cheek, enjoying the warmth from that delicate hand against his own face. He was positive the smile on his face looked just as silly. He could just stay there for hours, just holding him close. He felt like he didn’t need to say anything, he just wanted to never let go.

"... As much as I might want to, I can’t force something like that onto him.. Not before he is ready..." Francine mumbled as she let herself slide down the wall, gently tugging at Alice's hand to bring the younger woman down with her, "He hasn’t seemed to be curious or pursue questions.. I told the adoption agency that if his family ever wanted information about me, that I was still at our convent... I haven’t received anything so I can.. I can only assume that he isn’t ready. But those records will be made available to his 18th birthday..."

She sucked in a deep breath before slowly letting it out, ".. I.. I can wait, if I need to.. and he is friends with Sierra, so he must be a good boy.."

Carefully the songbird wound her arm about Alice, snuggling against her and whispering, "And I.. I have the most wonderful daughter to make me remember how lucky I am to be here, right now..."

Dorian couldn’t help adoring that smile, the way that Cassidy looked at him.. He dipped their heads enough to press their foreheads together, relishing the warmth and comfort that it gave, "Thank you.. For bringing me here. I’m so happy that I got to see this part of your life.." He moved their hands enough to lace the fingers together, "I feel like every day, I’m learning something new about you and.. and liking you more and more..."

“Fraaaaan..” She giggled, a little embarrassedly, but she was happy that she felt that way. Sure, she was close to her birth mother and loved her unconditionally, but unfortunately, she just wasn’t dependable like Francine. Since she first became a part of the convent as a young girl, Francine filled in to be that mother that Alice had needed and just for that, she Francine deserved the world. She deserved to get to know her son.

She held Francine’s hands firmly in her own, “There’s nothing wrong with you trying to get to know him. You deserve that chance and now God is giving you this chance. You just have to take it. There is nothing wrong with trying.”

Cassidy warmly nuzzled his head against Dorian’s as he softly chuckled, “I’m glad I could.. This meant more to me than I thought it would, so I think I should be thanking you.. I..” 

There was a pause in his voice, a pause caused by a hesitation in his own thoughts before he continued talking. He let out an airy chuckle as he kissed the other’s forehead, “So thank you, Dorian..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	15. The Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A private detective has a fateful encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning, This is where the gore tag truly begins to shine.  
> (Though It's also one of my favorite chapters.)

The rodent man frowned to himself as he looked down at his camera, kicking his feet up slightly onto the park bench that he had perched himself on. Edwin 'Rat' Russo was good at what he did, at sneaking along after people and picking out the photos that he wanted to get. of taking them back with him and mussing up lives and families.. Not that it mattered to him.

The male hummed happily to himself as he looked over all of the new shots that he'd gotten, twirling his cigarette around in his mouth. Oh yes.. He was very happy with these.. They would get him a great pay day.

Not too far, lurking in the shadows, was someone just as sneaky. The silver fox silently swished his tail as he eyed the rat. This wasn’t his preferred type to hunt, but tonight was an exception. He just happened to be the easiest target for his agitation.

Cervis fixed at his brooch as he thought about recent events. First, his hunting grounds become soiled with this amateur who knew about what he did and now he had to find a way to get rid of him. Second, this bald feline invades and snatches away Marguerite after he worked so hard to get her to the point she was at. Not to mention she sent this _investigator_ to follow him around and take photos of him— quite horrendous ones at that. Such terrible composition. And now, Dorian _declined_ his offer to see him. He said it was due to work, but that hadn’t stopped him before.. How dare he... He had spent all this time to get him to this point. He had done things he would never have considered doing. He even was so _inspired_ by him to create something. Honestly, to say he was merely agitated was an understatement.

He was furious.

However, all he had to be was patient. Thanks to his own little “investigator,” he was able to discover who it was who took those photos that laid sprawled on his floor. Monsieur Russo, or more commonly known as “The Rat,” made a foolish decision to hunt the hunter. It was only a matter of time before the sleazy creature made his way back to the shadows from his comfortable spot on the public bench, and then his hunt would truly begin...

He couldn’t help the sharp smirk that inched up his face as he thought about the thrill of the kill...

The Rat seemed more than happy with his job right now, snapping away a few photos there on the beach of the happy couples.. Some of which were not married or even dating. Edwin whistled happily to himself as he walked back towards his car, flicking through the photos that he had taken. Some good shots, some very good shots... If he couldn’t get the significant others to hire him and just “happen” across these.. then he could use them as black mail to keep the subjects of his photos from leaking to places that they didn’t need to go...

He didn’t notice that there was any one near his car. Didn’t even think to look around...

And there was his opening.

One would think that a man who worked in the business of blackmail would know to always keep an eye on his surroundings with how many enemies he had probably created. However, it seems his pride probably made him a fool, and fools were always easy targets.

He had already surveyed the parking lot before he took him time to slink behind the unknowing victim. A dark, nearly empty parking lot with no cameras nearby, and at this hour, it lacked any prying eyes to catch witness. It was a perfect area to snatch his prey; he just didn't look forward to having to carry the rodent. Not that he couldn't do it, it was just a nuisance.

Edwin felt a prick sink into his neck as a firm, gloved hand kept his snout clasped shut. It didn't take long for whatever had entered his bloodstream to take effect, sending The Rat into haze and then a blackout...

When Edwin comes to, he'd find himself in a dark room, the only light emitting from a variety of candles. And his limbs connected by chains in the ceiling...

The private investigator groaned quietly as he started to come around, shifting now so that he could try and peer around at his surroundings... Where.. Where in the bloody hell was he? The man groaned and he moved to try and rub his head.. but there was a rattling noise... the hell?

He yanked at his hand to try and take it away from his head and found it affixed to.. What the...? Was it in the ceiling? He pulled and yanked, sneering angrily as his already broken nose twisted and his lips pulling away from his snaggle teeth.

"Oi!" he belted as loudly as he could in his nasally voice, his British accent coming out the more that he got upset, " **Oi!** What the bloody hell is this?! Let me out!"

"Now is all that yelling truly necessary, Monsieur? Or perhaps you'd rather me call you Le Rat? Le Mouchard would probably be more fitting... Doesn't truly matter though, now does it? Either way, your yelling is pointless."

In the corner sat the silver fox, his silhouette barely illuminated by the light of the candles.. and of the light of Edwin's camera that he was casually scrolling through. That ruby brooch he wore glistened against that dim light.

"You'd think for a guy who takes pictures for a living would be better at well.. taking pictures. Your composition truly is horrendous, monsieur. I would give you tips on how to improve, but that would be redundant, now wouldn't it be?"

The way he talked was smooth, calm, and collected, similar to how he normally spoke, but there was a chill to it. A definite and finite sense to it...

The rodent man stops dead when he hears that voice, goose bumps slowly beginning to work their way up his spine. He knew that voice.. He'd spent a week getting to know it as he followed the owner around all over this town and what felt like God's green earth. Edwin swallowed thickly and took a breath to alleviate his burning lungs before he tried to steady his voice.

"Oh.. Mr. Cervis Bijoux.. How lovely to see you again..." He warbled and cleared his throat, "N-Now this seems a little... much, don’t you think? Ah.. Ahaha.. Ahm.. Here now, I’m sure that I could be more useful to you than this.. I ahm.. I followed that friend of yours, the spooky, tall one?"

"I can get you more information on who he is seeing behind your back.. That.. That’s much better than this, right?"

 _’Trust me. Nothing you could offer me would be better than watching your blood pool on the floor..’_ Cervis thought to himself. However, the rodent did catch his attention.

Those blue eyes flashed up as they snapped away from the camera at the chained man. Slowly, he set down the camera on a nearby table and he moved to a wall nearby where four chains tight chains were inlaid in the wall. Cervis pulled at two of them causing the chains that were connected to Edwin’s arms to pull tight and wrench up to the ceiling.

Cervis slipped his hands behind his back as he deftly stepped over to his prey, his eyes locked onto him, “Behind _my_ back? Who could he possibly be seeing? If you know something, now’s your chance to speak...”

Edwin hissed as he felt his arms wrenched about like that, gritting his teeth as he tucked his head in towards his collar bone, "N.. Nooow, now...” He tried, wincing as he looked up at Cervis once more, "Th.. There is no need for this.. I’m sure we can come to an agreement..? One..."

He paused, licking his lip as he ventured, "One where you let me go.. and I tell you all about the brunette guy he's been _kissing_ after you leave..."

Cervis felt a mix of anger and amusement as the rodent spoke. However, his amusement was greater causing the fox to let out a sharp cackle. He always found it ridiculous how his victims believed that they were in a position to bargain.

“Let you go? Why, you haven’t even said enough to peak my _full_ interest, Monsieur!” His voice quickly shifted from that maniacal cackle to a low hiss, “You’re going to have to try harder than that...”

Cervis make a slow walk around Edwin, slinking behind him, “So continue. What brunette man?”

Edwin pinched his lips together, having not expected that response.. Dammit.. What kind of person was this, that he wasn’t even curious about what his lover was doing when he wasn’t around? This wasn’t good. Maybe.. Maybe he could.. find a way to make this work for him. He'd have to or he had a sneaking feeling that he'd end up some place that he really and truly didn’t want to be.

Slowly his lips pulled into a smile and the private detective let his head tilt slowly off to one side, eyeing the fox, "Well.. He's taller than you.. Pretty good looking, if I swung that way... and you know him oh so well.." Here he looked away, trying to play his own hand in this card game that now involved his life as his poker chip.

Now Cervis was growing irritated. Honestly, what else did he expect? The man was a natural sleaze, beating around the bush is what he knew how to do best. The fool was trying to play _him_ for the fool.

Unfortunately for him, he was no fool.

However, he did feel a twinge of anger as he pieced the clues together, a huge mistake on Edwin’s part. He knew he was trying to pin it on someone he knew, and Cervis kept his connections to a minimum. It was smarter that way. As he matched the clues to faces, that anger only swelled. One face kept popping in his mind, but he didn’t wish to believe it. He didn’t see how it was possible.

He needed further confirmation.

Something slide up Edwin’s back. Something thin. Something.. pointed.

“Is that all?” Cervis feigned the sound of a yawn that sounded remarkably believable, “ _You’re losing my interest..._ ”

Oh... Oh it was dawning on him now.. No matter what he did or said... He wasn’t getting out of this, was he? He tilted his head again, this time in the attempt to look back and see what it was against his spine... The man might have been a sleaze.. but he knew he was boned when it was happening and it just made him want to piss the offender off more.. especially if he really wasn’t going to be walking away from this...

Edwin looked back to his captor now, licking his lips and slowly parting them... Even as he tried to keep his bravado, his lips trembled as he spoke.

"How it must eat are you... The idea that your little brother is off fucking your boy toy while you're here wasting time with me... Because that's who it was, you know... I had to look it up to make sure I had it right— you know how much paper I had to sort through for that shit? I thought it might come in handy someday but.. Ahaha! Fuck it!"

"I think I even heard him say that he loved Cassidy while I was following them."

There was a stillness that filled the room after that as Cervis went silent.

“... If you think love is what I have in return, you’re sadly mistaken.”

His voice was still collected, but there was an air of irritation to it.

Cervis was furious.

His thinking was correct. Somehow Cassidy had entered the picture. The only one to ever be suspicious of him had somehow crossed paths again with his pet, and he had _somehow_ charmed him.

Did he do this on purpose? Is this some plan to sabotage him? Is he going to use Dorian to try and find out things about himself? Whatever the reason, he could ruin everything he had created.

Cervis slinked back around in front of Edwin, “Since you seem to have finally caught on to the gravity of the situation you are in, I’ll let you in on a secret that you can take to your grave. This ‘boy toy’ is indeed my toy, but not in the sense you so believe. _Oh no.._ Everything I’ve done is to create him _in my image._ I could care less that Dorian might have fallen in love with ‘brother dearest.’ However, this could ruin everything I’ve worked for..”

“In a way, I guess I should thank you. At least now I know what I’m up against, so now I can remedy this little situation.”

"Then what is it that you have? Huh? It sure as shit isn’t compassion..." Edwin sneered as he looked at the fox, starting to work his teeth on his lower lip. He knew he had upset the man, it was one of the things that he always knew, when he'd pissed a person off...

He lifted his brows as he listened though, flicking his long naked tail behind him to try and pull at one of the chains around his ankles, "Yeah well.. I’m a great help like that. But I don’t think you're gonna care about what I have to offer after this... Because of that little kitty, right? That... Deblyn or whatever her name was? It’s because of her that your little play life at home got all fucked up? Hahaha, What... What, did she steal that sweet wifey I saw?"

He was beginning to become amused once again. The rodent was a nuisance, but at least he knew how to play a game.

Cervis' tail twitched behind him as his eyes seemed to smile, " _'Dear darling wifey'_ is nothing more than a pawn within my schemes. An alibi who would vouch for my innocence when things go awry... Though you are correct. That _chienne chauve_ has let her curiosity get the better of her. If anything, you can blame her for getting you in this predicament.."

Cervis began to slowly pace around Edwin, like a vulture circling a dying creature.

"Curious. What do you think I am? Just some pissed off husband who had his home life ruined? An annoyed artist who just refurbished his studio so that he could enact his revenge?" A small cackle echoed out his throat, " _Oh no, no, no, monsieur.._ Only fools do that.. You see.. Where you hang now, countless others have hung before. Like pathetic puppets on strings... To be more specific, countless _women_ have been in your position.. Some to exit to never be seen again. Failed projects.. More successful ones are set up somewhere in town to be viewed by the public.. _Mes chefs-d'œuvre._ "

The fox stopped his pacing behind his prey; a gloved hand pulling tight at The Rat's spindly tail. His voice lowered to an eerie whisper that hissed from his lips, "What I'm saying is that: _I am 'The Gentleman'..._ "

With that, he gave the machete in his hand one swift swing, hacking off the rodent's tail, and spilling blood onto the tarp that laid on the floor.

Edwin arched his back, screaming and writhing in pain and agony. He gripped and pulled at the chains that bound him, his head bowed as he gulped down breaths. Pain rocked and tore through every nerve in his body, blood spurted and spilled from the place where his tail used to be.

 _The Gentleman_ — He'd heard that name before... It was what the police were using to refer to that serial killer who targeted women.. The Rat pulled a little more at his chains, gritting his teeth as he spoke in a wavering voice, "So.. So you're him...? Ah... Hahaha... That.. That mean you finally stepped up from broads...?"

But everything was going fuzzy, the edges of his sight were going black... Shit, he couldn’t do this for long...

This is why Cervis didn’t relish in killing men. They lacked a certain quality in their voice that allowed for a melodic scream. His voice was much too grainy for his tastes. But, oh, to see the blood spew and drain.. It certainly did make him feel better.

Cervis threw the detached tail off to the side, “Oh no, women will always be my target prey,” he said has he set down the machete and picked up a pair of scissors. He made his way back in front of his victim, “Women just hold a certain elegance to them that makes them perfect art pieces. From their poise right down to their voice. There’s nothing more satisfying than hearing a scream at its perfect pitch. Not to mention, they can be such easy targets with just the right words.”

Cervis began to cut away Edwin’s shirt, “Dorian, however, is a different case. As the coroner who has a hand in my case, I figured charming him into an ally would be most beneficial, but then I saw a certain _desire_ in him, desire much like mine, and then I just felt _inspired_ to uncover it. A fun, little challenge so to speak.”

Cervis threw aside the cut-up clothing to eye at his canvas. Not the prettiest canvas, but it’ll have to do for some stress relief.

His new plaything didn’t have much meat to it, sadly. His skin was taunt along the torso, showing ribs in his chest and clinging to his hips. There were track marks in his arms, denoting that the weight loss was probably not due to anything medically wrong.. only psychologically or pharmaceutically wrong.

Edwin huffed and pulled again at his arms, either trying to drag his hands out of them or yank them from the ceiling where they were tethered, "I.. I hope they catch you..." He huffed.

"I hope they catch you and you _fry_..."

Cervis cackled once again. Now that Edwin knew the truth, he must’ve really sounded deranged to him, “Monsieur, hope is such a _weak word._ All people of this city has ever done is _hope,_ yet here I am. Still taking the lives of foolish women. I walk among them without a speeding ticket to my name. I’m _praised_ for my jewelry work. Hell! Only this hairless _bitch_ has noticed my whore of a wife is unsafe with me!”

The fox made his way over to a case that sat on a separate table, “However, in a way, you aren’t so much different from me. Oui, you don’t kill, but you destroy _lives_ for a living. You’ve blackmailed many people, following people around with a camera all to ruin someone for a little money. Too bad you missed the opportunity to truly ruin mine.”

Cervis clicked open the case to admire his blade of choice: that ivory jaw-shaped knife. He lifted it up, running a finger over its sharpened edge. His prized possession.

"What?" The rodent man asked, his voice sounding raspy and strained with pain now as he pulled tighter at the chains, letting them bite into his palms to try and distract him from the pain searing at his back side, "You planning on killing the both of them too? Wouldn’t that just bring suspicions onto you?"

His face twisted at the comparison, which took some doing because it was starting to get more and more lax as more blood dribbled out of him— like someone had forgotten to turn off the tap to the sink.

"Y... You and me..? The same?.. Pfff.. Hahahahahaha! That.. That's funny..." He spouted, letting his head loll back so that he could stare up into the ceiling.. Fuck it, he was going to die anyway, right? Go big or go home...

"I’m not fucking pathetic like you.”

Cervis tapped a claw at the knife as he walked back towards the bleeding man, "You would think that, now wouldn't you? Don't think you were the first to call me pathetic and know that you won't be the last, but one thing I am not is pathetic. Cruel, certainly. Insane, debatable. But pathetic, _non_. If anything, I see you as pathetic for letting yourself get caught in this position, but that doesn't matter anymore."

"And to answer your question, no, I don't plan to kill Marguerite. Like you said, it would arouse suspicions and I put too much work into her to just get rid of her. However, dear Devyn has poked her nose where it doesn't belong and I _don't_ appreciate that.. Once I have Marguerite in my possession once again," Cervis neatly slid the blade against Edwin's side, slicing open a clean cut, "She'll become quite familiar with the position you are in..."

"It's a shame no one will know whatever happened to you. You've been quite helpful in sorting out my own thoughts and filling me in on information I might've never known. Will anyone even miss you? Perhaps a wife or a mother of some sort?" He spoke with a playful smirk enjoying the sight of the blood draining down his prey's side.

Edwin hissed quietly once more, trying to jerk his body away from the pain but.. everything felt so heavy now.. weak.. It was hard to keep his head up at this point.. He let it hang backwards, despite how much it made him ache as his body began to go slack.

"M.. B.. Brother..." He managed to mumble out, his vision going in and out at this point, ".. I.. I have a baby brother.. 's all I got... 'm all he.." He had to shut his mouth and eyes, doing his best to focus on the words that were coming out of his mouth, "... If you're gonna kill me.. least..." A couple of tears slipped back off of his face and down to the floor below him, ".. Lemme leave him a phone message.. You can make sure I don’t say nothing.. ‘bout you but.. I can’t just leave him without a good bye..."

What a shame.

Cervis was hoping for some female he could pay a little visit. A killing he'd much prefer over this sleazy guy.

This was a common thing his victims typically asked for. A chance to say good bye to whatever loved ones they had left. To tie any loose ends before they went wherever it was the dead go upon passing. It was an annoying request to say the least. He didn't care about whatever regrets they might have or sob story they have to tell. Though, what someone tried to say in those final moments did prove to peak his interests from time to time.

Cervis walked back over to the table where the camera sat and he picked up a recorder. He wasn't some idiot who was about to pass him a phone. Too much of a risk, but this was something that he could use that satisfied his curiosity and fulfilled their dying wish. He loosened the chains that held his arms tight, allowing Edwin's body fall limply to the floor.

"I'm no fool about to trust your word for a phone call, but speak nothing of my identity or of your situation, and I _may_ just send this to your brother. My last kill decided to use her final goodbye to reveal who I was. Determined little wench, but unfortunately for her, Cassidy will never get to hear that little tape," he smirked as he knelt in front of Edwin with the recorder pointed at him, "Go on. Say what you must."

He went quiet as he pressed to start the recording.

The man's head slowly rolled around again towards the recorder, making quiet gasps as he tried to gulp down breaths.. He took in a shuddering breath as he finally got it all down and he whimpered out in a small voice.

"... Ezra.. I screwed up again..." He laughs in a broken way, straining to keep back tears as he spoke, ".. I screwed up bad and I’m not going to be able to take it back.. So I.. I’m not going to be coming home again any time soon, Ezra.. or ever again.. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t a better brother and I... I love you..."

He finally turns his head a little, looking up at Cervis and nodding his head for the other to click off the recording.

Cervis clicked off the recorder and stood back up.

He would  never understand the emotions of the world around him. Those feelings of compassion, sorrow, affection, and so on eluded him. All that mattered to him was what he desired. What drove him forward and what inspired him. He never felt sorry for his victims or any regrets for what he did. Perhaps that's why he felt such interest in hearing what his victims final words were..

"And you say that I'm pathetic," Cervis pulled the chains tight lifting the limp man back up by his arms once more, "Those who have regrets are weak in my eyes. We are born into this world with innate desires that we are to follow through with or else your meaning of being is for nothing.."

The fox slipped off his brooch and picked up his ivory knife once more, talking as he walked back to him, "And you, Monsieur, are nothing."

Cervis swung the knife plunging the edge with the teeth into Edwin's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	16. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats and Dori enjoy some waffles and smooching.

Dorian smiled a little to himself as he took out his phone, happily texting Cassidy that he would be off of work soon. Thankfully it had been a slow evening and it didn’t look like any more people were going to be coming in any time soon... So he had spent the last hour, looking up good spots that he thought the two of them could go for breakfast dinner. He thought that he'd come across the perfect one and he bit shyly at his lower lip as he began to close everything in the morgue up for now.

Cassidy smiled when he received the text from the coroner. He stretched himself out, releasing the tension that had built up from him sitting at his computer desk. From the time he dropped off Dorian at work to now had been filled with tension and research.

Sierra and Balthy had confronted him about Joe’s situation. He had suspensions that his— her relationship with her father wasn’t good, but he couldn’t believe the bastard was actually abusing her. Damn son of a bitch... He clenched his fists to try and quell the anger that had started to boil again.

Cassidy had spent the day figuring out what he could do to keep this from happening again. He called Joe’s mother to inform her what happened. He suggested calling in some of his friends from work, send them in to bring him in, but she said she wanted to talk with him first to try and settle things rationally and quietly. Part of him wanted to confront the guy himself, but it was probably better she confronted him rather than himself. Hell, he wanted to break the bastard’s face in!

Cassidy closed the laptop and stood up. Seeing Dorian was exactly what he needed right now. And with the teenagers staying at Balthaszar’s house, he could enjoy an actual date with him. Cassidy replied to the text letting him know he was on his way before heading out the door to pick up his date.

Around the time Cassidy’s text came in, another message arrived as well: a text from a certain Frenchman wondering if he was free to come and see him, and stating he had a special gift for him.

Oh.

Now that was a surprise.

Dorian hadn’t been sure about how he felt about this message from Cervis.. He hadn’t had any real interactions with him since his last “surprise” at the funeral home.. And he wasn’t sure how he felt about corresponding with him anymore, especially with how things were starting to heat up with Cassidy.. It felt.. wrong...

He shuffled around a little. On the one hand, he was happy that he had a date that night with the younger sibling and on the other.. He did miss that rush of playing.. experimenting... but..

... He slowly tapped his fingers along the screen of his phone. The maned wolf runs a hand through his hair, pursing his lips slightly as he sent the message to Cervis.

“Not tonight, I’m sorry. Would tomorrow be better?”

He takes the time to finish closing everything else up for now, going to the parking lot to wait for Cassidy to arrive.

It took a few moments before Cervis’ reply came in, “Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow chéri.”

Cassidy’s truck drove up into the parking lot, an warm smile formed as he saw the lanky man waiting patiently for him. When Dorian climbed into the truck, Cassidy leaned over to welcome him with a soft kiss, “I hope you weren’t waiting too long. I tried to get here as soon as I could,” he couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice. He was just so happy to see him again.

"No, no, not long at all.." Dorian assured him as he pocketed his phone, leaning into the kiss and smiling as he felt the warmth spreading through him. Oh, that beautiful warmth, how he loved it.. He closed the door of the truck behind him, tucking his long tail over his lap as he does so.

His head tilts a little as he looks at the other male, making a quiet clicking sound as he did so... He moved one of his hands to cup Cassidy's cheek, whispering to him, "You look tired.. How did your day go after I left ? Sierra said she and Balthaszar wanted to talk to you about something, right?"

Cassidy softly leaned into his hand as he sighed. He really didn’t want to talk about it, it was only going to make his temper flare up, but now it was too late. His thoughts were already back on the topic.

Cassidy rubbed his face, pushing back his bangs in the process, revealing the damaged side of his face, “.. Joe’s father has apparently been abusing him.. Dunno for how long it’s been going on, but the poor kid has the bruises to prove it.. I’ve been handling that all day alongside finishing up some things for Elizabeth’s funeral... So it has been a little rough to say the least..” He took in a deep breath to keep himself from getting worked up.

Dorian's face pulled now and he moved to gather Cassidy up in his long arms. He didn’t like the idea of that sweet little kitten being hurt in any way or that Cass was having to mop up the mess of some parent that didn’t deserve to even have a child.. His eyes skittered this way and that, thinking about it and considering...

".. Joe is almost old enough to look after himself, right?" He mumbled in a quiet voice, shifting now so that he could gently move his head against the other's, kissing the scarred side of Cassidy's face as he does so.

"Wh... What.. would it take for me to maybe.. f-foster or.. adopt him? That way he.. He has someone to help support him...Her?.. Get her out of that environment..."

It was comforting to feel those thin arms gently wrap around him. Just having Dorian next to him was already soothing...

Cassidy blinked a little. Did he hear that correctly? He pulled back some so that he could look at Dorian, “Are you sure? You don’t have to get yourself involved. I know how stressful something like this could be. It is rewarding, but the process is a lot to go through without the child’s parents being involved.”

But at the same time, Cassidy was hopeful that he would go through with it.

The taller man flustered a little, babbling softly as he tried to explain himself, "W-Well I.. I have enough money to look after someone like that and help— help them get started with things in a new life, right? A-And besides, i-it’s what you would do and you already have Sierra so.. So I mean..."

He sucked his lower lip, lowering his large ears as he tried to think of how best to dig himself out of the whole that his mouth just kept digging and digging, ".. I... I want a family... a-and I want to help people.. s-so..."

“Dorian, Dorian, Dorian—.” Cassidy held his hands to his partner’s face, lightly chuckling, “Slow down. You’re ok, heh, I promise. Actually, it would be a huge help. Joe’s mom and her wife has been having financial issues themselves and would probably appreciate the help. Not to mention, it’d be difficult for me to probably be accepted since I don’t have a full-time job yet.”

He shifted his hands to hold Dorian’s, “I just wanted to make sure you were absolutely sure.. I can get you in contact with Joe’s mother and you two can talk about it more and I’ll help you through the logistics of it.”

The stiffness and tension that had been working its way into Dorian slowly began to seep out the more that Cassidy spoke.. And those hands sliding from his face and holding his, that did it for sure.. He made a soft sound at this and dipped his head forwards to hide in the wolf's shoulder.

" I just... I want to show what a good influence you have been on me.. and I.. I liked Joe when we had breakfast together. She was such a sweet kid.. I hate the idea that anyone could be hurting someone like her..."

He lifts his head, rubbing at his cherry red cheeks with the back of one hand, "Yes.. Please, I would.. I would appreciate that.. and any parenting classes that you know of.. I.. I suppose those would help...?"

Cassidy chuckled, “Joe is a grown kid at this point and quite mature. Shy, but mature. You won’t have any troubles. Besides, I don’t think parenting classes exist. I think the only thing you have to worry about is doing some renovations to your house,” he gave a soft kiss on top of Dorian’s forehead before pulling the truck out of the parking lot.

 “But let’s worry about that tomorrow. Tonight is just about us. I say we go and eat dinner and then go catch a movie. We never did go to that drive-in theater,” he said with a playful smirk.

Dorian couldn’t help but smile at this— right. Of course, it was like living with a smaller adult, right? He could do that.. probably. From what he saw, Joe was a polite, sweet kid.. It should be fine.

The mention of their plans brings him back around to the present and he squirms himself around, digging out his phone again, "I-I was actually thinking about that! We said we.. we wanted breakfast again, right?" He asked, rubbing at his cheek slightly with the back of one hand, "If you don’t mind.. I found a spot we could go to... but I’m.. I’m not telling you what it’s called.. so you.. you think you could trust me to just give you the directions?"

"Ah, so a surprise it is then," he said with a small laugh, "By all means, go on ahead. I'll drive and you lead the way. I trust your judgement."

Cassidy loved seeing how excited Dorian was about.. whatever this place was. A breakfast diner? Maybe? Either way, it made him excited. It was hard to believe how quickly he was falling for Dorian. The way his delicate fingers pointed where he should turn. How he stuttered the more energetic he got. His desire to help out when he wasn't obligated to in any way. Maybe it was because of the hole that was left from Elizabeth's death, from the need to get out of his own grief. Perhaps that's why he was falling so quickly for him, but he didn't care. He felt whole again being with him.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot, Dorian was almost bouncing a little in his seat. The diner was painted a robin’s egg blue with a happy smiling waffle on one window. There were a few families and teenagers milling about inside. The sign by the door advertised “Make your own waffles!.” The Interior was set up almost like a frozen yogurt bar— where one would make their waffles and then cover them in whatever fruits or small confections that they liked.

"I.. I suppose it is a little childish.." Dorian offered sheepishly, biting at one of his nails and smiling as he looked at all of the smiling faces inside, "But.. But the website said it was well rated.. and I... I never made a waffle before.."

As Cassidy pulled the truck up into a parking space, he slowly began to recognize the place. He'd been here before.

"Well, I'll be damned. This place is still around?" He gave a warm chuckle, "I took Sierra here years ago for her birthday. She made the biggest mess of a waffle, but she had the most fun doing it even though the thing was practically inedible." Sure, the place was a bit childish, but he didn't care. Recalling that memory and seeing Dorian's dorky smile would make it all worthwhile.

He leaned in to give Dorian a little peck, "It's perfect."

Dorian had been worried at first— what if this place was too much for little children but... But seeing Cassidy smile like that and how he relished that memory.. It solidified something in Dorian that he had suspected for some time now.. but was still a little too afraid to share with his new partner.

For now he just smiled, sharing that kiss with him and slipping out of the truck so that the two of them could walk hand in hand into the little restaurant.

"So.." Dorian whispered in his ear, "How do we go about this?"

Cassidy couldn't help the fuzzy feeling that tickled him, "Well, it functions like a frozen yogurt bar. You pretty much pick out your batter, cook the waffle, and then top it how you like. You then take it up to the counter and pay for what you made. It's simple, I'll show you."

Cassidy led Dorian over where there was a line of taps on the wall, marked with labels naming the flavors of the batter. He picked up a little cup, "What kind of waffle would you like?"

The idea of it all tickled him and he chuckled quietly, his face pink as he pet down the fur of his tail. Cassidy seemed so comfortable with all of this.. It was so endearing.. Though the mental image of what they could do in a place like this was not at all helping the flush in his face. Dorian cleared his throat, "Let’s.. Let’s try the banana one.." He offered softly.

"Banana it is," Cassidy chuckled as he filled up the cup with the batter. He felt like a teenager in high school, enjoying just a casual date all over again. It was a pleasant feeling, but he was sure this was all new to Dorian. With how sheltered Dorian was, had he ever actually been on a date like this before? With how nervous his already awkward partner was, he was sure he hadn't.

That was probably why someplace like this were targets of the maned wolf's attention. Cassidy had been through a few relationships before he was going to settle down with Elizabeth. He had his first kiss with a boy at his father's church, took a cute girl to prom, and had a small fling with a guy before leaving college to start his training to become a cop. Yet, this was all a first for his partner. On one hand, it was a little sad to think he was so sheltered, but on the other, he was glad to be the one to share his first date with him.

Cassidy walked Dorian over to the waffle press, "Now, we just pour it into the cooker, close it, and wait."

Dorian had often let his mind wander about that.. He had always known that Cassidy had been with others before him— obviously. After all, they had met after the passing of... Of the love of Cassidy's life... The taller man paused for a moment as that thought passed through his mind. The love of Cassidy's life...

He wondered what that made him... No. This wasn’t like with Cervis. With Cassidy, there was no sneaking around and there was no shame.. Just two men who loved one another.. But it did make him wonder if he needed more experience in this.. He wasn’t falling in too fast, was he?

He set his head onto Cassidy's shoulder, watching him as he poured the batter into the first press and unable to keep from smiling that some of them had shapes. Maybe he was falling in a little too fast.. but... he was happy.. and that was good, right?

Cassidy savored the time together Dorian just making waffles. He seemed to be doing much of the work while Dorian huddled closely, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed just being next to him in the warm, waffle scented building making another fond memory.

After a few waffles of varying flavors and sizes, Cassidy turned to his Dorian who he had one arm around, “I think that should be enough. What do you think?”

"Looks good to me," Dorian hummed back happily to his Cassidy, carefully scooping the box that had their supper out of the former detective's hand, "You cooked so... Let me get all of the furnishings?"

The lankier of the two men motioned to the condiment area, gently leading his partner over, "I don’t know what you like with your waffles.. Fresh fruit is usually the first choice right? With... whipped cream or syrup of some kind?" He hoped that was right, or most of his hour of waffle based internet searching before Cassidy had arrive had lied to him.

He had to admit, his own eyes were pulled to the sliced strawberries... wondering his nice they would look against Cass' lips and tongue— no.

No. Bad brain.

Cassidy chuckled as Dorian took the lead to handle the toppings, “Alright. Go right on ahead.”

Cassidy skimmed over the choice of toppings, slightly nodding his head in agreement as Dorian spoke, “I’m not much of a syrup person myself, but fruit and whipped cream sounds good to me. Can’t go wrong with that,” he wrapped an arm around Dorian’s waist as he took this time to take a turn at being the snuggling onlooker.

Oh how wonderful that felt... those strong arms around him and having Cassidy so close.. if this was what dating was like all the time, Dorian had a feeling that he was going to be a big fan of it.

As he had to unwind from those arms to go to the till, Dorian gently caught one in his hand. He settled a chaste, loving kiss on the back before guiding the wolf with him.

One of the women behind the till was beaming at the pair of them, rocking back and forth on her heels, "Thank you for choosing ‘Wakey and Bakey’ for your treats this evenin'," she spoke in a southern drawl. " and thank you for being our 100th customers at this location! Can we get a picture of y’all for our appreciation wall?"

Cassidy warmly smiled as he received that adoring kiss, his cheeks warming as he did so. He knew Dorian was trying to be smooth and charming, but the way he moved just made it look awkward in an adorable and dorky sort of way. He wasn't complaining though. It was endearing and just made those butterflies flutter.

Cassidy looked up at the woman as she spoke, "Really now? Well, I don't see why not. You ok with taking a picture Dorian?"

"Wonderful!" The girl behind the counter piped happily, motioning to the other young woman there with her, "My associate will grab your picture real fast and we will print it and put it on our wall."

"In addition to your photo, we would like to offer you both a thank you for your patronage," she continued, leaning over the counter and holding out a voucher for a free treat from the restaurant.

Dorian found all this quite amusing, backing himself up against the wall with Cassidy and sliding his arms around the other. He dipped his head, whispering to the wolf, " _Should we kiss for our photo?_ "

Cassidy felt his cheeks burn a warm red. He already knew his answer to the question, he was just thinking it himself. Cassidy shifted, pulling Dorian in close to him, “Does this answer your question?” He gave a sly little smirk before leaning in for a soft kiss as the girl snapped their photo.

Dorian felt his own lips curving into a smile when he felt the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed. It felt so good, so right.. The only thing that pulled him back was the hushed giggling from the two young women that were running the place.

The maned wolf gently leaned back, tucking some of his hair out of his face and clearing his throat.

“Did I mention your snack is comped?” The girl behind the counter squeaked with a large smile, leaning on her elbows and waggling her brows at the pair. She high fived her associate, "Have a good date night."

Cassidy raised an eyebrow at the two girls. Something told him they just used that whole “100th customer” spiel as a way to get them to kiss, but it was all harmless fun that made him chuckle as he waved to the giggly girls, “Thank you. You two have a good night,” he picked up the box of waffles and headed out the door with Dorian’s hand in his.

“Something tells me those two just wanted to see two grown men kiss for the camera,” he chuckled as they walked back to the truck, “What do you think?”

"People do that?" Dorian asked with a little laugh, letting Cassidy pull him along. He carefully leaned around him, stealing the box of breakfast and tucking it behind his own back so that the other couldn’t reach it right away, "I think I hear your phone buzzing in your pocket.." He whispered, kissing the side of his head.

"Go ahead and answer it. I’ll unlock the truck."

“Huh?” Cassidy pulled out his phone from his pocket and sure enough, it was ringing.

 “What keen hearing you have,” he joked, “It’s Renegade. He’s probably calling about something that needs to be fixed at the church. It shouldn’t take too long.” However, it was odd that he was calling him this late at night, not to mention the guy would normally just send him a text message.

Cassidy walked around to the driver’s side as he answered the call, “Hey, what’s up?.... I’m doing fine. Kind of in the middle of a date..... A donation? You couldn’t have just messaged me about thi—... Alright, alright, sorry. Continue....”

As Cassidy opened the door, his face changed from just coolly listening to lightly furrowing his brows to a look of disbelief.

“Wait, hold up, what the fuck—? Are you serious?” He had to fix his grasp at his phone as he felt it nearly slip from his hand, “Holy fuck...! Yeah, yeah, sorry... Uh, yeah. Thanks for telling me. Bye..”

Cassidy climbed into the truck, blinked some from shock over what he just heard before turning to look at Dorian, “Did you...? Did you really donate twenty-two _thousand_ to the church..?”

"It’s the large ears.." Dorian pointed out in a quiet chuckle, biting his lower lip. He used those large ears, listening into the conversation as he slipped into the passenger seat.. But he knew that he couldn’t just out right grin and show that he knew what was going on.. He popped open the container, sniffing excitedly about at the different waffles to try and mask his true intentions.

He glanced over, delighted to watch that change in Cassidy's face. Ah. There it was. Dorian closed up the container now, leaning a little against the dashboard and cupping his cheek as he did so. The sly smile pulled on his face showed he totally knew what it was that Cassidy was hearing.

His nose scrunched as he beamed in sheer delight, "Yes," He said, as if it were the most simple answer in the world, "You said that you love that church and I wanted to make sure that it stayed put for as long as it could..."

"Besides, that money was in my mother's trust," as he spoke, he snuck a piece of the strawberries in the container, closing it up again and taking a small bite, "I have no use for it and she didn’t leave any instructions on how it should be used.. I didn’t even know she had it.. So.. I figured that I would put the money to a use I found good.. So.." He looked over at Cassidy, smiling, "I decided to spend it on someone I love.. for something he loves. I have decided that I am going to split it. Some of it for the church and you... and the other half to take care of Joe, if she comes to live with me..."

Cassidy wasn’t sure what to say. He knew what he could say, what he _should_ say, but it was like his brain just stopped all means to form words in that moment, but he didn’t just sit there blankly in silence either because he knew one thing for sure.

He really wanted to fucking kiss him.

Cassidy gathered up Dorian’s face and pulled it into a deep kiss, enjoying that small sweetness from the strawberry that Dorian had plucked into his mouth moments before. His heartbeat racing.

He softly released, finally saying something under his breath, “God, you’re amazing... Heh, what did I do to deserve someone like you?..”

The kiss caught him by surprise but Dorian melted into it all the same, his eyes rolling up into their lids and a soft moan slipping out of his throat. His face was hot by the time that they parted, panting slightly as he rested his cheeks into Cassidy's palms.

Everything in him was fluttering, throbbing, dancing as he gazed adoringly at the more burly man beside him, "... Wandered into the morgue drunk and ranting.." He giggled quietly, snuggling his face more into those hands.

"No.. It’s.. It’s more than that. You do so much for me that you don’t even know. You make me a better person and I... I appreciate that so much, Cassidy..."

Cassidy breathed out a chuckle at Dorian's reminder about that night, "You've done so much for me as well... You've really helped to take my mind off things.. off my grief, off my anxiety... These past few days have been.. Wonderful.. So thank you Dorian..."

He went in for another kiss. Everything felt so warm and his heart was pounding. For the moment, he forgot about the waffles in the car and the movie they planned to go to. For now, he just lingered into that kiss.

Dorian wondered if he should tell Cassidy about the other side of him, the one that came out when he was with a certain sibling... but no.. No, he had the feeling that as long as he was with Cassidy, that side would never show its head.. and he was sure that he liked it that way.

"I’m more than happy to help you with those things.." He whispered as he looked into the other's eyes, silenced by that kiss once more.. His fingers reached up, tugging at the wolf's hair gently, freeing it from the pony tail so that they could tangle in those beautiful umber tresses..

When their lips parted again, he stopped Cassidy from taking another kiss, "I.. I do mean it though.." He stated, face hot and twitching with nerves as he pulled the words out of himself, "I.. I love you, Cassidy.."

A small moan reverberated in the wolf's throat as tangled his fingers into his hair. It all gracefully falling to his shoulders. His own hands shifted up to brush their way through Dorian's dual colored locks. He let out a pant as Dorian pulled back, not really wanted to stop himself. However, when Dorian spoke up, his ears perked.

Cassidy sat there for a moment, just letting those words sink in. Love. That was always such a strong word, or at least it was to him. Never once did he take that word lightly. When he told Elizabeth he had loved her, he knew he wasn't going to let her go. Did he love Dorian back? He knew he really liked him, but was he ready to say that again? Normally, he would've been so sure, but maybe that's what happens when someone is just ripped from you, things just become unclear. At least it had for him. Maybe he was just overthinking things...

... Fuck it.

Cassidy brushed back some of Dorian's hair from his face, "I... I think I love you too..."

'Oh god.. That sounded horrible... 'I think?' Dammit, Cassidy..!' He thought to himself as his face flushed, "I'm.. I'm sorry... That sounds terrible.."

It was more than enough for Dorian though and he beamed at the other, leaning forward to push their foreheads together again affectionately. He nuzzled and made a few quiet, happy little chirps in his throat, his arms winding around Cassidy to hold him tightly. “That...That is more than enough for me..” He whispered to the other.

Dorian knew that it had to be hard.. and so little time had passed since Elizabeth's death, honestly, even the idea that Cassidy felt the same thing for him was.. it was enough for now and he had to sniffle back tears to keep himself from weeping in joy.

He stayed like that for a moment or two, clutching the wolf in his arms— close enough that he was sure that Cassidy could feel his heart hammering in his thin bony chest. Finally he forced himself to pry off, wiping at his face and quickly offering.

"B-But we should get going now... We might miss that movie if we aren’t careful..."

Cassidy cleared his throat. Right. The movie. That was the end goal at the start of this whole date. At that point, he had almost forgotten about it. Cassidy caressed a hand against Dorian's cheek to help wipe the tearful man's face, "I uhm.. I suppose we should," he said as he started the truck. His heart was still pounding in his chest and didn't feel like it was going to slow down anytime soon.

He bit at the inside of his cheek as he pulled the truck up to turn back onto the street. He hesitated for a moment before he spoke up, "I mean uhm... Erm... Even if we book it right now.. We uhm.. might still miss it... We could just.. head back to the house..." He felt like his throat was tying itself into knots as he spoke, "Watch a movie there..."

Dorian blinked, turning his head to look back at the other in surprise... True, he supposed that was an option .. He hadn’t really considere—

His face went hot and he shifted the to go container in his lap, mumbling in a soft voice.

"W.. Which house would you like..?" He said in a soft voice, biting at the corner of his lips.. He supposed that they could go back to Cassidy's home where Sierra was waiting.. or.. his own home where there was no one around to get in the way...

And he honestly wasn’t sure which he would prefer...

Cassidy mulled it over for a moment before clearing his throat once again, "Well uhm.. My place is a bit closer.. And Sierra is spending the night with Balthaszar at his parent's house... And she probably won't be back until erm.. the afternoon..."

Cassidy rubbed at the back of his neck. He was sure his face was glowing with how hot it felt. Was he really suggesting this? Was Dorian even fully getting the hint? He seemed to be.. God, why was he being so nervous about this..?

Oh God.. Oh god, oh god. He was sure that his heart was heard a mile around at this point, pulling slightly at the front of his shirt with his fingers.

"Yes ..!" He squawked, alarmed at how high and pitchy that sounded before clearing his throat, "I.. I mean.." Dorian whimpered out, covering his face with his hands and peeking out through his fingers.

"Y-Yes, I would.. I would really like that.. I.. I want to do that please..."

"Y-Yeah..? Then my place it is.." That was all he needed to pull his truck back out on the street, slightly speeding back in the direction of his house.

Cassidy pulled his truck back into his driveway, parking it as soon as he could. He felt like he was running off of adrenaline the whole ride back, his heart only pounding faster with every second. He was pretty certain he could hear it echoing in his ears at this point. He climbed out, quickly going around to Dorian's side to open his door for him. He gently took ahold of one of Dorian's hands as he helped him climb out. Could he feel his pulse through him hand? He felt like he could..

Dorian wasn’t sure if he was nervous or excited or both... probably both. Mostly excited. His fingers trembled as they wrapped around Cassidy's hand, slipping out of the truck with him. He almost went so far as to forget their food before hurriedly leaning back to snatch it off of the seat where he had left it.

He smiled sheepishly and waggled it slightly to Cass, hoping to cover his own nerves as they hurried towards the door. Should he be able to hear his own blood as it pumped so hard in his veins?.. No, probably not. But it was so exhilarating all the same.

Dorian snuggled himself up behind Cass as he put the key in the lock, slipping an arm around his middle and planting soft feather kisses along the wolf's ear.

Cassidy fumbled with his keys a little from his own excitement, and oh, those kisses certainly weren't helping. Finally, he got the door open and everything felt like he was moving in fast forward. He slipped the box from Dorian's hands to set it down on the nearest table, so that he could pull Dorian into a heated kiss without any interruptions.

But oh, when he did. It was like a flame ignited in him as he poured out all of that built up energy into those flurry of kisses. He had been craving to do this the whole drive down here and now he could. No stops, no interruptions. Just him and Dorian.

Cassidy effortlessly lifted the thin man up into arms, working his way down to kiss at his neck.

A surprise gasp left his lips as Cassidy lifted him off of the floor like that, winding his arms again around his shoulders and legs around his hips. He clutched at him to make sure that he wouldn’t be dropped, squeaking quietly and pressing his face into the other's hair. Soft laughs slipped out of his mouth and he shifted, kissing along his head and his jaw, making more quiet happy sounds as his tail wagged delightedly behind him.

As they made their way down the hall, he reached a hand back to push open the door when they got there.

Cassidy couldn’t help but chuckle at Dorian’s little gasp, smiling between his kisses, and his own tail swaying excitedly as he wormed his way through the open bedroom door.

Cassidy laid Dorian down onto the neat bed, giving the sheets their first wrinkles for the first time in what was probably days. Cassidy pulled away, panting, to look at what was the untouched bed. The place he shared memories with who was supposed to be his wife... The place he couldn’t even bring himself to sleep in normally since her death... He was really about to do this, wasn’t he..?

The maned wolf made a soft sound at this, squirming himself lightly on the bed so that he could sit himself up on his elbows... He couldn’t help it as his eyes slipped over the other man, drinking him in. Honestly, Dorian wasn’t sure how to go about this but.. he knew for sure that he was already over heating at this point and that his tail was already wagging like a fool.

He squirmed himself up just enough now, reaching out to Cassidy and drawing him back gently by the hand. He kissed the wolf, closing his eyes as he felt the heat rolling off of him. His fingers move to smooth against the other man's strong shoulders, his throat and sneaking under his shirt in a shy way.

Dorian’s kiss helped to snap him back into reality, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into the kisses. His own thoughts melted away as he moved his hands under Dorian’s shirt and up his torso as he worked the shirt off of him.

Cassidy shifted his feet as he kicked off his shoes, leaning further into the other in the process until Dorian’s body fully met the mattress.

Dorian gasped quietly as he was peeled out of his shirt, parting only long enough to have his shirt pulled away. He was worried at first that Cassidy would find him too skinny, too bony but... but Cassidy kissed him all the same, cuddled and gave such sweet adoring kisses all the same..

Oh, it was intoxicating... He moved his fingers enough to pull at Cassidy's shirt in turn, helping to free him from the fabric and comb his fingers through the short fur on his chest.

A hum swelled in Cassidy’s throat as he felt those long fingers shift through his fur. He pushed Dorian up further on the bed, climbing up on the bed and over him. His lips traced their way down from the other’s lips to his neck then down his chest. His hand tracing down the Dorian’s side until they reached his hips.

Cassidy glanced his eyes up at his partner as those fingers curled at his pants, “.. May I..?” He panted. He wanted so badly to just tear those pants off him, but he wanted to make sure Dorian was 100% ready to go through with this.

The man beneath him mewled softly at the touches and the kisses, gripping his fingers slightly on the blankets beneath him. He squirmed and wriggled, unable to stop a few giggles that bubbled up in him. Dorian's breath did hitch softly when he felt the hand slipping over the new scar that he had, but he tilted his head so that he could keep watching.

When Cassidy's hand reached to his pants, he let out a soft breath and quickly nodded, "Y.. Yeah..." He whispered, "Yes, it’s.. It’s more than alright.. Please.. B-But can.. Can we take yours off too please?"

The wolf chuckled as he pressed his lips against Dorian’s abdomen, “Y-Yeah. It’s only fair..”

As Cassidy’s hands worked to undo the pants, his eyes found that scar that Cervis had given him that night. He gently ran a finger over it, “Where’d you get this?” He asked between a pant. To him, it looked fairly recent, the fresh skin still lacking any fur stubble.

 “What’s with you and getting scars..?” He chuckled as he finished undoing Dorian’s and pants and had slipped off his own belt.

"I.. I like them.." Dorian admitted with a little squeak to his voice, "It’s.. It’s something new and.. and sometimes it can feel good to get them.." That probably made him sound so bloody weird, but it was too late to take it back now.

He shifted enough to help Cassidy slip the pants off and leave just his underwear, shifting his long legs some to press together shyly. His tail curled against him, bristling slightly with his nerves.. but he didn’t want to stop..

"L.. Let me help you take those off?" He offered.

Cassidy blinked, a little unsure if he heard that correctly. His shy and awkward Dorian? Had a thing for pain? Huh...

Cassidy leaned over, firstly kissing lightly at the scar and then nibbling at it a little with a playful smirk, “Dorian Boucher, are you telling me you like it rough..?” He couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled in throat.

Cassidy’s tail wagged at Dorian’s offering. He lifted one of Dorian’s hands, leading it down to his hips, “Be my guest...”

There was another little hitch in his breath and Dorian hand to bring one of his hands up to bite at the fingers, startled by the need to make such noise at so little a contact. It wasn’t like this when he and Cervis had touched, no sir, not at all.

Dorian pried the hand from his mouth and reached down, sliding his hand along Cassidy's hip and to the front of his pants. He was almost vibrating with excitement as the button clicked away and the zipper eased down at his bidding.

With surprising strength, he snatched the wolf back up against him, peeling him out of those pants as fast as he could get them off.

Cassidy grunted as Dorian pulled him back in. Then he couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped his throat. Dorian’s excitement only added fuel to his own. Pushing in his hips against Dorian’s as he gathered his arms around him. The wolf buried his lips into Dorian’s neck, kissing and nibbling at it to egg the other onward.

Dorian let the needy whimper slither out of his throat as he gasped, groping along Cassidy's back and arms desperately. He nuzzled into that long hair once more, adoring it as he reached up enough to tangle his fingers in it once more.

A wicked little thought slipped in and her tightened his fingers a tad, giving a timid little tug as he dipped his head to draw his short snout along Cassidy's jaw and nip at it, grazing his teeth very delicately at the edge of the wolf's scar.

Cassidy breathed out a soft moan as Dorian tugged at his long hair. He couldn’t hide it if he wanted to; _he really fucking loved that_. His fur stood up on end as he felt that graze against the soft skin of his scar, a small shiver running down his spine. Everything little thing he did just made him want him more and more.

“D.. Do that again...” He panted before stealing a few more kisses. All the while, a hand snuck down to Dorian’s hip, tracing its way down under his underwear to grab tight at his thigh.

His partner gasped at that, dragging his nails along Cassidy's back and the blades of his shoulders, "Whi... Which part?" Dorian asked him, trying to sound confident again, even with his slight quiver still clinging to his voice.

The fingers in Cassidy’s hair wound themselves a little tighter and pulled again, "This...?" And as they did, Dorian dipped his head once more, very tenderly sliding his teeth at the edges of the wolf's scars, "Or this...?"

“ _That_...” He said between a moan. Dorian had him right in the palm of his hands. Did he know that? He must’ve known that. God, he was so much more confident than he was anticipating, but he was loving every ounce of it.

Cassidy kissed at his partner’s shoulder, letting his own teeth graze at the skin. He clasped his own nails to Dorian’s bony back as he pulled the maned wolf into him, returning the favor of dragging them against the skin. His teeth latched into Dorian’s shoulder as his body arched forward, grinding against the thinner body.

Dorian gasped, arching his body against the other and his head back. He trembled at the touch of those claws into his skin, biting at his lower lip to keep from making too much noise. Carefully he rolled his head forwards once more, deciding that he needed a new way to quell his noises— and he clamped his mouth instead onto Cassidy's throat, pressing his teeth in.

He slipped his hands down so that he could help tug the last of the wolf's clothing off, drawing nails along wherever he could reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	17. The Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the consequences of Cervis' actions.

Marguerite sat curled up into the cushioned bench that Devyn had for a couch in the living room of the feline's home. The place was smaller than the apartment that she had called home, but it was cozier. Filled with patterned cushions, soft pastel colors, and wood furniture, the small space was warm and homely. Something that she wished she could've made her place look.

The zebra scratched out another design in the sketchbook she had in her lap. It had been a few days since they called Cervis. Devyn wouldn't let her contact him unless she put him on speaker. I guess she couldn't blame her.. At least the conversation was civil.. She was worried that he'd be furious with her, but never raised his voice once and he owned up to his affair. Perhaps he saw those pictures they forgot on the floor and he felt guilty..? Either way, he agreed that they should have some time apart. It was best for them. If there still was a "them"...

She scratched out another sketch. Not a single design was turning out right.

Marguerite flipped to the back of the sketchbook to look at her wedding photo. The frame was ruined, but at least the picture of unharmed.. But was that really a good or bad thing...?

Devyn was humming away in the kitchen, squinting her way through one of the new cook books that she had picked up. She had grabbed them on the day that the two of them had come back to her apartment, wanting to make sure that she could cater to the zebra woman's vegetarian life style.

Tonight it was bourbon mushrooms and rice.

She turned her head a little so that she could look over at the other woman, offering a warm smile... The feline knew that things were probably still hard for Marguerite, going through all of this.. Carefully she moved, letting the rice simmer in the pot as it cooked, and walked up behind the other woman. She leaned over the back of the couch, weaving her arms round Maggie's shoulders and nuzzling the side of her head, "Nothing coming out right?" She whispered in the other woman's ear.

".. Here.. Let’s give you something else to think about.. huh?" Tenderly she took the sketch book, setting it aside and humming to herself as she pulled the designer up to her hooves, "Come with me for a moment, please?"

Marguerite jumped out of her thoughts as Devyn caught her attention. She blinked as Devyn pulled her up, stepping lightly as she followed the other woman. How was she supposed to think about anything different? For the past few days, Cervis and her future is all that clouded her thoughts and ideas.

 “Where are we going..?”

"Why, to the kitchen, of course," Devyn told her with a soft purr in the other's ear, leaning against her and winding her arms around the other's middle. She peeked at the lovely zebra, lifting her brows a little in a playful way.

"I figured that maybe you could help me chop up the mushrooms for tonight's supper, like my sous chef."

Marguerite smiled gently at Devyn’s playfulness. Perhaps fixing supper and enjoying conversation would help her ease her mind.. Or at least Devyn was going to make sure it did.

She giggled softly as walked into the small kitchen space that was only a few paces away from the living room, “I’d be happy to help.. It’s all already smelling magnifique.”

"I thought so too. And I thought, why should I be the only one to enjoy this when I have Marguerite here to assist me? Hmmmmm?" Devyn asked her with a soft purr and a chuckle, head resting on the other woman's shoulder.

".. That and I can tell now when you are having a rough design day... I figured I would give you something else to think about, maybe give you a little inspiration along the way..."  She whispered, lowering her eyes now as she carefully set the knife into the other woman's hand, "So.. Feel like taking it out on some poor fun-guys?"

Marguerite blinked for a second, “Fun guys..? Oh! The mushrooms..!” She said as the pun clicked and gave a small giggle. She stepped over to the cutting board where the mushrooms sat, “Oui... I keep trying to take my mind off of everything through sketching, but.. it seems I have a bit of an art block...”

She went on to chop the mushrooms, “I just... I don’t know what he’s thinking or why he did what he did.. It just... It doesn’t seem like him.. He’s rarely kissed me as it is...” She stopped for a moment, “He’s charming and adoring and keeps to himself.. But he hardly is affectionate...”

Marguerite bit at her lip and continued chopping, “He’s.. complicated to explain...”

"... I suppose that is one way to look at it..." Devyn pointed out as she moved herself over to work alongside the other woman, pouting her lower lip lightly as she did so, "... But as an outsider looking in, it... looks a lot different to me. But that’s just what I see. I am probably wrong..." She hated having to down play it, but there was no sense in constantly rubbing Marguerite's face in something like that. It wasn’t going to do anyone any good.

"Can you put those in here when you are done please? Then we'll stew them in the sauce for a while, should finish it up."

She rubbed a hand at the back of her head, looking up towards the ceiling as she thought on it, "... I just.. don’t feel you are safe around him, baby girl.. but you don’t have to listen to me. I could just be jealous and stupid.."

Marguerite shook her head, "You aren't stupid, Dev.. You just care, and that's means a lot to me..." The zebra sighed as she chopped another mushroom, "And you helped me see and understand that what was happening wasn't... normal.."

She scooped the mushroom pieces and placed them into the rice, "... We've been married for three years, almost four, and within that time of being with him, I've simultaneously learned so much yet so little about him... He at first swept me off my feet, but as time went on, he grew more reserved.. I'd ask questions and he would answer most of the time but with as few words as possible.. He refused to share a bedroom after we married. He works on a mostly nightly schedule. He forbids the talk on certain subjects such as family..." Marguerite took in a breath, pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts, "I think a lot to blame is that he was raised in an orphanage, but he talks so little on his childhood that I just don't know..."

She leaned on the counter, fiddling with a few strands at her hair, "I'm sorry that I keep bringing him up. I know you don't like him, it's just... This has been bothering me for the past few days.. I just needed it off my chest..."

"No, no.. I might not be the biggest fan.. or even like him, but that doesn’t mean that you have to be quiet about him.. You can talk to me about anything, I want you to know that," Devyn explained in a soft voice as she set everything onto the stove to simmer for now, turning to look at the other woman once she had, "Just because we have different opinions on the subject doesn’t mean I’m going to snub you on yours.. even if I want to..."

She offered a sheepish smile, lowering her eyes now as she took one of Maggie's hands in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze, "... I just want you to be safe and happy.. No matter what that entails."

Marguerite gave the hand a soft squeeze in return, “Merci... You’ve been so patient with me and such a wonderful friend..”

It still boggled her how patient Devyn truly was through all of this. Through her denial, her insecurities, her indecisiveness, and even her diet, Devyn stuck by her to make sure she was safe.. While she just felt like a burden... A depressed, unsure burden..

Marguerite twirled a finger through her wild curls before speaking up again, “.. How’d you get those photos of Cervis anyway..? Not that I’m upset about it or anything. I’m thankful you did what you did... I’m just curious..”

"I hired a dick," Devyn said as she moved over to help clean off the counter before pulling herself up to perch on it, ".. or rather.. a private dick. An investigator. Kind of a scumbag sleaze-ball, but he came highly recommended," her tail twitched a little as she remembered, "He came over and I explained my concerns. He went off and did his thing and came back here with the photos. Simple as that. Well, he only came here the once, after that, we met in coffee shops and stuff like that, just in case."

As she was talking though, there came a knock at the door and the young woman blinked, hopping down from the spot she'd made for herself, "Oh shoot.. One second, it might be the land lord— he said something last week about coming up to check our sink."

Oh.. That would make sense. Private investigators did exist outside of fiction.. However, she didn’t like the idea that she was in contact with someone that didn’t sound too.. pleasant...

“Well.. At least it seems you won’t have to deal with him anymore.. At least I hope not anyway...”

Marguerite was a little startled by the sudden knock that interrupted their conversation, “Oh... Alright. I’ll just be in here..” She said as she stepped over to the food to give it a little stir to keep herself busy as Devyn spoke to the landlord or whoever it was at the door..

"It will be just a second, baby girl. I promise," she called over her shoulder as she went to the door.. and was surprised to find, not her land lord but a young rodent teenager standing there.

He was cleaner and more decent looking.. but there was a resemblance to a certain detective that she'd hired. The young man looked scared, clutching a piece of paper in his hands and biting at his lower lip.

"H.. Hi..." Ezra said quietly, "I.. I’m sorry to bother you, it’s just.. you're the last name in my brother's client list and I.. I can’t..." He looked tired and close to tears, reaching up to rub the heel of one hand into his eye.

Devyn had a sinking feeling in her gut as she brought the boy in.

Marguerite ears flicked as she took note of the more youthful voice with undertones of hours of crying that sounded awfully too familiar.. She looked over her shoulder to watch Devyn lead the teenager into the apartment and seeing how tired and distressed he looked made her forget of her own issues to focus on whatever was troubling the rodent.

She lidded the food and carefully scurried over towards them, “Is everything alright? What happened..?”

"Apparently..." Devyn responded as she quickly closed up the door and walked the young man further into the apartment, motioning him to take a seat on the couch, "that private investigator that I hired is missing.."

The young man sniffled quietly and he nodded his head, reaching up to wipe at his nose now and glancing between the two women, "I.. I’m sorry to come and trouble you like this..." He said in a hushed voice, strained from tears, "I just.. I don’t know who else to talk to.. They won’t take me seriously down at the police station and none of his other clients are picking up their phone..."

“O.. Oh... Oh my..” Marguerite was unsure of what to do or say. She knew she felt terrible for the boy. Just moments ago, Devyn spoke about how much of a sleaze this investigator was and all she herself could think about was how glad Devyn didn’t have to see the guy again, but now she felt worried for the man, at least for this boy’s sake...

She picked up a kitchen towel from the counter and handed it to Ezra so he could properly wipe at his face, “Are... Are you sure he’s missing..? P-Perhaps he’s just working..”

Ezra quickly shook his head at this, pushing his hands into his lap as he tried to explain, "No! No, even.. Even on the nights when he has to work, he always called.. He.. He always makes sure that I know he is safe.."

 “Okay now, calm.. calm down... Here, what is your name, sweetheart?" Devyn asked, petting the young man's hands to try and help calm him.

"Ez.. Ezra.. My name is Ezra.. I-I'm sorry, I don’t mean to.. to.." He hiccups quietly, lowering his eyes as he tries to think.

"Okay, Ezzie, okay..." The feline whispered, moving one of her hands now to tenderly pet his hair, "I only have the one number that he gave me.. but.. It’s okay. We.. We can go to the police together, if you need us to."

Marguerite bit at her lip. She didn’t mean to upset him further. She moved to turn the heat off on the stove before sitting next to Ezra, “Oui.. I’m sure they’ll listen to us... When did you last hear from him? Do you know where he might’ve been last..?”

"I.. I don’t know.. going on four days...? But.. But he's been known to be gone for almost two weeks at a time for his work.. but he still calls me or texts..." Ezra tried to explain, looking to the albino zebra woman now as he attempted.

Devyn shifted a little now and rubbed at his back, glancing at Marguerite with worry... She wasn’t sure about what to say here or do, but the fact that the boy was so torn up.. She couldn’t just let him go on hurting like this.

Marguerite wrung at her hands, sharing Devyn’s sense of worry. She rummaged through her thoughts trying to figure out the best course of action. She knew how distraught he was probably feeling and she hated to see that. It only made her want to cry, but she held it together as to not get him worked up.

 “Does he have an office of some sort..?” Private eyes had offices, right? “Perhaps there’s something there that can tell us where he’s at or at least was at last..”

The young rodent drew his brows together, mumbling in a soft voice, "S.. Sort of..? He works mostly out of his cars.. There's a lock box at the house that he keeps a gun in it but.. the rest of it is all in an assortment of files in his car— in a false bottom of his trunk. He made me memorize the code to get into it but.."

"Okay.. Okay, well, I am sure that we can find someone at the police station to at least find the car ... Maybe he is with it ? "Devyn offered as she rubbed the boy's back still. "In the meantime though.. We can’t just let you go out on your own.. Do you have someone that you are staying with?"

Ezra's ears slowly lowered and he pulled his tail into his lap, rubbing his hands up and down it, "... Ah.. Well.. No.. I-It's just Edwin and me..."

“Oh dear...” Marguerite didn’t mean to say that out loud, but it just escaped with her breath. She felt as though there was a rock in her stomach. This poor kid... No wonder he was so frantic to find his brother... Without him, he was alone..

Marguerite couldn’t help but pull him into a soft embrace, “Don’t worry... We’ll find your brother.. I’m sure he’s alright, just.. busy,” she lifted her eyes up at Devyn hoping she knew what to do next. One thing she did know was that they couldn’t let him continue his searching alone or just be alone.

Devyn gave a nod of her head, showing that she knew what it was that the other woman seemed to be thinking, "... Sweetheart, if you don’t have anywhere else to go, why don’t you stay here with us? It will be a little cramped, but.. I don’t feel that we could let you go off on your own in an empty apartment.."

Ezra blinked in surprise at this, lifting his head now so that he could look from one of them to the other— as if double checking that it was alright with them, "B... But I’m a stranger..." He squeaked softly.

"You are in need.. and it isn’t right to let you be alone and scared.. I got a cot that we can set up for you here or we can go back to your apartment, whatever makes you more comfortable.. but you shouldn’t be alone."

Marguerite nodded in agreement to the feline, “She’s right.. In times like this, being alone is the last thing you need. You can stay with us and we’ll help you find your brother..” She said gently as she fixed his hair, “But before we go find out where he is, you should probably get some rest. You look exhausted.. And are you hungry? Thirsty..?” He certainly looked it.. Poor thing looked as if he hadn’t slept for the past few days...

"I... I couldn’t..." He started before Devyn moved to pull herself up, petting his head softly.

"Oh yes you can," The feline scolded him tenderly and she moved towards the little kitchenette, "Come on baby, you need to get something in you. Now, you stay right there and I’ll serve up supper. One thing is for sure, you aren’t going any place tonight."

Ezra blinked, looking from one to the other and stopping on Marguerite now as if to make sure that this was all really alright.

“It’s quite alright, mon cher. It’s the least we can do right now for you..” She softly smiled to help reassure him that everything was alright. She wished they could do more for him, but for now just making sure he was comfortable was first priority.

“My name is Marguerite. You said yours was.. Ezra? Correct? It’s a pleasure to meet you..”

"Marguerite.." The young man copied quietly, biting his lower lip now and drawing his brows. He looked like he might cry again as he whispered to her, "... Thank you..."

Devyn came back over with two bowls in her hand, handing one of them over to Marguerite and the other over to Ezra, "Shhhhh, baby.. Don’t cry..." She whispered to him, petting his head softly, "No matter what happens.. it’s all gonna be okay.. Right Mags?"

Marguerite took ahold of the bowl handed to her, nodding her head gently in agreement, “Oui. You just eat and then get some rest.. We’ll go out first thing in the morning to find your brother..” She gently rubbed his back to calm him down. She hoped that they found him, wherever his brother was or that he was turn up.. To see Ezra all distraught with no one else to go to... It only broke her heart...

Ezra again looked from one woman to the other before he slowly began to smile.. He tucked his legs up towards his chest and curled his tail around himself as he began to work onto his meal. He shifted some to lay his head on Marguerite's shoulder as he ate, feeling comforted by the pair...

... And when he was snuggled up on the couch asleep, tucked beneath a blanket, Devyn sighed as she finally came to bed and curled up beside Marguerite, "I’m sorry about this..." She said in a soft purr, sliding the sleep shirt on over her head and then worming up onto the bed beside the other woman, "I would have been on the couch, but..."

All the same, she purred as she crawled up into the bed with Maggie, wrapping the albino up in her arms. She kissed her forehead sweetly and snuggled up against her, whispering, "But I do have to say.. I kind of like this.."

"... What do you want to do about the boy?" Devyn whispered.

“It’s quite alright. He needs his rest..” She as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun as Devyn changed. When Devyn curled up against her, he cheeks turned a soft pink.

When it came to Devyn’s affections, she wasn’t sure what to think or do. She didn’t know whether her marriage with Cervis was ending or not. If she went back to him, what would happen to her? Would she move on? Would they remain friends? Or what if her marriage ended? She wasn’t even sure if she returned Devyn’s feelings...

Those are all things to worry about at a later date. For now, she had that poor child to worry about.

 “I don’t know...” She whispered, “Of course, we can’t leave him alone, but what if his brother isn’t alright? Or worse, what if he is? Ezra has still gone days alone while his brother works... Can we just let that to continue happening..?”

Devyn sighed quietly as she thought about that, moving one of her hands to rub at the back of her throat, "Honestly... No. I don’t feel that it would be right to let him keep going on in this way, especially considering how upset he was and distraught...?" She shook her head slightly, sitting up on one of her elbows.

"Don’t get me wrong.. I know that he is going to be an adult soon, just look at the dear. He's in his late teens but.. He's scared like his big brother is never gonna walk through that door again. And it’s a viable fear for him.. He needs some kind of support in his life... and I mean, I am pretty sure that I don’t mind giving it to him."

".. What about you?"

“Me..?”

Marguerite took in a breath as she thought about it. To have the chance to raise someone, that was what she wanted.. To have kids to call her own and to raise... Granted she certainly didn’t wish it to happen like this, but... she understood how he was feeling. She lost her mother around that age and that was all she had..

 “... He really does need someone to be there for him.. And I get what he must be feeling so I want to help him through it... But would I even be able to..? And it would seem unfair to let you support him on your own... But...” She stopped herself before continuing, biting at her bottom lip as she dove back into her thoughts.

Cervis. The issue that plagued her. If she chose to give him another chance, would he even be willing to let her help Ezra? Merely speaking about family agitated him. How would that even all worked out if she promised to help with Ezra’s situation?

Devyn watched Marguerite, studying the other woman's face as she thought and considered all of this... Patiently the feline smiled, petting back a few stray bangs for her and whispering, "Hey... Don’t worry about the permanent stuff for now..."

"For now, while he is here, let’s just look after the kid like he needs. Make sure he gets to school, help him find his brother, if we can... If something happens and we can’t get ahold of the guy, we can worry about it then.. Right?" As she spoke, the feline cupped Maggie's cheek and leaned forwards, kissing her forehead sweetly.

"For now, while you are here and it’s the three of us... We will all take care of each other. Like a lil’ family... And if that changes, well, its ok. We will change with it.. Right?"

Maggie sucked in a deep breath and relaxed. Devyn was right. Perhaps she was just being too paranoid about the future.. Worrying too much how others would react and what would happen in the long run.

For now, it was best to just focus on the now.

Marguerite rested her head on Devyn’s shoulder, “You’re right.. Let’s just make sure that he’ll be alright for the time being, and take one step at a time.. Let things run their course as they need... Merci, Devyn..”

She was thankful that Devyn could at least think straight on all of this.

"Of course, baby girl.." Devyn whispered back, gently petting her hand down the back of Maggie's neck and shoulders, "One step at a time, one tiny foot in front of the other.. That’s the best way to think of things for now.."

She sighed as she laid her head back, staring up at the ceiling overhead now, still tenderly drawing her fingers along Marguerite's back. She had to remind herself of that a lot as well, instead of day dreaming about how things could turn out.. It was harder some days than others, but this was how it all had to go.. and the boy, Ezra, he would be a welcome distraction.. Though a feeling in her gut made her wonder if this was her fault— if something had happened in some way because of her hiring that sleaze, Edwin...

"It’s all gonna turn out the way that it was meant to.. No matter what," she assured both Maggie and herself as she closed her eyes to try and sleep.

Marguerite curled herself up against Devyn, enjoying the comforting strokes from the feline’s hand. It was so nice to envelop herself in Devyn’s warmth.

For once in the past few days, she didn’t feel like questioning the continuation of her marriage. Her mind didn’t worry over what Cervis was thinking or what he would think. She didn’t ponder what was in store for her future. Instead her mind was blank. She wasn’t entirely sure whether it was due to her friend’s comforting embrace or her own weariness— perhaps a mix of both, but she did know one thing as she closed her eyes.

It was certainly pleasant...

 

* * *

 

 

Devyn frowned as she slammed the door behind them, making a gesture once it was closed so as not to be seen by the people inside, "Well a fat lot of good that did us.." She grumbled angrily under her breath, winding an arm around Ezra's shoulders as she did so.

That morning, the three of them had gone to the police together.. Ezra had taken in papers with copies of his brother's registration and license plate number and explained the situation to them. The best that the police officers had offered him was that his brother had a rocky past and that perhaps he had fallen back into it... They stated that the car was in an impound lot after being found abandoned the day previous and the three of them had permission to go and retrieve it.. but that was about the gist of it.

In the meantime, the officer had offered the two women a phone number and some websites written down on the back of a business card that he said could assist them in being appointed the teenager's guardians until such a time as his was found, otherwise, Ezra would have to go to a half-way house or some form of foster care until such a time that he had aged out.

"Whole lot of nothing.." Devyn hissed as she pulled the young man closer, ruffling his hair with one hand and leaning against him as he crushed the papers in his fingers and tried to hold back tears, "Hey, hey, hey.. It’s okay, it’s going to be okay sweetheart... We will start with the car and work from there.. It’s gonna be ok."

“At least we know where the car is now..” Marguerite said as she gently rubbed the boy’s shoulders to try and keep him at ease. It was very disappointing that none of the officers were of much help. Instead they just assumed that Edwin was back to some old habits and he’d turn up within a few days. Poor Ezra...

 “I’m sure once we find the car, we’ll find something that’ll lead us straight to him..”

At least she hoped so.

"I really hope so..." Ezra sniffled, wiping his nose on his arm and cramming the crumpled bits of paper into his pockets as the two of them walked.

"That’s right, baby cakes," Devyn assured as she shifted, kissing his forehead softly. She waved down a taxi cab for them, opening the door so that Marguerite and Ezra could slip in first before she followed them in. She used her tail to shut the door, cuddling the young man from one side and letting Maggie curl against his other side.

"I’m sure that we can find something at the impound lot. If nothing else, his car is sure to have some leads.. And while you and Maggie are looking through, I’ll stay back a little and I’ll do some phone calls to a couple of these numbers that Officer Haught gave us.. alright? If nothing else, just to make sure that we can get the ball rolling about you having a safe place to stay with us until all this blows over."

Marguerite wrapped an arm around the boy to cuddle close to him, “Just one clue at a time and we’ll find him in no time..” She said in an attempt to keep his spirits high.

 “And that’s a good idea,” the zebra agreed, lightly nodding her head, “The sooner we get that all sorted out, the better..”

Marguerite stroked at Ezra’s hair, “In the meantime, why don’t you tell me about your brother and yourself, sweetheart.. Devyn got to meet your brother, but I don’t know anything about him..”

"Ah.. Well..." The young man pauses for a few moments at this, thinking about it. He leaned his head into the pets, hooding his eyes as he began to relax more into the soft strokes and the comforting words, ".. My brother, Edwin is older than me by a few years. Our parents died when I was small and he was in high school so he dropped out to help take care of me. But.. Edwin was never really good at taking care of anything for long... Here and there he got into trouble— drugs and gambling... There were a couple of times that we had just bread and water for supper.. or he had to steal eggs from supper.. Things like that."

He sighed quietly as he leaned himself more into Marguerite, snuggling her shoulder as he shyly moved to slip his fingers into hers, "... He used to have a job working for a newspaper— he would take photos for them... But he had a falling out with his partner, I think they were.. more than work partners, but I was never sure.. After that he got his PI license and it has been kind of like this ever since..  There was never a lot, but always enough to eat at least..."

Devyn was quiet, turning her head so that she could look over at the pair.. She rubbed at the young man's shoulder as she listened in. The poor thing.. That had to have been a rough life...

As Ezra spoke, Marguerite felt an ache in her chest that was all too familiar. To hear his story how him and his brother just tried to live their life just barely scraping by most of them, she couldn’t help but remember when she was a little girl watching her mother do anything and everything just to put food on the table. She hated to hear how much suffering they went through at such a young age. It all was just heart breaking...

And to compare how Devyn talked about Edwin and how Ezra talked about him, she couldn’t help but understand how it must’ve been for him. He wasn’t perfect and got into shady things, but she turned to prostitution to get by. She felt like she knew what was going through his mind and how he must’ve felt.. and she felt sorry for him.. For both of them...

Maggie patted and rubbed his hand, “It sounds like your brother really loves and cares about you.. Not like someone who would disappear on you on purpose.. We’ll find him, je promets... I promise..”

Ezra glanced up at the young woman before a slow smile pulls at his lips.. She was nice... He wished that there were more people in their lives like that.. Carefully he moved, snuggling himself in against her more and closing his eyes.. For now, he just enjoyed the car ride, sliding his arm around to gently take hold of hers and play softly with her sleeve as he did so.

Devyn looked at the two of them, sliding her arm around the two of them and cuddling the pair. It was... It was going to be hard, she had a feeling but.. Hopefully things would be alright.. She kissed Ezra's forehead sweetly and purrs quietly as they drive.

Marguerite gave a soft smile to Devyn as she pulled them close. She enjoyed the peaceful drive. She enjoyed the low hum of Devyn’s purrs. It was all so calming.

It felt like they were just a sweet little family..

After a while just enjoying the calm and the quiet of the drive, Marguerite took notice of the impound creeping closer. Marguerite lightly tapped at Dev’s shoulder to catch her attention, “I think we’re here.”

"Already?" Devyn asked with a small pout, lifting her head so that she could look around. She shifted to finally move, pulling herself away from the young man and popping open the door of the cab. She stepped out first, leaning enough so that she could offer the money for their ride to the man at the front of the car.

Ezra shimmied out next, glancing around slowly as he did so. He waited for Marguerite to slip out, taking hold of her hand and gently holding onto her arm, "... Ready?" He asked in a soft whisper, pulling one of the crumpled pieces of paper and offering it to the man at the front booth.

“Oui..” She said as she gave the boy a small pat to reassure him. As Ezra handed over the papers to the man, Marguerite straightened herself up, “Bonjour. We’re here to pick up his brother’s car. It was picked up from a parking lot a few days ago.” It had been a while since she last sounded so confident. It felt almost alien compared to her soft spoken mood she had found herself buried in.

The man behind the counter made a slight face, shifting so that he could pick up the papers and look them over.. He scrunched his nose, mumbling in a soft voice, "Gonna have to pay... Oh.. Wait..." The man shifts, digging through a few papers to see if he had something, frowning at the smudges..

"... Right. There was a phone call before you got here. Some cop.. said for you to just take the car, free and clear.." He didn’t seem happy about it but he motioned for them to go ahead, "Keys should be in the visor on the driver's side and the doors are unlocked.. Have at it."

Ezra hurriedly nodded his head as the gate was pulled open but an automated system when the man hit a button and pulled Marguerite inside with him.

Marguerite gave a little smile of relief, “Oh, well, merci monsieur,” she nodded herself in gratitude before Ezra pulled her away to search for the car.

She could tell he was excited. This was to bring him one step closer to his brother, of course he was excited. However, deep down, Marguerite couldn’t help this nagging feeling in her gut. She wasn’t sure why or for what, but it made her feel.. cautious..

“What does the car look like again?”

"It’s an old maroon impala," The young man was saying excitedly, still holding onto her and looking this way and that for any signs of it, "I got to pick out the color myself. We got it off of this old car lot and—"

He stopped the explanation though as soon as he saw it, the car was sitting there at the end of the line.. The young rodent jumped in delight, letting go of Marguerite and racing over towards it.

"I found it! We-We found it!" He cheered as he looked back to the albino zebra woman, hurriedly patting his hands on the trunk.

Marguerite couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ezra's excitement at seeing the car he so fondly described. Finding the car was one step closer to finding his brother and she shared that sense of relief the teenager was probably feeling. She walked over with Devyn to the car, "It seems we have.~ Here, I'll get the keys to open the trunk."

Marguerite walked around to the driver's side of the impala to pluck the keys from the visor where the man said they were, but as she opened the door, something else caught her eyes. It was a tape recorder. The albino picked up the recorder the sat in the front seat before grabbing the keys. She didn't exactly find it odd that there was a recorder in the car. It was probably one of Edwin's, but perhaps it held some information of where he was.

Ezra smoothed his hands along the hood of the trunk once more, biting his lower lip. It was something at least, it was some small piece of relief on the weight that was holding tight to the back of his mind and refusing to let go.

Devyn moved herself around, gently sliding her hand along Marguerite's shoulder and peeked into the car, lifting her brows, "Let’s see what we can see.." It looked like there were a few wrappers from burgers past, old receipts for motel rooms and toll roads. There was a carrying case for a camera, but she couldn’t tell if the camera was even in there or not.

"Oh shit, I didn’t know that private Eyes used tape recorders in real life, "The feline laughed.

But Ezra stopped.

"... My brother didn’t keep a tape recorder though..." He said slowly, coming around beside the two women to see what they were talking about,  “He was one of those people that if he wrote it down once, he remembered it...”

Devyn paused at this, sucking in her cheeks as she looked from the boy to the tape recorder then Marguerite.. She wondered if the other woman also felt that creeping sensation dread...

Marguerite didn't like the knot that twisted in her stomach after hearing the boy say that. She took in a small gulp as she looked over the little recorder, trying not to think about the worst case scenario, ".. Perhaps he recently bought it.. Maybe he got a case where he felt it would be helpful. I mean, it looks fairly new.." She set the keys into the rodent's hands, "We'll listen to it later. Who knows, it might not even have anything on it.. For now, let's see what's in the trunk.." She gave him a reassuring smile as she rubbed his shoulder. He finally began to cheer up so she didn't want to worry him further.

Ezra eyed the recorder still, slowly wrapping his fingers around the keys, "Right.. Right.. I-I’m sure it’s nothing.." He tried to say with a smile as he went back to the trunk, turning the key in it and relieved to hear it pop open.. He smiled to himself, pushing it up and slipping his fingers into the carpeted bottom.

He pushed an old tire out of the way, showing a lock jutting out of the floor.. The young rodent twisted and turned it in his fingers, expertly moving it until there was a click and it came away. The bottom of the floor opened and exposed papers— files, all neatly coordinated and put together.

"Wow.." Devyn whistled, "Your brother kept some detailed files.. Is this just on all of his cases?"

"Some.. Some of them were his clients," Ezra whispered.

“Oh wow..” Marguerite said under her breath. After hearing Devyn and Ezra talk about the investigator, she was a little surprised to see how well-kept his files were. Especially in comparison to the rest of his car which was littered with trash. Seemed he took his job very seriously, probably why he came so highly recommended.

 “He’s very detailed, isn’t he? A little like my husband...” She whispered as her eyes skimmed over the files until they landed on one filed “Bijouxe.” She had to bite at the inside of her cheeks to keep from reaching to find what was in that manila folder...

"Wait, he dug up dirt on his clients too? Why?" Devyn asked in alarm.

"In case someone ever tried to go behind his back or take him to court. I.. I don’t know all of the details but my brother used to tell me that knowledge is the best weapon. If you have it and the right kind of pressure, no one can hurt you.." Ezra explained as he flicked through a couple of the files.. He stopped at a thick one and hesitantly offered it to Devyn.

The feline snatched it out of his hand, her face hot and quickly tucking it up under her arm, "That.. would be mine then. Thank you.."

Ezra nodded and he slowly combed the hair back from his face, ".. but it doesn’t look like he took any clients after you and your case..." His shoulders slumped in dismay, "So... We are out of leads..?"

Marguerite blinked a bit as Devyn snatched the file, now a little curious about what it was Devyn was keeping hidden.

However, she pushed that curiosity aside as well as she looked back at Ezra, “Let’s not give up hope yet.. We’ll do a thorough look through it all at the apartment,” she said in hopes to keep his spirits up, “Maybe there’s a clue somewhere mixed in. Not to mention, we still have this tape.. There’s bound to be something..”

"Yeah... Yeah, come on. Why don’t we go ahead and get some of this junk cleaned out up front? Then we can drive it back to the apartment and take the files up with us? If the police aren’t going to do anything, I think I might know a few people who could help us out. Friend of a friend kind of thing," Devyn offered as she slung an arm around his shoulders.

Ezra sniffled quietly at this and he nodded his head, wiping his arm along his nose, "Yeah.. Yeah, alright..."

Marguerite wrapped an arm around him, hugging him warmly, “Keep your chin up.. We promised you we’d find him, and we plan to keep it.”

She him a soft kiss on the top of the boy’s head before looking up at Devyn with slight worry. At least she hoped they could keep that promise. She didn’t want to cause Ezra anymore heartbreak.

He didn’t deserve that.

Ezra couldn’t help but smile a little at this display of affection, tilting himself in more against Marguerite once more.

It didn’t take them too long to clean out the car and soon Devyn was slipping into the driver's seat, giving the two of them each a soft pet and starting the vehicle. Ezra curled himself up in the back seat with a jacket of his brother's, breathing in the scent as he dozed off. Devyn made a couple of calls along the way, finally parking them in front of her building.

She turned her head a little to look over at Maggie when they arrived, drumming her fingers idly along the steering wheel, "... Should we listen to the recording before he wakes up?"

Marguerite had just sat quietly in the as they made their way back to the apartment. She was thankful that they were able to find the car. At least things seemed to be looking up for Ezra. She pondered who Devyn was calling, but she didn’t question it. She had a feeling that whoever she was getting into contact with they could only help.

When they stopped, Maggie was a bit taken off guard by Devyn’s question. She blinked a little as she thought about it. Whatever was on it, Ezra did have a right to hear it and probably whatever was on it was something from Edwin, possibly about some case or something.

However, there was this nagging feeling in her gut. Something that made her feel cautious. She nodded her head, “Oui.. Besides, it can’t hurt to check it beforehand..”

Devyn nodded her head to this, glancing back as if to make sure that the young man was truly asleep... She carefully picked up the recorder in her fingers, motioning that they should get out of the vehicle first.. Just to be safe.

She slipped out of the driver’s side and came around to lean against the hood of the car, toying again with the device...

When Marguerite joined her, she slid her free hand into the other designer’s.. and pressed play.

As the recorder began to play the message, Marguerite felt her stomach twist into knots. She didn’t recognize the voice, but she assumed it was Edwin who was speaking. Though, what he was saying was not what she anticipated...

He sounded weak and in pain... Every word he said was directed to Ezra... Words of goodbyes...

Whenever Edwin said this... He had no plans of being able to see his brother again...

Marguerite covered her mouth as the recording finished, “Mon Dieu...”

Beside her, the other woman was still. Her hand had tightened on Maggie's and she set the recorder down as though it were trying to bite her.

Was.. Was this her fault? Had this happened because she had hired this man...? Devyn took her hands back, pushing them up onto her face and then back over her head to hold it tightly, "Oh god.. Oh, that— that’s..." She looked to Maggie again for help.

"... I gotta make a call. Can.. Can you get Ezra inside, please, baby girl?"

Marguerite slowly nodded, her eyes fixated on the recorder like it would change into something deadly if she looked away, “Al... Alright...”

She slowly made her way over to the passenger side door. Was he really...? Who would do this? Why did it happen..? Oh god, what were they going to do? How could this happen? Should they tell him...?

Her thoughts raced as she reached in the car to gently wake the boy.

Devyn watched her as she moved around to the other door again, her mismatched eyes slowly gliding back down again to the recorder... As Ezra began to stir in the backseat, she swiped it up and jammed it down as far into her pocket as it would go. Guilt made her turn away as she pressed her phone to her ear, biting at her lips as she listened to the ringing...

Ezra made a quiet sound as he started to come to, rubbing at his eyes with his hands.. He blinked up at Marguerite slowly, offering a tired smile, "Hi.." He mumbled in a sleep addled tone, taking her hand as he unwound himself from the back seat, "Are... Are we back already? I’m sorry, I must have fallen asleep..."

The zebra gave the sleepy rodent a soft smile, "It's fine.. No reason for you to be sorry, sweetheart.." Marguerite spoke gently as she helped Ezra up and out of the car. She was thankful the boy still seemed to be half asleep. Maybe that way he wouldn't notice how shaken Devyn and herself probably seemed. She closed the door of the car behind Ezra, and walked him to the front of the apartment.

Before following him inside, she glanced back over to Devyn who was busy trying to reach someone. She couldn't help the sense of she had as she watched her fidget quickly. The recording seemed to have disturbed them both, but for some reason, Devyn seemed more so bothered... Did she feel like she had some part in this happening...?  Like it was her fault somehow...? Marguerite hoped she didn't...

Marguerite followed Ezra into the building. She'd talk to her about it later..

Devyn gave them a small wave as the two of them headed into the door, playing with her phone nervously as the phone was picked up on the other side.

"Hey JJ... I gotta call in that favor that you owe me..."

Ezra smiled a little to himself as he leaned against the side of the elevator, enjoying the momentum as it rocks them up towards the floor Devyn's apartment is on.. He tilts his head slightly to one side and offers that sleepy smile to Marguerite once more, "I ahm.. Thank you again for all of this..."

"It really means a lot to me that you and Ms. Devyn are helping me like this.. and ahm.. letting me stay with you.. I don’t think that I could be on my own right now..."

"Of course, sweetheart..." She said smiling back at him, "You shouldn't have to be alone anyway.." She paused for a moment, thinking back about the tape Devyn and herself listened to, "After we find your brother, whenever he has to work, I want you to know that you can come and stay with us.. It isn't just you and him anymore.. You have us now..."

She knew they weren't going to be able to keep it a secret from him, and she was worried that Edwin would be long gone before they could find him.. So she wanted to make sure that he knew he wasn't alone the best she could. It was the best thing she could do for him.

The young man looked absolutely thrilled to hear this, puffing up his chest some as he slowly slipped over and tucked his hand into hers once more, "... Thank you, Marguerite..." He mumbled, tilting his head when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Marguerite giggled as she walked Ezra to the apartment, “You’re welcome sweetheart.. Now let’s get you tucked in before you fall asleep in the hallway...”

Ezra nodded his head, letting her pull him inside as he reached up to rub at one of his eyes once more, "That.. sounds good.." He mumbled in a sleepy way, hesitating for a few moments as he gave her hand a small tug.

"I.. I’m sorry, I know this is weird but ahm.. W-Would you... stay with me until I fall asleep again please?"

Marguerite just gave him a warm smile, “Oui.. I can,” she sat down with him, letting him curl up against him. In contrast to the sense of dread the recorder left in her, the  warm feeling she felt helped her mood.

She almost felt like a mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	18. The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian speaks a little too truthfully and Cervis puts on an act.

Across town, there was a soft buzzing coming from Cassidy's phone as the name “JJ” flashed on the screen.

Cassidy looked up from the dishes he was busy cleaning when his phone buzzed. He wiped his hands on a dry towel before reaching for his phone, wondering why JJ was calling him...

“Hey, what’s up?”

There was a playful laugh at the other end of the phone with a peppy voice coming through, "Heeeey Cassy!~ Hahah, well, I was thinking that maybe you could let me ask you for a favor? I got a friend who is asking me for some help and I kind of.. can’t pull it off? I need your help."

Cassidy blinked some as he tried to comprehend what his excited ex-coworker, Jenson Jakobi, was getting at, “Woah, woah, woah. Slow down, JJ.. Favor? What favor? What do you need help with that you can’t handle?”

"Ah.. Well..." Came JJ's hesitant response before he slowly cleared his throat, mumbling in a soft voice, "... Look, I got a call from a girl I knew back when I was growing up in the system. She looked out for me and I told her that I would help her any way I could after she helped put me through the academy... Well... She put in that favor today. I got a missing persons that... Might.. be a homicide..."

Cassidy paused for a moment, furrowing his brows. Now he was really confused.

 “JJ... I’m not a detective anymore.. I quit and I don’t plan on going back.. Why’re you asking me for help on it anyway? Have her put in a report and start a case on it.”

"I don’t think that I can do that. I don’t know who I can trust with this one... Besides, you aren’t doing anything right now, right? You'd have told me if you had gotten another job. And this.. this is really important to me, Cass.. Please?" The young man's voice came through slowly, "And I just... I really need the help."

Cassidy rubbed his face and sighed heavily. He really didn’t want to get involved. Elizabeth’s death haunted him to the point where he just had to leave, but usually when JJ called him for help, it wasn’t to be taken lightly.

Cassidy leaned up against the counter, “... Alright, fine.. This isn’t the right way to handle things, but if you’re getting a bad feeling about it then I’ll take your word for it.. Just get me the information I need and tell me when we’re meeting.”

"Yes! Yes! Thank you, Cass!" JJ cheered, his tone immediately changing now, "I gotta swing by the coroner’s office to make sure he keeps an eye out for this person and their body and then I’ll pop over to yours. You want me to bring some lunch over for you and the little ball of feathers and fur? She still eating you out of house and home? Hahaha, man, I thought that was my job!"

Cassidy laughed a little at that remark, "You and I both know that she's just a blackhole when it came to food. You could never out eat her. But I think it's only fair you bring over some food since you are roping me into this," Cassidy closed the dishwasher as he continued, "So how have things been at the precinct since I left? I know I wasn't much help since Elizabeth's death, but you sound like you've been doing good."

"Eh, It’s so-so. I mean, still a lot of death and people being horrible to one another, and I miss my lil’ ray of hellfire sunshine..." JJ chuckled on his side of the phone, knowing that he was safe from a smack for now due to the distance.

"But it’s been a little busier than I would like. I caught this case, I dunno if you have heard of it? Three bodies found in a warehouse with mostly just a torso and then a fourth one later. Kinda grim and gross, and I have been having to work real close with this guy who works down at the morgue. Wow, man. Just wow. I’m not really sure how to describe him. It’s— It’s..."

While JJ was hunting for the right word, Dorian slipped into kitchen to grab a drink. He flushed a little at seeing his lover, twisting his fingers in the shirt that he'd borrowed from Cassidy's closet. Carefully, quietly, He walked over to kiss the top of the wolf's head while he filled a glass with water.

Cassidy raised his eyebrows as he listened to JJ, realizing that this man that works at the morgue was more than likely the same one he shared a bed with not too long ago. The wolf gave a little playful smirk as he wrapped an arm around the waist of his lanky lover.

 “Oh? Could you describe him as delicate perhaps? Head full of soft two tone hair? Tall and adoringly shy sometimes?” He said through small chuckles as he planted a small soft kiss on Dorian’s neck, “Yeah, I think I just might know the guy..”

The wolf sighed out the last of his chuckles as he went on, “But yeah, I’ve heard of it. It’s fucked up.. We haven’t even found ‘The Gentleman’ yet...” He grimaced a little at that nickname. God, how he hated it, “and this second comes out of nowhere just to make matters worse..”

"... I’m going to assume you and him know each other better than what you are telling me, and that you are screwing with me on some level here," JJ commented in a dry tone, and by the sounds of it, he was probably rolling his eyes.

"But yeah, I have had my hands pretty full with that, then this gets dropped into my lap as well.. I don’t feel like I can give it the time and the energy that it really needs to get looked at properly and you're like.. The guy. You taught me everything I needed to know to keep from puking up my guts every day on this job. I can’t think of anyone else I would rather trust with it.."

"So ahm.. I’ll swing by for lunch then and bring you all the information that I got? I’ll even stop by that Cajun place and grab you something a little spicy since I’m bringing the grub."

Dorian smiled at the little notes of affection, though his face went hotter at the compliments. He felt his smile pulling along his lips, curling to hide against Cassidy's hair as his fingers tangled in it adoringly. He pulled back enough to make a little motion to the phone and tilt his head, silently asking who it was.

Cassidy chuckled at the tickle of Dorian playing with his hair and at JJ’s response, “It’s no problem, JJ. I know it’s probably chaos down there. So yeah, That sounds fine just make sure you bring enough for Sierra. She might be back home by the time you get here. Talk to you later, bye.”

Cassidy hung up and leaned into a kiss with the maned wolf that was curled up against him, “That was my old partner, JJ. Apparently you two know each other through the serial killer cases. He’s orange and always smells like barbecue,” he sighed, “Heh.. He’s got me roped into doing some off-the-books detective work..”

"Off-the-books work..? Is that safe?" Dorian asked in a soft voice as he drew his brows together, looking at the other, worried now. He shifted slightly so that he could hold Cassidy tight, snuggling himself in against the wolf.

But there was something else weighing on his mind right now as well.. Something that he had been putting off since the night that he had come home with Cassidy and.. pretty much stayed...

However, Dorian knew that it was what he needed to do.. He needed to speak to Cervis and tell him.. That he wasn’t coming back. Wasn’t going to see him again...

Cassidy gently stroked his hair, finding his worry a little cute, “Hey, it’s nothing to worry about. I can take care of myself. Besides, this’ll probably be something simple to figure out. I’ve dealt with tougher cases before.” He left out the part how his friend was worried that it could be a potential homicide. He knew that was only going to worry him further.

However, something else seemed to be bothering at his partner. He seemed to be thinking about something, or rather overthinking..

Cassidy gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, “Everything alright? You seem.. troubled. Something on your mind?”

Dorian shifted so that he could lean his head a little more into Cassidy. He's known for some time now that he would have to talk to Cassidy about this.. but he isn’t sure about how he is supposed to talk to his... What is the right word? His lover? His boyfriend? Soulmate?... How much of that is too soon? How much of that might go away if he says all of the details...

"... I ahm... I want to talk to you about something.." He finally forced out, wringing his hands nervously in the shirt, "... but I’m.. scared of.. I’m scared of what you'll think of me..."

Cassidy furrowed his brows now feeling a sense of worry. Of course, maybe this was just Dorian being anxious over something simple. He wasn’t used to being in a relationship and he knew Dorian was insecure about his odd interests and quirks. However, his gut kept on trying to tell him otherwise. Telling him that Dorian was genuinely concerned over this, and that bothered him.

 “Dorian...” Cassidy lifted up his chin, “I’m sure that whatever it is, it isn’t going to turn me away.. But I want you to know that if you don’t feel ready to talk about it, I don’t want you to force yourself to do so.. We have plenty of time to talk about things..” He gave him another soft kiss on his temple to reassure him.

Oh, how sweet those kisses were.. and they just made the fear and worry churn more in his stomach... Dorian held onto his hands tightly before slowly sliding his hands free.. He slid down to sit on the floor, tucking his long knees up towards his chest.

"Have..." He rubbed and pulled at his tail, mumbling in a small voice, "... Have you ever.. fallen in love with someone while you were seeing another person?"

He felt so scared and like there was a lump in his chest as he squeaked.. Dorian couldn’t stand the idea of seeing Cassidy's face angry at him, hiding in his knees and pulling at his ears, "... When.. When we started seeing each other.. there was another person pursuing me.. I.. I didn’t know if it was okay or not to see you both but you were both wonderful in your own ways but.. I..." His shoulders trembled as he finally peeked up, "I.. chose you though.. I chose the person that I fell in love with.. Is... Is that wrong of me?"

Cassidy’s face just went blank. His mind just went blank. Was he hearing correctly? He wasn’t sure anymore. What did he mean by being pursued? Had he been seeing this other person the whole time? Was it someone from work—?

Then he remembered Cervis, and he felt everything grow hot.

That night he watched them leave together from the gallery. Was it him? Dorian had told him that they just talked that night. That they just went to look at some pieces made by that piece of shit. And Dorian had promised him that he’d stay away from that guy. He wouldn’t lie to him, would he? Not about something like this...

He wanted to trust that Dorian kept his promise. He wanted to trust his gut that Cervis was incapable of feeling anything other than his own pride.

Cassidy sucked in a shaky breath, trying to keep his cool. He felt that if Dorian saw his temper, he’d scare him off. He needed to talk to him. He just had to remind himself of Dorian’s own naivety and put his thoughts of that fucker aside.

 “... Have you ended it with this other person...?”

Hesitantly, Dorian let one of his ears slip from his fingers. He felt like everything in him was quivering like Jell-O at the very idea of this anger that he had heard of, this rage that Cassidy— his Cassidy held.. He didn’t ever want to be on the end of that. To be the reason for that.

"... I haven’t spoken to him since the night we had our date.. He.. He wanted me to come over. He said that he had some kind of special surprise for me.. I.. I turned him down because I wanted to go with you on our date..." Slowly he began to uncurl, leaning his head back on the cabinet behind him as he thought about it.

".. I.. I intend on.. seeing him today.. to tell him that I can’t and won’t ever see him again..."

"If.. If I’m.. still allowed to do that..? T.. To come... home— here…?"

Cassidy took in a deep breath as he listened. He still felt everything wanting to boil, but yet Dorian was promising it was over. That he was going to end it all today. Did he mean that..?

Looking at him, he knew he was. He had to be.  Dorian might not be telling him everything like who this guy was, but everything he said.. It was all genuine. At least it felt like it was.

Just keep calm. Stay calm.

Cassidy took a heavy gulp to keep his emotions down. He rubbed his face with the heel of his hand, “You swear that it’s over?... Then yeah... You can come back... We.. need to talk about this some more anyway... Alright?”

It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his tone even, but he fought to do so. He had more he wanted to say, more he wanted to know, but he knew if he kept going, it’d be Dorian that would never want to see him again.

Talk? Oh... The panic subsided in Dorian's stomach and seemed to be replacing itself with foreboding and fear... Any time it mentioned a talk in what little he knew of relationships, it was always something bad.. He hoped that wasn’t the case here.. He really and truly didn’t.

   "R... Right.." He answered in a small voice, rubbing at his upper arm as he looked away, wriggling himself away from Cassidy and up to his feet, "I.. I should go and get dressed then... I..."

   What else was there to say at this point? “I’m sorry?” Would that even do anything or help in any way? Probably not.. Instead he just pulled his tail around, wringing his hands on it as he quickly moved down the hall, out of reach, and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Cassidy couldn't bring himself to say anything as Dorian headed out the room. He just watched him quietly. When he heard the door to the bedroom close, he leaned over the sink, releasing a violently shaking breath that he had been holding in. He felt as though everything was re-evaluating itself as he tried to get his thoughts together. God, it was difficult to keep from letting out one long, frustrated yell.

He had let Dorian into his life, into his home, faster than he had with anyone else. He trusted Dorian and to hear that he had been seeing someone else at the same time.. He felt betrayed.. and hurt. Hell, he _slept_ with him in the bedroom he shared with Elizabeth! In the bedroom he left untouched since her death—!

No.

He had to calm down. He was getting ahead of himself.. Dorian was just trying to be honest with him... He could appreciate that.. Maybe this was partly his fault.. He did take this all pretty quickly.. Something he was worried about doing in the very beginning.. He was the one to get in the way of... whoever this other guy was, and Dorian just.. didn't know how to properly handle it... It hurt, but he trusted Dorian just.. made a mistake and was willing to fix it...

He didn't want to just destroy everything over this.. Especially if it wasn't going to happen again..

Cassidy beat his fist against the sink in an effort to work his anger out, not even noticing the tears that had welled up in his eyes.

Dorian lingered against the door of the bedroom, his hands still working on his tail. He didn’t understand— he had done what you were supposed to do in a relationship and told the truth.. So why did it feel like everything in him was breaking into little pieces..? He took one of his hands, mashing he heel of it into each of his eyes and rubbing them until they ached. He had to pry himself away from the wall, body feeling heavy as led as he dressed.. For some reason, he kept Cassidy's shirt on, either to try and make himself feel better about all of this, or because he felt he'd need the courage it gave him for what he had planned...

Did you even say good bye to someone you had hurt like this when you had to go? He had no idea.. The maned wolf slowly picked up his things on the way to the door, pulling on his work coat over the borrowed shirt and the messenger bag he'd been using for his own things since that night...

He lingered at the door, craning his neck to try and see Cassidy.. A glimpse, a hint that this would all be alright, something to give him.. any kind of reassurance. Something.

When he didn’t see it, that ache renewed in him and strengthened. His eyes stung again and he mashed his hand into one to rub.

"... I love you, Cassidy..." He croaked out, unsure if there was anything else or more that could be said— should be said...

The door didn’t creak or make any sort of sound to show that he'd gone.. and when Cassidy looked, the only thing that would have hinted that Dorian had been there to begin with were a few tear drops on the floor and a few tufts of that oddly cream and grey fur from where he'd begun rubbing a bald spot into his tail.

 

* * *

  

It had been a busy few days for Cervis since the night he let out his pent up frustrations, but unfortunately, as he got rid of the old, new irritations arose.

Killing that pestering rat was relaxing, but now that he had shed light on the fact that his brother was involved, he'd had to get rid of him. If the fact that he suspected him wasn't already annoying enough, now he was keeping his pet away from him. Obviously since Dorian never showed up nor did he even answer his messages. Thankfully, he had his own ideas on how to remedy that. All he had to do was call up his little errand boy to deliver a few photos to place on Cassidy's doormat then he just had to stand back and watch the fire burn.

He should really thank Devyn for those photos.

At least with Cassidy out of the way, he would have one less thing to worry about. He still hadn't had time to deal with his personal pest with these others that proved to be much more of a priority. At least he wasn't getting in his way. He could somewhat respect that.

Cervis sat on his couch that he kept in the studio to relax and send out a new message to Dorian, "Bonjour chéri! I missed you the other day when you didn't show up like you promised. I hope work hasn't bogged you down too much. I still have a surprise for you if you are free today, mon amour."

Dorian was nervous to respond to the message, toying with his phone. He knew that they had to talk...

"I have some time on my lunch break. I really need to see you," he sent back, chewing nervously at his knuckle, "Do you want me to come to you or can you stop by the morgue?"

He wasn’t sure which he would prefer.. The idea that Cervis had some sort of surprise for him— and not knowing what it was were weighing on his mind. Considering what he had been given before from the other man.. Part of him was afraid that not only would he be given a similar gift...

But that he'd like it...

Cervis tapped at his broach as he sneered at the message he received. The way his message read a d from the information he was given, he could tell the foundation he had laid was crumbling, and he certainly wasn’t pleased about that.

All his hard work, everything he’s done to secure his loyalty, was all shaken because he thought he loved Cassidy. It was utterly irritating. Now he had to be careful with his steps. He had to re-secure him in the things he is insecure to show.

His desires.

The fox quickly tapped at his phone to reply, “If you don’t mind, I’d prefer if you’d come to my studio. It’s such a special gift that I don’t want any disturbances chéri,” Cervis sent an address attached to his reply, “I hope to see you soon.”

Dorian toyed nervously with his phone, staring at the message... Should he send one back? Should he send something to Cassidy to let the other know that he was going now to go and deal with it?.. He had a feeling that the less that Cassidy was privy to all of the little details, the better.. He'd seemed so upset before...

Thinking that made his already queasy stomach turn again and he groaned, deciding that he might as well deal with it now instead of later...  He poked his head out, letting the woman at the front know that he was going to take his lunch a little early before stepping out the back door. With his phone in his hand, he thumbed through some of his photos from over the last couple of days, heading towards the studio.

Cervis didn't receive a reply from the other that they were on their way, but he just went on and assumed he was on his way. Cervis scurried around his studio, making sure that nothing was out of place. He tidied up his work area that was presently home to some commissioned pieces he was in the middle of and straightened his shelves of books and sketchbooks. He closed the case on his ivory blade that was clean and polished from the night he had used it on Edwin, and put it away beneath his work table. He even adjusted the lighting on the room and turned out his radio that quietly played soft music sung in French.

He had to make sure everything was perfect. He had a feeling that Dorian might wish to choose Cassidy over him, and he wasn't about to make that an easy task.

Cervis gave a quick check inside a varnished wooden box to make sure his surprise was in prime condition when he heard a few quiet knocks at his studio door. It was time for him to get into character..

Cervis slinked over to the door, fixing his hair and his broach before he opened the door to his studio to greet his door with a chiming "Bonjour.~"

Dorian smiled nervously as he stood just outside of the door, letting his hand fall back down to his side— or more so, from the spot that was already looking rather worn, thin, and abused on his poor tail, "H.. Hello.." He creaked out, clearing his throat softly as he stepped in.

Over the course of the day, he'd just begun to feel worse and worse... and it showed in his face. His already tired looking eyes looked even more exhausted than usual and red around the edges. His ears couldn’t seem to pull up from where they were drooped along the back of his head.. His shoulders and back slumped like there was such weight on him..

Carefully the maned wolf shuffled inside, glancing around slowly, "Your.. Your work space is very nice.." He whispered in a small voice.

Cervis took note of this, realizing how emotional the lanky man probably was. This could either be his greatest weapon or the undoing of all his hard work. He had to tread lightly and cleverly...

 “Well, thank you, chéri,” he tenderly held up Dorian’s hand to his lips to place a soft kiss on top of it, “but before we go any further, are you alright? You look absolutely exhausted, chéri,” Cervis led Dorian over to the chaise that separated the studio space from a small kitchenette.

 “Work must have been absolutely abhorrent for you these past few days,” he said with a tone of feigned worry that he perfected to sound genuine, caressing a gentle hand over Dorian’s cheek to tenderly lift his chin, “Do you need anything to eat, mon amour? Perhaps a glass of water?”

Such affection was so sweet but made this so much harder.. Dorian lowered his eyes, looking down at the hand that held his and whispering in a small voice, "No.. No, thank you.. I’m alright for now, I.. I think..." He cleared his throat, trying to smile for the other and finding it so difficult.

He shifted, holding the other's hand in both of his, squeezing it tight, "Cervis.. Ah.. Wh.. What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Maybe they should start with what Cervis wanted to speak about?

This was going to be harder than he anticipated. He was still nervous and fumbling, but it was all for different reasons. He didn’t even blush. It was irritating, but at least he still had a chance to present his gift.

Cervis perked his ears as his fluffy tail swayed rhythmically, “Well, it wasn’t something to speak to you about, but rather to show you, chéri,” Cervis turned to make his way back to the varnished box as he continued, “You see, since the first night we kissed, you left me inspired. So inspired that I just had to make something to commemorate those feelings in the best way I knew: through art. My art to be specific..”

Cervis lifted up the box and glanced back at him, his sapphire eyes twinkling in the light from excitement, “So I worked since that night to make something tailored just for you, my muse.~” He carefully laid the box in Dorian’s lap, “Oh! But first...”

Cervis reached into his pocket to pull out a small box and opened it to pull out a delicate bracelet with one little charm that dangled from it: a little white rabbit.

 “I didn’t know if you had time to go searching for one yet, so I went ahead and bought you one,” He delicately slipped the bracelet onto Dorian’s wrist, “To always remember that special day...~” He said softly before placing a kiss on Dorian’s hand once more.

The young man's eyes widened and he looked from Cervis to the bracelet and back. He wasn’t sure that he could accept this. It didn’t feel right anymore.. not with what he was planning... He swallowed softly as he touched the charm, thinking back to Alice.. His fingers smoothed along it and he mumbled in a small voice, "Thank you, Cervis.. She is beautiful..."

He was scared to open the box now, sure that it would hold some other treasure that the fox had worked so hard on and spent so much of his time on...

Dorian clenched his trembling jaw, hesitantly opening the lid to peer inside.

Inside the wooden, surrounded by red velvet that lined the inside of it, laid a piece of well-crafted jewelry. It was a hand piece made out of a dark metal, covered in delicate engravings, and inlaid with amber stones. The piece seemed to connect at the wrist had claw-like attachments that were connected by small chains. At the tip of the claws were sharpened and polished pieces of ivory that contrasted against the dark piece.

Cervis couldn’t contain his excitement as Dorian revealed his hard work. Watching Dorian’s reaction only added to that thrill, “Well?~ What do you think, chéri?~”

Dorian stopped completely, stunned at how beautiful the piece was. He gripped the edges of the box, staring down at it in awe. Was this.. Was this really something that he had inspired? Something that he had moved Cervis into creating? Everything inside of him ached and he sucked in his lower lip, choking out in a small voice, "It.. It’s beautiful, Cervis... I.. I can’t believe that you would equate me to something this.. this breath taking..."

It just made him hurt worse and he bowed his head, closing the box and holding it tightly to his chest. As much as this touched him.. As much as he wanted for this to keep going and to be a part of something that was so... So, he didn’t even know what..

Very slowly and carefully, he handed the box back to the fox, mumbling in a tiny voice. "... Cervis, I... I.. w-want to end our relationship..."

God, why was he crying at a time like this?

The fox's tail twitched. There it was. The thing he anticipated. Hearing those words just grated at his nerves, but he kept his calm. The last thing he needed to do was scare off his little project. That was soon to be Cassidy's job.

Cervis blinked as he gripped the box, "Que voulez-vous dire? Chéri, what do you mean?" He set down it down, pulling a look of hurt across his face, "This has all just begun and has been so wonderful. Did I do something wrong? Is it because of my wife? I already explained that our marriage is strictly business. Mon amour, please, I need answers.."

The maned wolf lowered his eyes, mumbling in a quiet voice, "I... I know, I remember.." He was sure of that, seeing how the two of them had acted together the few times when he had seen the married couple in the same room.. "No, I.." He sucked on his teeth, mumbling in a small voice as he stared down at his hands now resting in his lap.

".. I met someone.. The same night that I met you.." He took in a shuddering breath now, reaching up to rub at his face. Dammit, why was he crying now? Was it because he was scared of losing Cassidy over this? Or because he knew that Cassidy might not ever understand this darkness inside of him like Cervis did...

"I met someone and I.. I really do have feelings for him.. I.. I want to make things work..." Hesitantly, he looked up once more and whimpered, "I.. I’m so sorry, Cervis..."

His tail gave another flick. He stayed silent for a moment, deciding on what he was going to say next. Now was the moment to use Dorian's anxieties and emotions against him.

"...I see..." Cervis spoke somberly, letting his eyes divert, "Tell me, Dorian, how well do they truly know you? This mysterious suitor," Cervis turned, slowly moving back over towards his work desk, "Do they know about your fascination of the dead? You're passion of taking corpses of small animals to rework them into art? The pleasure you get from a knife sinking into your own flesh? Then what about Alice?"

Cervis delicately lifted up a gemstone, turning it around in the light to watch it sparkle in the light, "Love is such a fickle thing, chéri. One can never know how true it will be until each other knows their truest self. Their truest desires.." He glanced over at Dorian, "You desires is what led me to be so inspired by you, dare I say even love. I wanted to watch you flourish, to show off all your glory. Will this person do the same? Are you even sure they feel the same? That they won't run when they see your truest passions?"

The silver fox released a heavy sigh as he place the jewel back into it's spot, and he walked back over to Dorian, "But I suppose that is all just the ramblings from my own jealously... It just seems that I couldn't compare to the next in line.." Cervis lifted Dorian's chin, "However, if it doesn't work out between you two, you know where to find me..." He said softly before giving him a warm and deep kiss.

Why did he have to go and say something like that? Why did he have to make this so much harder than it already was? Everything in him hurt, though he wasn’t sure for now if it was because he feared that what Cervis was saying could be the truth .. or that he had hurt the other man, something which he had never wanted to do.

Dorian did return the kiss, lifting his hands to cup the fox's face. He still couldn’t stop the flow of tears as their lips parted, clearing his throat as he scooted himself back, "I..."

What was there that he could say at this point? An apology or an explanation? Would Cervis even want that? Cassidy hadn’t seemed to appreciate it...

“.. I... I will remember that...” He mumbled in a small voice, setting their brows together for a fleeting moment before his body moved to stand up, "But I.. I should go for now.. I.. I truly am.. sorry.."

Cervis took a small step back, letting the taller man stand. He had said all that needed to be said. The trap was set and now all he had to do was stand back and wait. Just wait for it all to come crashing down.

He sighed, "I hate to see you leave so soon, but I understand... I suppose the phrase is true, 'if you love something, set it free,' or something along those lines.."

Cervis picked up the varnished box and ran a hand over, "It's a shame that today didn't turn out as planned.. I had hoped to see this lovely piece on you and put to use, but it seems that is out of the question now... Pity..." He placed the box back into Dorian's hands, "At least take this with you, chéri. It was meant for you to begin with anyway.. A parting gift, I suppose..."

"Oh.. Oh no, Cervis, I.. I couldn't. You worked so hard on this..." Dorian stammered, looking from the fox to the box in his hands now. Could he really be asked to hold onto something so precious? After going and breaking someone's heart like that?.. But would it be cruel to turn him down...

He swallowed thickly and slowly held the box tight to his chest, nodding his head in resignation, "R.. Right.." He whispered, ".. Th.. Thank you.. I.. I hope that you are well..."

The lanky young man scooted back, shuffling himself this way and that.. but he couldn’t stand it any longer.. He turned and bolted out of the studio, running as fast as he could...

But where was he running?... Not work, he was going to be a mess for the rest of the evening, he was sure of that..

... Not Cassidy's.. He was sure that the wolf didn’t want to see him at all.. probably not ever again...

... Instead, he just ran home.. despite how much it made him ache and wheeze.. Somewhere safe that he could curl up and hide...

Cervis just merely watched as Dorian bolted out the door, he facade quickly fading as the door clicked shut.

"How irritating..." He muttered to himself, brushing back his hair from his face. It was such a pain to feign such pathetic emotions. An absolute waste of time and energy in his opinion, but no matter. What was done was done. Now all that was left to do was wait for his pet to come crawling back to him, begging for forgiveness, and like some benevolent god, he will grant it. Allowing Dorian's desires to roam freely, and this time, with no distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	19. The Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Look at this photograph._

"Dude, you look like shit," JJ proclaimed as Cassidy opened the door to the house, lifting the box of beers that he had brought with one hand and offering the large bag of takeout that was hanging off of the other arm, "So I got the rest of those files for you. I’m sorry that I could only drop off the coroners reports and stuff at first, but I got ahold of the woman who asked for my help and she gave me the rest."

He wriggled his way into the house passed the wolf, glancing around curiously as he did so, "Place looks good. You do something different with it?" He didn’t wait for the answer as he made his way to the living room, hunting for any signs of anything afoul or amiss.. It had been a day or two since Cassidy had agreed to take on this case.. He'd gotten the first batch of files over, no problem, but Cass... Something seemed to be eating at him.

And today he intended on finding out.

"So where you want me to set up? here at the coffee table? The patio? Your forks and plates still in the same spots as before?"

Cassidy felt like he was running in slow motion in comparison to the coy-dog's high energy. It didn't help that the outside matched the inside. He felt fucking awful for a multitude of reasons. The last he heard from Dorian was from a text that stated he ended it with the other guy and filled it with apologies. However, he never did reply to it. He was still just too heated that he couldn't trust what he might've said, and now he just didn't know what to say. He knew he wanted to talk, but he just couldn't seem to get his ass out the door to see him or pick up the phone. He felt like a coward just sitting and waiting, hoping that Dorian would knock on his door or something.

It didn't help that Elizabeth's funeral was prepared and set to happen in a couple of days. He felt like he was spiraling back into that pit of grief. This time mixed with feelings of guilt. Dammit. Why did he have to bring alcohol?...

Cassidy cleared his throat as he shut the door, "Yeah, everything's the same. I've just had.. a lot of free time to keep the house clean. You can just set it all on the coffee table. It's too damn hot to go outside.." Cassidy followed him into the living room, picking up his empty coffee mug. Should he go for a seventh cup? He was seriously thinking about it...

"But yeah, that's all fine. So this is everything right?"

"Yeaaaah I.. ahm.." JJ mumbled as he slowly set the papers and glanced around the home, "... Dear god, we got to get you out of your house more then. Did you even polish your damned cello? I think that you're a little cooped up.."

The coy-dog grabbed up the plates and utensils from the kitchen, coming back over to set them next to the papers. He plucked the take out bag from his friend and began to dish out the food.

"You know, I’m actually a little surprised. From how things sounded on the phone the other day, I kind of figured that you would be a little busy..." He lifted his brows in a knowing way, as if he were implying, "Are you two taking a break today or you just embarrassed to for me to see you hanging around your lovely lanky lover?" The box of beers was cracked open and JJ sat himself on the couch, tapping his finger against it as he watched Cassidy still. " Or did I just leave that bad of an impression before with the phone call?"

Cassidy hated how fast he was reading him. He even noticed that he had polished his cello. He was just glad Sierra was at work. She was already getting on his ass about how he should go talk to Dorian and quit moping around and avoiding it. The last thing he needed was her spilling the gossip before he could explain all the details. Either way, he wasn't looking forward to bringing up what happened a few days before, but there was really no way around it. JJ was too curious for his own good.

The rubbed his eyebrows and pushed back his bangs in the process, "... We had a bit of a falling out.. Few days ago actually. It happened soon after I hung up with you.. He decided to be honest about... something... and that didn't end too swimmingly... We haven't talked since.."

Cassidy picked up a beer from the box. Now he really needed a drink..

"Falling out? No. No, no, no." JJ said as he waggled a finger, setting down his beer and settling himself back more comfortably on the cushion, "I’m gonna need some more details than that. What is it that you two got all ruffled up about?"

While he was talking, he picked out a couple of things from the table and began to sort through them, glancing over pages and papers, sifting through photos from different tabs and files.

"I mean.. No offense, but we are talking about the same dude from the morgue office, right? The tall guy with the big ears and the long tail and the 'I don’t look like I get enough hugs' face? What could he have possibly done to upset you? Left a couple of severed fingers in the sink?"

Cassidy huffed. He wished that he wouldn't press on about the situation, but that was impossible with this guy, "He was seeing someone else alongside me.." Cass plopped onto the couch, taking a gulp of beer as if he was trying to drown out the words he just said.

Every time he thought about it, it never failed to work him back up again. All those feelings of hurt and heat swelling back in him. He hated that more than anything.

"Apparently when I met him, he was seeing someone else as well. Dunno who. I have a theory, but... I'd rather not believe it or ponder further on it... Probably best I don't.. but he said he's ended it with the guy, but it seems neither of us are wanting to talk about it... Like I said, we haven't talked.."

Cassidy stared at his drink, his ears lying flat against his head, debating on whether or not he should just down the rest of his drink so he could start a second already.

"Uh-huh..." JJ said slowly, slowly twirling the can of beer about so that the condense sloshed in the can, "Well, if it helps you feel any better.. I don’t think he feels so great about it. I went in there to make sure that I had all of the information that I could get to you on cases this guy helped with and.. He looked a mess."

JJ paused for a few moments as he noticed a file on the desk, cut off from his explanation, "... Hey, you know French, right? Like.. at least a little bit?" He asked suddenly as he picked it up, thumbing a little at the name on the tab of the file.

That didn’t make him feel better. If anything it made him feel worse. Dammit... He should’ve said something to him.. Remind him that they should talk or else drop by to check on him. At least done something. Now he really felt like a piece of shit..

He was dragged from his self-loathing when JJ brought up the word “French” which only struck a chord with him nowadays all thanks to that French son of a bitch, “No, I don’t know any fucking French.. Why the hell are you asking me that?”

JJ held up his hands to show that he wasn’t a threat, "Calm it down, calm it down.. I just figured that I would ask. The name on this file looked French, so I figured I would ask since you told me that you had that shitty brother."

He started to sit back in his seat until something caught his eye. Slowly a twinkle came to his eyes and a little smirk started to work its way over his lips, "... Whoever this Frenchie is, the guy is in the middle of a divorce because this P.I. found him cheating on the wife. Holy shit," He chuckled, downing the rest of his beer as he kept reading.

"This Edwin dude wrote a lot of this shit in code, but there is a bit of a note here to share with the little wifey. Hahaha this is great. He caught the dude making out with another guy, even. Must be a closet case."

There was a pause and he glanced up at Cassidy once more, "... Not that there is anything wrong with enjoying both sides of the fence."

"JJ, I've been bi since before I met you. Don't make it weird," Cassidy took another gulp of his own beer before grabbing the file from the canine, curious who this "Frenchie" was. However, he just about choked on his drink when he read the name.

"What the fuck—?!" Cassidy coughed a bit before continuing, feeling his blood pressure spike, "This is my shitty brother— half-brother— whatever..! Why the hell does he have to be fucking involved?!" He sat up, skimming over the information in the file. That piece of shit. How he wished he could've went on in life never having to see that smug ass face.

"Oh. Maybe it’s karma for him being an asshole or something then?" JJ offered as he leaned over, pointing his finger into the file as he read, "See, looks like this P.I. was hired by my buddy, Devyn. She's this designer and does a little model work here and there. Makes good money."

"From what I can teeeeell..." He mumbled, squinting at the coded words and their scant recantation on the page of notes, "Dev found out he smacked the wife and convinced Honey girl to leave. This P.I. helped out by following Shitty around for a week and caught him kissing on some guy down town. There isn’t a lot of detail as to who.. but he probably took some pictures to show to the wifey in order to help convince her to leave.."

"... I mean.. that’s some kind of good news at least, right? That your shitty brother gets something bad happening to him?"

"Not fucking bad enough..." Cassidy took a sip from his beer to shut himself up. He was the only one who thought that Cervis was involved with Elizabeth’s murder, and he knew he had no evidence to prove that. Not to mention, he was sure JJ was tired of hearing about it.

Cassidy cleared his throat, moving on from that topic, "Well, if there's supposed to be pictures then shouldn't they be in this file?" Cassidy flipped through the papers, making sure they didn't miss them, "It looks like they aren't here. Does Devyn still have them or something?"

“Ahm..” The young detective pouted his lower lip slightly and he squirmed, combing through the information once more so that he could try and see, "If there are photos... I can’t seem to find them..."

"That is kind of weird.. I think that Dev would have told me if she had gotten any photos or would have given them to me.." He looked up Cassidy, "I suppose that it’s possible that it got taken out too.. I know that we have this tape recorder that she seemed really intent on us listening to, but..." He took the file, snooping through it once more.

"... I mean that.. That is a little weird, right?"

"Yeah, it is..." Cassidy lifted the tape recorder, looking it over, "What I'm finding weirder is how this seems to be the last case Edwin had before vanishing. Not even another one started... Perhaps we should give the bastard a visit, ask him some questions.." Even though he'd rather not speak with him, if he had any sort of connection to whatever happened to Edwin, he was going to nail him for it. If anything, he should try to get a case on his for abuse...

He flipped the recorder over in his hands. Nothing was really special about it. It looked fairly new, but it was pretty generic looking, "So you have any idea what's on it? She say anything more about it?"

"Not really. Devyn said that she hired Edwin to follow a married guy whose wife was being either physically or emotionally abused... and whom she has the hots for. So..." JJ screwed up his face a little, turning his head now so that he could look at the recorder as well. "I mean, I suppose that means that she isn’t clean in all of this either but..."

"As for the recorder.. She just said it was really important and that we _had_ to listen to it.. I’m not sure what’s up with it but it made her super uncomfortable and she couldn’t seem to hand it over fast enough. She told me not to play it until I had it here with you and that no matter what we thought of the scummy private eye, that we had to take this serious..."

"God, he was pretty scummy and definitely a nuisance, but I have seen him with his younger brother tagging along sometimes. He's shit to pretty much everyone else, but I can tell he cares about that kid. Whatever happened to him or where ever he is, I hope he's alright for the sake of his brother.." Cassidy took another swig of his beer, emptying it. He recalled the few times he came across The Rat. He never failed to be a thorn in his side. He was a thorn in pretty much every cop that knew him, but the way he treated and took care of his brother was genuine, "So I had no intentions on taking this lightly."

Cassidy held up the recorder, "I guess we should listen to it now. See what's the big deal behind it before we move on any further."

"Augh... I got a bad feeling about this already..." JJ mumbled as he squirmed himself, pulling one of the boxes of take out over and popping it open. He poked about in the container with his fork, pouting his lower lip as he hooked his legs over the side of the couch.

"Alright, I guess... Let’s go ahead and get this over with.." He made a little motion with his fork for the other to go ahead, wincing slightly even as he did so. He supposed that it was good of Cassidy to take this so seriously, especially if there was a younger sibling involved.. but just something about how Devyn had looked and how sounded when she handed that over.. It couldn’t be anything good.

Cassidy just gave a nod of his head as JJ gave him to ok. He set it down on the table and pressed play.

As they listened to the short recording, Cassidy’s brows knitted together in concern. Was this why it was thought to be a homicide? It had to be. Even through the grainy audio, one could tell he was in a shit ton of pain.

 “What the fuck...?” He said under his breath as the audio cut off, “Holy fucking shit...”

The recording was startling enough that JJ actually stopped eating... He set the container of take out aside, pushing himself so that he could sit up properly and stare down at the little rectangular device... As it clicked to show the end of the tape, his head turned to look over to Cassidy.

"... You ahm.. You heard that too, right?" He asked in a quiet voice, rubbing at the lower half of his face and pausing as his fingers curled about his lips, "... Cass... Devyn gave me a look through that car when I was picking up all of this shit.. There wasn’t any blood in it.. and the way this guy was talking— he.. He sounded in pain, right? So.. So is this something that he left in that car?"

"... Or is this something someone left for us?"

Cassidy was staring intently at the square device, chewing at the inside of his cheek, “That’s very possible... If there wasn’t any blood around... Holy shit..!”

The wolf’s ears perked straight up as he nearly jumped up from the couch. The thought hit him like speeding train. He recognized something like this before. On the occasions, little tape recorders would pop up with final words from victims. Very specific victims.

 “This has happened before. Not with every case but with a few. Remember how with some of The Gentleman cases, there would occasionally be a recorder that followed. What if this has some connection?”

JJ's jaw dropped as he began to process the very thought of that, "Wh.. Wait, wait.." He mumbled as he pushed himself up from the cushion, sliding the hand back up his face to comb back locks of mingling shades from orange to red, "Are you... Are you telling me that you think that this guy could be connected to the Gentleman somehow? This guy? But.. Doesn’t that dude only go after women? This.. This would be so off script for him unless..."

The coy-dog drew his face in a pinch, picking up a couple of the files again, "... Unless he did something or said something that pissed the guy off.. Or found a lead... I mean, if the killer really did leave that little love note, who is to say that he didn’t get into these files as well. If he really did off Ratty, then we can’t be sure if he got to the files too and took or added.."

"... Wait."

He turned his attention back to Cassidy, the pinched look gone and replaced instead with one of worry.. and dismay, "... Does that mean that Rat's dead then? Really and honestly dead?... What do we tell the kid brother?"

“I mean it’s all plausible,” Cassidy said almost excitedly, “It’s a bit of a long shot, but Edwin did have a habit of making enemies. I mean, look at these files. Not to mention, he used to work for the newspaper and I doubt he made a lot of friends there either.”

Cassidy scooped up a file, flicking through it, “If these files have been left untouched, we just might have something that could lead us straight to the son of a bitch!”

The wolf froze up for a moment from his ravings at the mention of the brother. He licked his lips, looking over at a photo of Elizabeth. He knew that feeling... That unimaginable anguish and grief... How it haunted him to see her dead and mangled in a pool of her own pool... Red and blue lights illuminating the area...

Cassidy slightly shook his head, “Not yet... We can’t say he’s dead yet.. Not until we have a body... I can’t put that poor kid through that... Especially not without a body to prove it...”

That was a sigh of relief if ever JJ had passed one. He did not look forward to passing on the news to some kid that their one and only family member was dead.. But Cassidy's spirits seemed to be raised, at least a little so.. That was a plus. A bonus, in some strange way.

"Great. Why don’t I go ahead and pop out so I can call Dev and let her know that we might have a lead on the case..." He was already taking the phone out of his pocket as he spoke, flicking open the case and humming to himself with a pleasant smile, "While I’m doing that, should give you enough time to talk to your honey. Or I’ll come over there and steal your phone and do it for you. Which would be worse."

Cassidy felt some of the color drain from his face as JJ brought up the issue that he had momentarily forgotten. He swallowed back at the knot in his throat. Of course JJ was going to remind him of that. He wish he hadn’t though... But the last thing he wanted was JJ to make the call because he knew he would at least go through with it.

 “Alright, alright...” Cassidy sighed, “I’ll.. I’ll call him...” He felt his stomach twisting and turning as he picked up his phone making him almost feel like he was going to vomit, “You just stay inside and call Devyn. I’m gonna.. need some fresh air..”

Cassidy made his way to the front door to open it. However, as he took a step out the door there was a strange sound beneath his foot. The sound of crinkling paper.

He looked down to find himself picking up and orange envelope. He thoughtfully turned it over in his hands only to find it wasn’t proper sealed and nor did it have an address. Curiosity washed over him as he began to open the envelope, “Hey, JJ? I think you dropped something earli—“

Cassidy was cut off when his eyes met with the contents of the envelope, and then it was like a spark caught wind in a draught. Everything in him spike, his hands trembling has he held the envelope.

 “Wh-Wha... What.. What the actual FUCK!?” His shout almost echoed through the house. Audible and pissed.

JJ tensed up as he heard this, recognized it from a few of the times when Cassidy had blown up at the station before his leaving.. That.. That did not sound good. He swallowed thickly as he slowly tucked his phone back onto the coffee table, scared to take it with him as he crept towards the door.

"Cass...? Cassidy, man, what’s.. what’s wrong? What’s with all of that yelling?" He asked with a sheepish smile, trying to play it all off until he saw what it was in the other man's hand...

... Oh...

Shitty big brother Cervis and creepy Dorian kissing... That...

That wasn’t good.

"Hey... Hey now, wait a second, Cass. Let’s.. Let’s not fly off of the handle here...!" JJ scrambled, trying to reach for the photo to take it from him.

Cassidy was shaking. He didn’t even hear JJ at first. He couldn’t even hardly believe what he was saying. The thing  he had tried so hard to deny, to give Dorian the benefit of the doubt that he hadn’t broken his promise, had all come crashing down and before him was his worst nightmare. He felt hot tears threaten to well up, that sense of betrayal dwelling back in him.

Now he really felt like he was going to be sick.

When JJ tried to take the photo, he snatched it back further, the photo crinkling a little in his grip. His gaze snapping at his friend. He looked furious.

 “No! Don’t you FUCKING dare!” Cassidy snapped at him, teeth bared, “Of all the fucking people in this damn city, it just HAD to be him! That son of a bitch shit-bag!” Cassidy gripped his phone tighter to where it felt like it would crumble in his hands at any moment, “That motherfucker PROMISED he wouldn’t go around that shit-bag! Fucking so much for that! ‘Just going to look at some art pieces’ my ASS! FUCK!” He shouted as he tossed his phone as hard as he could, letting it crash against a wall.

 “How could I be so fucking stupid?! I should’ve trusted my damn instincts! How could he—?! He fucking KNEW I hated him! LOATHED him! Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!” He slammed his fist against the doorframe, an audible crack emitting from it.

This.. This was more upset than JJ could ever remember seeing Cassidy and that worried him a lot more than anything else. He moved his hands now to try and touch the other's shoulders, trying to ground the other man and bring him back to reality.

"Cassidy, Cassidy, look at me! He picked you in the end, didn’t he? He decided that you were right and that he didn’t want anything to do with that guy. And think about it, man—"

"Some guy you just met tells you to stay away from a person— you do it? Especially if you met the other one first? And you storm in half drunk and out of your mind? He probably just didn’t understand what was going on between the two of you and it doesn’t matter if he does now. Because that is over. You won. He doesn’t get to hurt you like that. Only if you let him!"

Cassidy snatched his shoulder away. His whole head felt like it was ringing and JJ’s voice of reason wasn’t reaching through to him. All he felt was everything boiling and burning inside of him, and this time it wasn’t letting up and he wasn’t fighting it. Everything just felt like it was pouring out of him uncontrollably.

 “How do even fucking know for sure he ended it?! I haven’t even heard from him since that day! God! Shit! He was seeing him before he met me and continued to see him after! What if he's still fucking seeing him?!”

Now all he could think about was how Dorian could still be seeing that asshole. How they could still be kissing like in that damn photo. Those same lips he kissed. What if they went further then kissing? His stomach twisted some more as the thought about how Dorian and Cervis... How they could've...

Now he really felt sick.

Cassidy shouldered past JJ, snatching up his keys to the truck, the photo still tight in his grip.

"Hey— Hey wait a second...!" JJ gasped as he tried to move after his former partner, reaching out to attempt and stop him, "Cassidy— Cassidy, wait a second...! You shouldn’t be going over to see him like this, not now! Cass, think about this!"

But it didn’t seem like the wolf was listening to him at all, that he was off in his own little world of anger and rage. He grabbed at his friend's clothing to try and slow him down, working arms around his middle with feet planted firmly in the dirt, "Cassidy, Stop!"

"Fucking—! Let me go, Jensen!" Cassidy shouted, using his partner's first name to get his point across. JJ trying to hold him back certainly wasn't helping his temper. Cassidy shoved his friend's arms off of him, fighting out of his grip.

"You're the one who told me that I need to talk to him, so I'm going to go fucking talk to him! It's about time we talked about this shit," Cassidy flung open the door and glared back over at him, "And you're not about to fucking stop me."

With that, Cassidy stormed out the door with a slam. The sound of the truck starting proved he wasn't backing down.

JJ reeled back at the utterance of his full name, looking horrified at first to hear it. How often did that get said? Almost never— and to hear it here and now scared him something awful. It took him too long to snap himself out of it as Cassidy was closing himself up in the cab of the truck, the slam of the door fully pulling him out of his funk.

"Hey.. Hey, wait, Cassidy..! Cassidy, wait..!" He tried again as the wolf put it into drive and whipped out of the parking space there in front of the house, "Cass, think about this..!"

Cassidy didn’t hear him and didn’t see him nor did he care to. The only thing he was thinking about was how Cervis, the man he believed to be Elizabeth’s killer, was kissing Dorian. Someone he told he loved, who he had shared his home and his bed with, and who had helped him forget his grief.

Dorian, who knew how he felt about Cervis and chose to ignore that fact as the two of them dated. Who he had given the benefit of the doubt that it wasn’t Cervis he was cheating on him with because he trusted him, despite the clues and his own instincts.

Fuck, everything just seemed to burn and ache as he sped down towards the morgue. Those tears that had formed finally began trickling down his face.

Honestly, he wasn’t sure what he was more angry about. The fact that Cervis had been the other person or that he could fucking lose someone else to the bastard...

 

* * *

 

 

By the time that he was arriving, Dorian was just getting off of work... Or rather.. sent home. He was such a mess and he felt that way too. His eyes were ringed with heavy purple bags that looked more like bruises than anything else, and on top of that his eyes were still reddened from bouts of tears.. His cheeks and nose were flushed, probably due to a low fever he was sporting from not taking care of himself since his confrontation with Cassidy and Cervis. His hair was pinned back from his face but it looked greasy and unkempt.. His clothing was rumpled and looked like he had slept in it at least once.. Not to mention his tail now sported a full ring of furless space and a painful looking rash from where he had been continuously rubbing it.

Dorian stopped at the small coffee cart outside of the police station, ordering the strongest brew that they had and slowly sipping on it as he began to shuffle towards home...

There was nowhere else to go any more..

As Dorian was getting his coffee, Cassidy’s truck came speeding up along and pulled itself into a parking spot. Cassidy practically threw himself out of the truck, snatching up the photo in the process.

There he was.

Cassidy stormed his way up to him, still fuming but not as badly as he was when he left thanks to the drive, “Dorian! We need to fucking talk!” He slammed the now-quite-crinkled photograph on top of the coffee cart, not paying any mind to the owner.

 “How fucking could you?!”

At first, Dorian had been foolish enough to be happy to see the truck.. Thinking that perhaps Cassidy was coming to see him and that he'd had the space he needed.. That things could go back to how they had been..

But then he slammed the door and he was screaming.. The maned wolf lowered his large ears, squinting his eyes slightly as he looks at the other man, slowly shifting his cup between his hands.

"... Do we have to do this outside?" He asks in a quiet, choked voice, looking down at the photo.. But there was worry in the back of his throat now. The photo and the idea of someone following him, watching them.. Had.. Had Cassidy hired someone to..?

Slowly his eyes moved back up to the wolf, the gaunt tall man setting his jaw slowly, "... How is it.."

"... How is it that I did everything right and I’m still the bad guy? I came forwards and told you the truth, I ended things with the person who I met before you because I fell in love with you, and I didn’t feel comfortable breaking things off with either of you because I had and still have no fucking idea of what I was or even am doing..."

"So why... Why do you get to be mad at me like this? Because I kept something from you? I didn’t tell you I was seeing someone you obviously hated and I hadn’t formed an opinion on yet? Someone who had been nice to me and stood up for me when another person called me a ghoul?"

"... I’m going home..." He said finally, looking slumped and tired and just.. hurt.. He picked up his coffee and moved to try and trudge off.

Cassidy was a little thrown off guard by Dorian’s snap. He hadn’t anticipated for what he said or how he reacted. However, he wasn’t about to let up. His fur stood up on end as Dorian went to walk away, reigniting those sparks of anger he still had bubbling in him.

 “We’re not fucking done talking!” He said swiftly moving in front of the tried man, getting in his face, “What did you fucking expect?! Did you think this was all just going to blow over like nothing was wrong with this picture? For one, you were seeing someone else behind my back! How do you fucking think that made me feel?! It felt like shit, Dorian! Things were finally getting better! I was actually able to sleep in my own damn bedroom thanks to you! To hear that I was some fucking side piece for your little love triangle ripped me back into shambles! I was back where I fucking started after seeing my fiancé shredded on the pavement!”

Cassidy bared his teeth as he jabbed a finger into Dorian’s chest then pointing back at the photo, “THEN this piece of shit lands on my fucking doorstep right when I’m about to call you and salvage whatever the hell we had left! And it has that bastard’s fucking face on it! Kissing your fucking face! Did you think that this was just gonna slide? Just hope that somehow I wouldn’t have found out in some way or another? That piece of shit has something to do with Elizabeth’s murder, I’d bet my fucking life on it!”

Cassidy had begun visibly shaking again, his fists balled up and tears pouring, “But you knew all this already..! You fucking knew! And you thought it was ok to see him while trying to start something with me..! You son of a bitch, I bet you fucked him too...!”

Then it was like everything came crashing down. He hoped he’d never feel this feeling again, but yet here it was. He tried to stand his ground, though; fighting not to let that show.

Dorian drew his brows as he looked down at Cassidy, the look of pain grooving its way deeper and deeper into his face from the way that the man he loved was tearing into him like this. His eyes slowly fell down to look down at the photo in Cassidy's hand once more, the way that it was being pushed and shoved against him.

He snatched it out of the former detective's hand and tore it into pieces, having dropped his coffee and leaving it just abandoned on the ground, "What is left to talk about?! you hate me now, right? What are you getting out of this other than making me feel worse than I already do?!" He demanded, "I don’t.. I don’t know where these damned photos came from, but.. But if you really think that I would have done something like that to you..."

Dorian shook his head, hurriedly reaching up to rub at his eyes with his hands, "I won’t lie, we weren’t completely celibate together— we kissed and we even used our hands on each other. But You are the only person I have ever been with so intimately..."

Where was this even going? Aside from getting stares from random strangers on the seat and concerned officers peeking out from the doors of the precinct doors.

".. I’m... I’m not talking about this with you any more, Cassidy.." he mumbled in a muted tone, "... I understand that you hate me now and you don’t want to see me anymore, right?.. So.. So just hit me or something and say it so that we can stop this.." His face was wet with tears at this point, but it didn’t matter.

Cassidy felt like he had just swallowed a rock. Everything was shattering all over again. Watching Dorian rip that photo to small pieces was like the tipping point for him, but not for his anger.

A wave of grief and hurt washed over him like a tsunami as Dorian’s words cut into him like daggers. To hear Dorian tell him to just hate him, to hit him... It just made him realize one thing.

That wasn’t what he wanted to hear and especially not what he needed to hear. If Dorian just hadn’t fought back. Shot back words just as harsh as his...

His ears shot back and he felt everything run cold. It was his own damn fault. He let himself go into a rage. He was the monster now.

Cassidy couldn’t bring himself to retort back. He couldn’t bring himself to apologize or try to retract what he said. He couldn’t bring himself to say he hated him because he knew he didn’t come rushing down here because he hated him... Now he had fucked everything up...

Cassidy diverted his gaze, feeling another wave of nausea. This time he was sure he was going to vomit, “I... I have to go...” With that, he hurried on past Dorian back to his truck without saying another word.

Only once it was out of his mouth, once it was past being able to take it back, did Dorian really comprehend just what it was that he was saying.. He was just so tired of being the one hurting— of being the one to feel dirty and guilty, like he was the one had done something so vile and heinous.. and he had..

"W.. Wait.." He gasped as Cassidy hurried past him, almost scared that the other could have stepped right through him. Everything felt so slow and sluggish but Cass was going so fast.. Fresh tears pricked at his eyes and that ache crept into his throat, making his voice hoarse as he tried to reach out and stop his partner.

"Cass.. Cassidy, wait, please, I..!" He stumbled over his own long legs as he tried to rush after Cassidy, managing to get to the window just the door was slammed shut, "Cass... Cassidy, please..." He creaked out, chewing at his lips as he thumped his hands against the pane of glass, "Please I.. I don’t want to end it like this."

The warm look in Cassidy's face as they woke up in bed together, those long tangles of brown hair a halo on the pillow. The sound of Sierra singing down the hall as she made some other beautiful mess in the kitchen, and the smells of coffee and varnish for the cello in the air.. He didn’t want to give that up.. That feeling of finally feeling loved and accepted into something that was... That was everything that he had ever wanted.

"Please open the door.." He begged in a small quivering tone, "C.. Cass please..."

Cassidy just sat there, fighting to swallow down the vomit he felt threatening to erupt. Why did Dorian have to chase after him? Why did he have to make this so difficult? Dammit...

Cassidy laid his head against the steering wheel, tears pouring from his cheeks. He wanted to open that door. To pull that delicate man back into his arms, but he was too scared to fuck it up any further. Not to mention all those images were swirling in his head still.

Maybe they just weren’t meant to be. What if he exploded like this again? What if he actually hurt Dorian like he had suggested? The thought that he could’ve if he was still as angry as he was... That terrified him. Dorian didn’t deserve to be treated like that...

 “Fuck... I’m sorry Dorian... I’m so fucking sorry...” He cried to himself in the truck as he put the vehicle into reverse. He needed a drink... a lot of them...

Wait.. Wait, what was he doing? Why was the truck backing up? Dorian tried to grab for the door handle but it slipped through his fingers and pulled him out towards the street.

Everything felt like it was moving in a whirlwind around him— the air was sucked out of his lungs and his body heavy as lead. He tried to grab his hands into the side of the truck, calling Cassidy's name again as he was dragged out into the road. The sound of the cars going past echoing in his ears, one or two even clipping him as they ran past.

He.. He couldn’t believe this.. Cassidy was really...

It felt like everything had come to a crashing screaming halt, and it wasn’t just from the honking horns behind him or the people screaming at him to get out of the road.. Hell, it wasn’t even the man that bumped him hard enough with the nose of his vehicle to knock him flat on his ass...

Dorian crawled behind one of the parked cars still alongside the side of the street, curling himself up there with one of his hands clenched tightly to his chest as the rest of the traffic started up again. This.. This was really happening.. All of this. This ache, this hurt, this.. This...

He curled himself up as small as he could now, clamping his teeth down tightly onto the heel of his hand to quell the pain that was tearing him up inside.

Through the rumbling of the truck and the slightly tinted windows, Cassidy hadn’t noticed Dorian trying to cling onto the vehicle as he backed out. He just wanted to go somewhere so he couldn’t feel this pain anymore. So couldn’t say anything more stupid.

He tried not look back into the rearview mirror. He couldn’t bring himself to look into those sad eyes. But has he pulled out into the street, he couldn’t help but steal a quick glance, mostly cause he was sure he wouldn’t see Dorian standing there.. crying and hurt...

But there he was. Dorian in the midst of the traffic. That’s when everything came to a screeching halt.

 “What the—?!” He shouted as he yanked the truck in the nearest empty spot he could, so he could leap back out. The only thought in his mind that the frail man might’ve been hurt in his insane act to follow his truck.

Cassidy rushed over towards where he last saw Dorian, finding him tucked behind another vehicle.

 “Are you fucking crazy!?” He said yanking Dorian up from the street, “You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

And just like that, Cassidy was there again... Yelling at him, but not in anger.. He was really there? But hadn’t he just? When did he have the time to..?

No, it didn’t matter. None of that mattered now as Dorian pried his teeth from his hand— not even caring that he'd left bloody holes in the heel of his thumb and that it was staining around his mouth and his teeth. None of that mattered, Cassidy was here... here, right here. The maned wolf whimpered as he let Cass drag him away from the edge of the street, scrambling to put his feet beneath him. They didn’t stay long and he was crumpling down to his knees in front of the other man.

"Cass.. Cass, I’m sorry.. I’m sorry, please.. Please don’t leave me," He begged, snaking his arms around the wolf's hips and clutching at him with that surprising strength. His fingers gripped into the fabric at the back of his partner's shirt. He squeaked it over and over, burying his face into Cassidy's stomach— almost like a mantra.

"Don’t. Don’t leave. Please don’t leave me. Please Cassidy, please don’t leave. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please—"

Seeing Dorian like that, him on his knees just begging and sobbing... Now he really felt like a monster.. How could he do this to him? He let his emotions get in the way, and that nearly got Dorian hurt as a result.. Physically hurt... He couldn’t live with the thought of that happening..

 “Fucking hell... Dorian...” he said as he pulled the pleading man back up to his feet and picking him up to keep from dragging him. He was certainly lighter than what he was a few days ago? Had he even eaten lately? Or had a bath at that?

A little sound left the taller man as he was hoisted up and off of his feet... He didn’t try to wriggle or squirm himself away— no, no. That was not what he wanted. His body curled and wound and wrapped itself as best it could around Cassidy's instead, too scared to let go of him for fear of the other man dropping him on his ass of worse— finding a way to fling him back into the oncoming traffic that he felt he belonged in.

Up close like this, it was easy to see that he hadn’t been taking care of himself like he should.. That new bite mark on his hand looked pretty rough and there were cracks along his nose and lips. He was probably sporting a fever too from how hot he felt, the way that he was trembling even with his work coat on.. and did it seem a little bloodier in some places than it should have normally?

All of this taken in with Dorian's whimpers and quiet pleas to be forgiven.. to come home to Cassidy. He felt so pathetic and broken.. Part of him actually did hope that Cassidy would see that and chuck him back in front of some oncoming vehicle...

“God, you look terrible...” Cassidy hadn’t meant to say that, but it slipped out anyway. Why didn’t he call him sooner? This all could’ve been avoided if he had...

Though, it did feel nice to have Dorian in his arms again.. To hold him close... But where did they stand in a relationship..? He honestly didn’t know and nor could he tell for sure with how emotionally drained he felt.

Cassidy gently set Dorian into the passenger side of the truck. For now, that wasn’t his concern. First, he had to take care of the frail man that now sat in his truck. He made his way around to the other side, pulling himself into the driver’s seat and restarting the truck.

 “... Have you even been eating anything..?”

"Yeah.." Dorian admitted with a quiet snort, lowering his eyes as he curled in against the other more, at least until they got to the truck. He reluctantly detached and crawled in, rubbing at his hand slightly as it began to throb and ache, "I ahm.. Hahah, I.. think I haven’t slept for a couple of days. That’s probably part of it..." He sunk down a little into the seat, which in and of itself was an achievement considering his size.

But the question about the food does make him pause and he clears his throat quietly as he looks down, "... A few small things here and there.. Nothing really wants to stay down right now, too much.. You know, nerves."

Cassidy felt more and more awful as he pulled out the truck. He hadn’t slept.. He hadn’t eaten.. He had been a mess himself, but he just cleaned the house to preoccupy himself. Dorian didn’t even try to take care of himself...

 “Dorian...” He sighed, “You can’t do this to yourself.. It doesn’t matter what’s going on or what you’ve done, you have to take care of yourself... You should’ve called me.. told me how you felt...”

Cassidy gripped his steering wheel. He knew he was just as much at fault in that department. He could’ve called him too. Could’ve answered his message, but instead he didn’t.. like coward.. a pissed off coward.

 “... I’m sorry.. I should’ve been there for you... I should’ve tried to reach out to you.. to talk about things before it... Before it ended up like this...”

Dorian lowered his eyes, pulling his hand up to graze his teeth over the spot he'd made on the heel of his hand, "I know.. and I know that I should have called.. But I was..." His brows draw a little together here and his tired eyes flicked up towards Cassidy, ".. With how upset you were with me when I last saw you and when you didn’t respond back to my last message. I was scared that if I called, then.. You'd tell me you didn’t ever want to see me again. A-And I would have deserved it. I lied to you because I thought that the reason you didn’t want me to see Cervis was a family disagreement or something along those lines.. I didn’t take into account that he could be anything but the nice guy that helped me.. I’m sorry..."

Hearing Cassidy apologize brought a sheepish smile to his lips and the maned wolf sniffed softly, wiping at his face with his sleeves to try and clean it off, "God.. I must look abhorrent.. I’m sorry that you had to see me like this.. I must look like I’m suffering from rabies or mange or something else unpleasant.. Wh-ahm... Where are we going, Cassidy?"

Cassidy exhaled, letting go of a heavy breath, “.. Of course I was upset. How else was I supposed to react..? Everything was going swell and then you go and tell me that you were someone else as well... It hurt.. But I trusted what you said.. I believed you, so I didn’t want to hurt you anymore than you had obviously done yourself...” Cassidy gave a small glance in his direction, “That’s why I didn’t say anything at that time... I knew I was getting angry, but I didn’t want you to see that... So much for that...” he said with a huff.

The wolf cleared his throat. He had a feeling what Dorian was hoping for him to say and he wasn’t looking forward to ruining that hope once again, “I’m taking you back to your place.. You need to get some rest, get some food, and get yourself cleaned up.. You said it yourself, you look awful..”

Ah, yes. He figured as much there, but it was nice to have hoped that Cassidy would have said his own home.. But it wouldn’t have been right, would it? Not when he was like this and when Cassidy was still getting over being upset with him... He leaned himself back into the corner of the seat and the door, tucking his knees up towards his chest, "... I appreciate that," He drawled out slowly, "That you trusted me, I mean... And.. like I said, you had every right to get mad at me. I didn’t realize how badly I was hurting you with what was going on.. and I truly am sorry about that...”

Dorian snorted a quiet laugh as he leaned his head back against the glass behind him, closing his eyes, "Ouch. I must really be awful if you are telling me how bad I look.."

“Heh... Well, you’ve certainly looked better...” Cassidy appreciated the touch of lightheartedness, but it hurt more to joke about it. Dorian had always had a delicate look to him with how thin he was from the first time he met him, but now.. he just looked frail like a simple breeze could send him crashing into a million pieces. He seemed as though he was sick as well which only worried him further.

 “I know... I know you’re sorry.. I’m just as sorry.. I know my choice of actions didn’t help with any of this... but that’s out of our system now at least and behind us...” He hesitated for a moment, giving a small lick at his own dry lips, “But later, when we’re both a bit more emotionally stable.. We’ll need to talk about where this leaves us... Alright...?”

He wasn’t looking forward to that conversation. Mostly because, at the moment, he didn’t know where they stood. Should they still continue their relationship after this? Would they really be alright? He knew he cared for him and that Dorian didn’t want to end it, but.. he just didn’t know if it was good for them in the long run...

Dorian tilted his head enough to look out of the window, thinking on that... The idea of them both having to sit down and converse about this.. All of this.. Even that was taxing on him right now, "... I hope it’s a conversation that the both of us will step out of feeling better than when we went in.." He mumbled in a small voice.

As they began to pull up to the house, he did unwind some and rubbed at his face in a sleepy way, "... Cassidy..? If it’s alright... Would you stay with me please? Nothing... Nothing sexual just... I miss you..."

Cassidy quietly pulled the truck into park, letting those words settle into his thoughts, "I.. I can't... Not right now.. I have some things I need to do.." He said almost reluctantly, remembering how he chucked his against the wall earlier and how he left his former partner alone at his house. God, JJ was probably freaking out. Sometimes he wonders how he's put up with him for this long with how many times he's seen his worst side, ".. Mostly I have to see about getting a new phone..."

He looked over at Dorian, relaxing away from the wheel, "But I'll come back by to check on you, alright? Go on and get some rest... Take a warm bath or something.. Just try and relax.. I'll try not to take too long."

Of course. That was stupid of him, wasn’t it? To think that Cassidy would be able to drop anything or everything for him like before. Of course he had other things that he had to take care of.

Dorian nodded his head, rubbing again at one of his eyes as he did so, "Right.. Of course. Thank you for driving me home..." He leaned over, like he wanted to kiss Cassidy on the cheek or lips... But he decided against it for now, instead gently nosing at the wolf's shoulder as his hand reached behind him and opened the door of the truck, "Take as long as you need.. There.. There is no rush."

It hurt to see Dorian hesitate like that, to see him divert from his intentions of a kiss, but he knew why he did it. Why he decided not to.. Was it better like that...?

"I know there isn't but.. I don't want to leave you alone for too long with you like this..." He said as he watched the frail man climb out the truck, hoping his didn't trip on his way out, "We'll talk when I get back and after you've rested... And no more chasing after vehicles, alright?" He softly teased, not wanting the last thing he brought up to be the talk they needed to have.

"I promise. No more chasing..." Dorian promised him with a quiet laugh, nodding his head in a tired shallow bob. He glanced at the open space waiting for him to step out through it.. and hated that it was there. But he understood. They needed to sort out their thoughts and feelings.

"I’ll leave the door unlocked so you can come in when you get back..." He promised, hesitating again... This time, Dorian couldn’t help it as he leaned over, placing a small peck onto Cassidy's jaw before slipping out of the truck, "Drive safely please."

No matter how emotionally drained he felt or how much hurt he felt, that delicate peck still sent a few little butterflies into his stomach. For some reason, that helped him relax more than anything. It even put a soft smile on his face.. Slowly, he felt his doubts dissolving away. Maybe they'll be fine after all..

"Good.. Glad to know I won't be having any more heart attacks.." He returned a soft chuckle, "And I promise I'll drive safely.. Get some rest. I'll be back soon.."

"I’m holding you to that..." Dorian mumbled in a soft voice, smiling for what felt like the first time in... God, it was only a few days but it felt like forever. Maybe that bath would help more than he thought that it would.

He closed the door of the truck, giving a little wave of his hand as he started back in towards the house.

What the pair didn’t know though, was that they were not the only ones watching the house or the two of them saying their good byes. Oh, how sweet they looked... And what a precious offering they would make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	20. The Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cervis has an unexpected house guest.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Not a call. Not a text. Just nothing.

Cervis was positive he would've heard something from his pet by now. Some sign that the "love of his life" had received his little surprise and had promptly rejected Dorian on the spot. Unless his little errand boy had forgotten to set up his trap. Teenagers were already a stubborn pain, and ones who had drug addictions were exponentially worse to deal with. The last thing he needed were set-backs in his plans. He can't afford to have any.

Then there was the possibility that the photos were received, but the pawns didn't move as accordingly. That was even more frustrated. He had to rely on Cassidy's wildfire rage to turn Dorian away from him, but depending on his brother wasn't exactly something he would've liked to do. There was always a case that he didn't get immediately pissed or that they worked things out. Emotions are so fickle that it's annoying.

Cervis had locked up his studio for the night. He considered going out on the prowl, seek out another kill, but considering Dorian could still contact him at any moment, he decided not to risk anything. It was best he laid low and played it safe for the time being.

At least the night air soothed his irritations.

Cervis briskly made his way back to his apartment, somewhat looking forward to some quiet beauty sleep. As he entered the lobby, he said his quick "bonjour" to the person at the front desk as he always had, flashing a kindly smile and small wave before entering the nearest open elevator. It was a shame Marguerite hadn't returned yet from her temporary leave. Without her, dinner was something he had to plan and provide for himself again. What a nuisance.

When the elevator dinged, signaling he had reached his floor, he quickly slinked out and down the hall towards his apartment. At least it was silent without her there.

But as he got closer to the door, he noticed that something wasn’t quite right... The door wasn’t closed all the way, and there was a smell in the air... of cooking oil, garlic and blood...

There was someone inside of his apartment. The figure was humming to themselves in his kitchen, cooking up something that wafted the scent of cooking meat and spices into the air... As Cervis came in, the someone perked up from the stove and set the meal aside. "Well hello there..." Purred a warm voice.

"I figured that since your wife wasn’t here... and your little pet isn’t returning your calls, that you must be lonely," the voice hummed as a hyena stepped out of the kitchen, lifting his brows as he waggled his fingers, "... So I thought I would come and make supper for you, my love.. Doesn’t that sound nice?"

Before Cervis could respond, he was already stepping back into the kitchen, "I have to admit, I was a little surprised at how... easy it was to get in, how easy you made it for me to come and see you. You must have wanted to see me as badly as I did, huh? Well, then again, that bitch was in our way at the restaurant.. and that stupid little pup getting everything wrong that I worked so hard on..."

Cervis couldn't even seem to form words for a moment, too shocked at the sight of his surprise guest. Who the hell did this person think they were barging into his place. Cervis' eyes flicked over at his door, which he had clearly remembered locking, taking note at the slight damage of  the doorframe. He never made it easy for anyone to see him.. And why did this intruder talk as though they were acquaintances...? Wait. _Restaurant?_

Quickly, he recovered himself from his initial shock, his tail fluffing and his ears lying flat. Cervis shut the door, slamming it softly. So _this_ was his pest? The one who knew who he was or more so _what_ he was. The silver fox glowered at the hyena, not taking to kindly to him but he could appreciate the fact he was practically handing himself over to him.

"Don't be so foolish..." he said coldly. No point in holding up a facade to someone who knew the truth, "Now, who the hell are you and how do you know so much about me?"

This made the other laugh and the hyena turned his head to look back at Cervis, his tail wagging from side to side as he worked at the stove, "Foolish? What was that?" He hummed with a happy tone to his voice, flipping the steak in the pan, "Foolish that I would want to come and see you now that there is no on to stand in between us? I don’t know, I think that this is the perfect time for us to iron out a few of the issues that we have been having in our relationship..."

"Oh. And I wouldn’t go thinking that you can reach any of those little toys or trinkets that you use when you are making your art on me. I love you, but I’m not entirely twitter-pated and stupefied by you. I have taken precautions... Like a text armed to be sent to the police if I don’t put in a code every ten minutes."

He moved a hand, waving his phone as he did so.

"... Why don’t you sit for now, my love... I’m sure you haven’t had anything decent to eat since that whore left.."

Guess he wasn't as much of an amateur as he thought. How annoying. Now he had to get that code or else get him to somehow disarm it or perhaps even just destroy the device itself. Either way, he had to play by someone else's rules and he hated that.

"Relationship? What relationship? I don't even know your name and you proclaim love?" He said as he slinked his way further into the kitchen area, scanning over his intruder in search for possible weaknesses or openings, "Monsieur, I believe you are delusional in your own fantasies that haven't even come to reality. To me, you are a stranger and an intruder who overstepped his boundaries. Now explain yourself. Who are you and _how_ do you know so much?"

He laughed a little again at that, nodding his head as he tapped his foot along the ground, bobbing his head slightly, "Mmmm, I suppose that makes sense... After all, our love affair began from afar.. Like with the others, but you were special. So special and so smart. And you were like me... I was following you one night and I caught you with that feline.." He turned his head to look at the fox, "And what I saw was magic. To see someone kill like that.. It was beautiful."

He paused for a few moments here, tapping a finger playfully to his jaw and then slowly speaking, "... My name is Henri and.. I suppose that you could say that I have been... stalking you for some time now."

Cervis felt his fur stand on end. _How?_ That was impossible.. He was careful in every step he took, detailed in every movement, yet this son of the bitch saw him kill. It made him almost feel violated.. and he loathed it.

He gritted his teeth together. He had to get rid of him, but that best course of action was uncertain which was only making him more irritable... and cautious..

"... I see... How... flattering that I have a fan... I guess anyone else might feel honored, but unfortunately, that is not the case.. Now, what is it that you are expecting to get out of this? Because if it is indeed love, I _hate_ to be the bearer of bad news, but I find you a bit of a nuisance.. A worthless nuisance.."

"Oh? I’m not useful to you? Like that ghastly little beanpole that you have been pretending for?" As he said this, Henri's tone took a decided change, going from happy and almost bubbly to one of irritation and aggravation, "That ‘Dorian,’ right? The one that is so wrapped up in the former detective? Honestly, I dent know what you even _see_ in him. He's worthless. He can’t even make a kill on his own and he has to come running to you and ask for you to hold his hand for even a _corpse_!"

His words were punctuated by a stab of his fork into the steak in the pan, huffing and puffing as he tried to calm himself once more... He moved the meat to a plate with some vegetables and rice before offering it back to Cervis, "If anything, you should have a partner that is more like you... Don’t you think?"

Cervis stared at the plate of food that the hyena had laid in front of him,  giving it a small sneer, then he moved it up at Henri. His sapphire eyes bore cold into him. So he was emotional. How pathetic... However, there was his weak point. Now to try and use that against him and to his own advantage. Though that was easier said than done considering all that Henri knew and how rattled Cervis truly felt..

 “I see... So you’re the jealous type? Jealous that I’ve been intimate with someone else other than you, who had never even made themselves known of their existence. Dorian is useful because he’s a coroner. The coroner that handles my cases. Through him, I have a direct line to information about my cases and what the police know. Playing around with his desires is just a bit of a bonus project.”

 “If I’m being honest, he’s more like me than you ever will be. He views the dead like I do, even _praised_ my work,” Cervis smirked coldly, “While you merely watched from the shadows, fantasizing about your desires instead of making them a reality. At least not until now. The only worth you’ve proved yourself of is your ability to cook and I have no use for that. So tell me again how you could be _remotely_ useful..”

"Jealous...?" Henri asked with a pleasant smile... but the corners ticked up a little too far and the upper lip curled away from his teeth the longer that he held it, "I don’t know that I would really call myself... _jealous_..." He giggled quietly as he drummed his fingers on the counter, glancing aside, "Yes, I suppose that I took my time in getting to know you and that let in some other little.. rat.. But I’m sure that it won’t be a problem.. He's gone now, right?"

Something flicked over the hyena's face and he beamed happily as he straightened up, "In fact, I know the perfect way to show you how much I love you and what you mean to me. Oh, you just give me so many wonderful ideas, love."

What was with this guy? It was like no matter what he said, he took in what he only wanted to hear. Cervis knew his best option would be to charm this guy, to give him what he was looking for, but if he did, he didn’t know how much control he would actually have and he didn’t want to give this guy the satisfaction.

Cervis glared as he watched the hyena beam, “I highly doubt you know how to please me, but go on. Enlighten me on you can prove your worth to me...”

"I can get you _him_ back," Henri sing-songed as though it were the most simple thing in the world, "I can get him and bring him here to you and then you'll have what you want and I’ll have you.. Doesn’t that work out so nicely?" He was already picking up his things to go, humming happily as he began to work everything out in his head, "I’ll probably have to get rid of the cop too, but that won’t be too hard. I’m not worried about that— Oh. And you should eat before that gets cold. I promise, it’s from a super market and you have nothing to worry about when it comes to what’s in it. I wouldn’t ruin good food like that.. and you'll need the energy for what I have planned."

The hyena, Henri, giggled once more as he held up the phone still to show his leverage.. though he did stop near Cervis on his way out, "... I suppose asking for a kiss goodbye is too much right now, huh?"

Well, he had his attention, but how Cervis felt about this offer was questionable. Though he did like the idea of someone getting rid of his nuisance of a brother, he didn’t appreciate the possible threat on his pet project. He had too much work put into it for it to all be ruined by some lovestruck nutcase.

 “Attends une minute!” He said while stepping in front of Henri, overcoming the sudden change in his plans. If this person was going to get in his way, he might as well make sure it was as he saw fit, “If you so wish to have my approval, then you are to do things as I see fit,” Cervis’ tail swished from side to side in an effort to control his own irritation, “You sought my attention, well now you have it. So let’s chat..”

A small smirk curled at his lips, “Then we’ll see if you’ve earned a kiss...”

Henri blinked, a little startled to suddenly have someone in his way like that.. but it was his lovely Cervis, how could he be mad? The idea of being not only talked to but ordered around by his lovely little fox was so nice... He couldn’t help wonder what else his darling would do to him.. Could do to him...

"As you see fit? And.. How would that be?" He asked with a happy little whine slipping forth from his throat. He shifted a hand to walk them back to the kitchen and the plate of food, "I’ll listen and even work with your demands.. but I really do request that you eat first. I would love to see you actually enjoying something I made just for you. You didn’t seem to last time..."

Cervis hated feeling that hand grab him and make him move. He hated the sound of his voice and how he spoke to him. Why did he hate it so much? How much different was this from his times with Dorian? Both aimed to please him, but Henri... Henri was confident. He broke into his place. He knew so much about him. Someone already manipulated by his own fantasies and desires. Someone he lacked control over.

But Cervis went along with it. If this would lead him to keeping his pest under control, it’d be worth it, “Meaning you follow my rules and how this is handled.. I have a routine. A specific way I work with every detail meticulously thought over..” He spoke as he eyed the food, not really looking to giving the man the satisfaction of trying his “gift.”

 “If things aren’t done accordingly, things become risky and I can’t afford mishaps... So tell me. What is your plan?” With that, he picked up his fork, cutting him off a piece of the steak. He couldn’t help but wonder if the man lied to him about it being from the supermarket, as if he could trust his word..

Henri leaned himself against the counter, setting his jaw into his hand and humming quietly as he just.. watched Cervis... Inspected the way that he moved and carried himself, how he held the knife and cut the meat that had been so meticulously prepared for this.

"Well... I was thinking.. that I would take my time with it. He's a wreck these days from whatever it is that stupid little police officer did to him, so I will use that to my advantage. He is home and work and back right now, with no visitors.. I should be able to grab him well enough."

"As for the officer.. Well, I’ll just have to think of something there. He has a partner that is still on the force, a daughter... There are a lot of pawns and pieces that I can move to either get him out of my way or lure him into something dangerous... Do you have any sort of preference?"

It was a straightforward and basic frame of a plan, but it lacked details. Was this how he handled all his killings? Did he work mostly on impulse? It was possible. The hyena was almost too in-tune with his emotions which leads to impulsive actions. Being impulsive was foolish.

 “That’s not very detailed.. Is that how you always work? You’ll get yourself caught like that...” Cervis looked the piece over, catching the faintest whiff of the food’s aroma. It smelled.. decent? His sense of smell was too weak to determine, but it just smelled like any other steak..

“But if your plan is to just kidnap him and bring him to me, that could ruin all the work I’ve done and I don’t appreciate that. Wasting time and energy are things I don’t do. And you’ll need to plan before going after Cassidy. He can be a bit of a wild card, but other than that, getting rid of him would be helpful. Actually getting rid of Cassidy could lead to Dorian running back to me...”

Cervis said thoughtfully, finally putting the bite in his mouth.

"I suppose that I do.. I usually take longer though, like how I have with you," Henri said with a little twirl of one of his hands, looking away as he did so, "Usually I take months, maybe even weeks. I like to play with my food..." He chuckled quietly, pulling himself up now to sit himself on the edge of the counter and drumming a finger idly to his jaw.

Another pleasant hum came from him as he smiled, flicking his tail behind him, "Mmmmm, personally.. I think it would be more fun to make your little toy kill his current fuck toy... Thus tying him more to you and making sure that he can’t rat you or anyone else out... But that’s just my thoughts on the whole situation..."

Cervis shot Herni a short glare as he hopped up onto the counter, “I own chairs...” He said annoyedly, not appreciating the treatment Henri had towards his apartment.

He chewed his food, not really thinking about the taste, but more on Henri’s suggestion. That would be something interesting to do, and could work if Dorian’s mindset was more like there’s. No. Dorian was too faint of heart to do that to someone he cared for, even he could spot that.

He swallowed his piece of steak, “That would be more interesting, but again, too risky. If he’s really as enamored as he says he is, that trauma could ruin him. Then my work would be ruined again and a waste of my time.”

"Then just let me play with him," Henri said with a little hum coming from him as he lifts his brows in a playful way, "I’m sure that I can come up with something. Even if you just have me offing the cop and use me as the bad guy to help get your little toy back in line.. Sometimes it helps bring things back into focus to have someone to concentrate all of your hate on..." And, oh, he knew that too well.. and when Cervis was tired of this stupid little ghoul, he would be more than happy to filet that body up.

Cervis rubbed the bridge of his snout. He was so immature in the way he wanted to handle things, but he supposed that playing some mind games was harmless enough, if he handled it correctly.

He took in a deep breath, “Fine, but whatever you do, it better be well thought out. There’s an art to how things are to be handled, how emotions can be twisted, but I expect no mistakes..”

How he really wasn’t looking forward to letting the hyena have his way. He didn’t trust him. He didn’t trust how he worked. He didn’t like working with people, it lacked control and he needed control over his art.

"Don’t worry, don’t worry..." The hyena sang as he moved himself over, just close enough to lean on the counter to get what he wanted...

He stole a quick kiss off of Cervis' cheek and leaned back out of reach once more, delighted at his own little stolen victory. He grabbed up his bag, pulling it on over his shoulder and waving his fingers as he headed towards the door, "I’ll take care of Cassy-Wassy, you just worry about that little monster of yours. We'll be a big happy family soon enough.~"

And with that, he whipped himself out of the door, closing it behind him as he bounded down off the hall.

Cervis instinctively retracted himself back as he felt those lips touch his cheek, even taking a step away. He hadn’t allowed that. Nothing that he did stated that he could do so.

_How dare he?_

But all Cervis could do was glare coldly at the hyena as he whisked himself out the door, keeping his own distance. No matter what he did or said, Henri did whatever he pleased regardless, even as he was following Cervis’ commands. After this encounter, he learned one thing: Henri was impossible be controlled like everyone else. He couldn’t charm him like he did everyone else, technically he was already charmed, but then if he did play into his affections, he’d be giving him exactly what he what he wanted. Then who was truly in control then...?

The fox picked up the plate of food, depositing the rest of it into the kitchen trash. He wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of eating it. Besides, he had lost his appetite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	21. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Cassidy meets more family than they anticipate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sodapop and I both ended up being busy during the RP of this chapter thanks to family things and school for me, so we apologize for any details that may not seem to line up correctly or anything that doesn't make sense.
> 
> Feel free to shoot a comment if you have any questions! I'm more than happy to edit anything that seems off!  
> -FacelessScar

Things were getting better.

This was Cassidy's common thought for the past day or so. After the blowout between him and Dorian, things had surprisingly gotten better between the two instead of worse. Of course they had a long talk after all of it to sort everything out, but after Dorian had some decent rest and Cassidy had some time to think and relax himself, it had seemed they had gotten everything out of their system like they could breathe again.

Cassidy was in the truck on his way to Dorian's place again, groceries in the back filled with food to restock the cabinets of the kitchen that looked too bare for comfort. He had also gathered up his research on how to become someone's legal guardian for Dorian to read over as it seemed Joe's mother was accepting of the help. Everything felt like it was going back to normal.

However, as the truck pulled up to the Victorian home, he took note of the not-so-empty front yard which today housed a car that he knew didn't belong there.

He didn't like that. Seeing the vehicle sit there only caused Cassidy's anxieties to spike and he started to rush a little, knowing that Dorian was still in a fairly weak condition of body and mind at the moment. Was he probably freaking out over nothing? It was possible, but he still grabbed the gun from his glove compartment and stuck it in his waistband as he hopped out.

As Cassidy was getting to the door, there was already someone on the other side reaching for it. The man was tall and well proportioned, dressed smartly. He wasn’t quite as tall as Cassidy or Dorian, but he cut an imposing figure all the same. The man appeared to be a red fox of some kind, though he was beginning to grey a little with age - even if he wore it well. His sharp eyes flashed behind their glasses and he paused, as if startled that anyone would see him here.

"Ah... Hello..?" He said slowly in a rich, deep voice, straightening his jacket slightly as he took a step back, "... Are you.. looking for Dorian? I’m afraid he's ill at the moment... I put him on bed rest, you'll have to let him rest if you intend to stay here.." He dusted himself off as he did so, scrunching his nose as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, "... Well? Don’t just stand there letting all of the cold air in. Are you coming in or going out?"

Cassidy blinked at the sudden appearance of the fox, one hand frozen in place from where it was going to turn the knob. He wasn’t anticipating someone to answer the door, and most certainly not this guy. Who was this guy? Did Dorian invite him here? The guy didn’t look like a threat, but Cassidy certainly didn’t like his tone..

Cassidy cleared his throat as he walked in past the man, keeping a look locked on him, “I know he’s ill.. I’ve been taking care of him for the time being. Now if you don’t mind me asking, who the fuck are you and what’re you doing here?”

The fox narrowed his eyes as he stepped back again to put more space in between himself and Cassidy. A look of realization flickers over him and he sighs, taking off his glasses to clean them on a cloth from his pocket, "Ah.. You must be Cassidy then.. Dorian has spoken of you..." He didn’t sound impressed as he checked the lenses and set them back onto his snout.

"I am Dr. Quentin Palchek. I have been Dorian's physician since the time he was teething... and you are.. the boyfriend. I believe that is what they call your situation nowadays, yes?..." He paused again, scrunching his nose slightly in thought, "... Forgive me if I seem discourteous, I was not expecting to come out today... Dorian developed a fever and called me rambling..."

Cassidy squinted his eyes at the way Dr. Plachek said “the boyfriend,” and just like that, Cassidy came to one conclusion. He already disliked the guy. He was probably some doctor who gets paid a little too much and all of it went straight to his pride and ego.

“ _Right...”_ He said pointedly, “Cassidy Daray. Ex-detective and _the boyfriend_. Thank you for checking on Dorian, but I can handle it from here,” he said walking the few bags of groceries on his arm over towards the kitchen. He had the feeling the longer this guy stuck around, they more annoyed he was going to get.

"If you insist. I have left instructions of how to add his medication into the tea that is cooling down on the counter. It should be given to him before you give him any food," even as he was talking, Dr. Palchek was checking his watch and then his phone, pulling his coat tighter, "Should his fever go up, my number has been posted onto the fridge. I have clinic hours today, but I should be able to talk you through anything that happens."

He paused for a few moments again, looking over at Cassidy, "... Please call at the end of the day as well, please. I would like to know how he is doing."

Cassidy took in what Dr. Palchek was saying and huffed a heavy sigh. Perhaps he was being a bit too harsh to the guy. His first impression wasn’t the best, but he seemed genuine when it came to taking care of Dorian. Guess that would make sense if he was his physician from an early age.

 “Yeah, alright.. Thank you. He should be fine, so no reason to worry,” Cassidy chewed on the inner part of his cheek, “... I apologize for being rude.. I’ve been a little on edge lately and sudden surprises haven’t been my favorite thing..”

"No.. No, I completely understand," he mumbled as he smoothed out his shirt, pulling his tail around to gently fluff it and make sure that he looked alright, "I... I am afraid that I’m not much better. As I said, I was not expecting to be called out here today and usually.. Whenever Dorian calls me, it has to do with his health. I worry that his emotional state has been in such turmoil lately that it has been affecting his health..."

"... So, I’m glad that the two of you have made up," he looked again at the younger man, offering him a slight smile, ".. Now then. I should go. He should still be awake upstairs..." His eyes finally fell on the bags of groceries, lifting his brows slightly, "... Do you need assistance putting those away before I go?"

Cassidy felt his stomach twist a little as he thought about how their fight really affected Dorian. He was hurt by it and all, but it didn’t affect his health. Dorian was bedridden because of it... “Yeah.. I’m thankful we did..”

Cassidy looked over at the bags of groceries when the doctor brought them up, “I mean it’s just a few groceries. If you have somewhere you need to be, I can handle it. However, my daughter says I need to be more accepting of help, so if you want, I won’t mind..” Cassidy scratched at the back of his neck, “You seem like you’d know where everything goes in this big ass kitchen anyway, or at least I assume you would.”

"Well..." The fox glanced down at his watch again, considering this for a few moments and then looking to the groceries once more, "... I can spare a bit of time," he said as he slid his coat off and hung it by the door.

A soft chuckle bubbled up from him and he nodded as he picked up one of the bags, setting it on the island in the center and beginning to sort through, "Ah, yes.. I have been through here plenty of times before and Dorian applies the same system that his mother did when she was alive... It used to all have labels when he was small to help him learn where things went. I do not know if the labeler is still around.." When he mentioned Lydia though, his eyes hooded slightly and his lip pulled up into a little smile.

Cassidy didn’t notice the fox’s face as he was trying to help sort through the items in the bags, but he continued to listen intently, “So you got to know his mother? If you don’t mind me asking, what was she like?”

He couldn’t help but be curious, probably just the detective side of him. He knew he had learned a little about her when Dorian talked about her, but she was his mother so he was going to have a slightly different view of her compared to others. Not to mention, she obviously didn’t tell him everything.

 “Actually, I’m curious on a few things that I don’t think I can ask Dorian himself. For one, how did she die?” He could’ve probably asked Dorian that, but he didn’t want to possibly upset him, “For two, do you know why such a disconnection to the rest of the family? Dorian says she was pretty sheltering and from the photos, there seems to be a lineage. Finally, where was Dorian’s father? He seems pretty absent from their lives. Did he die? Did he run off?... Sorry. You may not even have answers to those questions. Guess I’m just rambling at this point..”

Quentin stopped at that, gripping his hands tighter in the handles of the bags. The smile on his lips stayed put, even if it twitched ever so slightly and his dark eyes were locked in on Cassidy. He clicks his tongue gently in his mouth and forces himself to look away finally, inspecting the contents of the bag as he took each item out.

"My, you are a curious one..." He drawled out as he turned, starting to move this way and that as he put things away, "I’m not really sure if I have all of your answers, but I’ll do my best to answer.."

"But let's see... About Lydia..." He popped his lips as he rolled that about in his head, but he knew. He remembered her so well, every minute, curve, and hitch of breath from that night... 

"... Reserved... A bit paranoid, whenever I would come over to look after little Dorian, she would become so anxious that I’d have to offer her a sedative.. A sweet woman, in all respects, but naive about so many things, much like her son."

"Now.. The other questions.. She passed due to a heart condition. As you have seen from her paintings and any photos around, her condition was very much like Dorian's is. Perhaps a little more frail, honestly. Many things scared her and her anxieties compiling with what I fear was probably a growing paranoia and mental disorder lead to an arrhythmia. Dorian actually found her. Poor lad took it very hard..."

"That... That last pair of questions, I believe, I can answer together. Lydia was in her late teens, early twenties, I think, when she had Dorian... She was a member of a prominent family, so to suddenly have an unwed daughter, refusing to name the child's father and with no real explanations looked... bad. So, they bundled her up and moved her here. She was told that she could keep the baby but had to remain here and away from the family if she did, or give it up and return to whatever life they had planned for her.. if they had one planned. I suspect there was quite a bit of negligence and neglect there, but I have never gotten a straight answer... But our Lydia, she chose to stay here.. with Dorian..."

Cassidy listened quietly as he slowly found the places for groceries. He found it interesting how much the physician really seemed to know compared to the short sort of answers he was expecting. He felt really sorry to hear about how Dorian found his mother after she had passed. He remembered the days his own mother and father had passed. They certainly weren't easy days, but he at least had friends and family to help him through it.. Dorian probably didn't have anyone..

But then to hear the answers to his last two questions, he felt a familiar boil rise in him, "Seriously? They just tossed her out? Just like that? Tch..." Cassidy wished he was outside so he could spit out the bad taste in his mouth, "They sound like shit... At least Dorian didn't turn out like them... At least something good came out of that... But I'm glad to hear Lydia wasn't about to give up on Dorian. I barely remember the days in some orphanage or whatever was taking care of me, but I know not everyone is so lucky to be adopted. I didn't meet my adopted daughter until she was ten. She started out without a family... That's something I can't even imagine.."

Cassidy cleared his throat, realizing he was rambling on about himself and decided to jump back on topic, "... But uhm.. You said Lydia didn't want to name who the father was? That's interesting... That could mean she was embarrassed by who he was or perhaps what they did together, but that doesn't really seem to match her personality... Maybe she was trying to protect him..." Cassidy placed a few cans on the shelf as he thought it over. At this point, he seemed to be talking to himself, "... That doesn't fit the fact that he isn't here...  Maybe she was more ashamed than embarrassed...?"

Then something seemed to click in his mind and his tail stopped its steady sway. He remembered that evening when Dorian had talked about his mother, how she avoided any romantic or more accurately intimate things...

"... She was scared..." He said under his breath.

Quentin is silent as he listens into Cassidy's mumbling from across the kitchen, his ears on a swivel in an attempt to catch every little syllable of his ramblings. He side-eyed the male, flicking his tail this way and that as he turned and picked up another bag to work from.

".. Yes... I suppose that is a possibility..." He comments in an offhanded way, opening one of the cabinets and very slowly placing the items inside, "I wouldn’t know. She wasn’t really one to talk about those sorts of things... Lydia was the sort to keep all of those things to herself, heavily under lock and key with those thoughts and emotions.. She even gave Dorian her own last name."

"... She really did all that she could to try and keep that boy from knowing anything about that sort of thing. About her side of her family, his father... The two of them sort of lived in their own little world out here. I was only a occasional visitor to look after their health.."

Cassidy jumped back out of his own thoughts as Quentin spoke up. He finished up the bag he was emptying and turned around to lean against the counter, “They really did, didn’t they?” He said, glancing around the room.

 “I mean, if my hunch is correct, you can’t really blame her.. A toxic sounding family and a father who may or may not have caused her harm, no wonder she sheltered Dorian so much. She probably just didn’t want to see him get hurt. Wanted to keep him safe from a world she only knew to cause pain. She didn’t want that to happen to him..”

The silvering fox nodded his head slowly once more, picking up a couple of things to look over once more and tucking them away, "Yes... That does sound like something that Lydia would have done.. Most people wouldn’t know it to look at her, but Lydia was one of the sweetest and kindest creature that I ever knew. She would always put any one else around her before herself. No matter what it cost her on a personal level. Giving up the life that she knew for Dorian and giving him the best love that she knew how... That’s something she would have done..." He looked like he wanted to say something more before the phone in his pocket started going off, "Ah..."

"I believe that is my cue to exit, stage left, "He informed with a quiet chuckle, handing the jar in his hand over to Cassidy as he slipped past the wolf, grabbing up his jacket once more, "... If you ever have more questions. I work at the hospital on the other side of town.. Perhaps you should stop in some time.." He set the phone to his ear as he stepped out, speaking in a soft tone as he went, "Yes, hello, Dr. Butcher..."

And the door shut tight behind him.

Cassidy looked up at the man as he grabbed the jar, “Hm? Oh, yeah. Thanks for helping out and just.. Thanks. It was nice to meet you..”

Cassidy gave the man a small wave as he watched him head out. He put away the jar in his hands and went on to fix the medicine in the tea like the instructions said. Maybe Dorian was still awake...

Cassidy carried the tea up the stairs, not wanting to use the rickety elevator in case he turned out to be asleep. He carefully walked down the hall towards the bedroom, lightly knocking on the door as he reached it.

There was a soft sound from inside of the room and Dorian's voice slowly floating through the door, "Come in...?"

When Cassidy stepped inside, he would find the maned wolf sitting up in the bed, the thick covers falling away from his bare chest. His face was a little flushed with fever and he looked tired, but also happy to see the other man there, "Cassidy.. Hi.." He leaned back into the prop of pillows behind him, reaching out one of his hands for the other man.

"Is this a surprise...? Don’t tell me that I forgot that you were coming over today..." He mumbled with a drowsy smile, more than happy to accept Cassidy into his arms when the wolf drew close and nuzzling his face into that warm and comforting chest, "I’m sorry if I forgot..."

Cassidy smiled warmly as he set down the cup of tea on the table beside the bed before running a hand over Dorian's hair, "Hey you.." He said with a small chuckle, "Yeah, I sent you text that I was heading over, but you didn't answer so you may not have seen it. That's alright though.."

He leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the top of his head before sitting on the edge of the bed, "I brought you the medicine Dr. Palchek left for you. He went on to work. He seems like a decent enough guy. So, how are you feeling? Better I hope."

"Thank you.. I am sorry. I had to call him earlier today. I had a high fever and everything felt woozy.. I think he was annoyed.. He was supposed to be meeting with a surgeon at his hospital.. but he still made the time to come see me.." Dorian smiled wider as he turned his head, watching Cassidy's hand as it moved before his eyes came back to the other's face.

"You look pretty today..." He hummed, sliding his hands up from where they had settled along Cassidy’s sides to cup his face and try to bring him down for a kiss, "Are you going to stay for a while? I’m a little out of it still but I’m better than I was before.."

"It's alright. It's good to know you have someone you can depend on like that. I know it makes me feel a little better," Cassidy couldn't help but let out a small laugh as Dorian hazily worked to try and pulled him in for a kiss. He obliged to Dorian's offer and gave him a small peck on the lips. He couldn't deny him at his weakest state.

"Yeah. I even told Sierra to head down over here after work. Figured you'd enjoy the company. I know it must be boring being stuck in bed all day."

"Really boring..." Dorian agreed as he melted at that kiss, letting out a long sigh that was downright wistful, "But those new movie channels that Sierra recommended were nice. A guy came out here and installed them for me and everything.. There are a lot of movies I haven’t seen,” as he was talking, he was scooting over to make room for the wolf beside him in the bed, leaning back only to get his tea and steal a sip. He made a sour face and put it back where he found it, "Augh... Quentin’s medicine is always gross... But I suppose that it can’t be helped if it is.. well, helping me."

He snorted softly at himself for that, leaning into the pillow prompt again, "But I should be okay in a day or two.. So please don’t worry too much about me?"

"I'll try not to," he moved over into the spot that Dorian opened up to him, "But as long as you rest and take your medicine, I should be a little less prone to worry."

Cassidy wrapped an arm around the frail man to pull him in a little closer. He was thankful to have him close again. It was all so comforting to have him in his arms again. However, he still couldn't shake that feeling of how he had hurt him like this. He knew it was exactly his fault, but if his emotions didn't take control of him like they had, this probably could've been avoided. He nuzzled his face against Dorian's, taking in his now fresh and clean scent.

"... I'm sorry you ended up like this.. I know I've probably said it a thousand times already, but I just... I still can't help but feel partially guilty..."

Dorian groaned softly in response to that and he turned himself to hide in against Cassidy's jaw, hooking his long arms around the former detective's torso, "Stop... Please," he pleaded as he tilted his head to look up at the man in his arms.

"This was all a problem of my own making.. and I didn’t handle it right. Not in how I went about it and not in how I took care of myself afterwards. I knew that high emotions leave me in this kind of state, and worse after they are done. I’m the one that didn’t take care of myself right. Cassidy, if you hadn’t confronted me, I probably would have just let myself get worse."

"In the end, it was actually your temper that saved me.. and us..." He mumbled as he lowered his eyes, slipping his hand now so that he could lace their fingers together, "This is just the fall out of what I did to myself.. and you are here to help nurse me back, it’s more than I deserve... So thank you."

Cassidy gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "My temper could have easily ended it all as well.. I... If I never looked back, I would have drove off to get drunk or something... Then that could've been it.." Cassidy petted Dorian's hair. He hated the thought of that. How he could've ended it all. How he could've left Dorian sobbing in the street. How he could have went spiraling in some bar.

"No.. Don't say that.. You deserve so much more than I can do for you... Everyone makes mistakes they regret, but you were willing to be honest and make things right.. That's what really matters in the end. You didn't need to see that side of me.. You didn't deserve to see it... If only I never saw that stupid photo..."

The other man sighs quietly as he curled himself in around his lover more, flicking his tail idly as he did so.. but something tugged at the back of his mind.. That photo.. That's right, that photo.

With a quiet grunt, he moved himself enough to drag Cassidy down with him into the sea of blankets that made up the bed, hiding the two of the away from the rest of the world, "That.. That is something that has been kind of bothering me..." He admitted in a hushed tone, "From what you told me.. I know that a private investigator followed and took that picture.. but you said it wasn’t with the files that your partner gave you.. you found it on the doorstep in a manila envelope..."

".. So where did it come from and who sent it?.. Was... Was it just to upset you, you think?" Dorian whispered.

Cassidy ran his fingers over Dorian’s back, dancing lightly over it as he mulled it over in his head. That was what he hadn’t figured out...

 “I don’t know... It had to be to upset me.. I don’t know why else they would just be anonymously left on my doorstep, and it couldn’t have happened long after JJ arrived cause that wasn’t there when he showed up... It had to be someone who knows about my anger and has some reason to want to get between us.. That’s at least the only plausible reason I can come up with..”

Dorian snuggled himself in more against the other man as he tried to think on that... But only one person truly came to mind. He shifted so that he could sit himself up more, looking at Cassidy sadly.

"I can only think of one such person who would do something like that to hurt you... and me," he whispered, taking one of Cassidy's hands in his and setting it against his cheek. Only one person... who could gain something now from hurting the two of them like this.. from flaring Cassidy's temper and using it in such a way to hurt him...

Cassidy furrowed his brows. He had a feeling he knew who Dorian was suggesting. The only person that knew both Dorian and himself. Someone who had a connection to both the photos and people connected to them. Only one person who would make Dorian look so sad to even suggest. The French bastard himself.

Cassidy felt his heart beat a little faster as he thought about it. Cervis. That creepy son of a bitch was back to being a suspect in a crime. The most recent case Edwin took before his disappearance dealt directly with him in breaking up his marriage. A motive to bring harm to the private eye, and if he did... He had him. Though, for now he didn't have proof. JJ insisted that he be the one to question him. He could tell JJ was worried that Cassidy might do something rash if he faced Cervis... He probably wasn't wrong.

"... Do you think it was Cervis? You know it could be possible, right? There was a private eye hired to tail him to gather some dirt on him. The same P.I. that went missing who JJ and I are trying to find.. He's a possible suspect," He wasn't sure how Dorian would handle that fact, but he deserved to know the truth of what was going on.

Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise him in the least.. Not after what Cervis had set up for him, not after how he had looked at Elizabeth's body and how they had taken apart dear sweet “Alice” together...

"... I don’t know.." He mumbled in a quiet voice as he looked down at his hand tangled in Cassidy's, marveling at how strong it was against his own and how warm, "... I don’t think.. that I put anything past him..."

All of those pretty pieces of jewelry with all the pretty names

"I don’t think know if anything that he told me could be trusted... or was even true.."

The pretty box that he had pushed off into the darkness with the jeweled claw.

"... But I do think that he is dangerous, Cassidy..."

Cassidy was a little surprised to hear Dorian say all that, but he was relieved more than anything. He caressed his thumb over Dorian's cheek. He wasn't sure how or why Dorian was formulating that opinion about his previous.. partner.. but to know he thought of him like that removed any worries that he'd go back to him.

"I'm really glad to hear you say that.. I know that probably isn't easy for you to say or think about. I don't know what the relationship between you two was really like and I'd rather not know... But that guy..." He released a heavy sigh, "Something just isn't right about him. I could tell from the first moment I met him..."

Cervis Bijouxe. The man who seemed to have it all or at least on paper and in public eyes. He had money, talent, a striking and talented wife, and not a single criminal offense. He always seemed to know what to say and what to do. It was all too perfect. It all felt like an act, and he was the only one who saw it. Now, he had proof that it was all an act.

".. Did you know he was married while you were together with him?"

"... You said that you didn’t want to know..." Dorian pointed out in a quiet voice as he sighed softly, drawing his brows together. He moved his fingers now, gently taking ahold of the hand that held his face and cuddling himself into it more. He didn’t want to think about that.. About what he had done with that man or the fact that they had done it behind some poor woman's back.

"... Yes..." He finally whimpered.

"... But he told me that it was more of a business arrangement.. not really a marriage at all.. and I suppose, in my stupidity and.. my naivety on the subject, I just took him at his word..."

For some reason, that didn’t surprise him. The fact the man was married surprised him more, but whenever there was some magazine article or some interview about Cervis, his wife was usually the one answering the questions and standing in the spotlight. It didn’t sound too farfetched that he would use a marriage as something like a business arrangement, but it didn’t seem likely that she viewed it like that..

 “I know I said that, and I mean it, but I only bring it up because the apparently the poor woman was being abused by the son of a bitch... Don’t know if it was emotional, physical, or both and to what extent... But I felt like you should know that.. If anything just to concrete the fact that he dangerous...”

Cassidy felt a little selfish telling Dorian this information, further poisoning his view on the guy, but he deserved to know that. He needed to know that so he should be careful around him. He needed to know the truth about him.

That.. That did seem to surprise Dorian and he shifted a little so that he could lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling up above them. Abusive... Manipulative... All of that was ringing quite a few bells in his head and trying to get them all to stop long enough to put together a thought was quite maddening...

For now he lifted his hands, pushing them through his hair and combing it back from his face as he discarded those embers of thought, "... No," He says finally as he turns his head to look over towards Cassidy, offering him a tender smile. One of those long fingered hands reached out and drew the other to him, whispering to him adoringly, "No more thinking about that or him for now. I think we are quite done wasting our time with them. Let’s focus on you and I for now, please?... And maybe that nasty medicine tea.."

Cassidy’s face softened at the welcoming change of subject. He wrapped his arms around the maned wolf, bringing him closer to himself. Even in his sickly state, he still looked so wonderful.. like a delicate porcelain doll..

 “You’re right.. You’re absolutely right. No more talk about him, I promise,” he gave him a quick kiss almost as if to seal his promise, “For now, let’s say you finish up your medicine and then maybe enjoy our alone time before Sierra gets here? What do ya say?” He said in almost a playful tone before stealing a few more kisses.

Red blossomed in Dorian's face as though wild roses had taken up root there... That smile played over his lips as he returned the kiss, hooding his eyes, "Medicine first.. and then.. anything we want?" He droned, drawing his lower lip in between his teeth as he pondered on that and he let his eyes drag along Cassidy's form in a lingering way.

He knew that he wasn't well enough to get away with a lot of things, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t at least enjoy himself a little...

The gaunt man squirmed enough to sit up once more, holding out his hand for the cup of tea. As he took it, his fingers slipped along Cassidy's wrist, tugging at the wolf to draw him over, "... Sit in my lap...?" He pleaded in a small voice.

As Cassidy leaned into Dorian’s tug, he felt his cheeks warm into a soft red at hearing Dorian’s request. He chuckled at it, a slight smirk playing at his lips. He kissed a little at Dorian’s neck as he let him finish his tea, “Anything for you..”

When Dorian finished his medicinal tea, Cassidy quickly slipped the cup away from the frail man’s hands to place it in its safe spot on the table before moving in closer to Dorian, kissing him deeply.

The comfort of that warmth and weight in his lap.. Dorian smiled into his lips as he felt that kiss, the presence of the cup leaving his hand.. Instead he reached up to tangle it in Cassidy's hair, happily combing it back from the other's face. No matter the scars or marks that he bore.. Dorian found him beautiful.. Dangerously and desperately so.

He let their lips pop apart to catch a breath, giving a soft tug at those long brunette locks, "I love you..." He rasped as his lips sought out the former detective's throat, dragging his teeth there gently before planting kisses in their wake.

Cassidy released a soft and airy moan as Dorian’s fingers tugged at his long hair. God, everything he did just made him crave him more and more. Though he had to refrain from just pouncing forward onto the man and diving into the heat of the moment like they had before so that he didn’t end up accidentally hurting the frail man.

He weaved his arms around Dorian and brought his hands down around his hips to keep his body close, “I love you too...” he responded between the kisses he was hungrily planting on the man’s shoulder.

Dorian was almost certain that he could feel himself melting when he heard those words, smiling as he grazed his teeth along Cassidy's throat a little more before releasing it.

He would have been more than happy to lose himself in his lover, to take things further than this.. but the phone started to ring out in the hall and he groaned, "Who would even be calling..." He mumbled with a small pout, keeping his arms around Cassidy. Honestly.. he was more than happy to let it just keep ringing out there.

Cassidy's ears flicked at the sound of the ringing phone, his first thought being to just ignore it. One missed phone call wouldn't hurt. However, the following thoughts about Dorian's work and the two serial killers still out on the streets reluctantly filled his head. He knew that the phone call could be important. He'd been down that road before.

Cassidy planted a few more soft kisses along his partner's skin before lifting his head with a sigh, "You should probably get that. It might be something about work," he kissed Dorian once more with a small smirk, "We can continue after. I'm not going anywhere."

Dorian groaned quietly at that, falling back into the blankets as he let Cassidy slip off of his lap, "I suppose that it could be important..." He mumbled finally as he rolled himself off to one side, taking the blanket with him, draped about his shoulders and over his had, "... but I go and check under duress."

He offered the other a quiet smile before slipping out of the bedroom and to the hall to pick up the house phone, quieting its wailing. From the open door, Cassidy could still hear his side of the conversation.

"Hello, this is the Boucher Residence, Dorian speaking... No, im afraid that is my mother's bank. She had a trust with it that was... Yes, it was passed down to me upon her death...? Wait, I'm sorry, what do you mean that some one has been trying to get information on my account?"

Cassidy let out a small laugh as Dorian headed out to the phone with the tail of the blanket dragging behind him. He really was quite a dork sometimes, but he wouldn't ask him to be any other way. Cassidy relaxed back into the wall of pillows, tightening his ponytail in the process, but as he listened to Dorian talk on the phone, concern washed over him.

He pulled himself back up from the pillows to stand up from the bed. He wasn't sure what was going on but none of it sounded good. The tall wolf stepped out into the hall, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Dorian speak to whoever was on the other line.

Dorian was still wrapped up in the blanket, though the hood was slipping off from the back of his head as he kept listening on his end of the line.. His finger played in the cord of the phone as he glanced over at Cassidy, making a confused motion towards the receiver.

"No sir, i havent enlisted any one to consign my mother's accounts or anything of the like. And I do not consent to giving out any information about them without a court order. Thank you for calling."

The phone was dropped into its cradle rather loudly and he shook his head, shuffling back over to his love, "It's just one thing after the next lately, isn't it..." He mumbled as he drew his arms around Cassidy's shoulders and nuzzled into his hair.

Cassidy wrapped his arms around Dorian to hold him warmly, lightly stroking a hand along his back, "So it seems.. So what was that about? It sounded like somebody was trying to use money out of your account. It isn't identity theft, it it?" He hoped it was something that would sort itself out through the bank. He really just wanted to spend the day with Dorian and relax. He was tired of all the constant stress.

Dorian snuffed quietly and he moved his head, using his nose to gently shoo the hair out of Cassidy's face one more and assaulting the scarred flesh with soft, loving kisses, "Mmm? I'm not entirely sure what it was all about.." He admitted, "It seems more like they were interested in the state of the account and who held it, more than how much was in it. The person calling wanted to know if it was alright to give my phone number but.. it's a little weird to me, right? I mean, im not even sure if that is legal. A bank is a federal institution but.. it's not like a priest and penitent..."

Cassidy’s face warmed at those soft kisses against the sensitive skin of his scar. It all just made him feel like putty in Dorian’s hands.

 “Well, you made the right choice, at least in my opinion. Whoever they are shouldn’t be snooping around your accounts anyway. It can’t be anything good if they are, but now that is over with...”

In one swoop of his arms, Cassidy lifted the lightweight maned wolf off of his feet to carry him back into the bedroom, diving right back into those passionate kisses, “Let’s say we pick up where we left off? Hopefully with no more disturbances.”

A little squeal of surprise left Dorian as he was lifted off of his feet, holding onto Cassidy tighter and curling himself in around the stronger male. " Cass..!" He laughed as he felt the mattress and the other bedsheets envelop them once more.

Dorian couldnt help the needy whine that rumbled up from his chest as he felt Cassidy's weight over him, pushing his feet slowly apart and across the blankets, "I.. I am more than happy to continue..." He mused, reaching up to cup the other man's face and draw him down into more of those soft kisses and nibbles.

Cassidy let Dorian’s hands lead his face down into back onto Dorian’s soft lips, just melting into the moment. He ran his hands through Dorian’s hair, tangling his fingers in the wavy, dual-colored locks. To think he almost never got to run his hands through his soft hair again. That he would’ve never gotten to hear that soft voice again or sweep his delicate frame off his feet again. He nearly made the biggest mistake on leaving him that day.

Oh, how he was glad he didn’t.

Cassidy broke away from his partner’s lips, panting lightly. As he began to work at the buttons of his own shirt, he looked down at Dorian enveloped by the blankets and pillows of the bed. To him, he looked like a porcelain doll, delicate and pale yet lovely all the same..

 “.. You’re so fucking beautiful...” were the only words that formed and slipped off his lips.

The maned wolf tilted his head back into those fingers as they combed through his hair, eyes fluttering under their lids. Oh the touch of those fingers, the feeling of the running through his hair and his fur...

Oh, how intoxicating it was, how must he longed for it now when they were alone.

Hearin that Cassidy thought that he was beautiful however.. That made him stop and his face flourished into shades of red and pink once more, his dark eyes flicking over the wolf's bare chest as he removed his clothing. Was.. Was this what they called a strip tease? Because oh... Oh, it was.. He wanted to reach out and touch so badly...

Instead his hands slipped down, smoothing along Cassidy's hips, hooking fingers in the loops of his jeans and then sliding towards the button.

Cassidy felt his heart pounding now. Feeling those hands make their way around his hips only thrilled him further. All he wanted now was for those long fingers to grasp at his own skin as he hovered and gasped over Dorian’s frame.

He leaned back into Dorian, letting his lips play at Dorian’s chest, taking in a few nibbles here and there. All the while, he reached a hand down on top of Dorian’s, leading it a little faster to unhook the button.

A soft moan escaped from Dorian's lips now as he shifted, rolling his head around so that he could watch those strong hands as they popped the button on his pants. His breathing was already picking up, his heart hammering in his chest. His own nimble fingers slowly slid their way up Cassidy's shoulders, squeezing as they and then combing own his back. They pressed in their nails, teasing the other man as he squirmed his hips.

"D... Do you need me to.. help you get them off?" He whispered in low, husky tones against Cassidy's ear.

The wolf’s back arched in motion with the nails the combed down his spine, a low moan escaping as it happened. Cassidy buried his head within the crook of Dorian’s neck, letting a tremble run all the way down to his tail.

  He released a few excited huffs before lifting his mouth up to Dorian’s ear to reply in a low whisper, “Oh hell yes...” Nibbling some at Dorian’s ear to motivate him forward.

 

* * *

  

"Sierra, no— not yet...!" Dorian laughed as he held the dish up over his head, out of the reach of the excitable teenager that was trying to snatch it from him. " You can have some of the breakfast quiche as soon as everything else is ready! Have a little patience, please!"

The maned wolf used his tail, fluffing it at her as he tried to lean towards the island where they had pulled up stools to eat for now, "The biscuits will be out in just a moment, how about you pour us some juice, coffee, or milk even? Are your friends coming over to join us? I’m sure that I could whip up some more if I have to."

After his night with Cassidy and having Sierra come over when she had finished her shift, he felt so refreshed and alive once more. He had converted a small bedroom that overlooked the wild garden of the back yard for the young woman— complete with one of his bone mobiles that was hooked up to a small light and the insides of a music box that tinkled as it turned round and round. It felt nice... Made this place feel even more like a home, more like it had when his mother had been alive.

"Sierra!" He laughed again, "At least put the water on for tea!"

Sierra flitted her wings as she reached her hands up to try and snatch of bite of the fresh quiche, “Aw come on! Just one bite wouldn’t hurt!” She laughed while she hopped a few times in attempt to reach, but Dorian’s height advantage won out.

 “Curse you and Cassidy for your long arms! You win this round,” she giggled as she walked over to the stove to begin boiling the water, “Yeah, Balthy is gonna go pick up Joe and then head this way. You have no idea how badly they’ve been wanting to see this place.~”

 “It smells good in here. I just hope Sierra hasn’t ruined your kitchen,” Cassidy spoke up as he stepped in the room, drying his long hair in a towel before letting it hang over his shoulders.

 “Hey! I’m a great cook! It’s mostly Balthy that leads the mess,” Sierra defended.

 “Yeah, but you follow suit so you’re just as guilty,” he walked over to Dorian to place a kiss on his lips, “Good morning, you.”

Dorian felt his face warm at the kiss and he smiled, leaning down into it to relish every second before they came apart, "Good morning to you too..." He whispered back, "And no. It was a tag team effort— she cracked the eggs and helped me slice up the vegetables and meat chunks... I hope you don’t mind that I put her to work..." The maned wolf hummed happily, "And I figured... that you would want some coffee? That should be brewed by now and Sierra is helping me make some tea... There are biscuits in the oven and we are having two more coming to join us.."

He dipped his head enough to cuddle into the top of Cassidy's head, not even caring that the other's hair was still damp from the shower, "You smell nice..." He whispered, smiling into the wolf's ear.

Cassidy lightly chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Dorian’s waist, pulling him in closer for a second kiss, “Ya know, you’ve got a pretty big shower.. Perhaps next time you could join me..” He said lowly in return.

 “Awww, look at you two not fighting anymore.~” Sierra teased as she offered a hot mug of coffee to Cassidy.

Cassidy cleared his throat as his cheeks turned a soft red when he took up the mug, “Yeah... I’m sorry about that whole ordeal. I know I was—“

 “A little difficult?” She interrupted to finish his sentence.

 “...Yeah.”

Sierra waved her hand, “Don’t worry about it. That’s past us now. Just promise me y’all won’t fallout like that again, got it?”

"We promise," Dorian assured the young woman with a soft smile, his face flushed at the second kiss. He moves his fingers, combing them gently along Cassidy's hair and adoring the warmth of him. The smell of his shampoo on the wolf's fur.

There was the sound of someone knocking at the front door and it pulled Dorian out of his thoughts, "That must be Balthy and Josephine. Sierra, would you please go and get the door for them?"

Sierra excitedly clapped her hands together one good time, "Bout time! Ooooh, I just can't wait to show them around this place!~" The teenager sprinted out of the kitchen to get the door to greet her friends, leaving the two men to have a few seconds of alone time in the kitchen.

Cassidy shook his head and chuckled, "And just like that, she's back to normal," he took a sip of his coffee and let out a content sigh, "I think if Sierra had a choice between us or this house, I'm pretty sure she'd pick the house. She just really loves this place.." Cassidy's eyes glanced around the kitchen space with a small smile on his face, "Can't blame her though. It really is charming and not to mention all the space it has.."

The hybrid skidded to a halt as she ran up to the door, taking a moment to settle her fluffed feathers before opening the door the welcome the guests, "Bout time y'all showed--Oh..?"

Sierra cut off her sentence when she came face to face with the stranger who stood in place of the friends she was expecting.

This seemed to catch Dorian's attention and he looked around the kitchen as well, seeming to turn the mechanisms in his brain as he did.. He leaned over enough to set down the quiche onto the kitchen island, sucking his lower lip into his mouth to bite as he toiled over the idea that was forming, "Well... You... like it here... and Sierra likes it here.. So I..."

"I’m having.. a thought.." The maned wolf admitted in a shy voice, ".. That if the two of you wanted... You could move in here with me..." His face was getting hotter the longer that he was talking, so he thought that he should quickly explain himself, "B-Because this is far too much house for just me and I.. I get lonely and there is so much room... and.. Sierra already has a room.. We could even convert the basement from the funeral set up to... to anything you like.."

The person waiting outside was definitely not one of her friends... The man was tall, with dark hair that was slicked back from his slim face. He was tall, almost as tall as Cassidy and Dorian with brilliant red and umber fur. His tail swished shallowly behind him as he turned his green eyes down to the little hybrid girl.

"... Good morning.." He drawled slowly and held out a hand to her to shake, tugging up the sleeve of his well-tailored suit as he did so, ".. My name is Dr. Butcher.. I’m looking for a Lydia Boucher or a Dorian? Would they happen to be around?"

Cassidy felt his own face warm as he listened to Dorian’s suggestion, that familiar red returning to his cheeks. He wasn’t  sure how to reply to the sudden offer.  It really did sound nice, but would that be too soon? Should that even be in consideration? Elizabeth never moved in with him until after they had been together for a few tears, and she wasn’t moving in with her own kids. He had Sierra. Sure, she did like the house and Dorian, but would she even want to move?

Cassidy rubbed at the back of his neck, “I.. I dunno... We’ll have to think it over and talk about it first. There’s just a lot of things that has to be figured out first before taking a big step like that..”

Sierra’s feathers stood at attention and her wings twitched uncomfortably. She kept the door only a crack open so that she could stand in between the man and the open home a little better.

She squinted her red eyes at the stranger, not taking her eyes off of him, “Good morning... Doctor... Why do you want to see Dorian? Who are you to him..?”

" Yeah .. Yeah, of course." Dorian said with a nod of his head, though he couldnt help thinking that he was just the smallest bit disappointed. But no, of course not. Of course this was going too fast, he was letting himself get swept in to it. He had to be more rational ..but it was hard to do that when it came to things - people like Cassidy and Sierra and how Dorian felt about them. How he wanted to have them close and always make them know how much he loved them.

"But... But that doesn’t mean that you guys can’t just.. spend however long you want over here, right? Because.. Because I’m completely okay with that," he offered as he smuggled into the wolf once more.

The man, Dr. Butcher as he called himself, slowly curled his hand as he realized that the young woman wasn’t going to take it, "I see... Then am I to assume that you are his ward? His daughter?" The man persists gently as he pushes his hand into his pocket, "I need to speak to your father then. It’s rather important."

Cassidy chuckled warmly at that and placed a kiss on his forehead, “Of course.. We’ll stay here for as long as we can. Especially since you’re still getting better.”

He leaned against the counter, keeping Dorian snuggled close in his arms. The thought of getting to stay here with him, the idea of living here in this big home, it was actually sort of exciting. No worries of neighbors. They could renovate the house together. It was already big enough to expand their family—.

Ok, now he was getting ahead of himself.

 “We’ll definitely talk about it later..”

Sierra gave the man a weird look, but didn’t budge from her spot of blockading the door, “A ward...? What..? No. I’m his boyfriend’s daughter. What’s so important that you need to bother him?”

Sierra kept her guard up in front of the stranger. She really didn’t look like someone she wanted to trust and certainly didn’t want him intruding.

"I look forward to it," Dorian whispered as he shifted a little now, snuggling himself again with the former detective, "Besides, I... I’m sure that it could use the touch of someone who was born this century.." He manages the joke and clears his throat, looking up and around, "Those three sure are taking their time... Everything's going to get cold at this point."

He lifted a hand, setting it to his snout, "Sierra! Come on now, get those two in here already!"

Dr. Butcher's ears twitch at the sound of Dorian belting down the hall, looking vaguely alarmed before smug.. He looks down at Sierra, lifting his brows slightly as if to show that Dorian was home.

"A ward would have been if you were a foster child or something of the like that Dorian was put in charge of.. I assume he is old enough to do that..." Though the way that he adjusts his jaw suggests at the boyfriend part leaves a taste in his mouth that might not be pleasant.

"Now step out of the way so that I can meet my nephew."

That was odd. Sierra was too excited to tour the house for them to be this quiet. It was unlikely they were still outside...

 “We should’ve heard them by now..” Cassidy sat upright, “I’ll go check on them, see what’s holding them up.”

Cassidy unwrapped his arms from his partner and made his way towards the front, feeling that sense of wariness he found too familiar washing over him again.

Sierra’s distaste for the guy only grew with the way the man talked down at her. Like hell she was going to just let this guy into the house to bother Dorian. Especially not without his ok first, some sort of family or not.

The teenager’s wings spread out, blockading the door entirely, “I’m not letting you in until I talk to Dorian or my father, so you can just wait patiently right out here, Mister Butcher,” she said, purposefully using mister instead of doctor to address him.

The tall wolf came around the corner to find Sierra blocking the door to the man outside which only furthered his wariness.

 “Sierra, what’s going on? Who’s at the door?”

The man standing there at the door looks a little soured and disgruntled as he straightens out his clothing, lifting his eyes at the sound of another voice. What little excitement he might have had in him dies when he sees that it’s a wolf and not someone like himself though.

"You must be the aforementioned boyfriend... Father of this.. darling creature..." He eyes Sierra again before turning his eyes back to Cassidy.

"My name is Dr. Elliot Butcher. I’m here to speak to Dorian Boucher. I’m afraid there might be some kind of misunderstanding here, your girl won’t let me in... I wish to speak to my nephew."

Cassidy eyed the man over from the cracked door as he walked closer to Sierra, placing a hand on her shoulder to let her know that he would take it from here. However, his ears snapped flat, however, at the way the man said "darling creature." He had heard that tone enough to know exactly what it insinuated and he despised it.

"Sierra, sweetheart, why don't you go wait in the kitchen, go get yourself something to eat. I'll chat with Dr. Butcher here."

"...Alright.." Sierra gave a bit of a small pout before backing down from her stand against the doctor.

Cassidy watched silently as she vanished back around the corner towards the kitchen. When she was gone, Cassidy leaned himself against the doorway, locking eyes with the maned wolf, "I apologize about that. She can be a bit protective sometimes, can't take any risks in this city, y'know.. It doesn't help that Dorian hasn't been feeling well and she just doesn't want to see him stressed," he pulled a disingenuous smile showing off his teeth, "Now. You said Dorian is your nephew? So you must be his uncle.. How strange to see you hear. From my knowledge, you people didn't want anything to do with Dorian or his mother. So... What the fuck are you here for?"

Dr. Butcher scrunched up his nose when he heard this, the tone and the way that the other man addresses him. He grips his hands tightly as he pushes them into his pockets, shaking his head slowly, "... That was not me," he points out, lifting his jaw a little as he speaks.

"If you were told of a how it is our family came to be the way that it is, then you know that it was not me that asked for my sister and her child to be apart from us. It was my parents, the late Dr. Butcher and his wife. I was away at medical school. We siblings were never told what happened to our dear Lydia or where she had been put. For that matter, we were barely even told that she was with child when she was removed. The only reason that I’m aware of anything now is that there was a large sum withdrawn from an account that my father helped manage for her and I was told now that I control it. It was very cumbersome to track my way here now. **Please**... "

Cassidy gritted his teeth together as he quietly listened to the other man. Finally, he let out a deep breath before straightening up from the door frame, "... Fine. You can come inside. I'll go tell Dorian you're here, but let me make one thing clear. If you do anything that upsets Dorian, say something out of line or even just rude, I won't hesitate to kick your ass out of this house.." The wolf said pointedly before opening the door wide enough to let the doctor in and shutting the door behind him.

"You can sit somewhere in here. I'll be back with Dorian."

"Thank you," Elliot said as he stepped in through the door, easing it shut behind him. He looked around curiously, having never seen the old home before now and curious about its contents. He made his way slowly around the room, looking over the different photos as he waited.

Dorian blinked from his spot in the kitchen, one of his arms around Sierra. When she had come back in, she looked so upset that he'd come over to see what was wrong... Petting her hair back and whispering whatever it was, it was alright... He hugged her and held her, nuzzling into her hair to help soothe her, "What’s going on...?" He asked as Cassidy came back in.

Sierra still had a pout on her face when Cassidy re-entered the kitchen, still annoyed from her interaction with the stranger, "Did he leave? Is he gone now?"

Cassidy rubbed the back of his neck, "No, he isn't gone. Just calm down, alright?" Sierra crossed her arms as Cassidy looked at Dorian, "There's a guy in the living room that wants to talk to you."

"You let him in?" Sierra interrupted.

"Would you relax? Everything is under control," Cassidy brushed his hair back with one hand, "Anyway.. Guy says that he's your uncle, your mother's brother. He wants to talk to you about.. something. I can tell him to leave if you don't want to speak to him, but that's up to you."

Dorian blinked at this, his brows lifting in surprise, "...Uncle...?" He asked in a soft voice, "I.. Wait, I have an uncle?.. I.. I suppose that I do.. My mother had siblings..." He mumbled as he turned his head, peeking towards the front room and the other maned wolf that was there. He twisted his fingers in front of him now, mumbling in a quiet voice, "... What... What do I do? What do I say to someone like that?.. Wh-What is he like?"

"Well, he's rude," Sierra snipped.

Cassidy sighed. He did agree with her but he didn't want Dorian to just write him off immediately without his own judgement. This was his family that he's never met before. He might want that chance to meet them, "He was, but we should probably give him the benefit of the doubt.. Irritation can make someone like that."

"... I will if he apologizes."

"Sierra, don't be difficult..." Cassidy rubbed his face, "All you have to do is go out there and say hello and hear him out. I'll be right behind you the whole time." Cassidy reached out to give his hand a light squeeze.

"I.. I suppose that this must be weird for him though.." Dorian mumbled as he turned to look around, rubbing softly at the side of his face... He peeked over at Cassidy, taking in a shuddering breath and slowly sliding his hand into the wolf's hand, "... I.. I would really appreciate you being there with me..."

He looked over to Sierra now, leaning down and kissing the top of her head, "Thank you.. You are such a good girl, looking out for me like that... I think you deserve some of the quiche.. and maybe a little bit of the rose jam that I hid in the back of the cabinet?"

Sierra lit up some at the mention of the food and secret jam once more, happy to be praised for defending the home against the stranger, “Oh, hell yeah!” And like that, Sierra went on to grab the rose jam from the cabinet that was offered.

Cassidy smiled softly and nodded at Dorian in response, “I’ll be right there with you, so I’m ready when you are..”

“... I figured that would work...” Dorian whispered with a soft smile and he took in a deep breath, letting it out once more. He shifted his hands some so that they could lace their fingers together, ".. I.. I think that I might be ready..." He said in a gentle voice, nodding now as he moves them together towards the front room together.

As they step into the forward living room, they find Elliot looking at a photo that is set on the mantle over the fire place.

Cassidy held his partner's hand tightly and reassuringly as he followed Dorian into the living room. The former detective looked over their guest and compared him to Dorian. Besides species and even height, he couldn't really tell the two were somehow related in some way. Cassidy cleared his throat to get the man's attention for Dorian.

"Dr. Butcher, this is Dorian. Dorian, this is Dr. Elliot Butcher..."

The man turned his head to look, offering a smile as he saw the young man beside the Cassidy. He turned fully and opened his arms as he approached, "You must be Dorian..." Elliot Butcher hummed in a pleasant enough voice as he came closer, "It is so good to meet you... God, you look so much like your mother. It’s almost like I’m seeing Lydia again."

Dorian leaned himself back though when the other came at him like that and Elliot stopped, shifting his hands, “Ah.. I see. We are not fans of physical contact. That’s alright,” he put his hands into his pockets as he continued, "You will have to forgive us... My siblings and I, we had no idea that you were even a member of our family. We knew that Lydia had been moved to live in a different place, but we were never really told why or what had happened... If we had known, I assure you that we would have welcomed you sooner.."

".. How... Did you find me then?"

"... How..? Oh. Why the account. The one your mother left," Dr. Butcher shrugged as if it were the most simple thing in the world, "You took quite a bit out of it and I was notified as a co-signer.. I tried to get more information but it was deemed inappropriate.. So I looked through our family's holdings instead and found this property..."

When Dorian took a step back from Elliot, Cassidy instinctively took a step forward, keeping between the two. As he listened, he realized that this must’ve been the person seeking Dorian’s information. The one who was snooping around the bank.

 “A co-signer..? How are you a co-signer of that account? It was passed from Lydia to Dorian. When were you involved? And why now? Why try and find your sister and your nephew now?”

“Yes. Co-signer,” Dr. Elliot explained with a soft sigh, "You see, my father— Dorian’s grandfather, set up the account and trust for Lydia to use. When Lydia passed, her papers said for it to pass to Dorian..."

“.. The part that is missing from this story is that my father died this past week. And as the eldest child, all of his papers and information came to me so that his affairs could be settled. I was made aware of the account and I wanted information so as to know what was going on with Lydia... I was able to find her death certificate.. and I found that she had left all of her own things to a son named Dorian.”

As he spoke, he made a little gesture to the other maned wolf in the room, "You."

“Well, obviously. Dorian was Lydia’s only child and last bit of remaining family that she had contact with. That’s all obvious information..” Cassidy rubbed at the bridge of his snout. Most of that were things that were said they could’ve figured out on their own. What he didn’t answer was his questions of why, “What I don’t get is why now? Why does it take the death of your father to try and figure out what happened to your sister? Seems to me there were a lot of years of silence..”

“And don’t give me any bullshit that you just couldn’t. I don’t want to hear anything along the lines of ‘oh, our parents wouldn’t allow it’ because you’ve been a grown ass man for how long? So please tell me. Why the hell now?” The wolf’s tail swished from side to side irritably.

"In all honesty? I was in the middle of closing down that account. My father put it together for Lydia when she left home and she barely touched it. So, it has been left to sit and grow for almost thirty years. It’s a fairly good sized chunk of cash now. I was going to close it down and put it back into the family funds— and then Dorian took a withdrawal out of it. Thus why I was confused. Up until this point, it was untouched. I thought that it had been abandoned."

"I don’t understand. If my mother had access to that account, how come it was never used?" Dorian asked quietly.

"How should I know? Your mother was never exactly the most normal duck in the world, if you will pardon me for saying. She was always quiet and withdrawn. A wall flower. Honestly, it surprised me that she got pregnant in the first place— I never saw any man go near her to talk except for my friend Quentin, and even then.. I suspect it was only to be polite.."

Cassidy moved to lean against the back of the couch, “Perhaps she felt it was too much like pity money. Maybe her own sense of guilt kept her from touching or maybe some spite against the family for cutting her off... Honestly, I wouldn’t blame her...” The wolf mumbled to himself, trying to connect the details that he knew with the ones he was hearing.

But one detail made his ears perk right up.

 “Wait..” The former detective looked up at Elliot, a thoughtful look in his eye, “You know Quentin? Dr. Palchek, correct? The two of you were friends..? And he never told you he was Dorian’s physician? Never brought up the fact he knew where Lydia was? Did he not tell you any of that before..?”

This made the maned wolf stop completely and he drew his brows now, scrunching up his nose as he did so and trying to fight the look of surprise that was trying to rise on his features, "What? What are you talking about...? He is Dorian's physician?" Even as he asks this, Elliot turns his eyes to Dorian once more, as if he is confirming this.

The younger man was quiet, slowly nodding his head. He was starting to wrap his head around all of this as well and it.. It was not adding up to a pretty picture for him.

"And why would he know where this place was? Why would he keep any of this from me?" The more that he asked, the angrier he began to sound— though it was hard to tell if it was more at himself... or at the man that he had believed to be his friend for the past thirty years.

Dorian slowly turned his eyes over to look at Cassidy, sucking ruefully on his teeth.. He slipped his fingers into the wolf's, seeking comfort... He couldn’t bring himself to say the words .. He would let Cassidy do it.

Cassidy gave his partner’s hand a reassuring squeeze in response. He knew this was all probably overwhelming him and the best course of action was to keep calm...

Even though he was really starting to get worked up himself...

 “So he didn’t?... I don’t know why he wouldn’t tell you. Doesn’t feel like something to keep a secret... That’s something you’ll just have to ask him yourself..”

 “But... I have to apologize...” Cassidy sighs, “At first, I thought you might’ve had some angle for coming here.. Something to do with the money, I assumed.. However, all this is telling me that you really did just come out here to try and find your sister.. To meet your nephew even...”

God, he hated apologizing, but he knew when he was wrong. Just seeing how Elliot took that information... How upset he looked.. Cassidy couldn’t help but feel.. bad for him...

The doctor stroked his jawline with his hand, turning his eyes away now as he began to pace the length of the room. It was obvious that his own brain was turning, the gears inside grinding together.. but from the look on his face, it was about as grim as Dorian was feeling.

"... Thank you.." Elliot said finally as he drew himself out of his thoughts, sighing quietly, "... I’m glad that I decided to come out here today. It is not the most... pleasant experience, I dare say, with some of this information but.. I am glad that I was able to meet the two of you.. and I do.. apologize if I upset the girl. Teenagers are... not my forte.."

Cassidy took his hand to rub at Dorian’s back in effort to soothe him from his anxieties, “It’s alright.. To be fair, I’m in part to blame for her reaction. We’ve recently had a... death in the family and I told her to be careful around strangers and keep her guard up as a safety precaution... You should apologize as well, Sierra,” Cassidy glanced in the direction of the hallway.

What sounded like a muffled squawk was heard from around the corner, the teenager herself peeped slightly into the room with a biscuit partially hanging out of her mouth.

Cassidy rubbed at the back of his head, a bit of a chuckle lightly left his throat in response to Sierra’s reaction to being caught, “But I’m glad you dropped by as well. Helps to piece together Dorian’s own family.. to kinda see what they were like..”

Elliot combed a hand through his hair, letting out a breath he didn’t know that he had been holding, "Then.. perhaps..." he drawled in a slow voice, "I could.. come back again another time? If it’s alright with the three of you.. We could.. have tea? Just—talk?"

Dorian shuffled his feet a little, nodding in response, "That.. That would be nice.. Thank you.." He held Cassidy's hand still and moved his free arm, pulling Sierra in against his opposite side.

"Of course.. Of course. I should.. I should go," the physician told himself as he stopped finally, just looking at the three of them together. He smiled softly as he moved to the door, "Thank you for having me, for letting me in and talking to me..."

".. You make a lovely family.." He said before closing the door behind him as he left.

“Thank you..” Cassidy waved to Elliot as he left. He was thankful he turned out different than his first impression, especially for Dorian.

 “Well... He seemed nicer than when I first met him..” Sierra said a little a surprised and slightly flustered from embarrassment of how she treated him.

 “I think we all got the wrong impression of him at first.. Which definitely isn’t a bad thing, especially for you Dorian. How’re you doing? I know this must be a lot to take in for you..”

"I... I’m not really sure how I feel right now.." Dorian admitted after he was sure that the door was closed and he was sure that the doctor was gone. He held onto Cassidy's hand still and moved to sit, not even bothering with the furniture. He just crumpled to the floor for now, rubbing his face with his hands as he slumped, "So.. So that man is my uncle... and the man that I thought cared about me and my mother is possibly... my father..?"

“Well, we don’t have any proof of that yet...” Cassidy sighed and moved to sit next to Dorian, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing his shoulder.

He didn’t know if that was true or not, but why else would Quentin not say anything? What reason would he have to hide it? Did it have something to do with Lydia not mentioning the father?

That’s when the puzzle pieces fell into place.

Quentin said Lydia was always stressed when he came around. Lydia was uncomfortable at the thought of intimacy. Lydia was scared to name the father and Quentin never mentioned their location because of one common factor: how Dorian was conceived.

Cassidy had to bite his tongue to keep from spitting out his revelation. He knew saying it would only upset Dorian further and the last thing he needed was that, but everything in him twisted and boiled, _”That motherfucker...”_ Cassidy thought to himself.

Cassidy took a gulp to swallow back his emotions, “But... Let’s worry more about that later.. The last thing you need is to do is stress..”

 “Yeah, what Cass said. I dunno everything that’s going on, but I do know stress and you don’t particularly mix,” Sierra said softly, “So why don’t we go finish breakfast? No more worrying, okay?..”

Dorian moved his head to lean against Cassidy, trying to offer the two of them a smile as he attempts to push all of those thoughts and worries out of the back of his mind, "Yes... Yes, the two of you are right. It’s not something that I should be worrying about right now..."

"Helloooo?~" Sing-songed Balthaszar as he poked his head into the door, offering a little wave of his hand, "Hey, hey, hey, are we still on for breakfast? I brought some of my Pop's homemade carrot cake muffins and apple butter... and Josie. I brought Josie," the hybrid commented with a little laugh as he came in, taking a bite out of a muffin.

"... Why is everyone so serious looking right now?" He asked curiously as Josephine came in behind him and closed the door.

Sierra lit up seeing her friends arrive through that door, “Hey..!” She walked over to the two of them to pull them into a big hug, “Bout time y’all showed up.~”

Cassidy smiled at the two. Just having those two here already helped to lighten the mood, “Hello Balthaszar. Hello Josie.. We just had something come up that came as.. a bit of a shock, but it isn’t anything to worry about. Breakfast is in the kitchen. Sierra, why don’t you go on ahead and take them to the kitchen?”

 “Uhh, absolutely!” Sierra chirped, taking ahold of both of their hands, “You guys are gonna love this place!~”

"Yeah, sorry about the wait time on that," Balthy said with a little chuckle as he lifted his brows slightly, combing his hair back from his face, "We had to make a pit stop along the way. Some little jerk barista spilled Josie's drink all over her super cute blouse and I had to give them the chew out of a week. So, we stopped and grabbed a new one and a fresh drink."

Josie felt her face flush as she held onto the basket with the muffins and the apple butter, trying to hide behind it.

Dorian smiled as he saw the three of them, snuggling himself into Cassidy one more and whispering to him, "Come on.. Let’s give them a moment and we can go to the kitchen.."

“Man, really? That’s a bummer! I was really looking forward to seeing it, but,” Sierra gave  Josie a quick look around as she circled her, “You are absolutely rocking this one!~” She gave a giggle as she cuddled into the white feline, snatching a muffin in the process.

Cassidy gave a soft smile and nodded, “Alright..” He helped Dorian up from his spot on the floor and walked with him to the kitchen, letting the three teens alone to chat and enjoy each other’s company.

Balthaszar chuckles quietly once more, turning his had so that he can watch the parents as they go... When they are gone, he bites his lower lip and tugs softly at Sierra's sleeve, "Hey.. Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"I already kind of.. glazed over this some with Josie, but I wanna have the chat with you too so I can... kinda figure this out?"

Oh, boy.

That was a strangely serious tone for Balthy to have. That only made Sierra nervous. She wasn’t looking forward to any more serious talks. It always seemed like nowadays that someone ended up crying at the end of them. The last she wanted was to have a serious chat between her friends..

Sierra fidgeted at the wrapper of the muffin, slowly picking it away from the bread, “A talk..? What about..? Is... something wrong..?”

God, she hoped not.

"What? Wrong? No!" The smaller hybrid gasps, hurriedly shaking his head and holding out his hands as he tries to dissuade that thought from the young woman's head, "No, no, there isn’t anything wrong— at least, I don’t think there is?"

Josie smiles a little to herself and sits down on the edge of the couch, holding the basket in her lap and enjoying watching all of this unfold before her. It’s kind of nice to see Balthaszar get tongue-tied every once in a while.

"It’s... I was just..." Balthaszar attempted again and groaned, moving to drag his hands down his face.

"... Be blunt," Josie offered softly.

Balthaszar shot her a look over his fingers before looking at Sierra again, "Blunt.. Alright..."

"I want you two to be my girlfriends.."

Sierra stood there for a few moments, blinking a few times before everything started to settle. That wasn’t what she expected, well, at least not at the moment. She wasn’t blind, she knew Balthy had a crush on the both of them. Josie and herself teased him about it. Hell, she had her own crush on them, but to be honest, it never really crossed her mind that any of them would actually gather the nerve to date one of them, let alone each other altogether.

Was that even alright? Meaning would Cassidy be ok with it? He was the one to explain sexuality to her when she realized she was pan. Hell, the man is proudly bi!— But how would he feel about her being poly...?

She’d just have to cross that bridge when she got there. For now...

Sierra’s feathers ruffled and her red eyes lit up as she beamed, “R-Really? I mean— Y-Yeah..! Hell yeah! So long as I also get to date Joe—! Er, I mean, if that’s ok w-with you..” she glanced over at Joe, her face warm. She felt like her stomach was doing backflips as she thought about it. Balthy and Joe would not only be her best friends. They’d also be her partners..

Josephine lifted her brows in a playful way at this, smiling as she leaned back against the couch cushions, "Balthaszar spoke to me a little bit about it in the car on the way here..." She said as she set the basket that she'd been holding aside, ".. Honestly.. I’m more than okay with it. The two of you are the ones that I have felt the most comfortable and the most safe with— the most loved.. I am more than happy to date the two of you.. for us all to be partners."

"Aww... See, I love it when Josie goes and gives us little speeches like that," Balthy chirped, squirming happily and moving to pull the two women to him and hug them tight.

Sierra beamed as she melted into that hug, wrapping her own arms around the two, “That settles it then.. From now on, we’re more than just best friends, we’re dating!~”

She felt her stomach do another flip. They were all partners. That made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, not to mention excited. She squeezed the two of them warmly, placing a little peck on both of their cheeks as she giggled.

Dorian smiled from where he was listening in at the door way of the kitchen, the mug of coffee in his hands to help warm him.. He sighed quietly and smiled, moving over now so that he could snuggle himself into Cassidy's shoulders and the back of his head, whispering to him, "Sierra is growing up so fast..." It felt like he had just met the sweet girl and now she was already turning into a young woman, "Should we give them a moment longer before reminding them about breakfast?"

Cassidy was a bit more stunned about the news he heard. He always knew one day she was going to start dating, honestly, he was surprised it hadn’t happened sooner, but it never crossed his mind that she’d be in a poly relationship— not that he found anything wrong with it, just caught him off-guard.

 “Hm...?” Cassidy glanced at Dorian, still slightly wrapped up in his own thoughts, “Oh, erm.. Yeah. Let them.. enjoy their moment..”

Cassidy leaned against the wall, sipping at his own coffee. He felt as though everything was still processing, “She really grown up... God, I can still remember the day I first met her. Head full of untamed curls and boundless energy. I can still remember her face the day I brought her home.. Now she’s starting relationships and planning her future...”

 “... Where the hell has the time gone?”

Dorian chuckled quietly at this and he shifted, leaning himself a little against the other and whispering to him in a gentle voice, "Your time went into taking care of her.. loving her and helping to teach her how she needed to be.. You helped make her into the beautiful young woman that she is today."

"B... But you know.. You are still young enough, if you wanted, you could always adopt more.." The young man softly cleared his throat as he looked aside, "N... Not that I’m.. trying to pressure you into anything, but I was just thinking that you... could.."

Cassidy wrapped a free arm around him, pressing his snout into Dorian’s hair and kissing the side of his head, “Thanks.. That means a lot, Dorian..”

He chuckled softly as he listened to Dorian stumble with his words. What he was suggesting was nothing new to Cassidy, in fact, it was something he had already thought about countless times before. Expanding the family was something Elizabeth and himself had thought and talked long and hard about. They had plans to have more children and even talked about finding a bigger home... However, her death brought those plans to a screeching halt...

 “No, no, you’re fine.. That’s.. actually something Elizabeth and I had plans on doing... We just never got that chance to see them through... “ Cassidy took a silent sip at his coffee, taking a moment to keep himself composed, “.. But I know she’d at least want me to make sure I never gave up on those plans, so I don’t intend on giving that up.”

That caught the young man's attention and his large ears shot up.. His face warmed and he couldn’t help smiling as he leaned into those kisses and cuddles more, mumbling in a soft voice, "... You're an amazing father. Any child would be lucky to have you looking after them."

He moved his fingers to twirl Cassidy towards the counter now, kissing the top of his head and whispering, "I think we gave them long enough.. You start setting out the food and I’ll grab up the children from the other room?"

Cassidy chuckled, moving in to steal a few kisses, enjoying a few more moments of it just being the two of them. Slowly, he released his lover to gather up a stack of plates, “Of course, and don’t let them know we overheard them. I want them to tell us whenever they feel ready, alright?”

"I won’t say a word, I promise.." Dorian whispered and he hummed happily to himself as he slipped away, back into the living room, "Hey, you guys...? Breakfast is ready now, are the three of you all hungry at all?"

Balthy perked up a little from where he was still snuggling with the two young women, humming in delight and chirping as he flaps his wings, "That does sound good to me.. What about you two?"

Josie giggled softly at the nuzzle and the chirp, finding it rather adorable, "Sounds good to me. I’m excited to try some of this apple butter.. Maybe if we stay long enough, you'll let me make you guys tacos for lunch?"

Sierra laughed softly as she flung her arms over the two’s shoulders, a purr humming in her throat, “Of course you can! I haven’t had a taco in a while and something tells me that yours is gonna be the best I ever have,” Sierra nuzzled her cheek against Joe’s, “Now let’s go eat!” Sierra laughed as she took ahold of their hands to pull them forward and towards the kitchen.

Sierra shot a playful smirk over at Dorian, “You two didn’t do anything while I was gone, hmmmm?”

"I’m not sure if I should tell you what it is that your father and I have been doing when you are not in the room," Dorian shot back with a soft smile to himself, chuckling quietly. It was kind of fun to tease the young woman now that he knew what kind of leverage that he could get.

"But I promise, nothing happened. Mostly Cassidy just showing the coffee how much he loves it more than me," he kissed the wolf as he passed, going to pick up the pitcher of juice from the counter and filling the glasses, "I hope you two don’t mind us eating here in the kitchen instead of the dining area. This just feels more intimate for family."

"Uh-oh. Dorian is getting witty. Cass, you're makin’ a monster over here," Balthaszar laughed as he helped set out the muffins and apple butter from the basket.

“Oh, ho, ho!~” Sierra laughed, “Dori has comebacks!”

Cassidy took ahold of Dorian’s hips to pull him back in to him, “Hey now. You just gonna throw me under the bus like that?” He chuckled before giving him a playful kiss, “And the kitchen is perfect. Besides, something tells me you have a large dining room..”

 “Oh, it is,” Sierra giggled, “This whole place is big to be honest. How have you lived here all by yourself in this big ole place for so long?~”

"Well, up until a few years ago, it was me and my mother," Dorian reminded her with a soft smile, turning his head now so that it was pressed a little more against Cassidy's and sighing happily. Oh, how he loved to be so close to his wolf, the smell of him and fresh coffee mingling together.

"And now, I have all of you. So.. I don’t feel lonely," he sliced the quiche, setting each one onto different plates, "All of you are my family now... and I wouldn’t trade that for the world."

"Now come on, eat up, before it gets cold. Its already getting kind of close to that— Hahaha!"

"Oooh~ Egg pie!" Balthy preened his wings in delight, wringing his hands in delight as he picked up his fork and knife.

"No one but you calls it that," Josie giggled.

“Leave it to Balthy to re-name something to a silly name.~” Sierra giggles as she takes a bite, “Mmm!~ That is some good egg pie though.~”

Cassidy leaned into Dorian, smiling as he watched the three of them eat. It was all so peaceful now, just enjoying the company and conversation that filled the room with a pleasant air. Their little family... That was so nice to think about.. to know they had...

"This is a thing now, isn’t it?" Josephine asked with a soft giggle, shaking her head.

"Apparently," Dorian smiled as he tucked a hand up under his chin, hesitating for a few moments, "... Josephine? Have you spoken to your mother recently? Do you know what it is that is going on?"

The white feline paused here, twirling her fork a little in a mushroom that sat on the top of her quiche, "... Yes..." She spoke up finally, ".. I know that my sister Kinsey and I are going to be removed from my father's custody because of what happened before... w-with the bruises... Kinsey is going to go and live with my mother and her new wife, but since their apartment is small, they can’t take both of us.."

“And you have offered to let me stay here with you... Am I.. Am I getting that all right?”

Dorian moved his hand under the table, taking ahold of Cassidy's and giving it a soft squeeze, "Yes.. Yes, that is all of it.. Is.. Is that alright with you? Are you okay with that?"

Josie smiled, ".. I.. I think I would like that.."

Cassidy smiled warmly at the fact that Josie was becoming so much more confident and open since she came out as Josephine. He was worried that she might have a panic attack, and to be fair, if she was still Joseph, she might have. However, she seemed to be taking it all in alright. Sierra probably helped with much of that with how fondly spoke of Dorian and how she bragged about the house.

 “That’s great to hear.. There’s still some things to sort out and settle, but knowing that you’re alright with this decision is the most important part of it.”

“Now that’s just not fair,” Sierra laughed, poking playfully at her girlfriend, “You get to live in this house before me?~ You lucky kitty!”

Cassidy cleared his throat, reminded of the offer Dorian had made for them to move in with him. He felt he already knew Sierra’s answer and for himself...

He warmly squeezed Dorian’s hand. He knew the answer he wanted to give to him.

"That just means you get to come over and come visit me here. So you get to be over more often," Josie pointed out with a little shy smile as she popped another bite of the quiche into her mouth.

"She has a point there," Dorian hummed with a smile as he moved, smoothing his fingers along Cassidy's thigh under the table, "Though.. I have a feeling that I might have to nail a few things down if you three are going to be here altogether more often. I don’t want anything accidently getting bumped or knocked over."

Cassidy felt butterflies as he felt those long, slender fingers run along his thigh. He placed his own hand on top of Dorian's delicate one to help calm those butterflies, "Oh, I'm sure you will have to. I'm sure they'll find plenty of mischief to do in this big house," He teased with a chuckle.

"Hey now!" Sierra laughed, "We aren't little kids anymore. I think we can keep from breaking a few things."

Cassidy raised an eyebrow, "Tell that to my poor kitchen you three manage to make a disaster of consistently."

"We make a mess, but we don't break anything, Mr. Detective."

Dorian just laughed in response to that and he shook his head, combing some of his hair back from his face as he did so, "I don’t mind as long as you all promise to put things back where you find them and do your best. I know a lot of them are antiques so perhaps... We should look into getting a more modern look to some of these.."

"I like the antique look.. But ahm.. Maybe at least for my room," Josie offered with a smile.

"So you won’t mind the clawfoot bathtub?"

"You have a clawfoot bathtub?" Balthy gasped.

"Dude, this place as it all!" Sierra lifted up her hands to exaggerate her expression, "It has the clawfoot tubs, beds with curtains, a fancy fainting couch, and even an elevator! I can't wait till y'all see it all!~"

Cassidy couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, "Just make sure you respect Dorian's wishes when you do so. Keep in mind that this is an old house."

"We will. Promise.~" Sierra giggled as she chomped down on a forkful of quiche.

Cassidy looked over at Joe, "I'm sure Dorian wouldn't care about you fixing up your room however you like. I was planning on calling Renegade to see about helping fix up the house a bit, make sure everything is up to code and such. People like to do inspections on houses before sending a kid to a new guardian."

"They do...?" Dorian asked in surprise, lifting his ears a little as he did so.

"Yes, but not to worry, I’m sure that it won’t be an issue considering how well you keep this place. And with Renegade helping you touch it up, I’m sure that it will be up to any one's standards," Balthaszar beamed in delight as he picked up the last of his food, tucking it into his mouth and munching happily.

"... I suppose that I’ll have to really break down the morgue in the basement then..." The maned wolf glanced at Cassidy to double check on this.

"... There's a morgue in the basement?"

"No.." Josie whispered, touching the other hybrid on the arm, "No more being surprised about anything in this house.. Whatever it is, I’m sure that we can help turn it into something more... useful.."

“But getting to say you have a morgue in your home is some freaking cool!” Sierra gasped, “Why would anyone want to give that up?”

“That’s debatable.. Besides, a morgue isn’t really useful in a home. Especially not in this day and age, but I’m sure there’s a compromise we can come to,” Cassidy gave Dorian’s hand a reassuring squeeze, having taken note of disappointed tone in Dorian’s voice, “It is still a unique piece of history to this home, so perhaps we could convert to something else while tying in aspects of the morgue.”

Cassidy looked over at the maned wolf, “That sound alright? It is still your house.”

"Your father is right. I don’t really have a use for the morgue any more. It used to be that they would bring bodies here to prepare and show before putting them into the ground in the old days, but now there is the city morgue and lots of other funeral parlors in town... You would be surprised how much death there is in this city. It’s a very good business.."

But the promise that Cassidy made, of trying to keep that piece of his history alive and yet making it new and useable again, Dorian couldn’t help but fall a little more in love with the other man and he leaned over to cuddle in against him to show his appreciation, "That.. That sounds wonderful.. Thank you, Cassidy..."

Josie smiled a little at the display and tenderly bumped Sierra and Balthy, "Come on.. We should finish up and get going, we will be late at this rate..."

Cassidy felt his cheeks warm from Dorian’s nuzzle of affection and he leaned in to give him a soft peck on the cheek, “Your welcome..”

Sierra perked up at Joe’s reminder, “Oh, shoot! You’re right!” She said as she began to shovel what was left of the quiche into her mouth.

 “Keep eating at that rate and you’ll choke,” Cassidy teased, “Where’re you three heading to today? Nothing illegal, I hope.”

 “Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. We’ll never tell~” Sierra giggled as she washed down her food with her drink.

"Class," Josie offered with a little hum as she picked up a couple of the left over slices, wrapping them up to tuck into her bag for now, "And now I have lunch packed up for us. So we should be good to go."

"You have everything else you will need?" Dorian asked in surprise, perking up a little to make sure that they had all of their belongings with them.

"Got it!" Balthaszar chimed as he scooped up the three bags in question and hurried to the door, "Josie, can you drive my truck? I wanna sit in the middle today!"

"Of course," Josie said, hesitating for a few moments and peeking over at the two older pair at the table, "Thank you very much for having us... and ahm.. I.. I look forward to coming home.."

Dorian felt his face warm a little and he beamed in delight as he looks at the trio, "Have a good day at school," It felt so alien and sweet to say...

He loved it.

“You three drive carefully and let me know if you go somewhere after school, got it?” Cassidy spoke up while he watched the three hurriedly gather everything. From everything that had happened, he forgot about the normal things that used to happen. In an odd way, it almost felt surreal..

Sierra bounced over to give her adoptive father a warm hug, “We will, promise.~ You two have a great day!” She spouted as she followed her friends out the door.

“You do too—!” Cassidy responded as he watched her leave the room. The wolf sighed as he pushed his hair back, “I can’t believe I forgot she had school today..”

Cassidy poked around at the food on his plate. Before Elizabeth’s death, everyday seemed to work like this. The three of them would get up in the morning to have breakfast, Balthy and Josie sometimes joining them before the trio went to school together. Elizabeth would follow behind them to teach her class and then he would go off to work... Now, it all felt so usual, but at the same time, so strange...

 “... I wonder who will be teaching Elizabeth’s class...” The wolf mumbled to himself while in thought.

Dorian perked his ears a little once more when he heard that, his attention going down to Cassidy there beside him.. There was a moment of discomfort as he was reminded of how short a time it had taken for the two of them to fall in love.. That Cassidy had been engaged before this and soon to wed.. That, of course, his mind would stray back now and then to what it had before and.. That he would just have to live with it...

He decided to try and turn the frown upside down. That is what a loved one did for you when you were feeling down like this, right ? He could do that.

Carefully the maned wolf gathered his lover up in his arms, kissing the top of Cassidy's head and rocking him lightly side to side, "Hey.. How about.. We clean all of this up and head into town? That would be nice, right? Getting to just.. walk around for a while? Fresh air and that sort of thing?"

Cassidy jolted back to reality as Dorian’s embrace reminded him that he was here, and he felt his heart sink. He thought he had been over grief and reminiscing by now. He didn’t want to be doing that while he was with Dorian.

The wolf nuzzled his head against Dorian’s, “A ahm... A short walk would be nice..” Cassidy went silent again as he mulled over his thoughts, “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to bring up Elizabeth.. I just got a little lost in my thoughts for a moment there..”

"No.." Dorian shook his head, working his fingers softly through Cassidy's hair to try and help soothe him as he took in a deep breath, "No, it... It’s okay to be sad.. She was an important part of your life. It isn’t right to just.. Snuff out those memories. From what I have heard, she was a wonderful woman and she deserves to be remembered.."

He slipped off of his stool and to his full height, offering a smile for the other man, "Come on now.. A walk will be nice. We can probably stay out so long that we need to get lunch, even." He slipped his hands into the other man's to pull him up as well, "I heard there is this new place in town.. Maybe it would be good to try?"

Cassidy gave a soft smile at Dorian’s offer. Even though he tried not to bring up Elizabeth around Dorian, he was right and he was thankful he was alright about that fact, “Thanks Dorian..”

He moved to follow with Dorian’s offer to get up from his seat, “To be honest, you two probably would’ve gotten along with your interest in taxidermy and her being a science teacher,” he gave a small chuckle at the thought of the two interacting and he pulled Dorian in closer, “But anyway, what’s this new place?”

"From what I understand, it’s a mostly vegetarian restaurant," Dorian said as he snuggled himself in against Cassidy more as the male held him close, "The wait staff are all predatory species and it caters to a good deal of prey ones.. But I thought that it might be interesting, they seem to have a carnivore day that is just for meat-eaters.. I thought that it could at least be fun to go and take a look.. I have heard that it is really quite tasty.."

To hear that Cassidy thought he and Elizabeth would have gotten along... It was nice.. Especially with the fact that he had the sneaking, horrible worry that his lover was right about her means of leaving this earth and who it might have been... and why there was a piece of jewelry in Cervis' closet with Elizabeth scrawled beside it.

Cassidy raised an eyebrow as he listened to Dorian, “Hm.. That definitely sounds different that’s for sure. Maybe if we have time, we’ll swing by, but I don’t know when JJ is gonna want to get back to work on the case..”

That Edwin case was put on hold after his own relationship fiasco and JJ juggling between his shifts and cases at work, but now that things had settled, they could get back to figuring out what happened to him... and if The Gentleman really had a hand in this...

 “However,” Cassidy began to walk with Dorian, his arm still around him, “We can probably still go to it for dinner if we don’t make it for lunch.”

"Well, either way... My shift doesn’t start till after supper tonight, so it should be more than okay no matter what we do..." Dorian whispered with a little smile, loving the feeling of that arm around him. "In fact, we could probably ask JJ if he wanted to come to lunch with us.. Then you can make it a work lunch and I can give you any opinions you might need— In.. In case there are bodies that you need to look at or something.."

Cassidy gave a little tap at his chin as he gave Dorian’s suggestion a quick thought, “That probably wouldn’t be a bad idea. That is if you don’t mind getting involved in the case.”

 “We already have a theory that The Gentleman might have some hand in this and you’re probably the most knowledgeable about how he works and probably thinks.” Cassidy originally didn’t plan on getting Dorian involved, but his thoughts and opinions on the matter could only help. He just hoped Dorian wouldn’t get too stressed over it in the process.

 “I’ll send out a message to JJ and make sure he alright with it, but considering food is involved, I doubt he’d have any complaints,” Cassidy chuckled.

"Well... I don’t think that I would mind..." Dorian said softly as he gave a soft kick of his foot, chuckling quietly as he leaned more into the other man. He combed his fingers along Cassidy's hair, kissing his temple and forehead sweetly.

Oh, these sweet little moments... It was what he was coming to cherish...

"The Gentleman..." He mumbled against the soft fur, not wanting to move from his hold just yet, ".. He is the one that you have linked to the women's murders in town, right? Isn’t it a little off script for him to take on a male victim?"

But it had his interest now...

"Can I ask why you think it’s the Gentleman and not the other one? The one that has been killing the men?"

“Well, for starters, I don’t really know anything about this new killer in town,” Cassidy sighed. He wished he knew more about whoever it was, more understanding to how he worked, but unfortunately he didn’t. Hardly anyone did...

 “And honestly, it’s less of a theory and just.. more of a hunch.. It’s the tape recorder we that was found in Edwin’s car that is the biggest link we have to him,” the ex-detective took a moment to pause, thinking back at what JJ and himself heard on that tape.. “It has Edwin’s last words on it. Tape recorders like this have occasionally turned up with a few of The Gentleman’s victims.”

 “I know that the only victims of his that we’ve encountered have been female, but Edwin made a lot of enemies in his line of work. He was fairly good at his job, but he was a nosy prick. If he did something to get in the way of this guy, I don’t doubt he would break his routine to get revenge or just get him out of the way...”

Dorian nodded his head quietly as he listened, drawing his brows as he tried to think about that. Carefully he reached up, ruffling his own hair now as he tried to remember everything that he could on those files. He might have to pull up the files that he had saved on his phone..

In Cassidy's pocket, the phone pinged and jingled to show that JJ had responded. Apparently he was fine with it.. as long as Cassidy was the one paying for lunch.

Cassidy rolled his eyes and chuckled as he read over JJ's response. Food never failed to get his partner's attention, especially if Cassidy was the one paying for it, "He said he's alright with it, so long as I’m paying," Cassidy tucked his phone back into his pocket and placed a kiss on Dorian's cheek, "We should probably go on ahead and make our way there. Oh! What's the name of the place? He'll need to know where to meet us."

"Le Veau Gras, if I am right. I believe that it is French for 'The Fat Calf', which is kind of funny but..." Dorian chuckled softly at hearing what Cassidy had said, finding that kind of silly. He shifted some, biting at the corner of his lips softly, "I don’t mind paying for him.. Besides, I will get to meet the man that was your partner.. I.. have to admit, I’m a little excited for that."

The wolf pulled his phone back out real quick as Dorian talked and typed a message out to JJ telling him to meet them at Le Veau Gras. His tail couldn’t help but give a small twitch when he heard Dorian speak the French name. Ever since he met his half-brother, anything French just put a bad taste in his mouth...

However, he ignored his frustration over it. It was just a name after all, and Cassidy gave a chuckle as he put his phone back away one last time, “Well, actually, you two actually already know each other. He’s one of the officers working on that ugly ‘butcher’ case you’ve got. An orange coy-dog that goes by JJ.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cassidy and Dorian headed out in the truck to make their way down to the restaurant. Cassidy drove while Dorian sat in the seat next to him, giving directions to Le Veau Gras.

"And JJ is supposed to meet us here?" Dorian asked as he looked down at the phone to double check the address on his phone for the restaurant.. This was the right place, right? He paused for a few moments, shifting now so that he could look over at Cassidy in the seat beside him.

He had to admit, he was nervous to meet the man that his lover had talked about. It was almost like meeting a parent in some strange way.. Meeting a partner that had helped and looked after Cassidy, had possibly saved his life a time or two...

Dorian couldn’t help but fidget, rubbing softly at one of his arms and lowering his eyes down to his lap.

"... D... Do you think that he will like me?"

Cassidy glanced over at Dorian, taking notice of the nervousness in his voice. He moved a hand from the steering to clasp it around one of his partner’s hand to give it a comforting squeeze, “Of course he will. You are a kind and thoughtful person, Dorian. You have nothing to worry about,” Cassidy pulled Dorian’s hand to his lips to give it a kiss to further his reassurance before putting his full focus on the road.

“Besides, if he doesn’t, I’ll just give his ass a few kicks in the ass to knock a little sense into him,” Cassidy joked, but he knew JJ. Nothing like that would be necessary. Though, he may have to smack him if his teases got out of hand which he was something he did even while he was with Elizabeth.

 “But you have no reason to worry about that. JJ has a tendency to like a majority of people he comes into contact with and typically people end up liking him in turn. He’s pretty personable.”

Dorian couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips when he heard that. Cassidy was so good at coming up with what to say in order to ease his nervous mind. He was so lucky to have that in a partner. Someone who took the time to understand his worries and fears, then straighten them out like wrinkles under a hot press. Smoothed and steamed away...

"Oh good..." He mumbled in relief, turning his eyes towards the road, looking curiously at the different buildings that they passed on their way, "I’m hope that he won’t have any issues with allowing me to assist the two of you with the case..."

“I don’t see why he would be against it. With all the questions this case has raised, we could use some fresher eyes to try and find answers,” Cassidy fidgeted his hands into a more comfortable position on the steering wheel, “Besides, if my hunch is right.. You know these serial killers better than probably anyone in this city. Even those who are possibly in contact with them...”

God, he hoped nobody was in contact with whoever those bastards were...

 “But even still,” Cassidy sighed, “if this is just another homicide, your opinion and expertise could help us find whoever killed him faster.”

Dorian smiled a little to himself when he heard that, flustering some in his seat. He knew that Cassidy meant it and it wasn’t just lip service.. but being reminded that the other thought so highly of him was always nice. It did wonders for his abysmal self-esteem, that was for sure...

As they pulled into the restaurant parking lot, he leaned forwards lightly to try and get a better look at the place, mouthing the name of the place once more before translating it into English.

"The Fatted Calf... I find that kind of a funny name for a place that is supposed to serve to prey species... You think it’s supposed to be ironic in any way?" Dorian asked as they parked.

Cassidy put the truck in park as he glanced over the restaurant. It looked as if it was a nice enough restaurant. If it was evening, he might even say they’d be underdressed for a place like this, but that didn’t really matter. They were here for a good lunch and that was all.

 “Hmm.. I mean maybe,” Cassidy spoke up as he turned to look over at Dorian who seemed to be very intrigued in the little details the restaurant seemed to take note of, “Places do like having names with meanings. Maybe you should ask someone about it when we get inside. Someone’s bound to know.”

Cassidy leaned over to give Dorian a quick peck on the lips before placing a hand on the door to open it, “First, we should probably make sure they’ve got an available table for three. Place looks to be fairly popular.”

" You aren’t kidding.. Ahm, here, why don’t you go ahead and wait outside the doors for JJ and I’ll go see about making sure that we have a table set up for the three of us?" Dorian offered. His face went a little pink and even now, he adored those sweet little pecks and signs of affection.

After everything that they had gone through in so little of a time already... He cherished every little moment that he could get with the wolf.

But there was something... Dorian couldn’t shake the feeling, but it made the fur on the back of his neck stand up and he felt.. eyes on him.. Like someone was watching them...

Watching him...

Even though the ex-detective didn't notice or sense that same feeling, he did take notice that Dorian looked slightly nervous as he offered to seek out a table on his own. However, he just thought this was due to the already unfamiliar and crowded restaurant filled with noisy strangers. Dorian probably wasn't anticipating the place being so crowded and alongside with meeting someone who he unfamiliar with was possibly just a bit too overwhelming.

As they climbed out of the truck, Cassidy stepped around to Dorian's side to give his hand a reassuring and gentle squeeze, "JJ is a pretty good detective. He shouldn't have any issues finding us, so we can find the table together. Besides, that'll give us some extra bit of alone time before he joins us," He chuckled.

Most of all, Cassidy just wanted to make sure that Dorian was actually going to be comfortable here. If Dorian started to show signs of being a little too nervous here while they were waiting for JJ, he wanted to have enough time to tell JJ of any change of plans of the lunch destination.

Dorian didn’t want to say it out loud but he was so relieved to have Cassidy offer that. He gave a soft smile at this and he moved now so that he could reach out his hand, taking ahold of the other man's and squeezing it affectionately, "... Thank you.." He whispered in a quiet voice, leaning a little so that he could tip his head against the wolf's and enjoy the smell of his shampoo and his natural scent.

The feeling of the eyes on him didn’t go away, but it was easier for him to deal with when he had Cassidy there to be he support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


	22. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marguerite makes a Hard Move.

Since the time after meeting young Ezra and the detective’s visit to start the case on his missing brother, the air of the Devyn’s home had been a strange mix of tension and peacefulness.

Marguerite wasn’t sure what to make of the odd and tense sense of hope that would come from the company of Ezra from time to time, but at least it helped to take her mind of off her own dilemma. With the teenager staying with her and Devyn for the time being, the zebra put her focus into making sure the worried teen felt at home and helped to tend to his issues of dealing with school. In a strange, stressful way, it was relaxing. It was a welcomed change of pace from the everyday she spent in her home with Cervis.

Granted, the zebra still kept parts of her old routine and continued to wake up early, but this time, it felt like it had more purpose. She woke up at the brink of dawn to help get Ezra ready for school, to make them all breakfast, and every day was like a girl’s day with Devyn around. She mostly just enjoyed the fact she wasn’t so alone anymore.

Marguerite was humming to music in her native language as she scrambled a batch of eggs for Devyn and Ezra to enjoy with a stack of blueberry pancakes that sat waiting on the table for the other two to come from their rooms. Cervis never liked pancakes, so it was fun to make a batch that could feed more than one person for once and enjoy together with. It was all so.. pleasant.

"Something smells good.." Ezra mumbled as he came out of the small room that had once been Devyn's work and storage room. The feline woman had done a complete overhaul on it with Marguerite and Ezra's help, turning it into a small bedroom for the young man to use. It wasn’t much— but it had room for a bed and dresser structure that let him store his things before climbing up to sleep and enough space to put a large pillow chair to sit and get around.

The rodent came over, leaning himself against Marguerite’s shoulder and smiling sleepily as he rubbed at one of his still shut eyes, "Good morning, mama..."

It was a slip, of course, but it seemed to happen a lot recently when he wasn’t paying attention or thinking about it.. and with both of the young women who were now in his life and giving him direction.

Marguerite merely smiled at the sound of hearing herself being referred as “mama” once again. At first, being called that really surprised and flustered her, but it made her heart do backflips. She loved the sound of it and enjoyed each and every time it seemed to slip. The thought of being a mother.. It was all she wanted and the one thing she thought she’d never get. Something Cervis had banned from their home...

 “Oui,” Marguerite giggled, “I made pancakes aux myrtilles. Blueberry pancakes. It’s one of my favorites to have for breakfast.” Marguerite moved the skillet of scrambled eggs to a cold eye on the stove. She gently brushed Ezra’s messy hair down as she looked over at him.

 “Why don’t you go on ahead and take a seat at the table? I’ll go on ahead and fix you something to drink.”

"Pancakes..." Ezra echoed with a little smile in response to this, nodding his head. Sometimes it took him a little bit to wake up in the mornings, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy this life any less.. It was so nice now, to have a home that felt like it was so full of people and life.

He moved over to sit down at the table, smiling as he moves his fingers to help Marguerite to fix his hair, "That sounds really nice.. Thank you.." He said up to her, curling his tail around himself and stroking his fingers along it.

"Is Devyn coming down soon too?"

Marguerite followed behind him to slide a portion of eggs onto his plate, “You’re welcome,” she said with a warm smile.

 “Devyn is probably still getting dressed, but she should be joining us soon.” At least she thought so. Sometimes Devyn was difficult to get up. It was funny though when she had those days. She would curl up into the blanket, making this “mrrrp” sound of protest as she tried to wake her. To be honest, it was actually quite adorable..

She couldn’t do things like that with Cervis.. She would always have to tiptoe around him if he was still asleep in the morning... They didn’t even share a room...

Marguerite set down the skillet of eggs, ’Don’t think about him. Not right now.. Just... focus on Ezra..’ She thought to herself, “What would you like to drink, Ezra?”

"I think just some tea would be fine, thank you," the young rodent said with a pleasant smile on his lips and set his hands into his lap, looking up at the woman with a warm smile on his lips. It was so nice. It used to be that his brother would be too hung over or still asleep so they couldn’t have mornings like this.. On the ones when he was up, Ezra was never sure if he was on something or just crazed from his schedule or a case...

"I have a class today with a quiz, so I might go over my notes again before we head in for the day, if that is alright.." He shifted, leaning a little again as if to check and see if Devyn was really joining them or not.

"Are you two going to be working on designs again?"

Maggie stepped over to the stove where a kettle of hot water sat when she had made herself a cup of mint tea from early, “That’s perfectly fine. I would offer to help, but reading English isn’t my strong suite..” It didn’t help that her education wasn’t the best either. Once she was old enough, she had dropped out of school to go to work so she could help her mother. It was always something her mother regretted happening...

Marguerite brushed those thoughts aside to think about her work with Devyn. With both herself and Dev now trying to keep their mind off of things, they start working on their flora-based fashion once again, and with Devyn there to help bounce ideas off of, Marguerite’s art block had steadily faded away.

 “I do hope so. We are making such progrès merveilleux— great progress,” Marguerite backtracked to make sure Ezra knew what she meant, “What kind of tea would you like? Any sugar or honey to go with it?”

"A spoonful of honey, please," Ezra piped happily as he sat up a little in his seat, watching her again. He didn’t know why he enjoyed it so, but the idea of her being his mother, of her helping and looking after him.. Both of them.. It just warmed him inside so.. Some days, he could really believe it too.

"Good morning-morning..." Devyn yawned as she stretched, popping her back and combing her hands over her bald head. She purred, coming over to kiss the teenager atop of the head and then slipping up behind Marguerite, kissing her cheek from behind, "Good morning beautiful. How was your night?" She crooned sweetly.

Marguerite was stirring in the spoonful of honey into the tea when Devyn entered the room, “Good morning to you as wel—,” She was cut off as she felt Devyn lean in from behind to kiss her cheek. Her cheeks warmed over as she still wasn’t used to this attention. It always still caught her off-guard.

 “I uhm.. I was well slept— I slept well,” she corrected herself as she gathered her thoughts, “How did you sleep? I assume it was good.”

"Like someone smacked me in the face with a bag of rocks," Devyn laughed at that, setting her chin against Maggie's shoulder and humming pleasantly. Since they had moved Ezra in, the two of them had begun to share a room so as to make more space in the little apartment. "Though, the pillow is much kinder to my face than the rock would have been."

From the table, Ezra snorted a laugh.

"Oooh and I spy with my little eye, pancakes. These look amazing, Mags," Devyn cheered in delight.

“Oh, well, merci,” Marguerite chimed as she dipped a tea bag into Ezra’s cup, watching the tea steep, “It is a favorite of mine to have for breakfast. I also made some eggs for you and Ezra to go with them and there are some extra blueberries in the fridge.”

Marguerite gently slipped around Devyn to carry of the cup of tea over to Ezra and set it down next to his plate, “Here you go.~”

Over off on the corner of the counter, lying face down, Marguerite’s phone silently buzzed with the notification of a text. Marguerite ears cocked back in the direction of the sound, but decided it could wait for a moment.

She had a feeling she knew who it was from anyway...

 “Go on and sit down, Devyn. We should eat before the food gets cold.~”

"I’m going, I’m going," Devyn said with a little laugh and she nodded, letting the other slip away from her. She hummed to herself as she moved over to the table, ruffling Ezra's hair once more and taking her spot beside him, "But you know, you have to come and join us. We don’t want you to miss out on your breakfast because you are looking after us."

Ezra nodded his head, moving a little now so that he could drag his school bag over and he could dig about inside for his note books.

Marguerite smiled at that. To have people wanting to sit together and enjoy a meal and conversation, oh, how she missed that. How she had been deprived of it for so long. Sure, there had been plenty of dinner parties she had been to and the time her and Cervis went out to eat together, but before she had never realized how disconnected those times had been. Dinner parties were there for business purposes and those dates with her husband... How far apart they grew...

 “Ne t'inquiète pas. I’ll be joining in just a moment.”

The zebra quickly slipped the other portion of eggs onto Devyn’s plate and poured another cup of tea for Devyn— just as she knew she liked it. “Here you go,” Marguerite chimed as she set down the cup and joined them at the table, “Le petit déjeuner est servi. Enjoy.~”

"Thank you, Maggy babe," Devyn sang happily as she licked her lips and dug into her breakfast, more than happy to shovel it into her mouth and leaning some so that she could look over the papers that Ezra had. She smiled, twirling the fork between her fingers as she helped point things out to him, tapping the paper here and there as she did so.

Ezra was nodding his head along with her, sipping quietly at his drink and drawing his brows as the two of them went over the papers.

Devyn smiled and gave his back a soft pat of his back, rubbing the spot there. Her mismatched eyes slowly lifted up to look at Marguerite, offering a little wink to her before going back to the notes.

Marguerite enjoyed her stack of pancakes that see had put on her plate, but watching Ezra and Devyn enjoy the breakfast she made for them and listening to them go over the youth’s notes, she adored that so much more. She couldn’t keep her eyes off them or focus on anyone else. However when Devyn winked at her, she couldn’t help but look down at her food. Her cheeks turning a soft pink.

During her stay with the feline, things seemed to be different. Well, not different for Devyn nor different as in the situation they were in, but something.. Something certainly felt different in herself while she was around Devyn or whenever Devyn showed her affections.. Maybe it was just because she knew how Devyn felt about her and that was just getting to her... Or maybe...? Maybe...

"Alright," Devyn said in a definitive tone, turning her nose up slightly, "It’s time to finish up eating and we are going to take you to school. You got a quiz today, and we are not going to let you chance being late." Her attention came back to Maggie now and he lifted her brows in a playful way, "I figure we can take him to class and then grab up anything else that we might need while we are out? How does that sound to you, Mags?"

Marguerite smiled, "That sounds like a good idea. We need some more fabric for that new dress we finished up designing." She was excited to get to work on this next design. It was to be the crowning design in the set, and they had completed the design together.

When they had all finished breakfast, Marguerite cleaned up the dishes while Ezra and Devyn finished up getting ready and making sure they had everything they needed for the day. As she dried off her hands with a nearby towelette, her eyes met with her phone that she refrained from looking at from earlier. There were very few people that actually contacted her. Of course she had Devyn who was the most frequent person to text her, but at the moment, there was really no need for that. She would take business calls from time to time about shows and commissions, but they rarely texted her. Then, there was the last option that made her stomach twist into knots...

She knew she would eventually hear from him, but god, she hoped that wasn't today. That it wasn't him.

Marguerite carefully moved her hand towards her phone, as if one wrong move might cause it to bite her, and she gently picked it up, flipping the screen to face her as she did so.

“Il est temps que nous parlions,” was all the message read.

Devyn smiled a little to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, getting ready for the day. This.. This was nice. The days of waking up and getting to climb out of a warm bed with a beautiful woman beside her. To a clever, sweet young man that thought of them as his parents. To have moments where they could go over something as simple as homework together with a warm breakfast before heading off to their days...

It was true, it wasn’t how she would have wanted for it all to come together.. It was like cutting jigsaw pieces to make them fit at first, but when you looked at the picture it made, was it really that bad?

The feline stepped out of the bathroom, humming happily to herself and pulling on a coat as she moved up behind Marguerite once more. She tenderly set her hands on the other's hips, purring in her ear, "Hello lovely... Ready to take our boy off to school now...?"

There was the sound of Ezra hurrying over with his backpack slung up onto his shoulder, offering a little grin as he looked from one woman to the other.

Devyn waggled her fingers at him, moving to lean over the counter and pick up her keys... but she paused when she saw the expression growing on the zebra woman's face.

"... Mags, baby, what’s wrong?"

Marguerite jumped as she pressed the phone against her chest, so to not let Devyn see the message or the sender to be exact. Why now? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Everything was so.. peaceful without him. She never noticed it before, but between the silence in their marriage, it seemed she was always stressing to get his attention. To be rewarded with some sense of affection or even just approval.

But not here.

Here she woke up to smiling faces. One of a young boy who treated her like she was his mother and a friend who did anything to help her find that happiness. A friend who loved and adored her unconditionally...

Marguerite didn't want to go talk to him. What would he say? What would he do? How angry was he truly? What if he wanted her back? What if he was sorry...?

Would she go crawling back to him...?

Something about that thought scared her the most... It made her stomach churn and the room around her spin. Should she tell Devyn? Should she meet with him in private? Oh, this was far to many questions when she could barely even think properly!

The zebra hurriedly shoved her phone into her purse and weakly smiled, "I-It's nothing..! Let's just get Ezra to school, alright?.."

There was something off... Something was different or uncomfortable here and Devyn didn’t know if she could put her finger on it or not... But it made her worry.. The feline put on her smile for the other though, shifting now so that she could gently twirl Marguerite against her and giving a soft rock this way and that.

"I think we can do that," she whispered, though the tone of her voice...

Ezra blinked a little as he looked between the two of them, not seeming to pick up on there being anything wrong.. He put on a bright smile as he moved over, gently taking their hands and giving a soft tug as they made their way to the door.

"Are the two of you going to finish the final part of your collection today? Do you think that it will be ready by the time that I get home from class?"

"Maybe," Devyn chuckled softly, locking the door to the condo behind her as they stepped out, "We will just have to wait and see how things go today. I want you to try and focus on that quiz though, you got me?"

"Yes ma'am!" The rodent squeaked.

All Marguerite could do was smile and watch the two chatter as they got into the car. It was as if all the questions bouncing around in her head were creating a lump in her throat that kept her from speaking.

She took in a large gulp of air and gave a gentle nod, “Oui... Oui. You do good on.. your quiz.” It was all she could muster to say before the lump lodges into her throat once again. Marguerite glanced over at her purse, ”Should I... reply back..?” She thought to herself. What if she just refused to meet him and didn’t reply? Would he try to find her..?

Something about that scared her as well...

Marguerite took in a long gentle breath and pulled out her phone from her purse. For the moment, it was just her and the phone that sat in her hand, the message glaring up at her. The zebra chewed at her bottom lip, slowly typing out a reply as Devyn and Ezra happily chatted, unbeknownst to the decision she had made.

"Où voulez-vous vous rencontrer?"

By the time that Marguerite was sending out the message, Ezra was leaning forwards. He gave a soft peck on her cheek, offering a warm smile as he rubbed at one of her arms.

"I'll see you after school, Mama," He told her in a gentle voice, drawing his brows together lightly. He hoped she was alright.. Usually she was a little more talkative.. But maybe they had something on their minds for the design, "Have a good day."

"Be good! Make good choices!... That means things that I wouldn’t do!" Devyn called as she sat up a little more in her seat, lifting her hand to wave after him.

She slumped back into the seat, keeping an eye on the young man as he walked his way into the school... and when she was sure he was in, she let her smile slide a little. Her mismatched eyes slowly moved to the other woman, shifting now so that she could set her head on Marguerite's shoulder and rubbing her arm affectionately.

"... You're out of it this morning... Are you alright?" She whispered.

Marguerite quickly put her phone screen down into her lap in response to Ezra's peck, "Ah..! Oui! You have a good day too, chérie." She watched and waved to him as he headed out the car and off to school. She hoped her silence hadn't worried him. All she wanted for him was to be happy..

She jumped as she felt Devyn rubbing her shoulder. She had made her decision. She was going to meet with Cervis, but now came a decision she was dreading... Should she tell Devyn? Would she try to talk her out of it? Probably... Should she take Devyn with her...? If she went without her, would Cervis..? Would he be...?

Marguerite looked back down at her phone and took in a deep breath. It'd be better to tell her. She pushed her away before. She wasn't about to do that again..

"He... He messaged me.. this morning.. He wants to talk..."

That.. That couldn’t be right. Devyn must have been hearing things wrong... but she wasn’t, was she? She drew her brows together slowly as she rolled around in her head what Marguerite had told her... The bastard wanted to talk.. Probably to work his shit and try to drag poor Maggie back into his web of lies and deceit and...

She heard the leather on her steering wheel groaning a little from how tight she was grabbing it and had to release her hands slowly. No. No, no, she was not like him. She was not controlling and she wouldn’t stop Marguerite from seeing him, if that was what she really... really wanted to do... but it broke her heart all the same.

Had all of this time together meant nothing? Supporting one another and.. and looking after Ezra?.. The feline sighed, shifting a little now so that she could lean on the door on her side of the car and rub the side of her face... Her eyes slowly turned back to the other woman and she pressed her lips together tightly before finally asking in a muted voice.

"... What do you want though?... Do... Do you want to see him..?"

Marguerite’s ears laid flat as she pressed her phone into her lap. She knew Devyn wasn’t going to like the idea of them meeting up. She knew that much before her mood took a turn.. But this had to end. She couldn’t hide from him forever. She knew that eventually she would had to face him again, to decide what their future was..

She just hoped Devyn would understand this. She wanted to believe she would, but the feline’s reaction merely twisted knots in her stomach.

“I... I need to.. I can’t hide away from him forever.. Things have to be settled,” she took in a deep breath before continuing, “... Would you.. be there with me..? I-I understand if you don’t wish to, but... I would appreciate it if you were there...”

Devyn couldn’t help it as the look of uncertainty flickered over her face.. She didn’t want to be there. She didn’t want to be in the same room as the bastard. If it was between him and a rotten whale carcass on the beach, she'd be figuring out ways to call that meat sack home and never come out again.

... But this was for Marguerite.. Not her...

A low groan came out of her and she tilted her head back, cursing under her breath. Devyn took in a long inhale through her nose and she reached out one of her hands, sliding it into Maggie's and bringing it up to softly kiss at her knuckles.

"... For you, I would kiss the fucker..." She said finally and offered a tired smile, "... But please don’t ask me to. I don’t want to taste vomit today..."

Marguerite couldn’t help but feel a mix of both fluster and relief— but mostly relief. Her eyes lit up slightly as she leaned over to hug her dear friend.

“Merci beaucoup, Devyn..! I owe you for this... I promise I’ll try to make sure it won’t take too long..”

The zebra looked back at her phone, “He wishes to meet at a coffee shop in town.. It’s one that isn’t too far from the restaurant Le Veau Gras..,” Maggie was just thankful that he wanted to meet somewhere in public, but why did he have to pick somewhere nearby there...

The place where she asked that question... That stupid, stupid question...

“I.. Is that alright..?”

"Well, there is a saving grace.. I’m glad that he didn’t pick our coffee shop as his meeting place. I like it too much to never want to step foot in it again," Devyn tried to joke, offering a crooked smile as she looked over at the stripped woman in the passenger seat.

"What time does he want to have this meeting at? Sooner or later?" She hoped it was soon.. Waiting around all day with this stewing in her mind, on the back of her tongue, wouldn’t be pleasant in the least... But he'd probably like that...

"Yeah, of course it’s alright, baby girl... Besides, if he tries anything, I have pepper spray." The engine revved and off the two of them went, speeding into town.

Maggie let out a slight and strained giggle to try and ease the stress she was feeling. She was thankful for Devyn ability to make jokes in the toughest situations.

She just hoped She would keep that lightheartedness as they met with her husband...

“I doubt he even knows about that place.. Perhaps he never even truly listened to me when I spoke to him... When we had the chance to talk...” Marguerite twirled her finger around in one of her curls, “But he’ll probably wish to meet as soon as possible... He’s never one to waste time.. Never failing to follow his usual schedule or turn his projects in on time...”

She thought back to the times they set up a gallery together, the times they would collaborate, and even the times he promised they could just spend together. It was always like clockwork.. Making sure nothing fell apart and no promises were left broken... The times he was there for her—

The zebra gave herself a few pats on the cheeks to refocus herself. This was not the times to remind herself of the few redeeming qualities of her husband. She had done that enough and she wasn’t about to start it all over again just to fall back into the small loop she had spent the past few years of her life in.

She needed to focus. She had to focus.

"Right then. No time like the present. The sooner we get it over with.. The sooner we can move on.." Devyn paused at this, looking over at Marguerite slowly from the corner of her eye... She slowly slipped her hand into the other woman's again and gave it what she hoped would be a comforting squeeze, ".. In whatever form or fashion that you think would be best.."

Even if that meant letting her go...

As much as she would hate it, she couldn’t hold Marguerite prisoner like that bastard had in that marriage. She couldn’t keep her from going, doing, and seeing who she wanted... If that was what the zebra woman truly wanted, she couldn’t keep her from going back.. Even if it would kill Devyn inside to do it.

"Right," she croaked, swallowing all of that back in the hopes that Maggie wouldn’t see and starting them off towards the little cafe in question.

Marguerite looked down at Devyn’s hand that was holding her’s. How warm it felt...

Cervis worked liked clockwork, and he forced her to do the same.. She played a perfect role and when she deviated, she was punished for it.. Forcing her to step back in line just to tick correctly once again.

But Devyn didn’t do that. Devyn didn’t yell when she asked simple questions. She didn’t have rules that had to be strictly followed. Never once did she insult her. She was warm and supportive.

And she was here...

As they came up to the cafe, Cervis sat outside, wearing a maroon button-up and reading what was most likely today’s newspaper. His red broach sitting in its usual spot on his collar, sparkling in the light.

Devyn was already uncomfortable with seeing the man, and they hadn’t even gotten out of the car yet.. She slowly pulled the two of them into a parking spot, keeping an eye on Cervis the whole time. She wanted to remind Marguerite that they didn’t have to do this.. They didn’t have to see this man. They could just take Ezra out of school and scurry off to a nice little villa in the south of France or wherever the hell you went to get away.. but she knew that wouldn’t help.. It wouldn’t give closure in any way...

The feline turned her mismatched eyes to the zebra woman in her passenger seat, trying to smile for her.

"Ready...?" She asked in a small voice.

Marguerite just merely nodded her head, but she couldn’t pry her attention away from him. There he was, looking the way he always did. Has anything changed for him? Did he expect anything to change after today or was he hoping to put things back where they were? Knowing him, it was probably the latter... He was never one for change that he had no control over, and Devyn swooping in and stealing her away was certainly something he had no control over..

Marguerite took in a deep breath, “Oui.. Let’s get this over with,” she said before stepping out of the car and making her way over to where her husband sat.

As the two made their way over, Cervis peered over the paper he held and quickly set it away as he step up from his seat, “Ma chérie, ma chérie! Enfin, je peux vous revoir,” he gently took the zebra’s hands into his and gave her a soft peck on the cheek, disregarding Devyn’s presence in doing so, “Comment avez-vous été? Vous semblez bien vous porter.”

Marguerite flustered a bit at the sudden and gentle greeting, taking a few moments to respond, “B-Bonjour mon cher...”

That sour taste of dislike came into the back of Devyn's throat as she watched the display, pushing her hands into the pockets of her pants as she did so.

"If it’s alright. How about we stick to a language that everyone can understand for now please?" She asked, her tail flicking behind her in an agitated way. She didn’t want to chance him saying something to Marguerite that she couldn’t understand and help with.. And she didn’t put it past him to do something like that.

"In fact.. How about we sit down for now...?" She moved one of her hands, gently pulling out the chair for Marguerite and whispering gently to her, "Do you want something to drink? I can get it for you, Maggie..."

Marguerite simply shook her head as she sat down in the offered seat, “I’m fine.. Merci...” She was relieved that Devyn was there with her.

Cervis, on the other hand, wasn’t so pleased.

“Ah. I see you brought your friend.. Bonjour, Madame Carridigan. A pleasure to see you once again. I assume you’ve been taking good care of my wife ever since you ran off with her,” Cervis sat back down in his seat, keeping his eyes set on the feline, “You two really did give me quite the scare, however. I was considering calling the police thinking some kidnapping had happened right before my very eyes. But,” his eyes shifted down to Marguerite, “seeing how willing she climbed into your car, I assumed you two decided to have a ‘surprise girl’s getaway’...”

Marguerite couldn’t bring herself to look Cervis in the eyes, afraid to see that look of disappointment once again.. Was that really all she was worried about seeing..?

Devyn moved herself so that she could sit down beside the other woman, crossing one of her legs. She drummed her fingers idly at the edge of the table, her usual happy smile and warmth gone when it came to this man, "You will have to forgive me if I don’t feel the same way."

One of her hands moved off of the table, sliding beneath it now so that she could hold onto Marguerite's. As a show of support for the other woman.. but also to help steel her own resolve. She wasn’t sure what it was about this man, but he raised what few hairs that she had on her body and set off quite a few of the alarm bells in her mind.

"And yes. I have been taking good care of her but... She is more-so taking care of herself," she turned her head now so that she could look over at the zebra, her expression softening, "She is strong, smart, and can do so many things when she puts her mind to it..." Her eyes slowly shifted back over to the fox, hardening as they went.

"And.. Good. You need a scare. You need to understand that you don’t have the control here. Marguerite does. It is up to her right now if you are going to stay married... Hell, if you are even going to see her or not. I think that you need to understand that. It’s not a 'surprise girl's getaway' at all. It’s your wife deciding if she is _leaving_ you or not."

Cervis’ blue eyes shot cold as Devyn spoke, obviously not appreciating the feline’s disposition. He wove his fingers together as he kept his gaze sharp on Devyn, “My, my... Quite the crass one you are.. I get it. You wish to get to the point of this all to leave as soon as you possibly can, since you obviously have a predetermined judgement about me even though you _hardly_ know me...”

The silver fox leaned his head to the side as a soft smirk curled on his lips, “However, I feel as though you should let Marguerite speak, since this is a matter between _husband_ and _wife_. Something like this shouldn’t be rushed, right chérie?”

Marguerite had just been sitting quietly while the two of them talked, holding tightly onto Devyn’s hand as she felt her anxieties grow. It was until Cervis mentioned to her did she look up.

“Uhm... O-Oui...” She squeaked in response. She was slowly beginning to doubt if she was really ready to go through with this after all, but this had to be settled. And the sooner it happened, the better..

Devyn had to fight down the urge to growl low in her throat and raise her hackles... It was a very pressing urge, to say the least. Her lips pressed together, sucking on her teeth, to the point where it was almost painful, before they popped softly as she released the pressure. Her hand held onto Marguerite’s a little tighter, softly stroking at the backs of her knuckles.

"I guess that you are right. I hardly know you... but I know what the private investigator found... And it’s funny how that man just suddenly disappeared.. In fact, the police are actually looking into that matter. Maybe if you know anything, you should contact them and let them know?"

She locked her eyes on his face, watching him for his reaction— for any slip in his mask, a chink in his armor, "But I still have all of those photos that he took of you and the man that you were with... Do you always go on dates with men after shows with your wife?" She hoped that it hurt, she wanted to make him ache for what he had done.. but at the same time, to bring it up and remind Marguerite... She turned her head to look over at the other woman, squeezing her hand quietly.

Marguerite winced a little at the reminder of how her husband had cheated on her. Between the events that had happened with Ezra and just the calm days she had with Devyn, it had just.. slipped away from her mind... Only to return as if she had been hit like a rock.

“After all these years... All that I’ve done for you... Was it not enough? Was I not good enough..? You’ll kiss a stranger, but you’ll hardly look at me most days...” Marguerite croaked as she felt hot tears run down her cheeks.

However, Cervis’ demeanor did not flatter, neither at the feline’s battering nor at the zebra’s pleas for answers.

But his sharp gaze softened as he switched to look over at Marguerite, “Ma chérie... I admit.. I was weak... Our relationship is not as passionate and strong as it used to be and I fell for the charms of another... I do sincerely apologize and I do hope that you can somehow forgive me...” he reaches a hand over to wipe a tear from Marguerite’s cheek, “But yet, what I don’t understand is why you wouldn’t face me about. Instead, you run away.”

Marguerite moves to open her mouth but the fox continues on.

“I have no doubts that it was Madame Carridigan’s idea, and I doubt she even truly wants you here in front of me right now,” his look wanders back to Devyn, “Now why exactly is that? You’ve obviously assured me that you two haven’t been on just a ‘girl’s getaway.’ Could it be...?” A small smirk breached his lips once again, “That all this, from investigators invading my privacy and pushing my wife to run away, is just one big plan to steal my wife?”

Cervis waves his hand in the air as if to brush the conversation away before anyone else could respond, “But I’m getting ahead of myself. As for the private investigator, it’s a shame to hear he’s disappeared, but I’ve never even met the man. I apologize I can’t be of any help, though.”

"I have never made a secret of the fact that I am in love with your wife, if that is what you are playing at. I've told her before," Devyn dead panned, the corner of her lips twitching lightly as she spoke, "So if you think that you are going to win some kind of 'gotcha' points with that bullshit, it isn’t going to work. Yes, I am in love with Marguerite and I make no apologies for that. I won’t force those feelings onto her if she doesn’t want them, but she knows that if she chooses to accept them, they are always there."

"She also knows that even if I don’t like something, like this stupid meeting with you... That I will still go and support her during it because that is what you do when you care about some one— in any way, shape, or form. You put their needs before your own."

Again, her tail flicked angrily behind her, "And don’t give me that bullshit. 'Run away' my ass. It’s getting space to get perspective— in an environment where she can sit down and think without you pressuring her to do or say or think what you want on your schedule. On no one's schedule but her own."

Devyn glowered at him, pressing her claws lightly against the table. She was not going to let this pitiful little man win.. She wasn’t afraid of him. He as just a weak little parasite that latched on and used people up.

And she was not afraid of him.

Cervis eyes seem to flicker as he sat up, looking back over at Marguerite, “Chéri? Have I ever forced you into doing something you did not wish to do?”

Marguerite looked back down at her lap, staying quiet for a time before she shook her head.

“No?” Cervis responded gently, “No. Never once had I forced her into doing something she did not wish to do. She has her own free will and I have never taken that from her. I only ask her to respect my wishes such as not asking me sensitive questions and us keeping our own sleeping spaces, but those are things I made known before we married. Right?”

Marguerite hesitated before nodding her head, “... M-My wrist... When you b-bruised my wrist...”

“You know I did not mean to do that and I deeply apologized for it. Never once have I hurt you like that and I never would again. I swear to you.”

The fox looked back to Devyn, “The way it seems to me is you were the one to invade in on our marriage and enforced how you viewed it onto Marguerite.”

Marguerite squeezed Devyn’s hand, unsure on how to respond.

"I’m not the one who was married and fucking around. I’m also not the one that bruised her wrist. You know what I see when I look at your marriage?... That you don’t have to raise your hands to her or threaten her.. because you use emotional means to get what you want out of her. If you don’t want her to act a certain way, you with hold from her on an emotional level until she does what you want once more. It’s underhanded and devious."

Carefully she sighed, rolling her eyes as she looked aside with a sour expression, "... But that’s just my opinion on this... Take my two cents or don’t.." She paused, looking down at her hand in Marguerite's. They flicked up to the other woman's face, trying to gauge what she wanted, what she needed.. Personally, Devyn wanted to go and hole up in her car now, just to wait there with some space so that she didn’t have to be there...

But...

Cervis’ tail flicked as Devyn talked, that cold glare filling his face once again, but before he could respond, Marguerite lifted her head and her voice.

“Sh-She’s right...” she croaked, “You’ve.. done a lot for me.. You got me off the streets a-and shown me a world I enjoy being part of... but.. maybe... i-in the end, we just aren’t meant to be... You don’t want a family, but I do.. You don’t have any more passion left for me...”

Marguerite reached out her hands to clasp one Cervis’ into her own, a look of surprised confusion written across his face, “I-I truly thank you a-and never forget the good memories you have left with me... but I feel this is for the best...”

The fox merely sat there for a moment, unsure how to respond to Marguerite’s sudden burst of courage, “I... I see... Are you sure you don’t wish to talk about this? If only just to make sure that you truly wish this to be your final decision..”

This caught the young woman by surprise and Devyn turned her head to look at Marguerite once more. She.. She was really going to go ahead with it? It made her happy to know that the other woman would go ahead with this decision, to separate herself from the person who had hurt her and caused her this kind of pain.. and Devyn knew that whatever she wanted or however she decided to go about this, she would support the zebra in her ventures and decisions.

But something about how he said that... “ _final decision_?” Devyn touched Marguerite’s hand once more, flicking her eyes towards the car.

"... If that is the case, I think we are done here.." She said gently, trying to keep her voice even now.

"... Marguerite.. I think we should go.."

Marguerite looked back over to Devyn, a little surprised at her urgency, “O-Oh? I suppose...”

Cervis’ tail flicked once again, “Now, now. There’s really no need to rush.. All I wish to do is make sure that this is what my wife truly wants,” his blue eyes flick back over to Marguerite, “This is, in fact, quite an important decision, ma chérie..”

Marguerite bit the inside of her lip, “I-I suppose th-that is true as well...” Her eyes flicked between the two of them, unsure of what to do next, unsure of what to say. All she wanted to do was put this all behind her so that she could move forward..

"Because she's already made her decision. She just told it to you. Why should she have to stay here and talk to you about it face-to-face any longer right now? If anything, it might be easier to speak on the phone or text about it, but for now.. I don’t trust you not to try and pull something that would change her mind or guilt her," Devyn pointed out in the most flat and irritated of tones.

"Besides, I think that now that she's made this decision, the two of you should speak to lawyers and figure out what you want and how to go about splitting your assets. Alimony, that kind of stuff."

Cervis stood from his seat, his tone almost hissing, “Well, _I think_ you shouldn’t be butting your nose where you don’t belong, _Madame Carridigan_. Have you ever considered that you’re pushing Marguerite in the direction that you _want_ her to go? I have been nothing but patient and apologetic since you two arrived, but _you_. You have been wishing to scurry away since you walked up here, I could see it in your eyes, and as soon as Marguerite speaks her mind, you try to rush her away...”

Cervis took a step forward, fixing his broach as he kept his eyes fixed on her, “Sure, I may not have been right for Marguerite, but are you sure _you_ are? Then, there’s the fact that you are doing this for someone who may not even _ever_ feel the same for you.”

Marguerite’s ears lay flat as she fiddles with one of her curls, “Please stop...” She whispered.

Cervis’ eyes flick back to Marguerite and he taps his broach one last time before straightening himself back up, a small smirk appearing once again, “But perhaps Madame Carridigan has a point...”

Cervis gathers up his newspaper before leaning in to give a light peck on Marguerite’s lips, “Au revoir pour le moment, ma chérie.”

His eyes flicked to Devyn one last time with a mischievous glint before slinking down the street without another word.

Devyn hissed after him when he left, dragging her claws along the table top and gripping them tightly into her palms to keep herself in check, even if it hurt. She hated that he was right.. but not for the reasons that he tried to solicit. She didn’t trust him. Didn’t trust him not to use some lie or trick to bring Marguerite back to him. Not to twist his words in such a way that it would pull the wool over her eyes again and bring her back into the darkness... and into a place where he could really hurt her. _Final decision._ That kept repeating over and over in her head...

Slowly she made herself sit back down beside the other woman, her hands still balled up into fists in her lap, even if her claws pricked the skin and drew blood. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t her pain she was worried about but Marguerite’s...

"... I’m sorry that you had to see that... I.. I lost my temper.. I just..." She shook her head, pressing one fist against her eye, ".. I hate men like that... Who think they are smarter than you.. That they can use their words to get what they want. Who.. Who are nice as pie and sweet as cream around people... and then behind closed doors..."

Marguerite hurriedly took a napkin from one of the napkin holder on the table and fumbled her own hands to pull the feline’s hands apart and dab at the blood with the napkin.. She hadn’t really noticed until now that she had been shaking...

She pressed the napkin over those fresh wounds, hoping to calm herself in the process. Marguerite didn’t want to see her friend like this.. Distraught and upset... All for her sake...

“Y... You have no reason to b-be sorry... I shouldn’t have asked you to come... I-I knew he was like this.. a-and that you hated him... It’s my fault... I should’ve handled everything better..”

Tears began to well up once again as he shakes only continued, “E-Et maintenant je ne peux pas arrêter ce foutu tremblement... C'était une idée h-horrible.. Stupide, stupide, stupide...!”

"Maggie... Marguerite, please..." Devyn whispered, slowly moving one of her hands to touch her fingertips along the other's cheek, "You aren’t stupid... and it’s alright to not want to be alone for something like this.. I should have kept my temper better. Forgive me..."

The feline woman took in a deep breath before slowly letting out a soft breath, "... And.. about what he said... I know very well that... that you might not ever feel the say way as me, and that... I have accepted that. It’s part of life... I just.. I just want you to be happy, Maggie..."

The zebra sniffled as she leaned her head into Devyn’s hand. All this time, ever since the night they met, all Devyn seemed to do was to try and make her happy. Now, she wondered if maybe, in the end, she was truly the toxic one for Devyn to be around..? Devyn had done so much for Marguerite, while all she had been was a menagerie of burdens and problems... Was she really worth so much time and energy for Devyn to spend on? She didn’t feel worth all the trouble... She didn’t feel worth anything...

She didn’t even know if she had feelings for Devyn like she had for her. She had spent the past few years loving a man who tossed her away for someone else... And now she had someone who was doing all these things for her and she couldn’t seem to distinguish whether she what she was feeling was gratitude or something more-so... Something she used to feel so sure about, her own feelings, felt twisted and confused...

These thoughts only caused more and more tears to stream down her cheeks. She felt as though she was going to burst from all these swelling thoughts.

But she couldn’t bring herself to word everything that was locked in her head. Only a flurry of apologies could escape Marguerite’s lips as she tried to gather herself together again..

Devyn looked at her sadly, knowing that it must be hard.. That it must hurt her to have these thoughts and this kind of pain.. To have all of this thrust onto her and not knowing how to deal with it...

"Shhhhh-shhhh... Don’t apologize, Maggie, you didn’t do anything wrong..." The other designer whispered as she gently wrapped her arms around Marguerite and drew her in close, rocking the two of them lightly back and forth as she pet down her beautiful curls.

"All you have done is taken steps forward to live your own life again.. and you are so strong for that. I want you to remember that. That you are beautiful and strong..."

Devyn moved them to gently kiss the woman's forehead.

"And no matter what.. We will always be friends.. You don’t ever have to think about repaying me or making things up.. I want you to remember that. Okay?"

Marguerite took in deep and shaken breaths as she began to settle some. All she could do was nod her head as she listened to Devyn talk. Even though her thoughts continue to plague her mind, hearing her friend’s words and being there in her arms was enough to help her at least recompose herself.

She curled herself back in against Devyn, burying her head into the crook of the feline’s neck, who felt twenty times cooler to her in comparison to her warm cheeks. She didn’t deserve someone like Devyn, in a companionship or a relationship.. but she was certainly glad she was here for her now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)

**Author's Note:**

> Where to find the co-author Sodapop?  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/caryin)  
> [Tumblr](https://cherrypopfizz.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/popfizzsoda/)
> 
> To Read More by Sodapop:  
> [ **Oubliette** Comic](https://tapas.io/series/Oubliette)
> 
> Where to find me?  
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/MHkxGbz)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/facelessscar)  
> [Tumblr](https://facelessscar.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/facelessscar/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FacelessScar)


End file.
